Jagged Amber
by Forbidden Queen
Summary: Ele era um lutador cego, frio e sem sentimentos...ela era uma garota querendo descobrir quem realmente era...este é um conto que descreve como esses dois se apaixonaram...à segunda vista. Tradução da fic de StarJade
1. Visão

Jagged Amber

Card Captor Sakura

Autora: Starjade

Tradução: Pattyyy

Capitulo um

&-& Visão &-&

Era branco, tudo, puramente branco. O cheiro era forte, o choro de dor, alegria, amargura enchia os corredores. Gritos pareciam engasgar qualquer alegria que pudesse ter penetrado nas cortinas que guardavam vidas e se penduravam sobre cada cama.

De repente, um grito foi ouvido na entrada do hospital e todos olharam. Uma maca era trazida na maior velocidade possivel, um pano branco esticado sobre o corpo sem vida, sangue já encharcando o tecido, se espalhando rapidamente.

Uma outra maca vinha correndo logo atrás da primeira, uma figura menor estava deitada na cama.

Três médicos corriam ao seu lado, um dele colocando uma agulha no braço do paciente, outro checando a pressão sanguinea e um outro os guiando através da multidão.

Um outro médico correu de encontro a eles "O que aconteceu?"

Um dos que estavam ao lado da maca tirou a máscara e respondeu "Ele está em condição critica. Temos que levá-lo para emergência, rápido!"

O segundo médico concordou e gritou "Levem ele para o PS! Nós precisamos de três médicos, no qurato 114, e duas enfermeiras. Alguém, entre em contato com a família, outra pessoa cheque os registros médicos. AGORA!"

A medida que as pessoas se apressavam para fazer o que ele mandara, duas figuras correram pelo corredor o mais rápido que seus pés permitiam. Uma delas era um homem alto de aparência dura, vestido em um terno. A outra era uma mulher elegante, com um vestido frisado e jóias nos pulsos. uma expressão preocupada clara em seus olhos.

Ambos correram pelo corredor, procurando por algo, alguém. Finalmente, Yelan viu um médico no corredor para emergência

"Onde está o meu marido? Onde está o meu filho?" ela ofegou para o médico, parando na frente dele.

"O seu filho está em estado crítico e está sendo tratado agora mesmo. Mas o seu marido..."

Yelan segurou o médico pelos ombros, supreendendo ambos " O que aconteceu com o meu marido?"

O médico olhou para baixo. "Ele...ele faleceu."

Yelan tropeçou para trás, seus olhos muito abertos, em choque. Wei afundou em umacadeira, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

"Meu marido...morto?" Yelan sussurrou, seu coração falhando algumas batidas, antes de murchar, como uma rosa. Um vazio substituiu seu coração e ela queria gritar o seu choque, e a dor que fluia pelo seu corpo.

Wei segurou uma mão na outra e seus ombros balançaram com as lágrimas. Yelan não podia acreditar. Seu marido...morto. Seu filho...em situação crítica.

Uma lágrima escorregou pelo seu rosto. Oh, meu amor. Por que você me deixou?

------------------------------------

"Sra. Li Yelan?" uma enfermeira chamou.

Yelan saltou de pé. "Sim?"

A enfermeira olhou para ela com cuidado, apreensão em seus olhos. "Venha comigo."

Este era o quarto dia no hospital. Todas as filhas de Yelan tinham ido visitar e ela sabia a dor que elas estavam passando. O irmão delas estava machucado e o pai estava morto...mas Yelan não conseguia demonstrar muita simpatia. Tudo o que passava pela sua mente eram pensamentos sobre o seu marido.

Todos os dias ela ficou no hospital, deixando de lado seu emprego apesar dos anciões aconselharem o contrário. Ela estria lá quando seu filho finalmente se recuperasse.

A enfermeira a levou através da multidão, até um quarto claramente marcado como o 114. Ela abriu a porta e afastou as cortinas.

Ali, deitado em um casulo de cobertores estava o seu filho, seu precioso filho...o futuro lider do Clã Li.

"Mãe?" o garoto perguntou. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus cabelos castanhos caiam sobre a sua testa. Suas pequnas mãos procuraram por Yelan e, com lágrimas nos olhos, apertou a sua mão e levou a outra através do rosto do filho.

"Xiao-Lang?" ela sussurrou, a voz tremendo com a emoção.

"Mãe..." Syaoran suspirou, um toque de alivio na voz.

Yelan sorriu pela primeira vez em dias. "Meu filho...Xiao Lang...eu estou tão feliz porque você sobreviveu..."

O garoto abriu os olhos. Os olhos âmbar não foram os responsáveis por Yelan sentir o medo revirando por dentro. Foi o fato de que esses olhos...os olhos dele estavam fora de foco, procurando como se...como se...

"Mãe...onde está você?"

Yelan congelou. Seu coração parou de bater e o sangue correu frio pelas veias.

"O-o-qu-o que?" Yelan engasgou, apertando as próprias mãos o mais forte possivel. "Syaoran, o que vocêestá falando?"

Syaoran sorriu, um sorriso leve, infantil. "Mãe, não se preocupe. Eu vou acordar daqui a pouco. Eu só quero saber porque meu solhos estão abertos e eu não consigo enchergar nada."

-------------------------------------------

Foi no maldito dia 17 de maio, que Syaoran e seu paiestavam passando de carro por uma movimentada rua de Hong Kong.

O pai de Syaoran ia levá-lo à praia. Ele nunca tinha visto o mar antes e suas irmãs estavam sempre flando sobre ele. Ele implorou para o pai, várias e várias vezes, para que ele pudesse para de treinar para ir ver a praia. O seu pai, rindo, concordou.

Eles ainda estvam passando pela esquina quando um outro carro, preto, veio girando sem controle. O motorista era um bêbado, sem consciência que bateu contra o carro deles.

O Sr. Li não teve sorte. Morreu do impacto.

Syaoran sobreviveu, no entanto, ele jamais veria a luz do dia novamente. Um estilhaço de vidro pontiagudo tinha se alojado em seus olhos e, com cirurgia, os médicos conseguiram retirá-lo, e mesmo assim, a sua visão foi perdida.

Ele estava cego.

Os médicos não sabiam se a sua visão jamais iria voltar, mas eles tinham quase certeza de que ele seria cego para o resto da vida. Ele tinha apenas 10 anos, e fora destinado a uma vida sem visão.

Todos em Hong Kong ficaram arrasados. O pai de Syaoran era um homem tão forte, mágica parecia percorrer suas veias como fogo, e seus olhos...tão quentes e sábios...ninguém podia acreditar que ele estava morto. E isso apenas piorava o fato de que Syaoranfosse cego...o seu futuro líder, sem visão.

Li Syaoran vivia a vida determinado. Yelan sabia que ele se culpava pela morte do pai, e trabalhava duro para sobrepor a sua deficiência. Por um longo tempo ele foi educado em casa e o seu tutor o ensinou a ler em Braile e como treinar para que seus outros sentidos se tornassem mais fortes.

Ele se isolou do resto do mundo e tudo o que ele fazia era treinar. Seu tutor era um professor incanssável e em pouco tempo, Syaoran era capaz de sentir, ouvir e cheirar quando o inimigo estava vindo, o que ele estava fazendo, como ele estava atacando. Ele podia lutar de maneira forte e dura e logo, pode derrotar qualquer oponente de sua idade e mesmo alguns mais velhos.

Ainda assim sua mãe estava preocupada. Seu rosto era sempre frio e autoritário, linhas apareciam ao redorde sua boca e carregavauma tensão em seus ombros que não deveria pertencer a ninguém aos 16 anos. Ela sabia queele precisava de amigos da mesma idade, mas ela não sabia se algum iria aguentar seu brilho penetrante e seus comentários frios e rudes.

Mas em breve, uma garota iria passar por todo o exterior frio. Uma garota iria fazer o que mais ninguém poderia...ir através de todo o exterior frio e duro e alcançar a criança que havia no interior.

Seu nome?

Kinomoto Sakura

-------------------------------------

Oi!

Bem, essa fic é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome da Starjade!

Espero que vocês gostem desse primeiro capitulo. Se gostarem e quiserem mais, mandem um review (eles não incentivam apenas os autores, tradutores também precisam ).

Bem...agora um assunto que não tem muito a ver, mas que eu queria falar. Ju, eu sei que você provavelmente não vai ler essa fic (sei que você odeia mangás ), mas, ainda assim quero dizer que, não importa o que aconteça eu vou tá sempre aqui com você. Te amo demais amigaaaaaaaa.

Ãahhh...bem, momento sentimental terminado, mandem reviews, please

Kissu


	2. Tutor

Capitulo Dois

Sakura Card Captor

Jagged Amber

Autora: StarJade

Tradução: Pattyyy

"Tutor"

A luz do Sol tocava o jardim com leveza, iluminando com uma luz delicada. As cores brilhavam quando uma lâmina prateada atravessou o ar, cortando o silêncio ao meio. Um corpo girava pelo jardim, jogando a espada ao redor de si mesmo e pegando-a no ar antes de cair no chão e pular de pé para dar um chute alto.

Seu corpo estava brilhando com o suor e seu cabelo caia sobre seus frios olhos cor de âmbar. Se você o olhasse de relance, pensaria que ele era apenas um garoto bonito, forte, com um rosto sério. Um olhar mais atento te levaria para os olhos dele. Não apenas você veria o frio cortante, mas também notaria que eles estavam fora de foco.

Li Syaoran era cego.

Com um último grito, Syaoran largou a espada e pegou a toalha que estava colocada no pátio. Enxugando o rosto, ele cuidadosamente fez seu caminho para dentro de casa e se jogou em sua comfortável cadeira com um suspiro.

"Syaoran!"

_Deus, me deixe em paz por um minuto, você consegue_...Syaoran pensou, um músculo pulsando no seu maxilar. Ele se virou, já sentindo o perfume. Grandes passos pesados ecoaram em sua mente enquanto sua prima corria emsua direção. Ele podia sentir o olhar furioso no rosto dela e se preparou para alguns berros.

"Você acredita nisso? ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONCORDOU!" Meiling gritou assim que parou na frente dele. Syaoran estremeceu.

"Do que diabos você tá falando?" Syaoran rosnou.

Meiling deu grito agudo, seus braços balançando e quase batendo em Syaoran. "Os anciões! O plano deles! Eu não acredito que eles estão fazendo isso! Você deveria ir até eles agora e exigir alguma liderança por aqui, Syaoran!"

Ela continuou reclamando e reclamando e Syaoran passou a mão pelos cabelos frustrado. Se ela fosse uma das garotas risonhas da escola, ele já teria saído, depois de deixá-las se sentindo mal com alguns insultos bem colocados. Mas essa era sua prima...uma prima que o lembrava de um sanguessuga, mas ainda assim, uma prima.

"Dá pra calar a boca?" Syaoran rugiu, finalmente, o barulho estava martelando através de sua cabeça.

Meiling parou de gritar instantaneamente, reconhecendo o olhar furioso do primo de imediato. Isso significava que ele estava falando sério e quando Syaoran de mandava fazer algo com aquele brilho nos olhos, era melhor você fazê-lo.

Syaoran respirou fundo e se virou para Meiling. "O que eles estão falando?"

Meiling ficou vermelha de novo e abriu a boca quando Syaoran completou "Sem gritar!"

Meiling corou e disse calmamente. "Eles querem contratar um estudante para ser seu tutor"

As sobrancelhas de Syaoran se ergueram em choque. "O QUÊ?"

Meiling balançou a cabeça. seu cabelo se mechendo para cima e para baixo intensamente "Uh huh! E eles já encontraram um! Essa pessoa é de algum programa de intercâmbio do Japão e está vindo aqui para ficar com a gente! Na nossa casa!"

Os olhos de Syaoran brilharam com raiva. "Você tem certeza?"

Meiling concordou, anciosamente. "Absoluta! É nojento. Isso eu te digo."

Os olhos de Syaoran se estreitaram perigosamente. "Agora não dá mais!"

Ele marchou por Meiling, empurrando ela de seu caminho e correu pelos corredores, em direção ao quarto já bem conhecido onde sua mãe meditava todos os dias

Ele entrou tempetuosamente na sala cheirando a insenso e gritou, "QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TÁ PLANEJANDO, MÃE?"

Ele podia ouvir o som de seda se mechendo enquanto sua mãe se levantava da posição ajoelhada. " Não diga tal profanidade, filho."

"SÓ ME FALA! POR QUE VOCÊ CONTRATOU ALGUMA PORCARIA DE TUTOR PRA MIM?" Syaoran berrou, sua voz alta e explosiva.

Sua mãe levantou a sobrancelha cuidadosamente desenhada. "Por favor? Abaixe a sua voz quando falar comigo, filho."

Syaoran se mecheu de um lado para o outro, seus ombros pesados com a raiva. "Você 'encomendou' algum idiota do Japão para ser meu tutor? Você acha que eu sou algum filho deficiente e patético que precisa de ajuda do Japão para sobreviver nesse mundo?"

Sua mãe respondeu cuidadosamente, "Não. Eu só não acho que você vai ser capaz de sobreviver sem algumas pessoas próximas para te ajudar durante o percurso. Amigos, Syaoran. Eu acho que você precisa de amigos."

Syaoran engasgou com a resposta da mãe. "Amigos? Você contratou alguém para vir aqui e ser meu AMIGO?"

Sua mãe riu. "Essa é apenas uma parte. Seu tutor vai te ensinar Japonês, já que você é uma catástrofe nesta matéria. Mas não apenas essa pessoa vai te ensinar Japonês, mas essa pessoa vai te ensinar a ser mais sociável, te apresentar ao mundo."

Syaoran riu, amargo. " Eu não acredito em você, mãe. Eu não vou continuar com isso. Ligue pra esse babaca e diga que o acordo foi cancelado."

Sua mãe pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

"Eu não posso fazer isso, filho. Ela já está vindo."

"ELA?"

------------------------

Sakura tentou se acomodar mais confortávelmente na cadeira. _Ótimo_, ela pensou. _Como diabos se mexe nessa coisa?_

No avião, ela estava viajando na primeira classe. Ela nunca tinha viajado na primeira classe antes, e as cadeiras eram dificéis de usar. Ela tinha que puxar a alavnca para este lado, ou para o outro? Como todas aquelas pessoas regularam suas cadeiras e ela não conseguia? E o mais importante...de onde surgiram tantos travesseiros?

Finalmente, ela reuniu coragem e com toda sua força puxou a alavanca.

"AHHH!" Ela gritou quando a cadeira deitou até o fim e ela foi jogada para trás. Toda a primeira classe ficou em silêncio e risadinhas foram abafadas até que todos explodiram em gargalhadas.

Sakura ficou vermelha. _Ótimo...você tinha que parecer uma boba, não tinha? _

Ela olhou para o rosto do dono do colo em que ela havia aterrisado. Rindo, olhos cor de ametista olhavam para ela, um sorriso contido no rosto palido. O cabelo combinava com os olhos e contrnava o rosto simpático, Sakura ficou mais vermelha e levantou, tentando consertar a cadeira.

A menina deu um sorriso gentil. "Você pode apertar aquele botão para fazer ela subir, você sabia?"

Sakura ficou confusa. "Huh?"

A garota sorriu "Você é uma menina kawaii...aperte o botão."

Sakura encarou os botões no descanço de braço e apertou o que a garota estava apontando. Lentamente a cadeira foi subindo e Sakura ficou olhando como se nunca tivesse visto algo parecido antes. Para dizer a verdade, ela nunca tinha visto algo parecido antes.

Sakura se virou de volta para menina. "Hehe...Ahn, brigada. Eu só...uhh...não percebi..."

A garota riu. "Meu nome é Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji."

Sakura sorriu. "Kinomoto Sakura"

A garota arfou. "Sakura...um nome tão bonito!"

Sakura sorriu. "Obrigada."

Tomoyo se virou para janela onde estava sentada e disse, "Então, você está saindo do Japão para Hong Kong também, eu acho."

Sakura concordou e Tomoyo suspirou. " Eu não quero ir, mas a minha mãe me mandou. Ela está lá em uma viagem a negócios e ela acha que esse tempo pode nos dar uma verdadeira experiência de mãe e filha."

Sakura riu. "Eu estou indo por um emprego. Você ganha pontos extra por ajudar aqueles que precisam e eu realmente preciso deles, desde que recebi meu boletim do primeiro semestre. Matemática não se entende comigo!"

Tomoyo gargalhou. "Então, qual é o trabalho?"

Sakura deu de ombros. "Eu acho que é uma família bem rica, já que eles me mandaram uma passagem de primeira classe e eles estão pagando bem. Eu vou ser tutora de um garoto em japonês e ou ajuda-lo, porque ele é cego."

Tomoyo engasgou. "Cego? Isso é triste."

Sakura concordou. "Eu vou viver com eles também...eu fico pensando como vai ser..."

Tomoyo pensou por um tempo e depois de algum silêncio disse, "Quando chegarmos em Hong Kong eu quero manter contato. Você é muito simpática Sakura, tenho certeza de que seremos boas amigas."

Sakura concordou e Tomoyo se levantou. "Aqui está o cartão da minha mãe. Meu celular está atrás. Me ligue a qualquer hora, tudo bem?"

Sakura assentiu e ficou sentada. Tomoyo pegou suas malas, mas antes de sair se virou e piscou. "Sakura?"

Sakura olhou para ela. "Sim?"

Tomoyo deu risadinhas. "Olhe em volta."

Sakura olhou e se assustou. "Todo mundo foi embora!"

Tomoyo concordou. "Eu acho que devemos sair. O avião já chegou em Hong Kong."

Sakura gritou, "AI MEU DEUS! Eu sou tão estupida!"

Sakura agarrou as malas e correu pelo corredor emdireção a saída do avião, com uma Tomoyo, risonha, atrás.

---------------------------

Syaoran se sentou em sua cadeira favorita, descansando a cabeça contra a almofada. Ele tinha que pensar em algumas coisas e bolar um plano, rápido!

Ele não precisava de uma menina sorridente, correndo atrás dele como as outras da escola e fingindo que ele era um pobre garotinho deficiente que precisava de muita ajuda para, simplesmente, se levantar da cama.

Ele já tinha esperiência com esse tipo de coisa. Anos e anos de enfermeiras e babás já haviam preparado ele para afastá-las. Ele só tinha de fazer a mesma coisa com a menina.

"Olá, Xiaolang..."

Syaoran se assustou "O quê?"

Normalmente ele sentia a presença das pessoas pela aura delas. Apenas uma pessoa escapava dos sentidos aguçados de Syaoran e esse era...

"Eriol..." Syoran rosnou.

O som de uma risada voou pelo ar. "Estou contente por você me reconhecer."

Syaoran apertou os olhos. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Syaoran se sentiu desconfortável, porque não sabia onde Eriol estava. Por tudo o que ele sabia, ele podia estar na sua frente. Eram nesseas horas que Syaoran se tornava dolorosamente ciente de sua cegueira. Ele tentava mostrar para todos que não se importava com o fato de ser cego, mas na verdade, ele se importava. Ele queria ver, mais do que tudo.

Eriol riu novamente. "Eu ouvi o que os anciões vêm dizendo. Uma estudante para ser seu tutor, pelo o que disseram."

Syaoran resmungou. "Veio esfregar na minha cara?"

O tom de voz de Eriol se tornou pateticamente chocado. "Não, não , claro que não! Eu só vim para te avisar. Essa menina não vai desistir facilmente."

Syaoran gemeu. "É só isso que veio me dizer?"

A voz de Eriol se tornou misteriosa. "Tem muita coisa acontecendo com essa menina e eu sei o que você vai fazer. Vai tentar espantá-la, fazer com que ela seja despedida, ou alguma coisa neste estilo. Ela não vai dar pra trás e, logo, você não vai querer que ela o faça."

"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? Você não pode falar claramente nem uma vez?" Syaoran gritou, frustrado.

A voz de Eriol foi ficando mais fraca. "Tchau, meu querido descendente. Eu estou indo, mas mantenha o que eu disse em mente. Ela não vai desistir como os outros. Ela vai ficar."

Syaoran quase arrancou os próprios cabelos com a frustração. Aquele garoto sempre o irritava. Ele queria bater em Eriol, e sabia que não conseguiria...

"Xiaolang querido?" Uma voz doce veio de dentro da casa.

"O quê?" Syaoran reclamou.

"Sua tutora chegou."

Gente, desculpa a demora para postar esse capitulo. Mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa: minha escola cruel estava me massacrando! Sério, parece que els não se contentam em nos torturar apenas no terceiro ano, o treinamento tem que começar no segundo!

Bem, parando com a enrolação, comentem e façam essa pobre criatura feliz

Kissu


	3. Brigas

Jagged Amber

Sakura Card Captor

Autora: StarJade

Tradução: Pattyyy

Capítulo 3

**Brigas **

Sakura torcia as mãos por trás das costas enquanto andava através de uma rua estreita que levava até a frente de uma grande mansão. Cercada por árvores e flores, a mansão se erguia grande e intimidadora, e Sakura percebeu que seria a tutora de um garoto de uma família rica e importante.

Se ela falhasse...

Ela engoliu em seco enquanto subia a escada, degrau por degrau. O vento estava fraco e mechia levemente seus cabelos. Ela usava um conjunto conservador de saia e blusa, tentando parecer o mais profissional e madura possivel. Uma pena que ela se sentisse uma perdedora imatura e inexperiente. Deus, ela precisava se controlar!

Finalmente, ela pisou no ultimo degrau e tentou respirar normalmente. _Inspira, espira, inspira, espira_. Ela pensava, tentando se preparar.

_Não se preocupe Sakura, você vai conseguir..._ela pensou consigo mesma, ao mesmo tempo que levantava o braço para bater na porta.

A porta se abriu antes que ela ao menos tivesse a chance de encostar nela, e ela deixou escapar um gritinho assustado. Um rosto apareceu. O rosto de uma mulhar sorrindo.

"Você deve ser a jovem tutora que contratamos, não é?" A mulher perguntou. Ela abriu a porta e Sakura engasgou. A mulher era alta e parecia sábia. Seu cabelo negro como a meia-noite preso em um coque, seus olhos penetrantes cheios de experiência.

"S-sim, m-meu nome é K-Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura..." a menina gaguejou.

A mulher concordou com a cabeça. "Entre, por favor."

Sakura deu um passo exitante para dentro, e seu queixo caiu. A parte interna da mansão era magnífica. Era bem mobiliada, com um lustre de cristal, uma grande escadaria e chão de mármore. Empregados andavam de um lado para o outro, limpando ou carregando travessas de comida. Era tudo tão grande, Sakura não conseguia acreditar na riqueza, E agora ela se sentia ainda mais desconfortável.

"Espero que tenha tido um bom vôo," a mulher disse afetuosamente.

Sakura sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável. "Foi um pouco diferente do que estou acostumada, mas foi bom."

A mulher sorriu e mandou um mordomo trazer um chá. Ela se dirigiu até uma das cadeiras posicionadas no centro da sala e Sakura sentou-se, sentindo-se um pouco deslocada na bonita cadeira.

A mulher limpou a garganta. "Eu te contratei porque penso que meu filho precisa de maior interação com pessoas da idade dele, e também pelo fato do japonês dele ser terrível. Eu espero que você se sinta em casa em meu lar e que realize algum progresso com meu filho."

Sakura concordou, fervorosamente. "Vou fazer o meu melhor, Sra. Li."

A mulher sorriu, um sorriso um pouco triste. "No entanto, meu filho é um pouco frio. Só estou te avisando antes que você o conheça. Por favor, não leve a sério tudo o que ele disser...é só que ele nunca se perdoou pela morte do pai e por, bem..."

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram enquanto a mulher respirava profundamente antes de sorrir para ela. "Meu filho é astante interessado em artes marciais...isso é tudo o que ele faz. Ele fica lá fora, praticando com a espada, um saco de pancadas, um par de facas ou simplesmente dando socos e chutes até ficar exausto. Ele quer provar alguma coisa, isso eu sei. Provar o que, continua sendo um mistério. Eu espero que você consiga fazê-lo reencontrar um rumo, deixe ele saber que existem mais caminhos para seguir com a vida dele, e que ele não precisa seguir no que parece ser o unico neste estágio da vida dele..."

Sakura deu um sorriso, tentando parecer bastante confiante. "Eu farei tudo ao meu alcance, Sra. Li, para ajudar o seu filho."

Sra. Li sorriu de volta. "Bem, deixe-me chamá-lo."

Sakura piscou enquanto a mulher chamou, "Xiao Lang! Sua tutora chegou!"

A mulher se virou e levou Sakura para uma outra sala. "Sente-se, ele já deve estar chegando."

Sakura ficou torcendo as mãos enquanto esperava, tentando acalmar os nervos. Se ele era frio e maldoso, como ela poderia fazer algum progresso com ele? Ela esperava-

"O que diabos ela tá fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que ela não viesse! Eu PENSEI que havia dito que não queria ela aqui!" Uma voz nervosa gritava.

Sakura foi arrancada de seus pensamentos quando um jovem furioso entrou. Sakura olhou para o chão, o rosto queimando enquanto a sra. Li tentava acalmar o menino. _Frio e cruel...confere. _

"Escute, Syaoran, enquanto ela estiver aqui, eu quero que você a trate com respeito e cortesia. Você irá comparecer a todas as aulas e irá em todas as atividades que ela propor. Os anciões lhe avisaram dizendo que precisa se tornar mais sociável para se qualificar à posição de líder do Clã Li."

O garoto prendeu um rugido que tentou atravessar sua garganta, "Mas ela é uma garota! Ela provavelmente é uma meninha fresca e eu quero ela FORA DAQUI!"

Sakura ficou um pouco brava com isso. Será que eles não percebim que ela estava bem ali? Que ela conseguia ouvir cada palavra?

A sra. Li deve ter dado algum olhar ameaçador ou algo assim, porque ele se calou no mesmo instante. "Você irá fazer como eu estou mandando. Entendido?"

"Entendido." Syaoran resmungou em resposta.

A mãe foi até Sakura e deu um sorriso animado. "Eu irei deixar vocês dois sozinhos para se conhecerem e daqui a pouco uma de minhas filhas irá te mostrar onde você ficará dormindo. Tudo bem?"

Sakura concordou, tristemente, enquanto via a sra. Li saindo da sala depois de um ultimo olhar de encorajamento. No entanto, Sakura não se sentiu nem um pouco encorajada. Ela estava em um país onde não conhecia ninguém além de Tomoyo e estava encalhada sendo a tutora de um moleque rico e mimado que claramente não queria ela ali.

Ela ficou parada por um tempo, mas apenas o silêncio chegou aos seus ouvidos. _Dá pra você falar alguma coisa?_, ela pensou impaciente. Ele provavelmente já tinha saido e iria fazê-la sair procurando pela casa. Finalmente, ela olhou para cima e percebeu que ele a estava encarando, um brilho feroz na face dele. Sakura percebeu tristemente que aqueles olhos estavam fora de foco, e pensou em como ele sabia exatamente onde ela estava.

Devagar, ela se dirigiu ao garoto, seus passos ecoando pela sala em silêncio. Ela engoliu em seco ao perceber que ele se tornou mais rigido ao som de seus passos, e tentou deixá-los mais silenciosos.

"Olha Li," ela começou, ele estremeceu ao som da voz dela. Ela amoleceu a voz e disse de maneira confortante, "eu sei que você não quer fazer isso, você deixou isto bem claro. Mas eu vim aqui para um emprego, e este emprego é ser sua tutora em japonês e te ensinar a se abrir um pouco mais. Se você me deixar fazer meu trabalho, eu vou te deixar em paz. Eu ficarei aqui por pouco tempo, então, por favor, não dificulte as coisas para nós dois. OK?"

Syoaran não falou nada, e o unico indicio de que estava ouvindo era um musculo saltado na sua mandibula. Ele virou o rosto para longe dela e Sakura pensou, secretamente, no fundo da mente, que aquele garoto era bem bonito. Ele devia ter aproximadamente a mesma idade que ela e, wow, como ele era charmoso. Olhos âmbar e aquelas mechas de cabelo castanho, uau. _Devem ter muitas garotas atrás dele- _

OK, aonde esses pensamentos estavam levando ela?

"Vamos recomeçar, tudo bem?" Sakura perguntou, tentando se acalmar e evitar que a própria voz saísse tremida. "Meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura, e eu vim do Japão."

Antes que ela tivesse terminado a frase o menino revirou os olhos e tentou se afastar. Sakura segurou o braço dele, para evitar que ele fosse embora e, com um grito nervoso, ele a empurrou.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? Não ouse tocar em mim!" Syoran gritou.

Sakura piscou. "O quê? Eu só estava tentando te acalmar, sussega-"

"Só cale a boca e me deixe em paz! Entendeu? Eu naum preciso dos seus sorrisinhos de pena e de você bancando a terapeuta comigo, tudo bem? Volte pro Japão ou pra qualquer que seja o buraco de onde você veio e se você ao menos tentar falar comigo, vai se arrepender."

Com um ultimo olhar penetrante, Syaoran se virou e saiu da sala. Sakura foi deixada sozinha, sua boca aberta de surpresa. Ela olhou em volta e deixou sair um riso cansado.

"Isso correu muito bem..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura andava pelo quarto espaçoso, seus olhos arregalados e felizes. _Isto é absolutamente lindo_, ela pensava, observando as cortinas, o sofá de couro, a enorme cama de dossel, a TV, as mesas peroladas e o banheiro com uma Jacuzzi.

Era tudo magnifico e Sakura foi mais uma vez apresentada a uma enorme diferença entre seu próprio mundo e o dos Li Ele vivia com tanto glamour e tanta riqueza que ela não podia nem mesmo sonhar! E aqui estava ela, no quarto de hospedes deles...sendo tutora do menino!

Ele era cego, mimado, emocionalmente frio e perigoso. Sakura sabia que ele se ferira vezes demais nessa vida...ela pensava em como a morte do pai dele o afetara. Sakura sentiu seu coração se amolecer em simpatia. Ela queria poder ajudá-lo...mas ele não queria a ajuda dela.

Ela se lembrou dos frios olhos cor de âmbar e estremeceu involuntariamente. Era congelado, como vidro ou pedra.

"Você é a nova tutora, certo?"

Sakura foi arrancada de seus pensamentos e se virou para porta, ela engasgou ao ver uma pessoa parada ali. Longos odangos negros caiam até a cintura, e os olhos rubi brilhavam perigosamente.

"Sim, sou Kinomoto Sakura!" Sakura disse, alegremente. A menina parecia ter a mesma idade que ela, talvez ela conseguisse fazer novos amigos.

A garota riu em desdém. "É melhor você não tentar nada, garota. Eu sei no que você está pensando."

Sakura piscou. "O quê?"

A garota grunhiu, "Você é como as outras, manhosa e falsa que só está aqui pelo dinheiro e todo o resto. Eu aposto que você só está aqui porque acha que pode fazer o meu Xiao-Lang ficar maluqinho por você e depois dar pra você tudo o que nós temos. Bem, pense de novo!"

Sakura a encarou, com o queixo caído, pensando no que havia dito de errado. "Eu não sou assim, eu só preciso aumentar as minhas notas e eles ofereceram esse programa na escol-"

A menina a encarou. "Fique quieta. Eu não vou deixar o meu Xiao-Lang se ferir, entendeu?" Com um último olhar feio, ela se virou e foi embora, deixando para trás uma Sakura sem ar.

Esse realmente não era o dia dela, era?

Sakura se jogou em um dos assentos perto da janela, já não estava alegre e encantada com a nova experiência queestava vivendo. Agora ela estava com mais saudades de casa do que nunca. Como ela desejava o pequeno quarto que ela teve durante a vida inteira. Ela podia ter vivido uma vida simples, mas ela não era tratada dessse jeito!

_Todos me odeiam_, ela pensou consigo mesma, amargamente. _Eu nem mesmo sei o que eu fiz, e eles estão me ofendendo como se eu fossealguma pessoa má, ou coisa parecida. Eu não sou assim... _

Lentamente, a raiva ferveu dentro dela. Ela não iria deixar que todos a tratassem assim! Ela era uma Kinomoto! E Kinomotos cumprem suas funções, não importa o que aconteça!

Ela se levantou rapidamente, um olhar determinado no rosto. Ela iria se tornar amiga de Syaoran e seria sua tutora e iria ensiná-lo a como ser humano, do jeito que o seu trabalho exigia. Ela tinha um objetivo e ela iria cumprí-lo!

Ela olhou para fora e engasgou. Syoaran estava do lado de fora, no caro jardim, praticando artes-marciais. Ela se sentiu sem fôlego quando ele girou no ar e seu coração pareceu parar por um segundo enquanto ela o assistia voltar para terra.

Ele vai ser matar, ela pensou fracamente, mas ele aterrisou nos dois pés, se lançando em mais movimentos perigosos. Ele estava vestido apenas com uma regata preta e calças pretas e a sua posição era ainda mais perigosa. _Ele é gostoso_, ela pensou, e depois balançou a cabeça. Aquela não era a hora para este tipo de pensamentos, ela tinha que terminar o trabalho dela! Ela se virou e saiu pela porta, em direção ao quintal para dar os primeiros passos para completar o serviço.

----------------------------------------------------

Syaoran praticava artes marciais, chutando uma pessoa invisivel e abaixando, tentando combinar a maior quantidade de movimentos dificeis que ele conseguia. Havia uma competição se aproximando e ele com certeza estaria pronto para ela.

Artes marciais era a única preocupação dele desde...aquela noite. Ela acaba com todas as memórias, todas as emoções e sentimentos que deixam uma pessoa fraca. Ensinou ele a ser calmo e a comandar e possibilitou que ele controlasse todas as suas ações corporais e o ajudou a...sobrepor sua deficiência.

Ele se lembrava dos seus primeiros anos com amargura. Ele nunca teve um amigo na vida. Houve uma época em que ele se abriu para amizades, mas as crianças o provocavam e o faziam tropeçar se ele fosse à escola. Eles o chingavam e o levavam a lugares e deixavam ele sozinho, fazendo ele ter que encontrar o caminho de volta para casa.

Foi no ginásio quando as pessoas tentaram se tornar amigas, mas ele sabia o que elas queriam. O nome Li, o poder Li, o dinheiro Li. Era tudo o que Syaoran era para elas e dessa maneira ele sucumbiu ao treinamento, noite após noite, praticando para virar o melhor lutador que existisse. Não importava que ele fosse...não pudesse enxergar.

Ele estava se virando bem! Syoaran acertou um outro soco com ferocidade e fechou os olhos com firmeza enquanto girava em espiral com um chute. Ele não precisava de um tutor em japonês, ele não precisava de uma menina seguindo-o como se fosse um filhotinho carente!

O que a mãe dele queria? Ela queria puni-lo ou coisa parecida?

"Você é realmente bom."

Syoaran parou de repente de treinar. A voz vinha da direção da casa. Syoaran sentiu uma aura rosa e vivida e rosnou. Era...ela.

"O que diabos você quer? Eu pensei que tinha te dito para me deixar sozinho!" Ele respondeu, ríspido, se virando para longe dela.

Ele conseguia ouvir ela andando na direção dele e resmungou internamente. O que ele tinha que fazer para se livrar dela?

"Eu vi você treinando do quarto de hóspedes e pensei em descer aqui, para te ver treinar. Sua mãe disse que você é muito bom-"

"Só me deixe em paz!" Ele finalmente explodiu, não querendo continuar a ouvir a voz dela. Essa garota era uma das melhores atrizes do mundo. Normalmente, as meninas faziam um som meloso quando cumprimentavam-no e então elas tentavam tocar nele. Ela não tinha a voz melosa, mas ele conseguia perceber que ela queria se conectar a ele de alguma forma.

A menina ficou chocada e ele riu sarcástico. Finalmente entrou naquela cabeça oca que ele não queria ela por perto. "Ninguém quer você aqui. Então vá. Vai embora. Sai daqui e me deixa em paz."

A garota pareceu recuar um pouco. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Continue com o seu...treino. Eu vou embora."

Syoaran ouviu os passos dela se afastando e relaxou os ombros. Talvez ela fosse embora no final da semana. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para espantá-la. Ele deixou sair um grito e lutou contra uma pessoa imaginária, abaixando e balançando. Talve ele a assustasse para ela ir embora...

De repente, ele ouviu um engasgo quando pulou no ar e deu um chute, caindo suavemente no solo e rolando. Ele congelou e gemeu. Ela ainda estava lá!

"Eu não te disse pra ME DEIXAR EM PAZ?" Ele finalmente gritou.

Um barulho foi ouvido perto da mansão. "Uh...uhn, eu só estava...uh." A garota gaguejou.

Syaoran explodiu, "Quando eu te falo pra sair, você sai. Quando eu te falo pra calar a boca, você cala. Me ouça agora. Cale a boca e saia daqui."

O silêncio respondeu essas palavras e Syaoran sentiu o vento girando em volta dele, batendo forte contra sua pele. Ele só usava uma regata preta e calças pretas. Ela tinha ido embora?

"Quem você pensa que é?"

O grito chocou Syaoran e seus olhos se arregalaram. "O quê?"

A garota continuou, com a voz nervosa e sentida. "Você quer saber porque eu vim aqui? Eu estava repetindo em Matemática e precisava melhorar minhas notas. Então eu aceitei esse emprego, pensando que talvez eu pudesse fazer a diferença na vida de alguém e ajudar minhas médias ao mesmo tempo. Você sabe a sorte que você tem de nunca se preocupar com dinheiro, por nunca ver seus pais ou pai se matando para te sustentar?"

Syaoran abriu a boca para responder, mas ela ainda não tinha acabado.

"Eu venho pra cá e parece que você está morando no paraíso. Ainda assim você não aprecia isso! Você está sendo tão mimado, tudo o que você faz é pensar em você! Sentindo pena de si mesmo você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum! E tratar as pessoas que não tem tanto dinheiro quanto você com tanto desdém, com tanta superioridade, como se o unico objetivo dela fosse fazer o que você manda e pegar o que você pede é absolutamente nojento! Eu não vou embora tão cedo e eu não vou calar a boca, vê se entende isso!"

As palavras nervosas ficaram penduradas no ar entre eles e os olhos de Syaoran estavam chocados. Essa menina continuava a supreendê-lo. Ela tinha coragem o bastante para fazer isto...mas logo, o sentimento de surpresa foi substituido pela raiva. Quem ela pensava que era, falando com ele desse jeito, como se ela tivesse o direito de gritar com ele?

Lentamente, ele andou na direção dela, na direção da aura dela. Ele sentiu ela ficar tensa e dar alguns passos para trás a medida que ele se aproximava até que ele pode ouvir sua respiração desigual.

Ele se inclinou até que encontrou o rosto dela e disse perigosamente, "Você vai se arrepender por ter dito isso."

Ele pode perceber que ela estava assustada, mas ela respondeu, "Eu não acho que eu vá, Sr. Li. Você pode por favor cooperar comigo, para que eu possa ir embora? Eu não vou partir até que meu trabalho esteja acabado e você só está me mantendo mais tempo agindo desta maneira."

Syaoran tentou não mostrar o quão surpreso ficou com o comportamento dela. Que tipo de garota era esta?

"Esse sou eu. Tem um problema com isso? resolva. Mas eu não vou cooperar com nada, então você pode correr em circulos o tempo que quiser, mas não vai chegar a lugar nenhum."

A moça o encarava com raiva e Syaoran devolvia o olhar, sem perceber que sua mãe e seu mordomo, Wei, estavam assistindo a tudo. "Ele estão se entendendo muito bem, não estão?" Yelan sussurou.

Wei riu. "Oh, sim."


	4. Problemas

**Jagged Amber **

**Autora:** Starjade

**Tradução:** Pattyyy

**Capítulo quatro **

_**Problemas **_

"Li? Li!"

Droga. Ele tinha quase esquecido que ela estava ali.

Quase.

Syaoran abriu a porta com um estrondo. "Quê?" Ele gritou rudemente.

Sakura ficou parada de frente para ele, a mão erguida. Ela baixou o punho lentamente e sorriu para ele, sádica. "Você nem está pronto ainda! Vai tomar um banho e coloque roupas limpas rápido!"

Syaoran queria esmagar alguma coisa, e se Sakura fosse um menino, ela com certeza já seria um montinho de carne moida no chão. Nah, montinho de carne moida seria muito bonzinho. Talvez esquartejado e escalpelado e-

"Por que diabos você fica mandando em mim?" Syaoran perguntou.

Sakura bixou a voz, dramaticamente. "Porque eu sou sua..." Ela olhou em volta cuidadosamente e disse numa voz assassina. "Sua tutora..."

Ela explodiu em gargalhadas diante do rosto confuso de Syaoran e Syaoran recuou. "Tudo bem! Só fique longe de mim!"

Sakura piscou. "Eu te encontro lá embaixo! Sua mãe está esperando lá embaixo também..." Ela olhou para ele e Syaoran grunhiu, batendo a porta na cara dela.

Sakura só estava lá há três dias e já tinha virado a vida dele de cabeça para baixo. Ela não era do tipo que desistia, não importava o quanto Syaoran a tratasse mal. Meiling estava chocada com o fato de ela ainda estar lá, e de ainda ser uma alegre bola de...sei lá, alegria!

Syaoran serrou os dentes enquanto acabava de tomar banho e vestia um jeans escuro e uma camiseta azul. A mãe dele estava do lado dela, é claro, e estava absolutamente animada por Syaoran não ter obtido sucesso em assustá-la ainda. Na verdade, ele estava conseguindo o exato oposto. Quanto mais cruel ele fosse, mais...feliz ela se tornava.

Ele desceu as escadas, garantindo que não iria segurar no corrimão para suporte. Ele sempre tentava se desafiar, ver se ele conseguia atravessar uma encruzilhada só com seus próprios sentidos. Os médicos recomendavam cachorros, bengalas ou cirurgia, mas Syaoran recusou todas as opções. Se essa era sua punição ele iria aceitá-la, encará-la e continuar seguindo a própria vida, custe o que custasse.

Enquanto ele andava em direção à cozinha, ele encontrou um pedaço de tapete dobrado e caiu antes mesmo que pudesse perceber o obstáculo.

De repente, uma mão quente o segurou e o ajudou a levantar. Syaoran soube instantaneamente quem era.

"Syaoran? Você tá bem?" Ela perguntou, a voz preocupada.

Syaoran corou e sibilou, "Sai de perto de mim! Eu não preciso da sua maldita ajuda!"

Com essas palavras pendendo entre eles como um cordão de tensão, ele puxou o braço para longe dela e continuou andando pelo corredor, dessa vez se segurando na parede. Ele preferia parecer indefeso do que precisar da ajuda dela.

Na cozinha, Syaoran foi imediatmente cercado pelo cheiro de comida sendo feita e a atmosfera morna. Ele quase relaxou ao fazer a rota familiar em direção à mesa e se acomodou na cadeira. Ele sabia que Meiling estava ao lado dele antes dela agarrar seu braço e empurrar corpo contra o dele.

"Xiao-Lang!" Meiling disse, alegremente. "Espero que tenha dormido bem!"

Syaoran lançou um olhar ameaçador, mas ela continou grudada a ele. "Aquela insuportável Kinomoto veio e disse que vocês vão pra algum lugar. Eu nunca vi a tia Yelan tão feliz!"

"Ótimo. Simplesmente perfeito." Syaoran resmungou baixinho quando sentiu Sakura entrando na cozinha.

"Bom dia todo mundo! Syaoran, come rápido! A gente sai em quinze minutos!" Ela disse, animada. Não importava o tanto que ele a torturava, ela continuava tão...ugh, alegre. Isso o deixava terrivelmente irritado.

Comendo o mais lentamente que pode, ele ficou triste ao perceber que tinha acabado, mesmo que ele tivesse levado quarenta e cinco minutos. Levantando cuidadosamente de onde estava, Syaoran reclamou, "Acabei. Faça qualquer que seja a tortura que você andou planejando."

Uma risada simpática respondeu ao sofrimento dele. "Demorou! Eu não sabia que você comia tão devagar! Vamos então, pegue seu casaco e vam'bora! Até mais tarde Yelan!"

A mãe dele, _a.k.a traidora_, riu. "Até mais tarde Sakura! Divirta-se Xiao-Lang!"

Syaoran encarou a mãe com frieza e seguiu seu caminho cuidadosamente para frente, pegando o casaco e se dirigindo para porta sem esperar por aquela piveta insuportável.

Ela, no entanto, seguia de perto e começou a falar como se ele fosse realmente se interessar por qualquer coisa que ela falasse. "O dia está bonito não está? Hoje eu vou tentar combinar tudo o que eu tenho que te ensinar. Nós vamos passear pelo parque e eu vou te mostrar as coisas interessantes lá e você vai ter que me dizer o equivalente em japonês. Tudo bem?"

"Olha menina, não me arraste em nenhuma caminhada estupida fingindo que eu sou uma dessas pessoa frias que precisam desesperadamente de ajuda psiquiatrica e você apereceu como um anjo pronto para me curar. Eu já aguentei toda essa merda e muito mais. Eu não preciso de você. Entendeu?"

Esperando que ela estivesse em choque, Syaoran cruzou os braços e se virou para longe dela. Talvez ela chorasse e saísse correndo. Era melhor que ela não falasse nada para mãe dele, ou-

De repente a voz dela voltou, igualmente nervosa. "Olha moleque, não vem com essa monte de porcaria pra cima de mim. Auto piedade não vai te levar a lugar nenhum e entenda uma coisa: o mundo não gira ao seu redor. Eu não to te 'arrastando em uma caminhada estupida' para que eu prove a todos que você pode ser um manteiga derretida, eu to fazendo isso porque é o meu trabalho. Eu não ligo se você é um manteiga derretida ou não. Entedeu?"

Syaoran se virou chocado. "Como é que é?"

Sakura estourou, "Agora nós vamos nessa caminhada e nó vamos no DIVERTIR!"

Chocado demais para protestar, Syaoran simplesmente foi atrás dela pela rua para o parque. Ele nunca tinha conhecido uma menina como essa. As preliminares não fizeram ela ir embora. Ele tinha que partir para artilharia pesada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agora isso é uma floreira. Diga depois de mim. Kadan."

"Cala boca."

"Chegou perto. Tenta de novo."

"Sai de perto de mim."

"Quase. Aqui. Eu vou repetir. K-a-d-a-n."

"Cala boca."

Sakura suspirou. "Você vai trabalhar comigo?"

Syaoran sorriu cínico. "Não."

Internamente ele estava bastante feliz com progresso que estava tendo. Ela estava ficando realmente frustrada e ele sabia que mais alguns 'cala boca' ela seria vencida e e voltaria para o Japão ou pra qualquer que fosse o lugar de onde ela veio no primeiro voô para longe dele.

Sakura no entanto tinha idéias diferentes. "Tudo bem. Eu quero encontrar essa garot-"

Syaoran interrompeu. "O qu...? Tem alguma coisa que você não tá me falando?" Syaoran perguntou provocando, os primeiros traços de diversão passando pelo rosto dele.

Sakura ficou em silêncio. A leve curva dos lábios dele mudaram muito sua aparência. Sakura quase pode ver alguém que era realmente fofo e bonito. Quase.

"Não idiota. Eu vou encontrar uma amiga minha hoje mais tarde e você pode vir junto. Desde que você não aja como...como...como você."

Syaora quase riu. "Uh huh. Que tal se você for e eu puder ir embora? Assim nós dois vamos ficar felizes e eu não vou mais ter que ouvir sua voz irritante!" Ele disse tudo com uma voz falsamente feliz e Sakura o encarou irritada.

"Você vem, e assunto encerrado!" Ela mandou e agarrou o braço dele, arrastando-o ao seu lado. Pela primeira vez nos quatro dias em que ela estava ali esta era a primeira vez que ele deixava Sakura encostar nele. Era um sentimento estranho e Sakura enterrou sob toda raiva e fúria que sentia por aquele menino mimado.

Ela tinha um mês e meio antes de receber a nota. Ela estava determinada a ter algum progresso com esse moleque rico e mimado. Ensiná-lo a superar a própria deficiência...de várias maneiras.

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura foi até o balcão pegar um café para beber enquanto esperavam por Tomoyo. Syaoran tinha insistido em se sentar para não ser visto com ela. Deuses, ele era tão idiota!

Ela cerrou os dentes. Ele tinha resmungado e reclamado o tempo todo e um certo brilho naqueles olhos frios lhe diziam que ele estava fazendo de propósito. _Maldito. _

Ela respirou fundo. Ela não iria deixar que ele a atingisse. Ela olhou pela jnela para Syaoran que estava sentado sentado numa mesa no pátio externo. Ele só ficou lá, os olhos fora de foco, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. A franja dava um ar de moleque para ele, mas os olhos âmbar e a boca fria acabavm com ele. Ele parecia um homem de gelo. Um homem de gelo muito bonito, mas ainda assim um homem de gelo.

Sakura se sentiu um pouco pressionada ao se lembrar da conversa que tivera com Yelan no dia anterior. Yelan falou um pouco mais sobre o caso de Syaoran, contando sobre todas as lutas de artes marciais que ele havia ganho, o quão competitivo ele era e como ele nunca lutava com palavras mas com seus punhos. Se alguém se prendesse à sua deficiência, esse homem estava caído em segundos.

E ela queria que Sakura o tornasse...normal, como Yelan havia dito, mas Sakura não via nada de normal nele. Ele era amargo, frio, cruel e sempre a insultava.

Deus, aquelas seriam longas seis semanas.

Depois de pegar seu afé ela saiu da loja, ao dar o primeiro passo ela ouviu uma voz chamando, "Ei, coisinha bonita."

Sakura sentiu um arrepio e se virou para voz. Era um bando de tentativas de gente. Ótimo.

Ela se virou para continuar seu caminho até Syaoran, mas eles começaram a gritar. "Aonde você vai? Vem aqui! Vamo conversar, tudo bem?"

Tentando ignorar, Sakura continuou andando, ciente da cena que estava causando. Ela podia perceber que eles estavam orgulhosos do que estavam fazendo, fazendo ela ficar ainda mais vermelha.

Um deles segurou seu braço e ela ficou tentada a jogar o café na cara dele. "Por que você tá fazendo isso, vadia?" Você-"

"Licença."

Sakura pulou surpresa pela voz fria. Ela se virou e viu que Syaoran estava lá.

O outro garoto parou, espantado também, mas deu risada. Ele riu, "Olha, é aquele menino cego! Ele tá querendo arranjar encrenca comigo!"

Os outros meninos começaram a rir e vaiar e o garoto nem viu o que o atingiu. Syaoran acertou um soco no seu nariz. O silêncio pareceu envolver a cafeteria e o menino tinha sangue por toda face.

"Vai embora." Foi tudo o que Syaoran disse. O garoto cuspiu sangue nele, se virou e saiu correndo, todos os seus amigos ficara encarando Syaoran, chocados. O que era exatamente o que Sakura estava fazendo.

Assim que eles foram embora e o barulho da cafeteria voltou ao normal, Sakura sibilou, "O que foi isso?"

Syaoran voltou para mesa sem responder.

"Syaoran! Por que você bateu nele? Eu podia cuidar deles sozinha, eu não preciso de você me protegendo-" Sakura não queria falar naquilo, mas a mente dela ainda estava tendando processar o que tinha acontecido. Syaoran realmente tinha defendido ela?

Syaoran rosnou, "Eu não fiz isso por você. Eles mecheram com a Meiling também, mas eu não pude fazer nada. Agora eu fiz. Isso não teve nada a ver com você."

Com aquela expressão no rosto Syaoran saiu da cafeteria,Sakura o encarando. Ela gritou, "A nossa aula ainda não acabou!" Mas ele já tinha ido embora.

Sakura sentiu seus ossos se transformarem em gelatina e se jogou numa cadeira, abaixando o café com um suspiro. Ótimo. Ela era a pior tutora do mundo. Ao invés de encorajá-lo a ser simpático com ela, ela girou com ele e o insultou. Ela nem era mais alegre e simpática como costumava!

Mas Syaoran mechia com os nervos dela como ninguém mais conseguia. Ele tinha uma mansão enorme, uma carreira que nem exigia muita participação na escola, ele podia largar os estudos e ainda ia ter todo o dinheiro que quisesse. Ele tinha uma família que o amava e era bem famoso.

Ele tinha tudo.

Sakura tentou não comparar a vida dele com a sua. O irmão lutava para sustentá-la, mas Touya tinha que cuidar da própria família e o pai dela estava tão doente. Ele estava em um hospital e parecia tão velho e cansado toda vez que ela ia visitá-lo. Ela não tinha nenhuma carreira o interesse. Ela não faia idéia do que queria fazer. Ela tinha que ir bem na escola, ainda assim suas noats eram...não satisfatórias. Ela estava destinada a ser uma velha caquética vivendo do dinheiro do irmão.

Sakura sentiu a tristeza cobrindo seus olhos e desejou não ter pensado em todos os seus problemas naquele momento. Ela estava em Hong Kong! Vivendo em uma mansão! Por Deus, ela era uma menina sortuda e estava chorando por problemas que pareciam tão frívolos perto do de outras pessoas.

"Hey, Sakura!"

Uma voz rompeu sua linha de pensamentos e Sakura encarou os olhos ametista de alguém. Sakura sentiu seu coração ficar mais leve e se levantou da mesa com um salto e abraçou a menina com força.

"Oi Tomoyo! Graças a Deus, um rosto familiar!" Sakura guinchou. "Eu estou em Hong Kong à quatro dias e tanta coisa aconteceu!"

Tomoyo sorriu e se sentou na frente de Sakura. "Então me conte!"

Sakura sentiu um calor percorrendo por ela e começou a falar tudo para Tomoyo. Syaoran, seus problemas, a mnsão, a família Li, os problemas dela, o trabalho como tutora que parecia destinado ao fracasso.

"E agora, eu simplesmente não sei como me aproximar dele!" Sakura concluiu, frustrada.

Tomoyo sorriu gentilmente. "Sakura, dê tempo a ele. Você só chegou há quatro dias. Ele pelo menos tem falado com você, mesmo que seja pra ofender. É um começo. O progresso será lento, mas se você for insistente, se você não desistir, então você verá uma mudança."

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um tempo enquanto Tomoyo ria. "Você não pensou que assim que você saísse daquele avião ele iria te ver e do nada iria se tornar um bom menino, pronto para aprender japonês com um coração puro e gentileza saindo dele como grandes ondas?"

Sakura ficou sem graça. "Não...exatamente."

Tomoyo riu. "Bem, não vai mudar nada ficar pensando nisso. Você já viu toda diversão de Hong Kong?"

Sakura balançou a cabeça. "Ninguém me mostrou o lugar, eu conheço a vizinhança onde Syaoran mora, mas é só."

Tomoyo engasgou. "Bem, aqui está sua guia! Vamos!"

Sakura riu enquanto Tomoyo agarrava seu braço e a puxava gritando, "Primeira parada, o shopping!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran treinou artes marciais, desta vez atacando ferozmente com um bastão. Já era de noite e apenas algumas luzes iluminavam o caminho. Syaoran não precisava de luz, mas sua mãe parecia pensar que se ela não pudesse vê-lo ele seriasequestrado e arrastado para o outro lado do hemisfério.

Pensamentos daquela manhã estavam sempre passando pela mente dele, fazendo seus movimentos parecerem desajeitados. Ele deixou um som estranho sair pela sua garganta quando o pensamento mais frequente voltou a acometê-lo.

_"Auto piedade não vai te levar a lugar nenhum e entenda uma coisa: o mundo não gira ao seu redor. Eu não to te 'arrastando em uma caminhada estupida' para que eu prove a todos que você pode ser um manteiga derretida, eu to fazendo isso porque é o meu trabalho. Eu não ligo se você é um manteiga derretida ou não. Entedeu?" _

Ele gritou e deu um chute aéreo, tentando descontar toda sua raiva e frustração no ar que estava à sua volta. Então ele sentiu a presença que ele sabia que estaria ali.

Todas as noites desde que ela chegara ela se sentava nos degraus assistindo enquanto ele treinava. Era bem irritante e ele fez a mesma pergunta de todas as noites, "Dá pra você parar de me assistir? Vai embora!"

E ela respondeu como respondia todas as noites. "Eu não vou embora enquanto você não for."

----------------------------------

Oi povooooooo!

Uau, esse capitulo foi traduzido em tempo recorde!

Aproveitei o feriado pra dar uma adiantada e funcionou

Bem...esse capitulo saiu em uma semana, mas não garanto que o próximo saia tão rápido, mas vou tentar levar menos de um mês dessa vez.

Obrigada pelas reviews, elas são importantes pra me incentivar a traduzir mais rápido

Kissu, e até a próxima!


	5. Escola

Jagged Amber

Sakura Card Captor

Capítulo Cinco

Autora: Starjade

Tradutora: eu

Escola

Era segunda-feira. Dia de aula. O primeiro de Sakura na escola. Ela ia assistir as mesmas aulas que Syaoran e ela sabia que ele não estava nada feliz com isso graças aos gritos saindo do quarto dele.

Ela chegara a uma semana e uns poucos dias e já parecia impossível conseguir mudar qualquer coisa em Syaoran. Ela não sabia se ele estava aprendendo japonês (ela sempre respondia com um cala a boca) e ela podia perceber que ele não tinha nenhuma habilidade social.

Parte dela queria pegar o primeiro voô de volta pra casa e simplesmente aceitar um zero do professor. Mas ela nunca desistia e isso a frustrava.

Outros alunos da sua outra escola estavam em Hong Kong, então ela não ia ficar sozinha. Tomoyo também ia estar lá e isso a deixava feliz.

Só que…ela tinha que sobreviver a um dia inteiro com Syaoran!! Isso deixaria qualquer um louco.

Ela desceu as escadas e tomou café em silêncio. Yelan com certeza estava feliz com o progresso inexistente que ela obtivera. Meiling ainda lhe dava olhares assassinos e, quando Syaoran entrava no lugar, o rosto dela se iluminava.

"Xiao-Lang!" Ela gritou, se jogando nos braços dele. "Senta do meu lado!"

"Eu sempre sento do seu lado. Não por opção…" Syaoran cortou.

Meiling ignorou o insulto como sempre. Era bem engraçado. Ela deixava Syaoran ofendê-la o tanto que ele quisesse, mas se qualquer outra pessoa falasse alguma coisinha, mesmo uma crítica construtiva, ela matava a pessoa.

Sakura respirou fundo e estampou um sorriso animado. "E então, Syaoran! Animado com a escola?"

Syaoran se virou para mãe. "Tem algum cachorro latindo, ou só eu estou ouvindo?"

Sakura se irritou e Yelan gritou, "Xiao-Lang! Demonstre mais respeito. Ela é sua tutora."

"Ela é uma maldição." Syaoran interrompeu friamente.

Sakura encarou Syaoran, o sorriso animado já havia sumido. "Será que você não pode me deixar ter uma manhã QUASE boa?"

Syaoran a encarou com um sorriso falso. "Enquanto você ficar aqui não vão existir manhãs boas."

Sakura respirou fundo, segurando uma resposta que queria sair de sua boca. "Bem, então eu e você vamos ter que fazer meu mês aqui valer a pena! Como nós somos bons amigos, eu tava pensando em ir no seu negocinho de artes marciais amanhã."

Quem se irritou dessa vez foi Syaoran. "Não é 'uma coisinha de artes marciais'! E uma competição e eu quero ganhar e levar má sorte pra lá meio que acaba com o objetivo, não acha? Vai fazer as coisas idiotas que você gosta e me deixa em paz."

Sakura se virou inocentemente para Yelan. "Que horas é a coisinha de artes marciais?"

Yelan sorriu e olhou preocupada para cara mau-humorada de Syaoran. "É a uma da tarde e o Syaoran vai ser o primeiro lutador…"

"Ótimo!!" Sakura interrompeu. "Assim também vai ser um tempinho pra família! Vai todo mundo torcer pro Syaoran!"

Syaoran se levantou, derrubando a cadeira de raiva. "O QUÊ? Essa coisa não vai na minha competição amanhã, mãe!"

"Quem você tá chamando de coisa?" Sakura gritou.

Syaoran fez cara de idiota. "Uhn, não sei, VOCÊ?"

Sakura se irritou ainda mais, "Eu vou junto, e vou torcer por você e é bom que você FIQUE FELIZ com isso!"

Com isso, ela pegou a mochila e saiu correndo da cozinha. Meiling sorria alegre e Syaoran parecia mais irritado do que o normal. Ele se levantou e, com uma das mãos, se equilibrou e pegou a própria mochila. Yelan foi ajudá-lo, mas ele se esquivou.

"Por que você contratou essa menina?" Ele reclamou. "Ela tá piorando ainda mais a minha vida."

Yelan abriu a boca para responder mas ele já tinha saído da cozinha seguido por uma Meiling, que olhou preocupada para Yelan.

Yelan se sentou com as mãos na cabeça, suspirando. Ela achava que Sakura ia causar alguma mudança no seu filho. Ela sabia que ele se culpava pelo acidente, mas se ele vivesse a vida inteira desse jeito, ele nunca seria feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura parou no meio do corredor lotado, tentando entender o horário. O diretor pedira a Syaoran para mostrar onde seriam as aulas, já que eles teriam as mesmas, mas ele a largou no minuto que eles sairam do escritório.

Ela estava procurando, sem sucesso, por Tomoyo, mas não a achou em lugar nenhum. Ela viu alguns dos outros alunos de Tomoeda, todos conversando alegres com as pessoas com quem trabalhavam como tutores.

Porque deram um caso tão dificil para ela, Sakura pensou um pouco deprimida. Ela não conhecia bem nenhuma das pessoas da escola de Tomoeda, elas eram tão estranhas quanto qualquer pessoa da nova escola.

A multidão estava diminuindo e logo e foi deixada sozinha no meio do corredor, ainda tentando achar a sala 208.

"Você está perdida?"

Sakura pulou com a voz e se virou. Um par de olhos azuis brilhantes sorriam para ela e ela sorriu de volta, corando um pouco.

"Eu sou uma das tutoras do Japão e preciso achar a sala 208." Sakura respondeu agradecida.

O rapaz sorriu. "Eu vou pra lá agora. Se importa de me acompanhar?"

Sakura concordou e seguiu o menino pelos corredores. Ele falou o tempo todo, falando sobre a escola e atividades extra-curriculares. Sakura ficou feliz ao saber que havia um grupo de líderes de torcida, mas não fazia sentido se inscrever, afinal ela só ia ficar por mais ou menos um mês.

"Chegamos!" O garoto disse. "Você é tutora de quem, afinal?"

Sakura tossiu. "Um menino chamado Li Syaoran. Você conhece ele?"

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e deu risada. "Se eu conheço ele? Ai meu Deus, eu tenho pena de você!"

Sakura olhou para ele confusa, mas antes que ele perguntasse qualquer coisa ele estendeu uma mão e disse "Meu nome é Hiiragizawa Eriol. Se você precisar de ajuda, só me procurar ok?"

Sakura sorriu. "Ok. Meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura."

Eriol apontou a porta. "Vamos?"

Sakura mordeu seu lábio e acenou enquanto Eriol abria a porta. Ela entrou com cuidado.

"Vocês estão atrasados!" A professora disse.

Eriol se curvou. "Eu sei, essa garota estava perdida e eu mostrei o caminho da sala pra ela. Ela é uma das novas tutoras do Japão."

O rosto da professora se suavizou. "Oh, você deve ser a tutora do Li Syaoran, certo?"

Nessas palavras, a classe instantaneamente se concentrou nela. Ela sentiu ondas de surpresa, diversão e inveja. Ela se perguntou por que eles pareciam tão chocados por ela ser a tutora do Syaoran. O quanto ele era importante, sério?

Ela percebeu, finalmente, Syaoran sentado no fundo virado para janela. Seus braços estavam cruzados e uma expressão de profundo desgosto e irritação no rosto. Nenhuma diferença das outras vezes, mas Sakura tentou imaginar como seria Syaoran sorrindo. Só uma vez. E esse seria o dia em que Sakura voltasse para o Japão.

"Bem, se apresente para classe!" A professora voltou a falar enquanto Eriol ia se sentar.

Sakura pigarreou. "Uh…meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura. Eu sou do Japão. Uh…Tomoeda, Japão. Uh…eu estou na série de vocês. E…uh…é."

A professora levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ok, você pode se sentar do lado do Sr. Li. The um lugar livre bem ao lado dele. Certo, turma, abram os livros na página 449…"

Sakura foi para o lado de Syaoran, que tinha a expressão mais assassina que ela já tinha visto. Ela se acomodou na mesa e pigarreou para que ele percebesse que ela estava lá. Não que ela precisasse, porque Syaoran sempre sabia quando ela estava perto. Parecia um sexto sentido ou qualquer coisa parecida.

"Ei, Syaoran." Ela cochichou enquanto a professora estava de costas, escrevendo algumas equações no quadro. "Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil."

Syaoran rosnou e respondeu, "Cala a boca."

Sakura suspirou. "Eu realmente não sei porque você é tão rude comigo. Não cansa? Você tem que me agüentar o dia inteiro. E não é só enquanto a gente tá na escola. Eu vou pra casa com você. E depois eu vou te dar aulas. E, mesmo à noite, você vai dormir no quarto ao lado do meu. E então…"

"CALA A BOCA!" Syaoran gritou. "CALA A SUA BOCA!"

Sakura segurou a risada enquanto a professora se virava para ele. "Syaoran? Você quer compartilhar algo com o resto da turma?"

Syaoran olhou furioso para Sakura, e respondeu, "Não."

A professora olhou de um para o outro e balançou a cabeça. "Então voltem ao trabalho."

Syaoran soltou a respiração e aproximou sua mesa da dela. Sakura percebeu que ele tinha um livro em branco na frente dele ao invés de um livro-texto como os outros. Os dedos dele passavam sobre pequenos relevos na folha. Ele estava lendo Braille.

Sakura olhou surpresa para ele. Syaoran era cego, ela sabia disso. Mas ele nunca mostrava a deficiência mais do que ele realmente precisava. Ela percebeu que a escola devia ser dificil para ele. Tendo que ler Braille ao invés de livros comuns, ficando preso em corredores lotados, sem nem saber o que os professores estavam escrevendo na lousa.

Será que isso afetava suas notas?

Sakura espiou a folha dele e arregalou os olhos. Ele já estava quase acabando os dois exercícios que a professora tinha passado e a aula tinha acabado de começar! Sakura o encarou, incrédula.

"Srta. Kinomoto, tem alguma coisa tão interessante no Syaoran que você não parou de encarar a aula inteira?"

Sakura se virou para frente, corada. Ela podia ouvir Syaoran tentando não rir, mas não era só ele, era a sala inteira rindo dela. Ela corou ainda mais e murmurou, "Não, sensei."

"Então volte a trabalhar! Concentrem-se, vocês dois!"

E foi o que ela fez o resto da aula, tentando não olhar para Syaoran, embora se sentisse tentada a fazê-lo. Ela teve que correr atrás dele no fim da aula para segui-lo para próxima sala.

Ele andava rápido, com os livros de baixo do braço ele não tinha problema nenhum em andar pelo corredor cheio, mas ele se mantinha perto da parede. Muitas, muitas pessoas paravam no corredor para bater nas costas dele ou para falar alguma coisa como, "E aí, cara?!" Mas ele só mandava um olhar frio na direção da pessoa e seguia em frente.

Sakura percebeu que não era a única garota seguindo ele de perto. Grupos de garotas passavam por ele, encarando, as bocas abertas em pura adoração. Era bem enjoativo. Sakura balançou a cabeça. Elas nunca iam sobreviver a um dia vivendo com ele!

Os outros professores não foram tão legais quanto a primeira. Se eles vissem alguém conversando, as pessoas tinham que sair ou se preparar para levar uma bronca. Sakura ficou aliviada quando o almoço chegou. Ela passara os três primeiros períodos sentada ao lado de Syaoran agüentando olhares do resto da sala que a deixavam desconfortável.

Ela o seguiu para o almoço, garantindo que ele não batesse em nada. Era o dever dela como tutora, ela tinha que fazer isso.

Finalmente, no almoço ela encontrou Tomoyo pela primeira vez. Ela deu um gritinho e correu para amiga, que pulou da mesa onde estava para dar um abraço.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo disse, sem fôlego. "Eu esperava te encontrar hoje, mas nossas três primeiras aulas são diferentes. O que você tem depois da aula?"

Sakura pensou. "Educação Física."

"Eu também!" Tomoyo disse alegre. "Finalmente uma aula juntas!"

Sakura fez uma careta. "E com o Syaoran também."

Tomoyo riu. "Todas as suas aulas são com ele, né?"

Sakura acenou, suspirando enquanto sentava na frente de Tomoyo. "Você não sabe como é dificil. Não tem como conversar com ele. Parece que a única coisa que ele faz é xingar todo mundo. Como eu vou conseguir qualquer coisa com ele em um mês? Parece impossível."

Tomoyo sorriu. "Nada é impossível. Syaoran…ele passou por muitas coisas dificeis. Você não pode força-lo a ver as coisas do seu ponto de vista. Além disso, ele não é uma pessoa muito aberta. Se ele tiver se sentindo diferente ele provavelmente não vai demonstrar."

Sakura resmungou. "Ótimo. Então eu não tenho como saber se to conseguindo algum progresso. Olha, eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer, você vem?"

"Vou." Tomoyo disse e as duas se levantaram. Depois de pegarem o almoço, as duas andaram de volta para mesa. Quando Sakura passou na frente de uma mesa, uma menina que ela nem tinha visto esticou o pé e ela tropeçou. Com um grito ela caiu para fente, a bandeja voando e ela caindo com a cara no chão. O refeitório inteiro começou a rir.

"Aiiiiiiiiii!" Sakura gritou quando a caixinha de leite abriu sobre sua cabeça e o macarrão se espalhou pela sua roupa. Tomoyo se ajoelhou para ajudar e a ajudou a levantar enquanto a menina dava risada.

"Olha por onde anda!" A menina zombou. "Ou melhor, olha com quem você fala. O Syaoran é meu."

Sakura a olhou, como se a garota fosse louca. "Do que você tá falando?"

A garota morena virou os olhos, lançando um olhar de desprezo e virando as costas. Todo mundo estava rindo dela e Sakura corou muito. Tomoyo a pegou pela mão e a levou para o banheiro.

Sakura engasgou quando se olhou no espelhou gemeu. "Eu nunca vou tirar essas manchas de molho." Enquanto isso ela puxava os fios de macarrão da roupa e do cabelo.

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça e ajudou a tirar o macarrão. "Aquela garota é uma vaca. Ela tá atrás do Syaoran…ou melhor, da aparência e do dinheiro do Syaoran desde o começo do ensino médio. É patético."

"Então por que ela me fez tropeçar?" Sakura perguntou confusa.

Tomoyo jogou as mãos para o alto. "Por que mais? Você pertence ao gênero feminino, está MORANDO na casa dele e ainda dá aulas para ele, basicamente, passa o dia inteiro com ele. Metade das meninas dessa escola matavam pra estar no seu lugar."

Sakura piscou. "Que? Elas PODEM ficar com o meu lugar. Eu nunca pedi por isso! Se eu tivesse opção, eu ficava com qualquer pessoa que não fosse ele!! Ele é a pior pessoa para dar aulas!"

Tomoyo riu. "Fala isso pra população feminina dessa escola!!"

Sakura resmungou e tirou o resto do macarrão. "Eu preciso me trocar. Esse é o pior dia da minha vida."

Os olhos de Tomoyo brilharam. "Por acaso eu tenho uma troca extra de uniforme! Vem, eu vou pegar!"

Sakura piscou. "Por acaso tem?"

Tomoyo sorriu. "Eu sou o que você pode chamar de…'fashion expert'." Ela a guiou até o seu armário.

"Voiala!" Tomoyo gritou e Sakura a encarou. O armário estava lotado de roupas.

"Não é muita coisa, mas funciona sempre que alguém precisa, meus serviços são muito úteis." Tomoyo respondeu a uma Sakura em estado de choque.

Sakura deu um gritinho e cpulou para abraçar Tomoyo, mas lembrou das manchas de molho e resolveu simplesmente abrir um enorme sorriso. "Você, minha amiga, salvou minah vida!"

Tomoyo sorriu. "É o que costumam dizer!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura saiu para ver Syaoran treinando de novo. Era de noite e ele estava vestindo, de novo, calças pretas largas e uma regata preta. Ele girava um bastão, praticando com o dobro da força de vontade, provavelmente porque a competição seria no dia seguinte.

Respirando fundo, ele foi buscar a garrafa de água que ele deixara os degraus onde Sakura estava sentada. Ele procurou a garrafa com as mãos e Sakura a entregou para ele. Ele se virou para ela, os olhos âmbar finos com raiva.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Ele rosnou.

Sakura sorriu. "O que eu faço toda noite. Eu estou te vendo treinar."

Syaoran resmungou. "Será que eu não posso fter um minuto de paz?"

Sakura balaçou a cabeça. "Nope."

Syaoran pegou o bastão de novo. "Você parece ter várias admiradoras na escola." Sakura comentou.

Syaoran ficou quieto, ele havia recomeçado a girar o bastão em movimentos complexos.

"Uma delas me fez tropeçar hoje na hora do almoço e eu fiquei cheia de macarrão. Ela me mandou ficar longe de você.

Syaoran mal conseguiu conter um sorriso cínico. "Essa deve ser a primeira vez que uma delas fala alguma coisa certa. Aceita o conselho."

Sakura deu uma risadinha. "Desculpa, Syaoran, mas eu vou ficarm quer você queira ou não. E eu vou na sua coisinha de artes marciais amanhã também. Boa sorte!"

Syaoran resmungou como se ele tivesse esquecido. Ele provavelmente tinha. Ah, bem, nada como a satisfação de lembrar o Syaoran dos planos de Sakura.

"Não é uma coisinha de artes marciais!" Syaoran gritou, frustrado. "Você pode ir embora e parar de me olhar? Vai embora!"

"Eu não vou enquanto você não for," Sakura respondeu, diversão óbvia na sua voz.

Syaoran passou uma mão pelos cabelos e atirou o bastão com um grito de raiva e entrou em casa. "Você tem que piorar a minha vida, né?" Ele gritou enquanto batia os pés nos degraus da escada em direção ao quarto.

Sakura, que tinha seguido, sorriu e gritou de volta, "Você ainda não viu o pior!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GOMEN!!!!!

Eu sei que ninguém tá nem aí pro meu desaparecimento, mas eu vou me justificar com uma palavra: VESTIBULAR! Esse inferno consumiu o último ano e meio, mas como agora eu me livrei disso eu resolvi comemorar com um novo capítulo.

E mais uma coisinha, eu percebi que eu deixei passar alguns erros nos últimos capítulos e pensei em arranjar uma beta, sealguém estiver disposto a me ajudar é só me mandar um e-mail ou review

E lembrem-se, qualquer crítica é boa, espero que vocês me ajudem a melhorar qualidade da tradução.

Arigatou e ja


	6. Competição

Jagged Amber

Sakura Card Captor

Capítulo Seis

Autora: starjade

Tradutora: Forbidden Queen

Competição

Sakura se escondeu nas cobertas quando os primeiros raios de Sol entraram pela janela. O calor das cobertas a fazia se sentir sonolenta, mas gritos do lado de fora não a deixavam dormir em paz.

"Mãe, se ela não consegue acordar, então _eu_ não vou acordar ela!"

"De qualquer jeito, quem quer que ela venha?"

A primeira voz era de alguém que ela conhecia muito bem. Syaoran. A segunda era feminina, aguda e perigosa. Meiling.

"Bem, a competição é em uma hora e se ela não estiver pronta, então…"

"Deixa-a dormir! Eu não quero que ela venha!! Ela só é a maldita tutora, ela não precisa seguir a gente pra tudo quanto é canto!"

Os olhos de Sakura se abriram com esse comentário. Merda! A coisinha de artes marciais! Ela pulou da cama e escovou os dentes, vestindo uma roupa ao mesmo tempo em que penteava os cabelos e lavava o rosto. Ela abriu a porta e sorriu.

Yelan se virou e abriu um enorme sorriso. "Ela está pronta!! Vamos, Xiao-Lang. Você não quer se atrasar, quer? Todos os anciãos vão estar lá."

Syaoran estava usando um traje de luta verde, as franjas não escondiam a expressão nos olhos desfocados. Ele rosnou, "Essa casa foi toda corrompida". E saiu.

Yelan gritou atrás dele, "Eu nunca mais quero te ouvir falar uma coisa dessas, você entendeu?" Mas Syaoran já tinha saído e um forte baque sinalizou que ele havia batido a porta.

Sakura piscou, bastante surpresa. "Eu não sabia que a coisinha de artes marciais era tão cedo."

"Bem, como nós deixamos Meiling, Syaoran e você faltarem na escola hoje, decidimos não acordar vocês cedo. Já é meio dia, sabia?"

Os olhos de Sakura saltaram. "Eu dormi tanto assim?"

Yelan riu. "Você devia ter visto o Syaoran passando com o maior cuidado por aqui para não te acordar. Ele estava decidido a não te trazer."

Sakura abaixou o rosto e suspirou. "Yelan…eu quero te falar uma coisa. Eu não consegui nenhum progresso com o Syaoran. Eu sei que te decepcionei, mas ele…"

"Não, não!" Yelan interrompeu. "Você teve um progresso enorme! Mais do que eu jamais vi!"

Sakura ficou mais confusa. "Como? Ele é rude, cruel, egoísta… sem ofensas…"

"De modo algum!" Yelan respondeu animada. "E ainda assim você conseguiu um progresso que nenhum de nós jamais alcançou. Ele está falando agora, expressando seus sentimentos… mesmo que sejam de raiva. Ele falou mais nessa última semana com você aqui do que desde… desde que meu marido morreu".

Sakura levantou o rosto, esperança nos olhos verdes. "Então você acha que tem uma chance?"

Yelan riu. "Sempre tem uma chance. Agora vamos, ou Syaoran vai ficar mais grosseiro do já está".

Sakura, mais tranqüila, seguiu a mulher mais sábia pelas escadas e através da porta da frente. As palavras de Yelan a deixaram mais decidida. Ela iria completar a tarefa com honras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Boa sorte, filho!" Yelan disse, carinhosamente.

Syaoran se curvou, rígido. "Obrigado, mãe."

Os olhos de Meiling se encheram de lágrimas e ela pulou em Syaoran, abraçando-o com força. "Syaoran, não se machuca!!" Ela soluçou.

Syaoran virou os olhos. "Meiling, sai de cima!!"

Meiling saiu, mas ainda choramingava um pouco enquanto ele andava até o prédio. Sakura gemeu baixinho. Claro que ele não esperaria que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

Yelan bateu nos ombros dela. "A gente se encontra nos nossos lugares, ok?"

Sakura concordou, evitando o olhar assassino de Meiling, ela foi atrás de Syaoran. Ela realmente não sabia porque estava fazendo isso.

"Syaoran!" Ela gritou quando ele estava quase abrindo a porta.

Ele se virou e bateu de frente com ela. "Aii!" Sakura gritou e cambaleou para trás.

Syaoran riu. "Olha pra frente, idiota. O que você quer?"

Sakura cruzou os braços e se mandou respirar. "Boa sorte, Syaoran." Ela finalmente se forçou a dizer.

Syaoran ficou quieto por um tempo e depois riu, arrogante. "É só isso?"

Sakura soltou a respiração de uma vez. _Não deixe que ele te afete_, ela repetia na própria cabeça. _Não deixe que ele te afete._

"Eu também queria te dar isso," Sakura disse, tentando manter a voz livre do sarcasmo. Ela segurava uma corrente. Na ponta estava um pingente de chave. "É um colar. Meu, na verdade. Me dá sorte. Eu só pensei que você talvez quisesse usá-lo, pode te ajudar…"

Syaoran parecia incrédulo. "Você realmente achava que eu vou usar essa coisa barata que veio de você?? Provavelmente vai me dar azar! Se só a sua presença manda a minha vida toda pelo ralo, o que um colar de boa sorte vai me ajudar? Guarde suas coisas pra você, menina. Suas tentativas de me mudar são patéticas."

Sakura sentiu seu mau humor atacar, e ela trincou os dentes com força. "Você é o moleque mais mal agradecido e mimado que eu já conheci. Esse colar é importante pra mim, e você… você dispensa desse jeito… Aqui!" Ela jogou o colar nele e, surpreendentemente, ele o pegou no ar. Ela não queria perder tempo pensando como ele sentiu que o colar estava lá, porque Syaoran era um imbecil.

"Idiota," Ela sussurrou enquanto se afastava. Ela foi para arena externa, onde um enorme tatame estava arrumado para receber os primeiros lutadores. Havia tantas pessoas na arena oval que era surpreendente. Meiling e Yelan estavam sentadas na primeira fila e ela andou até elas.

Depois de sentar ao lado de Yelan, esta perguntou, "Você falou com ele?"

Sakura resmungou de volta, "Conversei com quem? Eu não falei com ninguém além de um imbecil mal-agradecido…" Ela parou e suspirou. "Eu falei com ele."

Yelan a encarou e balançou a cabeça em simpatia. Pelo menos ela continuava por perto, Yelan pensou. Sakura era a tutora mais promissora entre todos os outros tutores, babás e psiquiatras que ela já tinha contratado.

"Olha lá," Meiling apontou de repente. "Todos os anciãos."

Sakura olhou. Os anciãos estavam sentados, todos sérios com rostos amargos, todos eles sábios envolvidos por uma atmosfera quase mágica.

De repente um sino tocou. "Olá a todos! Bem vindos à vigésima Competição Anual de Artes Marciais! Uma série de lutas que culmina no enfrentamento entre os dois melhores lutadores, disputando para ver quem é o melhor guerreiro da China!"

Gritos e assovios foram ouvidos da multidão e Sakura esticou o pescoço para ver de onde Syaoran sairia. Ela esperava que ele tomasse cuidado. Era injusto que todos os outros lutadores pudessem ver e Syaoran fosse o único cego. Uma desvantagem enorme! Sakura sentiu a preocupação crescendo, mas conseguiu controlá-la. Provavelmente seria uma boa lição se ele se machucasse!!

"Agora, apresentando os dois primeiros competidores do dia. Ky Takisho, de Beijing, e Xiao-Lang Li, de Hong Kong!"

Meiling e Yelan se levantaram aplaudindo, Meiling um pouco mais empolgada que Yelan. Sakura continuou sentada enquanto um lutador vestido de verde atravessava a porta. O outro estava de vermelho, os olhos castanhos e os cabelos pretos. Seu rosto era endurecido e ele era alto, mais alto que Syaoran

Os dois se posicionaram no tatame e um homem se aproximou para explicar as regras. Então um sino tocou novamente e a disputa começou.

Sakura assistiu enquanto eles andavam em círculos até que Takisho deu o primeiro chute. Syaoran se virou, evitando o golpe. Takisho deu um soco e tentou agarrá-lo, mas Syaoran evitou os golpes de novo. Takisho correu pra cima dele, socando e chutando, mas Syaoran continuava evitando, sentindo cada golpe.

Sakura agarrou as mãos de Yelan e sussurrou, "O que o Syaoran 'tá fazendo? Por que ele não luta?"

Yelan sorriu. "Veja."

Sakura se encolheu quando um chute passou perto da cabeça de Syaoran. E não ajudava o público ficar gritando animado. Sakura se concentrou nos dois enquanto Takisho gritava de frustração, chutando e socando.

Finalmente ele berrou, "Seu cego idiota, faz alguma coisa!"

Syaoran deu um sorriso cínico, um sorriso que Sakura conhecia muito bem. Então ele se adiantou e acertou um soco bem no rosto de Takisho. Takisho gritou de dor enquanto Syaoran acertava um chute no estômago, segurava suas mãos e o lançava por sobre os ombros. Takisho caiu, de costas, com um baque e gemeu de dor, mas se levantou rápido. Ele mancou, os olhos cheios de fúria enquanto socava Syaoran. Esse Syaoran não sentiu se aproximando e Sakura pareceu sentir o impacto do golpe.

Syaoran segurou a mandíbula com dor enquanto Takisho acertava um soco no estômago. Syaoran se dobrou e Takisho riu em triunfo.

"Ai não, não, não…" Sakura murmurava, o coração parando de bater de medo enquanto Takisho se preparava para um novo soco.

De repente, Syaoran se levantou e deu um chute aéreo, acertando a cabeça de Takisho. Takisho caiu no chão e mal conseguiu se levantar depois, quando Syaoran agarrou a mão de Takisho e a girou, jogando Takisho de um lado para o outro e então o jogou novamente.

Dessa vez Takisho não se levantou.

Toda a arena começou a gritar em comemoração enquanto o locutor anunciava, "E o vencedor é… Xiao-Lang Li!!"

Sakura sentiu o coração aliviado e Yelan cochichou, "Você já pode soltar meu pulso". Sakura olhou para cima e engasgou. Ela estava segurando o braço de Yelan com tanta força que havia marcas de unha na pele da mulher mais velha.

"Ai, desculpa, eu não queria…" Sakura começou, mas Yelan riu e deu um tapinha no ombro dela.

"Tudo bem. Eu também estava um pouco preocupada!" Yelan admitiu.

Sakura trincou os dentes. "Eu não estava preocupada!"

Yelan levantou uma sobrancelha. "Uh huh."

Meiling, no entanto, deu um gritinho. "Eu vou ver o Syaoran!" E pulou do seu lugar, correndo atrás de Syaoran. Sakura o observou com cuidado, pensando por que ela se preocupara tanto… com a segurança do Syaoran!! Talvez porque, se Syaoran se machucasse muito, isso atrapalhasse a nota dela. Sim, era isso.

De repente, uma coisa atraiu o olhar dela. Sakura se inclinou, apertando os olhos contra a luz do sol. Lá, brilhando contra o peito de Syaoran estava o colar dela. O colar de boa sorte que ela havia dado para ele com tanta raiva antes, o com o pingente de chave. Ele estava usando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Você venceu os três combates!!" Meiling falou, rindo feito uma louca. "Você vai para a última luta! Eu sabia que você ia conseguir!!"

Syaoran rosnou. "Larga o meu braço, Meiling!"

Meiling fez um bico. "Xiao-Lang, amor! Eu só estou te dando os parabéns, você…"

Sakura respirou fundo e andou até eles, a expressão determinada. Syaoran se enrijeceu ao sentir sua presença e Meiling a encarou.

"O que você tá fazendo perto do meu Xiao-Lang?" Meiling perguntou com desprezo.

Sakura lançou um olhar pouco preocupado. "Eu preciso falar com ele," Ela respondeu lentamente.

Meiling bufou e deu um beijo no rosto de Syaoran. "Até mais, querido!" Ela sorriu e depois lançou um olhar mortal para Sakura, andando para Yelan.

Sakura encarou Syaoran, que encarava o nada, sua mão segurando a parede, os olhos nebulosos e distantes. Eles eram como vidro gelado. Nada podia passar por aqueles pedaços de vidro âmbar.

"Syaoran," Sakura começou, a voz estranha. "Parabéns."

Syaoran não disse nada.

"Obrigada por usar… o colar."

Syaoran continuou em silêncio.

"Eu sei que você vai vencer a final, mesmo que você seja…"

"Cego?" Syaoran cuspiu, a voz surpreendentemente cheia de emoções cruas, raiva e amargura. "Isso que você ia falar, né? Mesmo que você seja cego. Você deve estar surpresa por eu ter chegado até aqui. Um menino cego, deficiente, vencendo uma luta. Você é uma…"

"Pára!" Sakura soltou. "Só pára! Será que a gente não consegue ter uma conversa civilizada? Você não pode parar de por palavras na minha boca, sempre esperando o pior de mim? Eu não ia falar cego, não importa o quanto você tenha certeza disso."

Syaoran de repente se inclinou na direção dela, seus rostos afastados por uns poucos centímetros. Sakura sentiu seu coração disparar enquanto ele falava por dentes trincados. "Eu não espero... Eu sei. Você é só uma outra vaca, outra vagabunda que quer fazer minha mãe gostar de você, querendo um pouco de glória. O próximo líder do Clã Li, quem irá curá-lo?"

Ele riu, amargo. "Aqui." Ele devolveu o colar que estava no pescoço dele. "Eu usei, minha mãe vai ficar feliz, diga a ela que você mudou alguma coisa e vá embora. Só vá. Volta para o Japão."

Com um último olhar de desdém, ele foi para longe. O batimento cardíaco de Sakura ainda não tinha normalizado e ela tentava acalmá-lo. "_Só uma outra vaca…" _ecoava na mente dela e ela respirava fundo.

Ela podia fazer isso.

Ela era forte.

Ela não iria embora. Ela prometeu a si mesma. Ela não iria embora… enquanto ele não fosse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran estava sentado no sofá, segurando a cabeça. A escuridão o cercava, não importava quantas vezes ele piscasse. Nenhuma cor passava. Ele nunca poderia ver o mundo.

Seu castigo.

Ele sobreviveria a ele.

Só que algumas coisas só pioravam a situação.

Principalmente aquela garota. Por que ela estava lá? Por que ela não ia embora? Ele a havia machucado tantas vezes, xingado, gritado, insultado… e ela continuava lá, sorrindo, mesmo que fosse um pouco tenso, o levando para lugares, mesmo que eles brigassem vinte vezes por dia.

Nada assim jamais ocorrera antes. As pessoas que tentavam mudá-lo desistiam antes do fim da semana. Ele podia fazer coisas piores, ele sabia. Mas só que…

Ela era uma das poucas pessoas com aquela… atmosfera a envolvendo que… Uma inocência, se você quiser dar um nome. Inocência, pureza… a cercava como um brilho, e ele podia sentir quando ela sorria, quando ela estava feliz, quando estava brava.

Ele queria que ela fosse embora.

Ele queria voltar para sua vida, sua vida dolorosa, de volta para as artes marciais, de volta para vida que ele merecia, sem obstáculos, nada além de conquistar o que seu pai queria que ele conquistasse. Mesmo sendo deficiente ele daria orgulho ao pai. Era o mínimo que ele podia fazer pela memória do pai.

Mas essa garota… ela estava mudando seu mundo em preto-e-branco. Sombras estavam se formando. Nada mais era planejado e seqüencial. E ele odiava isso. Ele a odiava.

Ela tinha que ir embora.

"Xiao-Lang!"

Syaoran se encolheu. Era ele. De novo.

"Que??" Syaoran perguntou irritado.

"Como vai a vida para o meu querido descendente?"

"Cala a boca, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran resmungou. Ele não fazia idéia de onde ele estava. Ele odiava se sentir fraco desse jeito, odiava ser lembrado do quão cego ele era.

"Onde você tá?" Syaoran rosnou.

Um tapa no seu ombro. "Aqui, Syaoran. Parabéns pela competição hoje. Você está na final!"

"Ótimo." Syaoran disse. "Seria uma vitória muito melhor se você não viesse acabar com o clima."

"Que clima?" A voz divertida continuou. "Esse clima sério, depressivo e cínico que você mantém 24 horas por dia? Xiao-Lang, você é jovem e rico, mexa-se e se divirta um pouco!"

"Me deixa em paz!" Syaoran estourou. "Eu não preciso da merda do seu conselho."

Eriol riu. "Esse não foi o meu conselho. O conselho que eu quero te dar ia virar sua vida de ponta cabeça. Mas você não está pronto para isso."

Syaoran virou os olhos. "É melhor você se preparar para uma briga se você não sair…"

"Xiao-Lang, Xiao-Lang, fica calmo! Eu só queria me atualizar sobre sua vida! Sua mãe me disse que essa tutora conseguiu um bom progresso com você! Dá pra ver. Você tá falando muito mais, sabia?"

Syaoran ficou frio. "Progresso? O que eu sou, um rato de laboratório?"

Eriol suspirou. "Qual é seu objetivo na vida, Xiao-Lang?"

Syaoran ficou confuso. "Do que você tá falando?"

"Seu objetivo, sua ambição, Xiao-Lang. Qual é?"

Syaoran gemeu. "Você sabe qual é. Todo mundo sabe. Ser um líder adequado do Clã Li."

"Uh huh. E um líder precisa saber se relacionar. Ter habilidades sociais. Quais são as suas Xiao-Lang?"

Syaoran congelou. "Cala a boca, Eriol. Eu não preciso ouvir isso de você"

Eriol riu. "Xiao-Lang, acredite se quiser, mas essa menina pode te tornar o melhor líder que o Clã Li jamais teve. Você pode realmente fazer seu pai se sentir orgulhoso…"

"Sai, Eriol"

"Xiao-Lang…"

"SAI!"

Eriol suspirou. "Só espero que você possa se abrir. Não é uma fraqueza. Não ande sempre tão orgulhoso. Desça do pedestal, você não é melhor do que ninguém."

Com isso ele saiu, os sapatos fazendo barulho dessa vez, dessa maneira Syaoran sabia que ele tinha ido. Syaoran sentiu os olhos ardendo. Ele não ia chorar. Ele nunca chorava. Nunca. Desde o acidente seus olhos ficaram secos, mesmo quando lhe contaram que seu pai tinha morrido. Mesmo quando o provocavam e o empurravam.

Ele não precisava de ajuda. Ele não precisava daquela garota. Ele não precisava de ninguém.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oi de novo!

Obrigada pra quem se ofereceu pra betar a fic, e pra Jéssica que cuidou desse capítulo

Até o próximo, kissu


	7. Empecilho

Jagged Amber

Sakura Card Captors

Capítulo Sete

Autora: starjade

Tradutora: Forbidden Queen

**Empecilho**

"Ei, você!"

Sakura se virou, mas não devia, porque ela acabou sendo jogada contra o armário mais próximo com força.

"O que você estava fazendo ontem?" Perguntou, com desprezo, uma morena que ela reconheceu na hora.

"Qual o seu problema?" Sakura respondeu e se soltou do aperto da garota. "Não encosta em mim!"

A morena colocou as mãos na cintura e contorceu o rosto com uma expressão de pura raiva. Duas amigas estavam ao seu lado, encarando Sakura. "A menina japonesa me manda não encostar nela!" A morena riu. "Olha, vaca, você não é nada para o Syaoran! Então aja como o nada que você é e fica longe do meu namorado!"

Sakura gemeu. Claro. Era por causa do Syaoran. Por que ele era tão idolatrado por aqueles doidos?

"Olha…" Sakura começou, mas a morena ignorou e a empurrou contra o armário de novo.

"Isso deve te ensinar a ficar longe dele!" A morena riu e jogou suco de frutas na cabeça de Sakura.

Sakura cuspiu e gritou, enquanto a morena ria, adorando a atenção ganha da platéia que ria.

As três saíram, deixando Sakura fumegando de raiva e coberta de suco.

"Ótimo…" Sakura gemeu enquanto corria para o banheiro. Tomoyo não estava em nenhum lugar à vista, então não tinha como pedir um uniforme emprestado. O sinal já havia tocado e os corredores estavam vazios e Sakura estava ocupada enfiando a cabeça na pia para lavar os cabelos.

"É isso que eu tenho que agüentar," Sakura resmungou. "Isso é demais!"

E tudo por causa do Syaoran, ela pensou amarga.

Mais de uma vez no curto período em que estava em Hong-Kong, Sakura pensou em ligar para Touya e pedir que ele mandasse uma passagem de volta para casa. Ela podia partir sem chamar atenção, desse jeito não teria que encarar a reação de Yelan ou a expressão de vitória de Syaoran.

Ao pensar que Syaoran venceria, Sakura se empertigou. Ela não iria embora, com ou sem suco de frutas!

Seu blazer estava coberto de suco, ela tirou. Seu colarinho estava cheio de suco, mas ela não podia fazer nada. Suspirando, ela pegou a mochila e correu para primeira aula.

Mais uma vez ela estava atrasada. Sem graça, ela entrou na sala, respirando fundo.

Risadinhas se espalharam pela sala enquanto a professora ergueu uma sobrancelha para a aparência dela. Seu cabelo molhado estava embaraçado e colado na testa e ela estava corada.

"Srta. Kinomoto. Como você pode vir assim? Onde está o seu blazer? O que são essas manchas? E o seu cabelo!"

"Desculpa, sensei. Eu tive alguns…problemas no corredor. Meu blazer está encharcado com suco de fruta. Desculpe o meu atraso." Sakura se curvou.

A professora olhou com simpatia. Talvez ela já tivesse ouvido sobre o ocorrido. "Certo, Kinomoto, sente-se. Não deixe que isso aconteça novamente, entendeu?"

"Entendi, sensei." Sakura falou pesarosa enquanto ia para o seu lugar e se jogava na cadeira ao lado de Syaoran.

Syaoran olhava para frente sem nenhuma expressão, apesar da testa enrugada de concentração. Quando a professora continuou com a aula, Syaoran surpreendentemente perguntou, "É verdade que Yin jogou suco na sua cabeça hoje?"

Sakura se irritou. "É! Por sua culpa, idiota."

A expressão de Syaoran se tornou mais firme. "Você mereceu."

Sakura riu de desprezo, "Olha, eu fui emboscada por loucas fanáticas sem motivo nenhum. Só fala para elas que eu não tenho o menor interesse em você e mantém-nas longe de mim!"

"Não vai dar!" Syaoran disse com um leve toque de humor na sua voz.

Sakura virou os olhos. "Ótimo. Continua com a infeliz da sua namorada, a Yin. Vocês se merecem".

"Ela não é minha namorada!" Syaoran respondeu, irritado. "Ninguém é."

"Você quer compartilhar algo com a turma, Sr. Li?" A professora perguntou.

Syaoran corou. "Não."

"Então volte ao seu trabalho e pare de conversar com a Srta. Kinomoto."

Olhares raivosos se voltaram para Sakura que se afundou na cadeira. Era isso que ela teria que agüentar pelo resto do dessa vida horrível.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Espera!" Sakura gritou, balançando os braços enquanto corria para alcançar Syaoran. Syaoran estava andando rápido até o lugar onde Wei sempre ia buscá-los.

"O quê?" Syaoran disse, a voz fria.

"A gente não vai pra casa hoje!" Sakura disse, quase sem fôlego. "A gente vai andar a cavalo! Eu trouxe as suas roupas!"

Sakura queria rir da expressão de Syaoran. "O QUÊ?" Ele gritou. "Não sei se você não percebeu, sua anta, eu sou CEGO! Eu não posso andar em um maldito cavalo!"

Sakura virou os olhos. "Larga mão de ser infantil. A gente vai e ponto final. Você também não pode falar que não, ou eu falo para…" Sakura abaixou a voz. "Os anciãos. Dun dun duuun."

Syaoran a olhou com raiva. "Você é uma vaca."

Sakura ficou triste, e isso transpareceu no seu rosto e ela só ficou contente por Syaoran não poder vê-la. "Você…" Ela começou, mas Wei havia chegado. Syaoran, sentindo a limusine, andou até lá e Wei correu para abrir a porta para os dois.

Enquanto o carro andava, Sakura tirou as roupas de Syaoran da mochila. "Eu te trouxe calças e uma camiseta e até um chapéu de cowboy!!" Sakura disse, rindo. "Esse foi um toque da Tomoyo!"

Syaoran cruzou os braços, encarando o nada. "Eu não vou subir num cavalo. Anciãos ou não, você não vai me colocar em cima de um cavalo! Que idéia idiota foi essa? Eu devia saber que você não tem nada que presta nesse seu cérebro minúsculo."

Sakura tirou seu celular rosa e digitou alguns números antes de desligar e fingir que estava conversando com alguém. "Alô? Ah sim, Yelan. Seu filho está sendo bem teimoso comigo. Você pode falar com os an…"

"Me dá isso!" Syaoran gritou e agarrou o telefone, e disse, "Alô? Mãe não ouve ela, eu vou andar no cavalo…"

Syaoran piscou quando ouviu o sinal de linha e sua expressão fechou enquanto ouvia Sakura dando risadinhas. "Eu não liguei pra ninguém!" Sakura disse, morrendo de rir. "E você disse que vai andar a cavalo comigo!! Você não tem como escapar agora!!"

Syaoran cruzou os braços. "Você é um pesadelo."

"Você também!" Sakura respondeu, rindo. Às vezes provocá-lo era bem divertido!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"O cavalo está do seu lado, Syaoran!" Sakura disse lentamente.

"Eu sei por causa do barulho e do cheiro!!" Syaoran disse, mantendo a mão ao seu lado. "Esse animal é nojento. Eu vou embora…"

"Syaoran!" Sakura disse, ameaçando.

Syaoran virou os olhos.

Sakura se abaixou e disse, "Levanta seu pé."

Syaoran não se mexeu.

"Levanta. O. Seu. Pé." Sakura disse, começando a se irritar.

Syaoran gemeu e levantou o pé. Sakura rapidamente o colocou no estribo e depois colocou suas mãos na sela. "Agora você tem que subir. Wei, ajuda ele a se erguer." Sakura disse enquanto Syaoran subia e Wei o ajudava a se acomodar na sela. A expressão no rosto de Syaoran estava engraçada e Sakura tentava segurar a vontade de rir.

"Você ta rindo de mim!" Syaoran reclamou. "Eu vou embora!"

Dessa vez Sakura não disse nada e Syaoran tentou descer da sela e cairia se Wei não estivesse lá para segurá-lo e colocá-lo de volta.

"Você vai aonde mesmo?" sakura perguntou, se divertindo.

"Você está adorando isso, não está?" Syaoran se irritou. "Não é engraçado ver o garoto cego tentando andar a cavalo. Você devia ter me dado um cavalo cego, isso sim ia ser engraçado!"

Sakura parou de rir e disse séria. "Isso não ia ser engraçado, Syaoran. Eu só quero te mostrar que existem mais coisas além de artes marciais nesse mundo. Mesmo que você não tenha um sentido, você ainda pode ver o mundo, só que de outros jeitos."

Syaoran se mexeu, desconfortável. "Pára com o sentimentalismo e me tira desse troço fedido!"

Sakura virou os olhos. Ele era tão mimado.

"Tudo bem, eu vou subir no meu cavalo. Eu vou ficar do seu lado, então não precisa se preocupar."

"Pára de me tratar feito uma criança," Syaoran interrompeu. "Só cala a boca, vai passear e volta logo. Eu não quero passar nem mais um minuto com você."

Sakura respirou fundo. Acalme_-se Sakura, não deixa ele te afetar_.

"Tudo bem!" Sakura disse, fingindo animação. Ela estava odiando aquele passeio tanto quanto ele, mas sabia que era o único jeito de conseguir algum progresso.

Quando os cavalos começaram a andar, Sakura se virou para Syaoran. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força e as mãos agarravam a rédea enquanto o cavalo andava. Syaoran _estava _com medo! Sakura o encarou sem acreditar. Ele estava com medo de andar a cavalo.

"Então, a Yin não é sua namorada?" Sakura disse, tentado puxar conversa. "Ela parecia achar que era."

Syaoran estava com raiva. "Ninguém é."

"Eu ouvi dizer que ela só está atrás do seu dinheiro e status."

"Todo mundo está." Syaoran desdenhou.

Sakura fez uma careta. "Eu não estou atrás do seu dinheiro, Syaoran. Eu pouco me importo. Mesmo se eu tivesse tanto dinheiro quanto você, eu acho que eu seria sozinha. Quem sabe em quem eu poderia confiar?"

Syaoran apertou as rédeas com mais força. "Olha, eu não to fazendo isso pra ganhar uma conversinha pré-programada que de algum jeito vai me fazer falar com você sobre meus 'sentimentos'. Eu to fazendo isso porque eu vou ser o próximo líder do Clã Li. Você é só um obstáculo no meio do caminho."

"Obstáculo?" Sakura perguntou.

Syaoran deu um sorriso cínico. "É isso que você é."

Sakura suspirou. "E eu pensei que seria o amor da sua vida."

Syaoran deu uma gargalhada, mas parou rapidamente. Sakura sorriu. Primeiro ponto. Fez ele… bem, pode-se dizer que ela o fez dar risada.

Sakura levou seu cavalo mais perto de Syaoran. "Quer ir mais rápido?"

"De. Jeito. Nenhum." Syaoran disse, segurando as rédeas com mais força ainda.

"Ah, vai. Não precisa ter medo." Sakura disse sorrindo.

Mas não devia.

Os olhos de Syaoran se abriram e ele cerrou os dentes com força, a expressão selvagem. "O QUÊ? EU NÃO ESTOU COM MEDO!" Syaoran gritou.

Com isso ele apertou os calcanhares nos flancos do cavalo que disparou num meio galope.

"Merda," Sakura murmurou quando Syaoran começou a escorregar na sela, sem nem saber para onde ia. Ele estava andando cada vez mais rápido e Sakura sabia, pelo jeito que ele estava se mexendo, que ele iria cair em pouco tempo.

"Não puxe as rédeas!" Sakura gritou, mas Syaoran estava longe demais para ouvi-la. Ela saiu a galope a alcançou o cavalo dele rapidamente.

Syaoran estava se esforçando para parar o cavalo, mas ele continuava rápido. Sakura manteve seu cavalo paralelo ao dele e tentou segurar as rédeas, mas Syaoran não queria soltar. Suas mãos ficavam cada vez mais firmes nas rédeas, como se ele nunca fosse soltar. Pela expressão no rosto dele, Sakura se arrependeu de jamais ter pensado em andar a cavalo.

"Syaoran!! Fica calmo! Puxe as rédeas bem devagar!" Sakura tentou falar. Syaoran puxou as rédeas e o cavalo empinou. Syaoran, com um grito, caiu do cavalo e bateu no chão. Sakura gritou e, então, tudo ficou em silêncio.

O cavalo parou e Sakura puxou as próprias rédeas, fazendo seu cavalo parar também. Ela desceu rapidamente e correu até Syaoran, que estava deitado com um corte na testa, as mão raladas e com sangue, o braço torcido em um ângulo estranho. Sakura sentiu lágrimas queimando seus olhos enquanto conferia a pulsação. Ele estava desmaiado.

Sakura correu até o cavalo e deu um tapa no flanco. "Volta para o estábulo!" Ela pediu. Ela amarrou o outro cavalo a uma árvore e arrastou Syaoran até o tronco de outra. Ela tirou a jaqueta e apertou contra o corte.

Ele estava pálido. Muito pálido.

Por que ela foi tão estúpida? Arrastar um menino cego para andar a cavalo!! Quem faria uma coisa dessas? Não é à toa que todas as pessoas no estábulo estavam olhando estranho para ela. Eles sabiam que o que ela estava fazendo era idiota. Até o Syaoran sabia!! Mas nããão, ela era muito cabeça-dura para perceber! Ela pensava que ficaria tudo bem, que Syaoran estava pronto…

Ela tinha apressado as coisas. Tomoyo estava certa. Sakura não era uma menina paciente.

Ela bateu levemente no rosto dele, tentando fazer a cor voltar. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela enquanto ela passava os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

"Por favor, me desculpa!" Ela sussurrou. "Yelan provavelmente vai me despedir. Deus sabe que eu mereço."

Suas mãos acariciaram o rosto dele e ela desejou que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Mas aconteceu. Então o que ela podia fazer?

Ela tinha que acordá-lo. Mas como?? Tudo o que tinha em volta eram árvores, terra e um rio. Talvez água… Sakura correu para o outro lado do caminho e se arrastou pelos arbustos e se ajoelhou para pegar um pouco de água. Ela correu até Syaoran e jogou um pouco de água no rosto dele.

No começo ele não reagiu. Então suas pálpebras começaram a se mexer. O coração de Sakura deu um pulo enquanto ela via isso e o agarrava em um abraço.

"Ai meu Deus, eu pensei que tinha te matado! Aí eu vi que você só tinha desmaiado e eu não acredito que eu fui tão idiota. Ai meu deus, me desculpa, eu sei que você nunca vai me perdoar, nem eu me perdôo! Você tava certo, eu sou estúpida e idiota e…"

Ela estava soluçando no ombro dele e Syaoran parecia um pouco tonto.

"On-onde eu estou?" Ele disse, a voz mole. Então, quando as memórias voltaram, ele empurrou Sakura para longe.

"Não encosta em mim!" Ele gritou, então segurou a cabeça com uma expressão de dor. Sakura tentou se aproximar, mas ele estava se afastando dela. "Não se atreva a encostar em mim,"

Sakura gaguejou. "Me desculpa."

Syaoran segurou a cabeça com mais força e não respondeu. Sakura queria dizer que ela tinha feito aquilo pelo bem dele, para ajudá-lo a superar o passado.

"Vocês estão bem??" Um grito veio do alto da colina. Sakura gritou quando um carro começou a descer até eles. Um dos homens do estábulo carregou Syaoran até o carro e Sakura entrou no lado do passageiro. Enquanto eles voltavam para o estábulo, Sakura prometeu algo a si mesma que ela iria ajudar Syaoran. Não pela nota, ou pela sua reputação, ou pela escola. Só por ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Você me desculpa??" Sakura perguntou, incrédula.

"Tia Yelan??" Meiling reclamou. "Você a desculpa?? Ela quase matou o Syaoran! Ela merece ser expulsa dessa casa, ela…"

"Meiling!" Yelan disse, repreendendo-a. "Não diga nada. Sakura não fez nada tão errado que ela mereça ser expulsa!! Pode ter sido um pouco inconseqüente, levar Syaoran para esse tipo de atividade tão cedo, mas ela tentou. Ela merece crédito por isso."

"Inconseqüente?" Meiling virou os olhos. "Ela é uma idiota, isso sim!! Ela não tem nada nessa cabeça, ela não merece o Syaoran!!"

"Meiling!" Yelan gritou, mas Sakura olhou para o chão.

"Tudo bem, Yelan. Eu entendo." Sakura disse, pesarosa. Ela olhou para os olhos preocupados de Yelan. "Eu vou ficar com o Syaoran enquanto ele melhora. Eu vou levar comida e vou ajudá-lo."

Syaoran havia quebrado um braço e tido uma concussão. Todo o (inexistente) progresso foi jogado fora com uma única decisão idiota. Foi uma decisão apressada influenciada por aquela morena de manhã, a frieza de Syaoran, os insultos e a pressão.

Yelan concordou, o brilho retornando aos olhos. "Claro, Sakura. Você será a ajudante dele. A bandeja com comida está aqui, você pode levar para ele, tudo bem?"

Sakura concordou, ansiosa, pegando a bandeja e levando para o andar superior. À medida que se aproximava do quarto dele, Sakura andava mais devagar. Com o coração batendo com força, ela abriu uma fresta na porta e entrou.

Syaoran estava deitado na cama, os olhos fechados.

"O-oi, Syaoran," Sakura disse, hesitante. "Eu trouxe a su-sua comida."

Ele ficou em silêncio. Uma tipóia havia sido colocada em seu pescoço para sustentar o braço e uma bandagem fora colocada em volta de sua cabeça. Ela respirou fundo. "Syaoran?"

"Sai."

Essa única palavra a fez relaxar. Ele estava falando com ela. Era um começo.

"Você precisa comer, sabia?" Sakura disse, se acalmando. "Eu trouxe sua comida."

Ele manteve o rosto firme, os olhos encarando o nada. Foi uma das raras vezes em que ele demonstrou a cegueira. Nenhuma palavra saiu de seus lábios e Sakura suspirou, sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama. O quarto era limpo e organizado, cada peça de roupa cuidadosamente dobrada, todos os livros organizados em ordem alfabética. Era bem irritante.

Sakura pegou o prato de sopa e disse com uma voz animada, "Sua mãe preparou uma sopa deliciosa. Quer um pouco, Syaoran?"

Nada.

"Vamos," Sakura disse. "Só uma colherada."

Ela parou quanto ele mexeu o braço, jogando o prato no chão. A expressão no seu rosto permaneceu inalterada.

"Sai."

Uma única palavra, tão fria, tão cortante.

Sakura suspirou, cansada. Syaoran estava certo. Tudo o que ela fez foi piorar a vida dele. Mas ela não desistiria. Ela não desistiria de jeito nenhum.

'_Eu não saio enquanto você não sair Syaoran_'', ela pensou, o vendo encarar a parede. _'Eu não vou enquanto você não for.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais um capítulo

Bem, algumas pessoas me perguntaram de quanto em quanto tempo eu vou postar novos capítulos, e a verdade é que eu não faço idéia P

Como eu estou com mais 4 traduzidos esses não devem levar mais do que duas semanas para serem postados (eu só preciso mandar pra betar e enrolar um pouco pra postar lol) mas depois vai ficar mais difícil. Minhas aulas começam logo depois do carnaval e eu vou ficar sem computador (pelo menos até meus pais resolverem comprar um pra eu levar comigo) e por isso só vou poder mexer com isso nos fins de semana.

Bom…acho que isso

Qualquer dúvida ou simplesmente pra falar o que você acha das minhas habilidades de tradutora (que eu sei que não são das melhores, mas a gente se vira HAHA) mandem uma review.

Kissu

Ja ne.


	8. Explodindo

**Jagged Amber**

Sakura Card Captor

Capítulo Oito

Autora: starjade

Tradutora: Forbidden Queen

_Explodindo_

"Acorda, Syaoran!" Sakura disse animada enquanto entrava no quarto dele com o café da manhã.

Syaoran resmungou, se afundando entre as cobertas.

Sakura suspirou. "Syaoran!! Anda logo, levanta! Eu vou faltar a semana toda na aula pra cuidar de você!! Então será que você pode, por favor, levantar e me deixar te ajudar com o café?"

Syaoran a ignorou e Sakura suspirou. Isso era mesmo dificil. Ele nunca a deixava alimentá-lo e Yelan sempre tentava convencê-lo, mesmo depois de Sakura ter implorado, gritado e bajulado. Ela tentava de novo, de novo e de novo…ela achava que não aguentava mais.

Sakura pensava desesperadamente sobre o fim do mês, quando ela voltaria para o Japão. Com um zero.

"Vai, Syaoran," Sakura finalmente falou, a voz macia. "Por favor…por mim, você pode comer? Não faz eu me sentir ainda pior do que eu já sinto. Eu admito, eu tava errada. E eu sou culpada. Você sabe como é sentir culpa, não sabe? Será que você não pode me ajudar um pouquinho?"

Nenhuma resposta.

Sakura se levantou. Aquele dia seria como os outros. Ela colocou a bandeja na mesa-de-cabeceira e foi até o corredor para chamar Yelan.

"Tá bom."

Sakura congelou e se virou para ele. Syaoran estava fora da cama, esfregando os olhos e cambaleando para ficar de pé, o braço ainda enfaixado. "Faz o que você quiser. Mas você tem que sair logo depois, eu não quero ficar perto de você mais do que eu preciso."

Sakura o encarou e seu coração ficou mais leve. Ele queria a ajuda dela! Tentando controlar a excitação, ela segurou o braço dele de lee e o levou até o banheiro. Ele puxou o braço para longe dela com um olhar de nojo. "Tudo bem, sai quando tiver acabado. Eu deixei suas roupas na bancada, depois é só sair para tomar café, tudo bem? Eu vou esperar aqui."

Syaoran fez uma careta. "Eu não sou uma criança."

Sakura riu silenciosamente. "Eu percebi, Syaoran."

Syaoran lançou um olhar estranho e foi para o banheiro. Sakura pulou para cima e para baixo, empolgada. Ele estava deixando ela ajudar!!

Era uma montanha russa de emoções para Sakura. Ela estava tão acostumada a estar certa que, quando ela errava, fazia de tudo para consertar.

Quando ele finalmente saiu do banheiro os botões da camisa estavam todos trocados. Sakura se encolheu. Isso ia ser desconfortável.

"Uhn, Syaoran?" Sakura disse, com cuidado.

Syaoran fingiu não ouvir.

"Os seus…botões-" Ela se aproximou e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Ela afastou as mãos dela, o rosto vermelho.

"Fica longe de mim!" Ele disse com uma voz estranha.

Sakura olhou para ele e suspirou. Ah bem. Nada de novo. Ele se virou de costas, ajeitou os botões e se sentou na cama. Sakura sentou de frente para ele e pegou a bandeja.

"Aqui está o suco e eu vou te dar o mingau. E não tenta bancar o ofendido pra cima de mim, por favor!" Sakura disse, tentando manter o tom animado.

Syaoran resmungou. "Eu não acredito nisso…" Enquanto Sakura levava uma colher cheia para boca dele.

Sakura tentou não rir. "Abre."

Syaoran continuou com a boca fechada e sakura deu um soco leve nele. "Ah vai!! Só uma colherada!!"

Syaoran lançou um olhar que fez Sakura ficar quieta. Não fique muito amigável, Sakura se lembrou. Só porque ele está te deixando ajudar não quer dizer que ele vai virar um humano de uma hora para outra.

Syaoran finalmente abriu a boca e Sakura enfiou a colher na boca dele. Ela continuou a alimentá-lo, colherada a colherada e começou a relaxar um pouco.

"Eu tava pensando em como vai ser amanhã na escola. Todo mundo vai saber que eu fiquei cuidando de você. Imagino o que aquela garota -Yin- vai fazer comigo."

Syaoran tinha um sorrisinho no rosto. "Espero que seja algo horrível tipo, cortar o seu cabelo ou alguma coisa assim."

Sakura enfiou a colher na boca dele com mais força do que precisava, fazendo ele esgasgar um pouco. "Meu cabelo já é curto, obrigada!!" Sakura disse, irritada.

Syaoran a encarou depois virou o rosto. "Muito curto?"

Sakura virou os olhos. "Eu não sei, mas se ela cortar o meu cabelo eu esgano ela com minhas próprias mãos!"

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto Sakura arrumava o que tinha sobrado. "Você? Você e a pessoa mais fraca que eu já conheci. A Yin ia te esmagar."

Sakura se levantou, as mãos na cintura. "Dá licença?? Deixa eu falar uma coisa, só porque eu sou baixinha não quer dizer que eu sou fraca."

Tudo ficou em silêncio depois que ela disse isso e Sakura começou a reparar no ambiente. Seus olhos se voltavam para Syaoran.

Syaoran ficou quieto mas seus olhos pareciam ter congelado. Os lábios dele se afinaram e ele rosnou, "Sai daqui."

Ele se virou e voltou para debaixo das cobertas. Sakura o encarou. Dois segundos de conversa civilizada (se você quiser chamar aquilo de civilizada) e ele ficou todo frio de novo.

Sakura levantou e correu para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas. Yelan a encontrou no meio do caminho. Ela olhou para Sakura e depois para bandeja vazia.

"Ele…ele te deixou dar comida para ele?" Yelan perguntou, a voz maravilhada.

Sakura acenou, os olhos ainda apertados. "Aquele mimado mal agradecido devia ter apanhado muito mais quando era pequeno…"

Yelan ainda olhava para ela "Xiao-lang…o meu Xiao-Lang te deixou dar comida para ele…isso é…isso é maravilhoso!!" Yelan gritou de alegria e correu para o quarto d Syaoran. Sakura a encarou enquanto a mulher desaparecia e desceu o resto da escada, confusa.

Então ela finalmente percebeu. Syaoran deixara que ela o alimentasse! Ele falou com ela!! Ela deu um gritinho e dançou pela cozinha. Esse mês seria um sucesso, ela pensou feliz. Syaoran seria curado de todos os estragos do emocional dele e ela ia voltar para casa com um 10!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meiling sussurrou para ela, "Se cuida garota, você vai pagar por ter machucado meu Xiao-Lang."

Sakura suspirou. "Eu não muchuquei ele-"

"Eu não quero ouvir nenhuma das suas desculpas esfarrapadas, piveta." Meiling estourou. "Eu nunca mais vou te deixar chegar perto do meu Xiao-Lang!"

Sakura suspirou. Ela estava quase acostumada com os insultos e ameaças de Meiling. Ela pensava no Japão, onde ela era bem vinda. Onde as pessoas gostavam dela e a queriam por perto. mas aqui estava ela, uma estrangeira, dando aulas para um garoto cego que a odiava, se sentindo mais indesejável do que jamais se sentira em toda a vida.

Ela pegou a mochila enquanto andava até a escola depois de ter sido levada por Wei, o mordomo. Ela olhou em volta e respirou fundo. O que quer que acontecesse, que acontecesse.

Ela entrou na escola e toda a conversa parou. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas enquanto ela andava pelo corredor silencioso até seu armário.

Ela engasgou quando parou na frente do armário. Alguém tinha escrito _Puta Japonesa _em caneta preta permanente.

Seu queixo caiu. Ela se virou para multidão, que se virou assim que ela olhou. "Quem fez isso?" Sakura gritou, a raiva tomando conta. De repente alguém a empurrou pelas costas e ela se esparramou no chão.

"Quem se importa com quem escreveu? É verdade, não é?" Alguém riu. Sakura olhou para cima, chocada ao ver Yin, a garota obcecada pelo Syaoran.

Sakura se levantou e falou. "Qual é o seu problema? Eu não fiz nada de errado e voc-"

Os olhos de Yin se arregalaram. "Dá licença? Você tá me falando que não fez nada de errado? Você machucou o meu Syaoran e vai pagar por isso!"

Sakura sentiu vontade de dar um tapa na cara dela mas se controlou. "Você nem sabe o que aconteceu-" Sakura começou, furiosa.

Yin se aproximou até que seus narizes estivessem quase se encostando. "Eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu. Fica longe do Syaoran…se você sabe o que é bom pra você."

Com isso, Yin empurrou Sakura que caiu de novo, se esparramando no chão. A multidão riu e aplaudiu enquanto Sakura se levantava, o corpo todo dolorido enquanto Yin e seu grupinho se afastava.

Lágrimas de raiva se acumularam nos olhos de Sakura enquanto ela socava o armário mais próximo. "O que eu fiz para merecer isso?" Ela perguntou, a voz amarga. "O que eu fiz?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran se espreguiçou antes de levantar, a cabeça ainda dolorida. O braço continuava enfaixado e os seus sentidos pareciam enfraquecidos porque ele quase não percebia o que estava em volta. Ele já tinha batido na cômoda, numa porta fechada, na cama…

Ele odiava se sentir fraco.

Ele estava faltando na aula. O diretor disse que se a cabeça estivesse melhor, ele podia voltar para escola no dia seguinte. Syaoran já tinha decidido que voltaria. Ele estava entediado.

Ele não podia nem treinar. Como ele iria se preparar para a final?? Como ele iria derrotar pessoas que ele não podia ver se seus sentidos estavam enfraquecidos, se ele tinha que se acompanhado e alimentado…

Os olhos de Syaoran se estreitaram. Ele odiava ter que ser alimentado por aquela garota. A garota que causou tudo isso. Aquela maldita tutora. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Quando ela falou de culpa…alguma coisa rasgou o peito dele e ele se lembrou do acidente, da última vez que ele viu as cores, o sorriso no rosto do pai, o amor nos olhos da mãe, até mesmo os olhares de adoração de Meiling e das suas irmãs.

Sua cabeça começou a latejar e ele a segurou com força, tentando alcançara cadeira. De repente, uma mão gentil o segurou e levou até a cadeira. Syaoran a seguiu, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Syaoran gemeu e tentou respirar. Quando a dor passou ele tentou descobrir quem estava no quarto.

O perfume da floe de cerejeira flutuava pelo quarto e ele gemeu. Kinomoto.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Ele gritou.

Ela não respondeu, surpreendentemente. Ele tentou sentir se ela ainda estava no quarto. Sim, ela estava. Então por que ela não falava nada?

"Eu sei que você não tem muito cérebro nessa sua cabeça oca, mas por que você está no meu quarto se é óbvio que porcos não são permitidos aqui?" Syaoran falou lentamente, como se estivesse falando com um retardado.

Nenhuma resposta.

Syaoran desdenhou. "Eu sabia. Os japoneses sempre foram um pouco lentos, principalmente uma vaca como você-"De repente ele parou. A atmosfera esfriara. Ele estralou o pescoço e ouviu a respiração dela presa, saindo em haustos.

Qual o problema dela?

De repente um som. Como um soluço, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Syaoran encarou a escuridão que cobria seus olhos e tentou pensar porquê ela chorava. Ainda assim ele desdenhou. "Você tá chorando por causa do que eu falei? Finalmente alguma coisa entrou nessa sua cabeça dura. Uma vaca, isso é tudo que você é-"

"PÁRA" Sakura gritou.

Syaoran ficou calado pelo choque enquanto sentia ela tremendo, ondas de raiva e frustração saiam dela.

"SÓ PÁRA COM ISSO!" Sakura gritou, a voz presa. "Eu não aguento mais! Não dá! Eu não sou uma vaca e eu não fiz nada de errado, e ainda assim me tratam como uma merda! Eu sou provocada na escola, empurrada e insultada, e quando volto para cá não consigo trabalhar direito, você me trata feito merda e eu não consigo falar com você e Yelan está contando comigo e Meiling me odeia e você também, e eu não aguento mais!"

Ela estava respirando fundo e a voz estava rouca. "Era isso que você queria?" Ela finalmente falou em voz baixa,ameaçadora. "Era isso que você queria? Me mandar pra longe de Hog Kong? Me deixara acabada?"

Ela riu e começou a bater palmas. "Bem, adivinha, Syaoran?? Você conseguiu! Parabéns!"

Eles ficaram em silêncio e Syaoran não encontrou nada para dizer. Sakura se levantou e saiu, a respiração ainda dificil e soluços escapando. Ele a ouviu sussurrar, "Eu não aguento mais," antes de fechar a porta.

Quando ela saiu do quarto todo o calor saiu junto. Ficou frio novamente. Congelado. Syaoran foi deixado na escuridão e mesmo que ele tivesse conseguido o que queria…

Ele se sentia podre.

Ela havia ido embora…mas não antes dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura desceu as escadas, tentando não pensar em nada. Uma saudade enorme a fazia querer voltar para casa. Ver o pai novamente, ver se ele estava bem. Para pisar no pé do Touya e conversar com todos os seus amigos.

Ainda assim, uma pequena parte dela queria ficar e ajudar Syaoran…mesmo que ele não merecesse.

Ela tinha que ir para casa. Ela tinha que falar para Yelan que ela queria ir para casa. Que ela não aguentava mais.

Sakura trincou os dentes, tentando não lembrar de quando Yin jogou suco de frutas nela, ou das palavras enormes escritas no seu armário. Ela tentou não pensar nos insultos de Syaoran, que a chamava de vaca sem cérebro…

Respirando fundo ela entrou na cozinha.

"Não. Eu não vou permitir isso! Nós somos o Clã Li e eu não vou - sim, meu marido morreu. Como ousa??" Yelan gritou no telefone e desligou. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e suspirou, se levantando. Então viu Sakura.

"O-oi," Sakura falou com cuidado. Ela olhou para o telefone e depois de volta para Yelan. "Tem algum…problema?"

Yelan passou a mão pelo rosto. "Não…sim…mais ou menos. Os anciãos não querem que o Syaoran continue indo à escola. Eles querem que ele vá para uma instituição particular que cuida de jovens cegos e os ajuda a desenvolver os demais sentidos e a continuar com os estudos."

Sakura olhou para Yelan com os olhos arregalados. "E por que você disse não?"

Yelan olhou para ela, quase implorando por compreensão. "Você não percebe? O Syaoran não seria o mesmo se ele fosse para lá. Ele precisa de pessoas ao redor dele, ele precisa saber lidar com pessoas que enxergam por que essa é a maioria da população. Syaoran quer se sentir igual aos outros…"

Yelan respirou fundo. "Isso me machuca. Eu lembro de quando ele era pequeno e voltava para casa bravo e segurando as lágrimas porque as outras crianças o provocavam e ofendiam. Ele quase foi atropelado por um carro quando ele tentou voltar para casa depois de ser deixado sozinho pelos seus supostos amigos."

Sakura olhou para baixo. "Isso é triste…"

Yelan concordou. "Ainda assim ele continuou determinado a mostrar que era igual a eles, que a deficiência não o fazia menos importante. Eu não quero desperdiçar todo o trabalho dele mandando ele para uma instituição…"

Sakura sentiu o coração se apertar. Ela a abraçou. Yelan sorriu. "Pelo menos você está me ajudando. Eu tenho esperança agora, graças à você. Obrigada, Sakura."

Sakura sentiu a culpa tomando conta. "N-não foi nada…mas eu não fiz muita coisa."Sakura disse, sem graça, lembrando do que acabara de acontecer.

O sorriso de yelan aumentou. "Você fez mais do que pode imaginar."

Sakura sorriu de volta para mulher, um pouco hesitante. Ainda assim ela sabia, no fundo do coração, que agora ela não podia ir embora. Ela ia ficar, apesar dos insultos, das provocações. Ela ia ficar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Mudando

**Jagged Amber**

Sakura Card Captors

Capítulo Nove

Autora: starjade

Tradutora: Forbidden Queen

_Mudando_

Sakura encarou os brincos sobre a mesa. Usar brincos, ou não usar brincos.

Uma decisão tão dificil.

Mesmo que ela usasse, quais seriam? As argolas de prata ou os de estilo cigano? Ou o de tarracha? Ela passou a mão pelo rosto. Como as pessoas conseguiam fazer isso de manhã? Não era justo!! Não bastasse ela ter que aguentar provocações na escola, no trabalho, ser odiada em tudo quanto é canto até ficar louca, ela ainda tinha que escolher quais brincos usar!!

Sakura piscou. Com o que ela estava se preocupando afinal?? Ela virou os olhos e pegou os de tarracha. Ela realmente estava ficando louca.

De repente ela ouviu uma batida e um grito abafado. Sakura se levantou, curiosa, e abriu a porta. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Syaoran estava caído de joelhos, provavelmente tinha batido na parede, e estava esfregando a testa. "Aii…aiiiiiiii…" Ele gemia.

Sakura o encarou, pensando se devia falar com ele. O jeito que ele a tratara no dia anterior…a ferida ainda estava aberta.

Syaoran pareceu sentir a presença dela e resmungou, "O que você tá olhando, infeliz?"

Sakura deu um passo para trás. Ela realmente tinha que descobrir como ele sabia que ela estava lá!! Ela não disse uma palavra e se virou para voltar para o quarto. Ela estava quase fechando a porta quando a mão de Syaoran a parou.

"Espera."

Sakura olhou para ele, surpresa.

Syaoran abaixou o rosto, a franja cobrindo seus olhos. "Olha, eu só vou falar isso uma vez e você nunca vai falar isso pra ninguém nem me fazer repetir! Entendeu?"

Sakura não falou nada, não era preciso dizer que ela estava absolutamente chocada.

Syaoran soltou a respiração e falou, bem rápido. "Eu formalmente me desculpo pela minha atitude rude de ontem e espero sinceramente, em nome da família Li, que você perdoe o meu comportamento."

Sakura piscou. Ele…Syaoran Li…estava pedindo desculpas.

Sem. Chance.

Depois de de alguns minutos de silêncio desconfortável, Syaoran se virou e começou a se afastar.

"Espera!" Sakura falou, rapidamente. "Me-me desculpa também. E obrigada por pedir desculpas."

O silêncio de novo. Então Syaoran falou, num tom estranho, "Minha mãe me forçou. Agradeça a ela."

Sakura observou enquanto ele saia. Esse era um dia realmente histórico. O dia em que Syaoran pediu desculpas. Sakura balançou a cabeça surpresa. Quem iria imaginar que Syaoran conseguia fazer isso?? Agora ela acreditava em milagres!

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça. Ela ficou muito feliz por Syaoran ter pedido desculpas. Seu coração ficou mais leve e ela sorriu, e depois enrrugou a testa. Como Yelan sabia que eles tinham brigado? Sakura não tinha falado nada. Então por que Syaoran falaria? Talvez ele tenha…vai entender.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura se encolheu enquanto abria o armário. Todo mundo estava rindo dela, alguns tentavam esconder com as mãos e outros riam e apontavam abertamente. Ela percebeu que o zelador tentou apagar as palavras, mas elas continuavam lá.

Fechando o armário depois de pegar os livros, ela correu para aula. Finalmente. Ela não teve que lidar com Yin nem com ninguém do grupo dela-

"Ah, olha só quem está aqui," Uma garota provocou.

Sakura parou. Ótimo. Simplesmente perfeito.

Sakura voltou a andar. A sala estava a alguns passos de distância. Só mais um pouco e então…Mas antes que ela conseguisse entrar na sala, Yin a segurou e puxou de volta com força.

"Eu estava falando com você!" Yin reclamou. "Quando eu falo você ouve, deu pra entender?"

Sakura gemeu. "Cala boca e sai do meu pé, Yin. Eu não ouço o resmungo de cadelas, deu pra entender?"

Yin ficou pálida. "Dá licença, vaca? Você quer repetir isso?"

"Dá licença, Yin. Eu tenho uma aula agora." Sakura disse, despreocupada. "Agora sai daqui e vai latir pra outra pessoa. Eu não vou te aturar hoje."

Yin rosnou, "Sua vadia, presta atenção em mim-"

"Yin."

Yin parou, o rosto perdendo a cor e depois ficou vermelha. "Oi, Syaoran, eu só estava-"

Syaoran estava parado na porta, os cabelos castanhos escondendo a expressão fria no seu rosto. Yin começou a dar risadinhas falsas enquanto Syaoran andava até elas.

"Eu nunca mais quero te ouvir falar esse tipo de coisa," Syaoran falou com calma, sem emoção. "Se alguém aqui é uma vadia, é você. Cala a sua boca e vai pra sua aula. Eu não quero te ouvir ou essa sua voz nojenta por nem mais um minuto."

A classe atrás deles, que estava assistindo a cena, ficou quieta. Então alguém gritou no fundo da sala e os lábios de Yin se apertaram e seus olhos pegaram fogo.

"Ai, docinho, tudo bem. Eu vou! Mas a culpa não é minha!" Yin fez um bico, se aproximando de Syaoran e acariciando seu braço. "Kinomoto está implicando comigo desde o começo do semestre e-"

"Sai de perto de mim!" Syaoran falou, um pouco mais alto. Foi tudo o que precisou para Yin sair correndo com as amigas atrás, parando só pra lançar um olhar ameaçador para Sakura. Assim que Yin saiu os ombros de Sakura relaxaram.

Então ela olhou para o Syaoran.

Ele não olhou para ela, mantendo o rosto virado para o chão, e se afastou sem falar com ela. Sakura o encarou, sentindo uma coisa estranha.

Yelan estava certa. Syaoran _estava _mudando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura andou com cuidado até Syaoran, evitando uma menino que andava nervoso até ela.

"Syaoran!" Ela gritou, desesperada à medida que o menino se aproximava. Ao ouvir o nome de Syaoran o menino ficou pálido e correu para longe dela. Ela suspirou aliviada.

Era um baile. Um baile na escola deles. E o maldito baile estava deixando todo mundo louco. Só dois tinham se aproximado dela até aquele momento mas ela não queria magoá-los, então ela fazia de tudo para fugir.

Pelo que ela tinha percebido, centenas de garotas já tinham chamado Syaoran. Como a que estava chegando naquela hora.

Era uma menina bonita, com cabelos castanhos e compridos e olhos esverdeados. Ela apertava as mãos nervosa enquanto Sakura chegava perto.

"Eu-eu estava pensado se-se você que-quer i-ir-" A garota estava gaguejando.

Syaoran nem se virou para ela. "Não." Ele falou friamente. "Eu não tenho tempo pra gastar com você ou com esse baile idiota."

Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas e ela correu de volta para as amigas, que lançaram olhares assassinos para Syaoran enquanto consolavam a amiga.

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Isso foi grosseiro."

Syaoran se virou para ela. "O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

Sakura tentou parecer inocente. "Nada. Eu só ouvi a sua conversa, se você quiser chamar disso, com aquela menina legal. Por que você teve que ser tão rude? Você podia pelo menos ser educado!"

Syaoran olhou para ela e riu com desdém. "Educado? Por que eu tenho que ser educado se eu sei exatamente o que elas querem? Ficar comigo pelo meu dinheiro e meu status. Elas são só umas interesseiras nojentas."

Sakura pensou que não era só disso que elas estavam atrás. Então ela corou. Que tipo de pensamento era aquele?

A limosine tinha chegado e Sakura ajudou Syaoran a entrar e foi logo em seguida.

"Então, qual o tipo de garota que você quer?" Sakura perguntou.

Syaoran fingiu não escutar.

"Syaoran! Você sabe que eu te fiz uma pergunta!" Sakura falou, impaciente. Ela realmente queria uma resposta…só não sabia porquê.

Syaoran resmungou. "Por que eu devia responder uma pergunta idiota dessas? Eu não quero sair procurando uma garota."

Sakura fingiu se surpreender. "O quê? Você quer passar o resto da sua vida como um velho solteirão? Mas sério, eu sei que você tem que se casar para virar o líder do Clã Li."

Syaoran pareceu irritado. "Quem te falou isso? Será que você não pode ficar longe da minha vida?"

Sakura riu. "Não dá. Eu já estou na sua vida. Agora me fala!"

"Quem os anciãos escolherem para mim tá bom." Syaoran respondeu, com um tom de ameaça. "Agora cala essa boca. Já é um inferno ficar no carro com você, ainda pior ficar na mesma casa. Essas últimas duas semanas não passaram muito rápido."

Sakura se irritou um pouco. "Obrigada pelos elogios. Então você vai casar com qualquer uma que os anciãos escolherem para você? E se eles te mandarem casar com a Yin, você casa?"

Sakura observou o rosto de Syaoran, seu coração pereceu parar de bater enquanto ele pensava. "Não. Eu não casava com ela. E os anciãos não iam escolher ela, de qualquer jeito."

Sakura soltou a respiração. Por que ela ficou tão aliviada? "Então, de que tipo de garota você gosta? O que você procura em uma?"

Syaoran gemeu. "Você parece um papagaio. Um papagaio irritante. Um papagaio amaldiçoado."

Sakura sorriu. "Obrigada."

Syaoran deu um sorriso torto. "Se eu te falar você fica quieta?"

"Claro."

"Eu quero uma garota que fique em casa, quieta, obediente, dependente, cozinhe, limpe, faça o que eu quero, pegue minha roupa e crie as crianças e fique longe de mim o maior tempo possível."

Sakura o encarou e começou a rir. "Do jeito que as mulheres são hoje em dia, você nunca vai casar!"

Syaoran virou os olhos. "Você prometeu cala a boca."

"Desculpa."

"CALA A BOCA!"

"Uhnf…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Atende o telefone, Meiling!"

"Eu tô ocupada! Kinomoto, atende!"

"Eu também tô ocupada! Syaoran, atende o telefone."

"Eu sou o que, sua empregada?"

"Só atende o telefone, vai logo!"

"Mãe, a Kinomoto quer mandar em mim!"

"Tá bom, tá bom!" Sakura saiu bufando para atender o telefone, encarando Syaoran. Ele só riu e voltou a fazer a tarefa. Moleque mimado, ela pensou com raiva. Por causa do acidente as pessoas tratam ele como se fosse de vidro.

Vidro o caramba!

Sakura atendeu o telefone, que ainda tava tocando, sabe-se lá porque. "Alô?"

"Oi, a Kinomoto, Sakura está?"

"Uh…Sou eu," Sakura falou, com cuidado. Era uma voz masculina. Se fosse aquele garoto que a estava seguindo…

"Oi, Sakura. Sou eu, Hiiragizawa, Eriol. Lembra?"

Sakura revirou a memória. Eriol, Eriol…

"Uh, seeeei, eu lembro…" Sakura disse, falsa. "Você é aquele cara…"

O garoto riu. "Você não faz idéia de quem eu sou, faz?"

"Nenhuma," Sakura disse, aliviada. O rapaz riu e Sakura gostou dele na hora. Esse cara era legal, e ele não a fez se sentir estranha.

"Lembra? O cara que você conheceu no primeiro dia de aula? O cara da primeira aula?"

Agora ela lembrava! "Ah, é! Eu lembro de você!"

Eriol riu. "Demorou!"

Sakura deu uma risadinha. "Então, por que você está me ligando?"

"Nada, na verdade. É só que eu vou sozinho no baile e só tem uma pessoa que pode mudar isso."

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. "Quem?"

Ela ouviu um suspiro do outro lado. "Você!"

"Eu?" Sakura falou, com a voz esganicada. Então ela entendeu. "Ah! Você quer ir comigo no baile!"

"É. E então?"

Sakura brincou com o fio do telefone. Ela queria ir ao baile? No começo ela não queria, por causa da Yin e do resto…Mas por que ela ia evitar um pouco de diversão? Yin não controlava a vida dela! Além disso, ela ia voltar para o Japão em pouco tempo e ela queria aproveitar as últimas semanas.

"Claro!" Sakura respondeu, abrindo um sorriso enorme.

"Mesmo?" Eriol perguntou animado. "Você tem certeza?"

"Absoluta." Sakura disse, sorrindo.

"Tá bom, então! Eu te busco às sete."

"Certo. Até mais tarde!"

Sorrindo, ela se virou. Eriol era um cara tão legal. Talvez fosse uma benção depois de toda a encrenca que ele teve que aguentar.

Então ela bateu com força em alguém.

"Aii…" Sakura gemeu.

Syaoran não falou nada. Sakura bateu o ombro dele. "Você não pode pelo menos pedir desculpa??" Sakura perguntou, esfregando a testa.

"Quem era?" Syaoran perguntou, frio.

"Ótimas desculpas," Sakura falou sarcástica e tentou contornar Syaoran, mas ele a impediu mais uma vez.

"Quem era?" Syaoran perguntou novamente.

"Um. Cara. Da. Escola. Ele me chamou para ir no baile com ele. Por que você está tão interessado, afinal?" Sakura falou, irritada.

"EU NÃO ESTOU!" Syaoran gritou. "Eu só quero saber quem era o cara!!"

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas e suspirou. "Tá. Você é tão insistente. Um cara chamado Hiiragizawa, Eriol."

O rosto de Syaoran ficou pálido. "O QUE DIABO ELE TÁ TENTANDO FAZER?"

Sakura deu um passo para trás. "Wow. Você conhece ele?"

Syaoran estava bravo demais para ouvi-la. Ele sibilou, "Não vai com ele."

Sakura o encarou, em choque. "Como é que é?"

"Você me ouviu!" Syaoran disse, furioso. "Não vai com ele nesse negócio."

Sakura sentiu a raiva explondindo. "Quem você pensa que é, me falando com que eu posso ou não sair? Eu gosto desse cara, tá bom?? E eu vou sair com ele, não importa o que você diga. Então não mete seu nariz na nossa vida."

"Nossa?" Syaoran bufou. "Eriol não quer te chamar pra sair, ele só está tentando se vingar-"

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. Não, ele não disse isso! "O mundo não gira ao seu redor!" Sakura gritou. "Quando um cara me chama pra sair, você me diz que ele não gosta de mim? Que é por sua conta? Que ele tá me usando? Olha aqui, Syaoran, eu vim aqui para fazer o meu trabalho, não pra você se meter na minha vida pessoal! Então sai da minha vida, idiota."

A expressão de Syaoran era de puro choque enquanto Sakura saía. Quem ela pensava que era? Syaoran estava furioso. O que o Eriol acha que está fazendo? Pela primeira vez Syaoran tentou ser legal e a Kinomoto dispensou ele completamente!

Eriol não gostava dela!! Ele a estava usando!!

Você tem certeza disso, uma voz sussurrou na sua mente. Ou você está com ciúmes?

Syaoran rosnou. Ele não estava com ciúmes!!

Ele não tava com NEM UM POUCO de ciúmes!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GAH, eu to tão felizes por tantas pessoas estarem gostando da fic -

Sério, quando eu peguei a fic pra traduzir eu não imaginava o quanto seria difícil e tantas pessoas lendo me anima a continuar.

E como o capítulo anterior teve muitos hits em uma semana resolvi publicar esse antes

Kissu

Ja ne


	10. Sentimentos

**Jagged Amber**

Sakura Card Captors

Autora: starjade

Tradutora: Forbidden Queen

Capítulo Dez

_Sentimentos_

"Olá, querido descendente," Uma voz animada disse. "Como vai a sua vida?"

Syaoran nem parou para pensar. Ele usou seus reflexos rápidos de lutador e jogou Eriol contra a parede. Ele ouviu o som de vidro quebrando quando Eriol bateu contra um porta-retratos.

"No. Que. Você. Tá. Pensando?" Syaoran falou calmamente. Na sua voz podia ser percebida uma raiva mal contida.

Eriol levantou uma sobrancelha. "Do que você tá falando?"

Syaoran gargalhou. "Você sabe do que eu tô falando! O que você tá querendo fazer? Fazer a Kinomoto te contar algum segredo? Tentar usá-lo em algum do seus planos pra me tirar da competição de artes marciais? Tentar me desqualificar de algum jeito? Ou talvez seja algo maior, talvez você queira encontrar alguma coisa que me impeça de ser o herdeiro legal da liderança do Clã Li?"

Eriol piscou e Syaoran gritou. "O que é? Me fala, seu viado?"

Eriol deu uma risadinha e Syaoran ergueu o punho e deu um soco nele, mas Eriol, de alguma maneira, evitou. Syaoran parou, confuso novamente. Eriol bateu no ombro dele.

"Você é bem lerdo, Xiao-Lang," Eriol falou, divertido. "Eu chamei a Sakura para sair simplesmente pelo meus sentimentos e interesses por ela. Por que isso teria alguma coisa a ver com você?"

Syaoran pareceu confuso. "O quê?" Syaoran perguntou, tentando voltar a agir com a raiva de antes. "Mas…mas por que você ia querer sair com a Kinomoto?" Ele falou de uma vez, fazendo o nome dela soar como uma ofensa.

Eriol riu. "Caso você não tenha percebido, meu querido descendente, ela é um ótimo partido. Bonita, inteligente e animada, e eu estou interessado nela. O mundo não gira em volta de você." Eriol suspirou. "Se você a quer tanto assim, devia ter chamado ela antes de mim."

Syaoran ficou roxo. "O QUÊ? Eu não quero chamar ela para um baile idiota!! Isso é patético e eu não vou rebaixar a minha herança familiar me envolvendo com a Kinomoto!!"

Não houve resposta e Syaoran gemeu. Eriol já tinha ido embora. Por que ele não conseguia sentí-lo?? A vida ia ser bem mais fácil se ele conseguisse!!

Syaoran passou a mão pelos cabelos, então o cheiro de flor de cerejeira chegou ao seu nariz quando a porta se abriu e fechou e passos foram em sua direção.

"Oi, Syaoran!" A voz da garota estava alegre. Isso o irritava. Ela era tão irritante. Por que ela ainda não tinha voltado para o Japão??

"Syaoran? Syaoran!" Sakura perguntou, ficando preocupada. Por que ela era assim? Não importava quantas vezes ele tentava afastá-la, quantas vezes ele a ofendia, gritava, provocava…ela continuava lá, o tratando como um igual, como se nada jamais tivesse acontecido.

Ele olhou para baixo, a mente confusa. Como ele devia tratá-la? Bem?? Ele não tinha um pingo de vontade de fazer isso!!

"Syaoran? Eu vim ver se você quer ir no shopping comigo e a Tomoyo, a gente vai comprar um vestido para o baile…Syaoran?"

Syaoran deu um grito. "Você acha que eu me importo com a sua vidinha miserável? Sai da minha frente e vai nesse seu maldito baile!! Como se eu me importasse!" Ele rosnou e passou por ela, ficando cada vez mais bravo à medida que subia as escadas para seu quarto e batia a porta.

Ele não se importava com ela.

Ele não se importava com ninguém.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura se encostou na porta de Syaoran, batendo.

'Não devia ser eu me trancando num quarto?', Sakura pensou, irônica. As palavras que ele disse…mas Sakura estava aprendendo a aturar isso e até se acostumando.

"Syaoran! SAI! Eu ainda tenho um trabalho para fazer e eu vou fazer esse trabalho, não me importo com as suas reclamações!" Sakura gritou. Ela estava ficando muito frustrada. Ele era igual a uma criança mimada, sério!

Será que era por causa do baile? Então por que ele estaria irritado? Talvez fosse o Eriol…Talvez ele pensasse que ela não era digna do Eriol. Bem, a escolha não era dele.

"SYAORAN! LARGA MÃO DE SER FRESCO E SAI DESSE QUARTO AGORA MESMO!" Sakura finalmente berrou, cansada.

Dez segundos depois a porta se abriu.

Syaoran estava olhando para o chão. "Fresco?" Ele perguntou, sua voz levemente divertida.

Sakura corou. "Ah, cala a boca. A gente vai sair. Vai, coloca seus sapatos."

Syaoran virou os olhos. "Você não pode mandar em mim." Ele disse, conformado enquanto descia as escadas, e nem mesmo se afastou quando Sakura segurou a mão dele para evitar que ele escorregasse no último degrau.

Sakura abriu um sorriso. "Isso é o que você pensa."

Syaoran fez uma careta e o canto dos seus lábios se curvaram. "Então você fica olhando pra minha bunda?"

Sakura ficou vermelha da ponta do pé até a raiz dos cabelos e ela ficou feliz por ele não poder ver. Era chocante, pra começar, ouví-lo falar algo assim. Ele estava provocando! Syaoran Li a estava _provocando_!

"Eu não olho!! Só coloca esse seu maldito sapato!!"

Syaoran levantou uma sobrancelha. "Agressiva."

Sakura gemeu. "Mimado."

"Galinha."

"Idiota."

"Vaca."

"Orangotango!"

Syaoran exitou e deu um olhar engraçado, Sakura simplesmente mandou, "SAI logo!"

X X X X X X X

Sakura levou Syaoran para uma área lotada. Syaoran batia em várias pessoas e ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

"Onde a gente tá?" Syaoran reclamou.

Sakura sorriu animada. "É um tipo de parque itinerante."

"Um o que?" Syaoran perguntou.

"Um parque itinerante!" Sakura falou, e quando ele a olhou sem entender, e ela o encarou confusa. Ele não sabia o que era um parque itinerante?

Syaoran gemeu. "Por que você me trouxe pra esse parque sei-lá-o-que? Eu sabia! Você é uma péssima tutora! Você me traz pra esses lugares sem motivo nenhum! Eu ainda não esqueci do canteiro!"

Sakura virou os olhos. "Cala boca! É um parque itinerante. É um tipo de festa. Você não sabia que ia ter? Faz um tempão que tão falando disso na escola!"

Syaoran cruzou os braços. "Eu não ligo. Vamos voltar."

"Ah, vai!" Sakura pediu, puxando o braço dele. "Vamos! Eu te compro comida! Sério! Eu compro!"

Syaoran estava começando a ceder, ainda mais depois dela falar de comida. "Tá bom. Mas se você tentar me forçar a fazer alguma coisa doida, do jeito que essa sua cabeça idiota sempre tenta…"

Sakura suspirou, se sentindo bem pela primeira vez em dias. "Eu não vou! Vamos. Olha, tem uma barraquinha de cachorro-quente ali."

Syaoran se irritou. "Eu não posso 'olhar', caso você tenha esquecido."

Sakura corou. "D-desculpa-"

"Só vai pegar o maldito cachorro-quente." Syaoran cortou, mesmo achando que devia deixá-la tentando consertar. Ele sentiu a mão dela largando seu braço e uma pessoa esbarrando nele pelas costas. Syaoran cambaleou um pouco até recuperar o equilíbrio. Ele andou alguns passos para frente, mas outra pessoa bateu nele. Ele se sentia imprestável, e isso o irritava.

_Aonde aquela idiota foi, _Syaoran pensou amargo enquanto tentava manter os braços esticados correndo o risco de parecer uma pessoa deficiente, mesmo que ele soubesse que podia se virar muito bem sozinho. Ele ficou um minuto tentando colocar os outros sentidos para funcionar mas era mais dificil no parque por causa da quantidade de pessoas em volta.

Finalmente, ele se sentiu pronto para começar a andar, sentindo onde estavam as pessoas e os objetos maiores. Ele tentou encontrar o perfume da Sakura, mas ele estava misturado com muitos outros.

"Por que eu devia achar ela?" Ele falou consigo mesmo. "Eu podia ir embora agora…"

Mas ele continuava andando e seus sentidos continuavam procurando por Sakura.

De repente o cheiro de flor de cerejeira atingiu seu olfato e ele suspirou de alívio e depois ficou tenso ao ouvir uma voz estranha.

"O que, você tem namorado?" Uma voz nojenta desdenhou.

A voz de Sakura respondeu forte. "Só me deixa em paz, tá?"

"Você devia saber que meninas bonitas como você não podem andar sozinhas." O homem falou e Syaoran se arrepiou.

De repente Sakura gritou. "Me larga!" Mas a outra voz a interrompeu e o som dele batendo na boca dela chegou a Syaoran.

Ele sentiu a raiva enchendo sua mente. "Sai de perto dela, seu filho da puta!" Enquanto o rapaz estava em choque, Syaoran se concentrou fechando os olhos com força, tentando descobrir exatamente onde o outro estava. Um cheiro de perfume barato e um som grosseiro o atraíram e ele usou os anos de treinamento para ter uma idéia da pessoa.

Ele havia largado Sakura e Syaoran se sentiu agradecido enquanto se movia na direção do homem e acertava um soco no estômago.

"Que me-" O homem começou a gritar enquanto Syaoran chutava e socava, fazendo o outro cair de joelhos sem ar. Quando Syaoran se preparou para dar mais um soco, o homem apareceu do nada e acertou um soco no seu estômago. Syaoran ficou sem ar e o homem o derrubou e deu um soco bem no rosto. Syaoran perdeu a concentração e começou a dar socos sem pensar, se preferindo se concentrar na voz de Sakura, que gritava para ele parar.

Ele acertou um dos socos e o homem caiu. Syaoran se levantou e agarrou o cabelo do homem, puxando o rosto para cima.

"Nunca mais encosta nela, entendeu?" Syaoran falou com a voz ameaçadora.

O homem concordou e Syaoran o largou brutamente dando mais um chute para garantir que ele ia se lembrar. Ele estava perdido e tudo que ele conseguia ouvir era a voz de Sakura gritando o nome dele. Ele bateu em alguém e essa pessoa segurou seu ombro, o mantendo no lugar enquanto uma mão familiar pegava seu braço.

"Obrigada, " A voz de Sakura se dirigiu para pessoa que o segurava e as mãos o soltaram.

Ele estava retomando o controle dos seus sentidos, e mais uma vez ele percebeu os sons da multidão e do espaço à sua volta. Pessoas estavam ao redor e ele pensou que a briga tinha atraído muitos curiosos. Mais uma vez ele reparou na música, nos cheiros, e que Sakura estava parada na frente dele.

Um cheiro salgado chegou ao nariz de Syaoran e ele arregalou os olhos quando um par de braços o abraçaram com força. "Ai, Syaoran!" A voz de Sakura estava tremendo. "Eu podia me cuidar! Por que você se meteu? Tava tudo sob controle!"

Syaoran resmungou. "Tava o caramba! Ele estava te machucando-"

"Syaoran, isso já aconteceu antes! Eu sei como me cuidar!" Um dos braços largou sua cintura e se aproximou de seu rosto. Syaoran fechou os olhos enquanto os dedos dela acariciavam um deles.

"Desculpa, Syaoran. Você se encrenca tanto por minha culpa…" Sakura sussurrou. A sensação dos dedos dela contra sua pele, do corpo dela tão próximo do seu, do braço dela na sua cintura…faziam o coração dele doer tanto que ele quase se desequilibrou. A garganta dele se fechou e todo o seu corpo pulsava…ele só não sabia por que, já que ele nunca havia sentido aquilo antes.

Ele se afastou de Sakura, para longe da pessoa que o fazia se sentir daquele jeito. Ele falou, grosseiro, "Com certeza. E eu não quero ter que cuidar de você o tempo todo! Quando você vai embora? É um inferno com você por perto!"

Syaoran arfava esperando pela resposta irritada dela. Mas não houve nenhuma. O cheiro de água e sal chegou mais uma vez e ele percebeu que ela estava chorando. Aquela dor correu por ele novamente e ele queria se bater. tantas garotas haviam chorado antes por causa dele…por que ele se importava tanto agora?

De repente, a mão encostou no braço dele novamente. "Vamos pra casa, certo?"

Syaoran só concordou, meio adormecido enquanto aquela garota, a que o fazia sentir dor e arrepios, o levava para casa.

X X X X X X X X

Ela não acreditava que tinha chorado.

Qual era o problema dela? Sério! Mas quando ela o viu bravo, furioso, batendo no cara que a havia atacado - ah, ela nunca tinha ficado tão assustada.

Ela sentiu o coração batendo forte quando aquele homem cruel derrubou Syaoran…ela nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, o sentimento de que ela iria morrer se algo acontecesse com Syaoran.

Ela se importava. Caramba, ela se importava.

E ela realmente não queria.

Ela podia ouví-lo no quarto ao lado, se virando desconfortavelmente na cama antes de se jogar de qualquer jeito numa nova posição, gemendo e então tudo ficou em silêncio quando ele adormeceu. Ela rolou na cama e encarou a parede que os dividia.

Syaoran teve um infância dificil. Treinado para ser o líder perfeito do Clã Li e então perder o pai tão jovem e ainda ficar sem a visão. Não era à toa que ele era tão frio e cruel e não queria que as pessoas se aproximassem.

Ela imaginava o que ela significava para Syaoran. Um incômodo, provavelmente, Sakura pensou fazendo uma careta. Ele achava que ela era outra oferecida, atrás de dinheiro e glória.

Isso não a incomodava antes. Ela só queria que o mês acabasse logo para ela voltar para o Japão com o 10 que ela precisava.

Então, o que mudou?

O que mudou?

X X X X X X X X

Syaoran girou o bastão em movimentos complexos, suando muito. Ele estava se castigando de novo, uma hora extra de treinamento de artes marciais.

Por quê?

Bem, era humilhante admitir. Pelo simples fato dele ter 'aceitado' o abraço de Sakura O rosto dele queimava quando ele lembrava do jeito que ele se sentira com o toque dela.

Não era certo. Ela provavelmente sentia pena dele. Afinal, ele era o 'pobre menino cego', certo?

Syaoran trincou os dentes e acrescentou chutes e socos à sequência do bastão.

"Isso parece perigoso," Disse uma voz gentil.

"Alguém pediu a sua opinião?" Syaoran respondeu, mal-humorado.

"Eu respeito a minha opinião. Minha opinião não devia importar?"

"Não."

"E por que não?"

"Porque você é uma vaca inferior que veio do Japão."

Um suspiro. "Por que você continua agindo assim?"

Syaoran não aguentava mais. A voz dela estava fazendo o coração dele acelerar e ele decididamente não gostava disso. Ele jogou o bastão no chão e disparou para onde ela estava sentada na varanda. Ele a ouviu levantar e lançou um olhar irritado para onde ela devia estar.

"Eu sou assim. Agora se a sua cabeça oca não gosta, então eu acho que você devia ir embora. Não, EU QUERO que você vá embora. Mas você nunca vai! SÓ VAI EMBORA, tá bom? Eu não aguento mais! Por que você continua aqui? Ninguém te quer aqui! Ninguém precisa de você! Então por que você não volta pra sua casa e me deixa ser feliz pra variar?" Syaoran gritou.

"Você é feliz?" A voz retrucou, ainda animada. Isso o irritava ainda mais.

"SIM! EU ERA FELIZ! AGORA NÃO SOU MAIS!" Ele berrou.

"Você tem certeza? Você era feliz? Sabe o que eu via? Eu via um menino solitário, alguém que nunca havia sido tratado como um igual. Alguém julgado pela sua deficiência, pelo seu status, pela sua aparência. Alguém que carregava anos de culpa e arrependimento. Alguém que se mantia na escuridão…e nunca procurava a luz."

Syaoran sentiu todo o corpo ficando gelado enquanto ela continuava, leve. "Você vai procurar a luz?"

O corpo de Syaoran tremia. Ele apertou os olhos, afastando as emoções que sentia. Quando ele os reabriu eles haviam voltado a ser o âmbar gélido de sempre.

"Sai da minha frente." Ele sussurrou.

"Espera!"

"Sai da MINHA FRENTE!" Ele gritou e ela deu um passo para o lado quando ele correu por ela, abrindo a porta com força. Mas antes dele se afastar, ele a ouviu murmurar, "Eu não vou enquanto você não for." E bateu a porta.

X X X X X X X X

Nossa, muita gente leu o último capítulo oO

Acho que atualizar rápido vale a pena xD

Bem, já tenho até o capítulo 13 traduzido, então os próximos devem ser postados em duas semanas também, agora vai ser mais difícil acabar de traduzir os outros (cursinho )

Espero que gostem desse

Kissu

Ja ne


	11. Caindo

**Jagged Amber**

Sakura Card Captor

Autora: starjade

Tradutora: Forbidden Queen

Capítulo Onze

_Caindo_

Sakura suspirou, descendo as escadas com a sua mochila. Era mais um dia de tortura…outro dia de aula. No dia anterior ele conversara com outro aluno do programa de tutores do Japão. Ele estava adorando e nem parecia querer voltar para casa.

Ela se sentia muito sozinha.

Era principalmente por causa da Yin e da turma dela. E o jeito que o Syaoran a tratava sempre fazia ela se sentir inútil e que não a queriam por perto. Ela sempre tinha que controlar o humor perto dele e pensar duas vezes antes de falar qualquer coisa. Algumas vezes era exaustivo demais tentar se entender com ele, mas ela tinha que tentar.

Suspirando, Sakura pulou o último degrau e foi para cozinha, deixando a mochila no corredor. Bem quando ela ia entrar na cozinha, Meiling apareceu e Sakura passou por ela.

"Sal de perto de mim!" Meiling gritou.

Sakura piscou, parando e se virando para encarar Meiling. "Meiling, você tá bem? Eu nem encostei em você!"

Meiling se irritou ainda mais. "Isso não importa! O problema são os seus feitiços do mal! O que você tá fazendo com o meu Syaoran?"

"O que eu estou fazendo com ele?" Sakura repetiu, confusa. "Do que você tá falando?"

"VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO ALGUMA COISA COM ELE!" Meiling explodiu. "Eu não sei o que é, mas o Syaoran - ele está diferente!!"

Sakura registrou as palavras e enrrugou a testa. "Mas isso…isso é o que todo mundo quer!"

"Bem, eu não quero!" Meiling bufou. "Agora ele fica sempre conversando com você e nunca fala comigo! Ele não passa mais tempo comigo!"

Sakura virou os olhos. "Ele falava com você antes de eu chegar?"

Meiling ficou em silêncio e depois falou, furiosa. "Não tenta banca a espertinha! Isso é tudo culpa sua! Quando você for embora, ele não vai mais querer casar comigo!"

Nessas palavras, Sakura voltou a encarar Meiling, os olhos grandes de surpresa. "O quê? Você não é prima dele?"

Meiling cruzou os braços. "Eu sou a noiva dele, muito obrigada!"

Sakura ficou de queixo caído e Meiling sorriu orgulhosa. "Isso deve te ensinar a não chegar perto do meu futuro marido!" Meiling provocou. "De agora em diante, EU vou fazer as 'atividades'. Você já mudou ele o suficiente. Agora você pode nos deixar em paz!"

Com isso ela foi embora, deixando Sakura sozinha encarando as suas costas. Meiling e Syaoran? Eles iam se casar? Agora, DISSO ela não sabia.

E ela também não sabia porque esse pequeno detalhe a incomodava tanto.

X X X X X X X X

Syaoran andou pelo corredor, seguido por Sakura. Ela pensava que ele não tinha percebido que ela estava lá. Ele sentiu o perfume de flor de cerejeira, viajando até o seu nariz sensível e sentiu o jeito que ela o encarava, cuidando dele, se preocupando quando ele esbarrava em alguém.

Por que ele não a mandava ela ir seguir outra pessoa e parasse de incomodá-lo?

Ele não fazia idéia.

Eles tinham marcado outra aula para aquela noite, mais focada no japonês ('A gente vai dar um tempo na interação com outras pessoas,' Sakura explicara) e Syaoran estava mais do que satisfeito. Ele realmente não precisava mais daqueles sentimentos idiotas que o enfraqueciam.

Ele se sentia inútil sendo cego perto de tantas pessoas que podiam ver…e se sentia ainda mais cego quando estava perto de Sakura. Bem, na verdade não era assim. Ele sentia como se estivesse se afogando.

Ele não conseguia respirar.

E isso o assustava. Muito.

De repente, quando ele virou uma esquina, ele ouviu uma voz familiar. "Olá, Srta. Kinomoto. Como você está hoje?"

Syaoran gemeu. Ah, ele não ia fazer aquilo!

"Uhn…eu estou bem, Eriol. E você?"

"Perfeito…agora que você chegou. O encontro ainda está marcado?"

"Encontro…ah, para o baile?? Claro!"

Syaoran fechou os punhos. Ela ainda ia com aquele idiota? O que ela via nele? Eriol era bonito? Bem, Sakura era uma pessoa bem fútil! Pensando só na aparência de alguém…Syaoran bufou mas não parou de ouvir a conversa.

"Então, como vai o seu trabalho de tutora?"

Os ouvidos de Syaoran ouviram Sakura pigarreando. "Não…muito bem. É meio dificil se aproximar do Syaoran…mas a gente avançou um pouco."

Syaoran sentiu algo como um soco no estômago. Ele tinha quase se esquecido que ela era a tutora…que ela devia mudá-lo, devia deixá-lo mais 'humano' e 'sociável'.

Por um momento ele pensou que ela era - bem, isso não importa.

"Bem, parece que você progrediu muito. Syaoran está falando muito mais…antes ele só resmungava."

Sakura riu e os olhos de Syaoran brilharam perigosamente. "Ele fala bastante…mas pra me chingar. Me deixa um pouco chateada às vezes. Eu tento não demonstrar, mas…"

Ela parou e Eriol falou com simpatia. "Syaoran não deve perceber o que fala."

"Ah, ele sabe muito bem," Sakura respondeu amarga. "Ele sabe pelo que eu to passando agora e tá pouco se fudendo."

Eriol suspirou e Syaoran ouviu o som dele abraçando Sakura. Ele apertou o punho com mais força, suas unhas resgando a palma de sua mão. Um músculo pulava na sua mandíbula enquanto ele a apertava tentando controlara raiva que crescia.

"Bem, pelo menos você vai ter um dia de folga comigo…" Eriol disse para consolá-la.

Sakura soltou a respiração. "Acho que sim."

Syaoran não podia ouvi-los. A qualquer momento eles iam começar a trocar cuspe e ele realmente não precisava ouvir isso. Ele estava tão irritado que socou um armário com tanta força que ele sentiu o amassado formado. Ele deu um grito de raiva e foi para sala, sem ouvir os outros alunos no corredor, ou o som de Sakura e Eriol correndo atrás dele para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Não importava o quão irritado Syaoran estava, ele não podia evitar um leve sentimento de traição…e tristeza. E ele não sabia porque.

X X X X X X X

Sakura ficou quieta na limosine enquanto Syaoran encarava o nada muito irritado, com os punhos fechados com força, o maxilar travado. Ela o observava em silêncio, olhando aqueles olhos que não viam, mas que refletiam a tempestade que se passava dentro dele.

Qual o problema dele?

Ela viu o amassado no armário e Syaoran saindo. Eriol falou alguma coisa sobre Syaoran precisar de umas aulas de controle de raiva, mas tinha alguma coisa além disso. Por que Syaoran se importava com quem ela saía ou não?

Sakura suspirou e resolveu interromper o silêncio desconfortável. "Syaoran? O que você tem?"

É claro que ela recebeu o silêncio como resposta.

"Syaoran? Syaoran, me responde! Por que você ficou tão bravo hoje? O que aconteceu?" Sakura falou, sua preocupação óbvia nas perguntas.

"Por que você não cala a boca?" Syaoran soltou.

Sakura ficou quieta. Por que ele estava agindo daquele jeito? Sério! "Você tem alguma coisa contra o Eriol? Porque se tiver, me desculpa, mas eu ainda vou sair com ele-"

"Só cala a boca!" Syaoran rosnou. "Olha pra mim. Parece que eu me importo?"

Sakura piscou. "Então o que acon-"

"Isso é problema meu, não seu. Então pára de se meter nos meus problemas! Entendeu?" Syaoran cortou.

Sakura respondeu em voz baixa. "Tá bom."

Eles ficaram em silêncio mas Sakura não conseguia ficar calada por muito tempo. "Então, você vai levar alguém no baile?"

Um músculo pulou no maxilar de Syaoran. "Motorista, pára aqui."

O motorista parou e Syaoran cambaleou para fora da limosine. Sakura ficou de queixo caído enquanto ele andava pela calçada, cambaleando um pouco até recuperar o equilíbrio.

Aonde ele ia?

O motorista ia sair quando Sakura gritou, "PÁRA! Eu vou descer também!" Ela saiu da limosine e correu atrás de Syaoran.

"Syaoran? Syaoran!" Sakura gritou.

Syaoran continuou andando, as mãos no bolso.

"Dá pra você olhar para mim? Sério, eu não sei porque eu to pedindo desculpas, mas me desculpa, tudo bem? Você é o cara mais de lua que eu conheço-" Sakura segurou a manga dele quando ele estava quase batendo em alguém e o puxou para perto. "Você não pode pelo menos me falar o que o Eriol tem de tão ruim?"

Syaoran a empurrou. "Só fica longe de mim!"

Sakura se assustou e ele se afastou de novo enquanto ela tentava recuperar a respiração. Ela precisava de muita paciência pra esse serviço! "Syaoran! Me espera!" Ela correu até ele e começou a falar. "Se eu ficar 'longe de você' toda vez que você me fala isso eu nunca vou conseguir tarbalhar!"

"E esse problema é meu?" Syaoran resmungou.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura berrou. "Pára de agir como um pivete imaturo! Tá certo?? Olha, sinto muito que seu pai tenha morrido, mas a culpa não foi sua! Então pára com a auto-piedade e cresce!"

Tudo ficou em silêncio depois disso. Sakura estava respirando fundo e Syaoran pereceu ter congelado. Ele se virou para ela e a expressão no seu rosto assustou Sakura. "Você não sabe NADA do meu pai!" Syaoran disse, o rosto escurecido.

Sakura ficou parada, quieta, enquanto ele se virava e saía, descendo a rua para longe dela. Um tempo depois ela foi atrás dele, culpada. Ela queria ter falado aquilo…mesmo sendo verdade. Ela queria curá-lo, mas ao invés disso, ela só piorou tudo.

X X X X X X X X

Ele girou o bastão nas suas mãos, o trazendo para perto do corpo e depois girando acima da cabeça. Então, rapidamente, ele acertou um inimigo imaginário mais embaixo, batendo e golpeando com o bastão rápida e repetidamente, cada vez com mais força, par o inimigo não ter chance de revidar ou bloquear. Então ele girou dando um chute e largando o bastão, usando agora os pés e as mãos para treinar.

Suando muito ele tentava fechar sua mente para aquela…tutora terrível. Ela ia embora em umas duas semanas e ele não conseguia esperar a hora dela ir. Seus olhos ficaram escuros ao lembrar das palavras dela.

_"Sinto muito que seu pai tenha morrido, mas a culpa não foi sua! Então pára com a auto-piedade e cresce!"_

Ela não sabia de nada, Syaoran pensou amargo. Todo mundo achava que sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, extamente o que fez tudo acabar daquele jeito…

Ele pulou no ar e chutou com raiva uma série de chutes giratórios, antes de pousar e se jogar no chão, evitando um inimigo imaginário.

De repente, ele ouviu algo se mexendo atrás dele. _Alguém _estava se mexendo atrás dele…Sem pensar ele se virou, agarrou a pessoa e a jogou. Ele ouviu um grito feminino e o cheiro de flor de cerejeira assaltou os seus sentidos e ele se esticou, desesperado, tentando pegá-la antes que ela caísse no chão. Mas o impulso era forte demais e ele acabou caindo com ela.

"Aiiii…" Sakura gemeu enquanto batia no chão e recebia o peso de Syaoran que caiu sobre ela.

Syaoran tentou se levantar, mas ele tinha perdido toda concentração e tateava cegamente. "Sua…menina…idiota…" Ele falou, enquanto tentava se levantar sem encostar nela, mas falhando miseravelmente. Alguma coisa parecia percorrer seu corpo enquanto ele sentia o corpo dela tão próximo, mesmo sabendo que os dois estavam tentando se levantar. "O que…você tá…fazendo aqui?"

"Eu sempre venho," Sakura respondeu, sem fôlego. "Pára de se mexer Syaoran que eu saio de debaixo de você. Você tá me esmagando!"

Syaoran devolveu. "Eu não ia estar te esmagando se você não tivesse vindo aqui!"

Sakura parou de se mexer. "Eu sempre venho! Você sabe! Então por que hoje ia ser diferente?"

"Você não sabe que é perigoso se aproximar de um guerreiro enquanto ele treina?" Syaoran reclamou.

"Não, eu não sei, Syaoran. Não é todo dia que eu me aproximo de um _guerreiro _enquanto ele treina." Sakura respondeu, sarcástica.

Syaoran só respondeu, "Cala boca, o que você quer?" Ele lutava para ficar de pé, mas todo o seu corpo queimava e ele não conseguia se concentrar.

Ele a ouviu (e sentiu) suspirar enquanto dizia. "Syaoran, me - me desculpa pelo que eu disse, eu não queria ser cruel. Eu só estou te pedindo para seguir em frente. Por mais que você negue, você ainda lembra da morte do seu pai como sendo sua culpa e não consegue se concentrar na sua própria vida-"

"Primeiro," Syaoran disse, irritado. "Quem é você pra se meter na minha vida? O que eu faço e como eu ajo é problema meu, não seu. Como eu já te disse várias vezes, fica fora do meu caminho. Fica fora da minha cabeça. Eu não preciso de outro psicólogo!"

"Syaoran…" Sakura suspirou. "Eu não…eu não quero…"

"Só cala a boca e fica longe de mim!" Ele falou, soando um pouco forçado, enquanto tentava evitar que seu rosto queimasse. A tutora irritante estava no chão e ele estava por cima dela com o corpo reagindo de uma maneira inesperada. Seu coração batia forte e seu corpo queimava enquanto ele tentava se concentrar para consegur sair de cima de Sakura sem mais momentos constrangedores ou 'conversas' como a que ela queria ter naquele momento.

Enquanto ele pensava nisso dedos passaram pela sua bochecha. Ele congelou completamente enquanto três dedos acariciaram seu rosto. Seu coração parou e ele não se moveu.

"Xiao-Lang?? Xiao-Lang, cadê você?" O grito de Meiling podia ser ouvido do outro lado da mansão e os dedos se afastaram de repente e ele sentiu Sakura o empurrando de cima dela e ele retomou o controle dos outros sentidos se levantando.

"Des-desculpa, Syaoran." Sakura sussurrou antes de Syaoran ouvir passos correndo para casa. A cabeça dele estava girando e ele mal podia pensar. Ele encarou o nada e seus olhos âmbar se estreitaram antes dele dar um grito e chutar o chão com raiva.

Aquilo não devia acontecer. Ele havia se prometido que seria o melhor líder para o Clã…e isso não significava ser fraco e impotente com ele fora há alguns minutos, sem nem conseguir se levantar.

Ele iria garantir que aquilo nunca mais acontecesse.

X X X X X X X X

Sakura entrou na casa, o coração acelerado. Por que ela fez aquilo? Ele estava por cima dela, com todo o corpo pressionado contra ela e ela não conseguia pensar, ela não conseguia respirar. Do nada, ela sentiu vontade de tocar no rosto dele, fazer aqueles lindos olhos âmbar a verem, aceitá-la -

Então ela fez uma coisa estúpida e acariciou a bochecha dele. Ele ficou imobilizado até o grito de Meiling quebrar o transe em que ela estava e ela finalmente retomou o controle da situação. Ela continuava fazendo coisas erradas, uma atrás da outra. Que tipo de tutora ela era?

Suspirando, ela foi até a cozinha onde Yelan estava trabalhando na mesa.

"Ora, olá Sakura, querida!" Yelan disse, carinhosa. "Como foi na escola hoje?"

"Bem, eu acho…" Sakura respondeu. "Yin não em incomodou hoje…"

"Mesmo? Que bom. Se ao menos você me deixasse falar com os pais dela…" Yelan divagou e Sakura negou.

"De jeito nenhum! Isso só ia piorar as coisas. Eu pareço levar um jeito para fazer isso." Sakura disse, triste, virando de costas.

"O que você quer dizer?" Yelan perguntou.

Sakura hesitou e se virou, curiosa."O Syaoran e a Meiling…eles estão noivos mesmo?"

Yelan levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bem…eu não posso te dar uma resposta. Syaoran é quem deve te responder."

Sakura virou os olhos, o rosto um pouco corado. "Eu não acho que ele vai me contar, Yelan."

Yelan riu, os olhos brilhando. "Você pode se supreender."

As sobrancelhas de Sakura se dobraram em concentração. O que Yelan queria dizer? E por que ela queria tanto saber? Não era como se ela se importasse…

Certo?

X X X X X X X

Mais uma sexta-feira, mais um capítulo!!

Espero que tenham gostado

Kissu

Ja ne


	12. Mudanças

**Jagged Amber**

Sakura Card Captor

Autora: starjade

Tradutora: Forbidden Queen

Capítulo Doze

_Mudanças_

"Yin, talvez você deva encarar a verdade," Uma garota morena disse, os olhos cheios de simpatia. "Li não vai ser seu noivo tão cedo. Ele está noivo daquela outra Li!"

"Mas eles tem um 'acordo'. Ele pode cancelar o noivado quando ele quiser!" Yin disse mal-humorada. "E ele vai cancelar o noivado por mim!"

"E quanto a aquela…menina japonesa, qual o nome dela?" A morena, chamada Sairah, perguntou.

"Kinomoto," Yin rosnou. "O que tem ela?"

Ela parou o que estava fazendo e começou a guardar os esmaltes que elas estavam usando de volta para a gaveta. A morena se afastou, intimidada.

"Nada não…"

"Ah, mas tem alguma coisa sim!!" Yin gritou. "Essa garota tá chegando perto demais para o bem dela!! Mas mesmo que ela chegue 'muito _perto_' ela nunca vai ficar com ele. Meu casamento com o Li está quase acertado!"

Ela riu e Sairah levantou uma sobrancelha. "Como?"

"Você vai ver, Sairah…" Yin disse, os olhos brilhando. "Você vai ver."

X X X X X X X X

Syaoran travava seu maxilar enquanto digitava em um teclado em braille para sua tarefa. Era sobre a economia da China e ele estava levando tempo demais para terminar um único parágrafo com aquela tutora japonesa no quarto do lado fazendo a maior bagunça.

"Com a maior população no mundo, a economia da China-"

Bam "Ai!" Bam "Bosta!"

Syaoran apertou os dentes e continuou a digitar o trabalho. Finalmente o barulho ficou tão irritante que ele achou que fosse quebrar o maxilar se apertasse os dentes mais um pouco então ele levantou, jogando a cadeira no chão e batendo a porta.

"Tutora! Cala a boca, cacete!"

Então Syaoran percebeu que uma música suave tocava no quarto e que o barulho de batidas também podia ser ouvido. Os olhos de Syaoran se estreitaram em confusão. O que aquela garota estava fazendo?

"Abre a porcaria da porta, Kinomoto!" Ele berrou. A música foi desligada rapidamente e passos se dirigiram para porta que foi aberta.

"A-ah, oi Syaoran-" A menina começou, mas Syaoran interrompeu.

"Fica quieta e pára de pular por aí feito um macaco. Algumas das pessoas sãs dessa casa precisam trabalhar, sua idiota!" Ele retrucou.

A garota falou calma, "Ah, me desculpa, eu só-"

Então ela exitou e houve uma longa pausa. Syaoran se mexeu, desconfortável, pensando se ela estava olhando para ele.

"O quê?!" Ele finalmente estourou.

"Ah, nada. Você provavelmente não sabe…" Sakura parou.

"Eu sei tudo, anta. Agora cala a boca e fica longe de mim, entendeu garota?" Syaoran resmungou.

"Se você sabe tudo…" Sakura falou manhosa. "Então você sabe dançar."

Syaoran congelou. Como é que é? "Do que você tá falando?"

"Você sabe dançar?" Sakura perguntou inocentemente.

Syaoran virou os olhos e começou a se afastar. "Eu só vim aqui pra te mandar ficar quieta e parar de invadir o meu espaço. Então volta a fazer qualquer que seja a coisa patética que você tava fazendo antes e me deixa em paz!"

Enquanto ele se afastava, ele ouviu claramente ela resmungar. "Eu sabia. Ele não sabe dançar."

Uma raiva meio sem sentido tomou conta enquanto ele se virava de volta para ela. "Eu sei dançar, e provavelmente sou melhor que você, tutora!" Ele gritou.

Ele percebeu o erro que havia cometido quando ela começou a se aproximar. "Eu não acredito. Você vai ter que me provar."

Syaoran realmente quis dar um soco em alguma coisa. Ele era um idiota! Agora, como ele ia fugir dessa?

"Eu não tenho tempo pra perder com você. Você realmente acha que eu ia usar o meu tempo valioso tentando te ensinar a dançar feito uma pessoa normal?" Syaoran disse, frio, se virando para sair.

"Aahh, o Syaoranzinho tá com medo de dançar?" A menina insolente provocou.

Syaoran sentiu o sangue ferver. A maldita garota tinha conseguido irritá-lo! "Qual é o seu problema?" Ele estourou, se virando. "Pra que você quer aprender a dançar?"

Ele podia sentir a vergonha saindo dela como ondas. "Bem, é só que - bem, nas festas que eu fui nunca tiveram, sabe - valsa e tal. Eu sei dançar e tudo só que - bem, eu não sei dançar dança de salão."

Syaoran ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sakura não era do tipo de ficar sem graça por não saber dançar, a não ser…os olhos de Syaoran se estreitaram e ele reclamou em voz baixa.

"Você quer impressionar o infeliz do Hiiragizawa, não quer?" Ele sussurrou.

Sakura se afastou dele. "Não! Eu só - bem, eu não quero estragar tudo pisando no pé dele."

"Você é só uma vaca, por que eu devia te ajudar?" Syaoran cuspiu, deixando a raiva tomar conta. Por que ele estava tão bravo? Talvez porque o simples pensamento da sua tutora indo numa festa com seu inimigo o fazia querer bater no Hiiragizawa até não sobrar nada além de um montinho de carne moída.

Então ele percebeu o silêncio que o cercava. Ele ficou confuso por um segundo, tentando adivinhar o que Sakura estava fazendo. Então ele ouviu ela respirando fundo e sentiu as vibrações de raiva e fúria.

"Você _não presta_, Syaoran Li!" Sakura falou, a voz tremendo de raiva.

Syaoran foi surpreendido. "O qu-"

"Me chamar de vaca? Pelo amor de Deus, Syaoran, eu não vou continuar aturando isso-" Sakura estourou, a voz alta e revoltada.

"Bem, eu não consigo ficar sem falar a verdade-" Syaoran começou a falar, mas Sakura interrompeu.

"Verdade?? Vê se entende, Syaoran, eu vou sair com o Eriol e ele não vai tentar te atingir me usando! Pelo amor de Deus, Syaoran, a gente se odeia! Você acha que ele vai me achar útil pra alguma coisa?"

Ódio é uma palavra meio forte, Syaoran pensou meio por cima e abriu a boca para se defender, mas como sempre, Sakura ainda não tinha acabado.

"Além disso eu gosto do Eriol!! Ele é bem melhor do que você! Ele me trata bem, ele fala comigo com um amigo, me conforta quando eu tenho que aguentar o que você faz comigo! E você é o imbecil mais cruel que eu conheci, com tanta auto-piedade que nem consegue-"

"_TÁ BOM!" _Syaoran gritou. Ele pegou a mão de Sakura, atravessou o quarto, apertou o play no CD player e a puxou brutamente para perto dele. "Se você calar a boca eu danço! Que merda, você é irritante!"

Ela ficou em silêncio e o som calmo e constante da música encheu o quarto, e Syaoran podia sentir o sangue correndo para o rosto. Sua mão na cintura dela, a outra segurando a mão da menina; ele nunca tinha dançado com alguém da idade dele e seu coração estava acelerado.

Sakura ergueu o rosto, olhando para ele e uma mecha de seu cabelo encostou no rosto dele, fazendo com que ele prendesse a respiração. Ele estava tão próximo dela, seus dedos segurando os dela - ele nunca quis ver tanto na sua vida, só para ver essa menina que enviava essas emoções e o fazia ficar fraco.

"O - obrigada, Syaoran."

As palavras penetraram no seu coração e ele se sentiu quase feliz pelo jeito que ela falava seu nome. As pessoas geralmente o chamavam de Li, e essa menina falava seu nome com tanto carinho -

Syaoran balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos. "Isso é um acordo de negócios! Você pára com essa TPM e eu te ensino a dançar!"

Sakura pareceu surpresa, "Eu? Na _TPM_? Se eu não soubesse que você era um garoto eu podia jurar que você tinha nascido com TPM constante…"

"Cala a boca."

"E mais uma coisa -"

"O acordo?"

"Ah, é…tudo bem."

X X X X X X X X

"É um passo pra trás, depois ESQUERDA então um passo para frente e depois DIREITA!" Syaoran gritou quando ela pisou no seu pé de novo. "Como você não sabe uma coisa tão básica??"

"Bem, me desculpa, Syaoran!" Sakura respondeu. "Eu não sabia que tinha que ter _nascido _sabendo passo pra trás, esquerda, passo pra frente, direita!"

"Bem, você devia!!" Syaoran disse, sem conseguir pensar em nada além das suas bochechas que ainda queimavam e torcer para que ela não percebesse.

Ele não estava corado por causa daqueles sentimentos idiotas de 'eu te amo' que as meninas da escola diziam sentir por ele. Era porque, bem - ela segurava cada vez mais forte e chegava cada vez mais perto e - era estranho!!

Ele segurou a resposta de auto-defesa, tentando não ofendê-la mais. Ela nunca ficava quieta se ele a ofendesse, então ele suspirou e ficou quieto.

"Vamos tentar mais uma vez…" Sakura disse, suspirando. Ela pegou na mão dele com mais força e o puxou para perto. "Passo pra trás…"

"Esquerda," Syaoran disse, entediado. Sakura obedientemente foi para esquerda e a dança começou a dar certo, bem melhor que das últimas quinze milhões de vezes que eles tentaram. Logo, eles começaram a dançar mais desenvoltos e ele sentiu o rosto queimar quando parou de prestar atenção na dança para se concentrar na garota.

Ela era um mistério para ele. Ela era uma _garota_. Claro que ela devia estar atrás do dinheiro - ou ela queria transformá-lo num fresco fazendo ele chorar e voltar para casa com uma nota máxima. Não, ele não ia deixar ela fazer isso! Mas mesmo depois de tudo - do que ele tinha feito, do que Meiling tinha feito, do que a Yin e a escola tinham feito - ela _ainda_ estava lá! Dançando com ele!!

Ele sentiu um desejo de ver. Ele queria saber como ele era. Ela era bonita? Ele tentou lembrar de como era a cor verde. Meiling tinha dito que os olhos de Sakura eram dessa cor. Verde…ele se esforçou para lembrar. Verde era a cor da grama, das folhas -

Ele não conseguia lembrar.

Ele engasgou e ele abriu os olhos, mas a escuridão ainda o cercava e ele soube que não importava o quão abertos estivessem seus olhos, ele não iria ver…Qual era a cor do verde??

Ele a empurrou soltando um palavrão. Ele a ouviu cambalear e cair, xingamentos seguiram a queda.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Ele a ouviu dizer, mas não conseguiu responder.

Ele tinha esquecido com era a cor verde.

Ele sentiu ela se aproximar e sentiu ela tocando seu braço. "Você tá bem?"

"Fica longe de mim," Ele ameaçou, o escudo se erguendo, o maxilar travado. Ela se afastou rápido, como se estivesse com mão no fogo, e Syaoran se afastou.

Grama…grama…era verde…o que era o verde?

"Syaoran?"

"Aprende a dançar sozinha, eu não vou me rebaixar ensinando uma vaca que tem como único objetivo seduzir os homens para sua cama!" Syaoran atacou. "Então fica longe de mim! Eu não ligo para o que você faz com o Hiiragizawa, mas eu tenho orgulho demais para me aproximar de uma puta que nem você!"

Sakura ficou em silêncio e ele não esperou pela resposta. Ele saiu do quarto dela em direção ao seu onde ele se trocou rapidamente para a roupas de treino e quase voou escada abaixo pelo caminho familiar até o quintal, onde ele começou a treinar.

Seus braços começaram a doer enquanto ele gritava e pulava no ar, se esforçando mais do que nunca. Ele girou no ar e pousou, cambaleando ao cair no chão.

Respirando fundo, ele agarrou um montinho de grama e aproximou do seu rosto. Ele podia tocar, ele podia sentir o cheiro, ele conseguia até ouvir - Ele sabia que era grama, ele sabia que pedaços de grama caiam de sua mão,

Mas qual era a cor? Qual era a cor? De que cor eram…os olhos dela?

X X X X X X X

"A Sakura está?"

Syaoran quis bater o telefone naquele mesmo instante. "Não, ela não está!!"

"Querido Xiao-Lang, eu sei que ela está aí, provavelmente assistindo TV ou alguma coisa parecida. Passa para ela."

Syaoran gemeu. Como o Eriol sabia disso! Sakura estava quieta assistindo TV, os olhos grudados na tela. Eles não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra desde cedo, e mesmo que ele fingisse que não se incomodava…

_"Eu não ligo para o que você faz com o Hiiragizawa, mas eu tenho orgulho demais para me aproximar de uma puta que nem você!"_

Se encolhendo um pouco, ele gemeu e bateu o telefone. O telefone tocou de novo e Syaoran saiu da sala, o que fez Sakura ter que atender.

"Alô?" Ele ouviu sua voz suave dizer. "Ah, oi Eriol! Obrigada…obrigada por ligar. Sim, eu tenho um vestido. Tomoyo e eu compramos no fim-de-semana passado. Eu - eu acho que não posso sair hoje, talvez amanhã? Mas obrigada por ligar…eu tava precisando. Tchau."

Ela desligou o telefone e ele sentiu a raiva correr pelo seu corpo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ela não precisava do Eriol!! Será que ela não percebia que ele só a estava usando para atingir Syaoran??

Ele ouviu os passos dela chegando mais perto dele e ele se encostou contra a parede, fingindo que não estivera ouvido a conversa dela.

Ela parou perto dele e não deu mais nenhum passo e ele sentiu a apreensão tomar conta do ambiente. Então ela começou a se afastar e o cheiro de flor de cerejeira era demais enquanto ela passava por ele. Um desejo tomou conta dele novamente, parecido com o que ele tinha sentido enquanto eles dançavam.

Ele não conseguiu segurar as palavras e gritou. "Você ainda vai sair com aquele filho-da-puta?"

O silêncio seguiu suas palavras e ele se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

Mas a voz tremida dela, doce, não gritou com ele. Ela só disse, em voz baixa. "Sim, a puta ainda vai sair com o Eriol. E se alguém aqui é um filho-da-puta, Li…é você."

Ele se assustou quando ela seguiu para fora da sala e para longe dele. No momento em que seus passos pararam de soar a raiva tomou conta dele. Desde que ela chegara ele estava sentindo - _culpa, remorso, desejo _- ele nunca tinha se importado tanto por ser cego até ela chegar.

"Argh!!" Ele gritou e socou a parede. Isso estava ficando complicado…muito complicado.

X X X X X X X

"Oi, papai…Sim, eu tô bem…" Sakura sussurrou no fone. Ela afastou algumas lágrimas que haviam caído e sorriu debilmente. "Sim, eu tô comendo bem. E eu tô indo bem na escola também. Como está a sua saúde? Você não tá piorando, tá?"

Sakura tinha ligado para o pai, não aguentando a solidão que a cercava desde que chegara a Hong Kong. Ela nunca tinha sentido tantas saudades de casa, mas quando ela ouviu a voz do pai do outro lado da linha, ela quase foi fazer as malas e voltar pra casa. Ela tinha que voltar e cuidar do pai, ela não podia ficar lá, vivendo numa mansão luxuosa, se importando unicamente com as provocações do Syaoran.

"Papai, acho que eu devia voltar - pai, por favor, eu tô bem, sério mesmo. Eu estou preocupada com você. Como é o menino com quem eu devia trabalhar? Bem, ele…é normal. Eu acho que estou progredindo…Espero que você melhore, papai. Manda um oi pro Touya por mim, ok?"

Ela desligou o telefone e o colocou na mesa, sentindo o coração apertado. Ela queria voltar para casa…ele queria ver o pai mais uma vez…ele estava doente e ela sabia!! Ele só dizia que tinha melhorado para fazê-la se sentir bem.

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos e ela escorregou com as costas contra a parede, seus olhos se fecharam e lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto. Ela abraçou os joelhos e escondeu o rosto, chorando sozinha. Talvez se ela voltasse sem avisar? Não tinha problema ela tirar zero, tudo o que importava era seu pai…

Pensando sobre a última vez que tinha visto Fujitaka, ela sentiu as lágrimas correrem mais rápido. Ele estava numa cama de hospital, a olhando com olhos cansados mas felizes enquanto ela anunciava a viagem para Hong Kong. Eles se preocuparam um pouco se ela tivesse que pagar a passagem e a hospedagem, mas a família Li pagou por tudo. Ele a falou para sorrir…que mesmo as piores pessoas se animavam ao ver aquele sorriso.

Mas Syaoran não podia ver…e a odiava.

O corpo de Sakura tremia enquanto ela chorava nos próprios braços, querendo que a dor fosse embora. Então ela sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro e ela tentou fugir, pensando que era Yelan. Mas a pessoa ficou, e Sakura se sentiu desmoronar ao virar e agarrar a cintura da pessoa e enterrar o rosto no peito dela, deixando as lágrimas correrem.

Depois de um tempo, ela finalmente se acalmou e sentiu o silêncio que a cercava e abriu os olhos. Então ela percebeu que estava segurando a camisa de alguém e que o peito em que estivera chorando era bem masculino.

_Ai não…_

Ela se encheu de medo ao erguer os olhos…e encontrar os frios olhos âmbar.

X X X X X X X X

GAH, mais um capítulo!

Tadinha da Sakura…E coitado do Syaoran. Eles sofrem pra caramba nessa fic P

Ah! E eu vou TENTAR postar toda sexta, porque eu fico aqui, com os caps parados e como eu sou impaciente eu acho que devem ter outras pessoas que não aguentam esperar HAHA. Só que nem sempre vai dar porque o cursinho tem o péssimo hábito de dar simulado sábado de manhã e eu tenho que estudar pra ver se esse ano eu entro em alguma facul boa /

E também teve quem me perguntou sobre o tempo que eu estou postando, o que aconteceu foi o seguinte: eu comecei a traduzir em 2006 só que eu tive uns problemas e precisei parar, aí no fimdo ano passado/começo desse eu resolvi continuar por que eu ODEIO quando param de postar uma fic que eu gosto.

Bem, é isso

Kissu

Ja Ne


	13. Deficiente

**Capítulo Treze**

Sakura Card Captor

Jagged Amber

Autora: starjade

Tradutora: Forbidden Queen

_Deficiente_

Sakura sentiu o corpo congelar e se tornou consciente de todos os pontos de contato dos dois corpos. Ele não a estava segurando, ele só deixou ela ficar encostada no peito dele. Ela afrouxou o aperto na camisa dele sem tirar os olhos do rosto dele.

"Se importa de me largar?"

Sua voz estava fria e cortante e Sakura soltou rápido, saindo de perto dele e cambaleando. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e as lágrimas secas se destacavam enquanto ela o encarava, esperando uma reação.

Ele também se levantou, mais devagar, Sakura o observava com o peito apertado. _Isso não devia ter acontecido…_ela pensou, o coração batendo com força enquanto ele andava até ela.

E quase como num flash, Sakura pensou, como seria beijá-lo? Como seria tocá-lo? Ele iria deixar?

Mas o pensamento morreu tão rápido quanto surgiu quando ele se aproximou e os lábios dela ficaram secos. Os olhos dele estavam virados para outro lugar, mas ele abriu a boca e falou baixo, "Sai."

Sakura o encarou e se virou para olhar para trás. Ela estava na frente da porta do quarto dele e saiu rapidamente do lugar. Ele passou por ela e entrou no quarto fechando a porta na cara dela. Ela olhou para porta fechada, o coração ainda batendo com força contra seu peito.

Depois de tudo…ele nem disse nada? Nem um xingamento?

Ela se virou para ir embora mas a porta se abriu e Syaoran saiu, trocado, segurando uma jaqueta.

"Vamos." Ele falou e saiu. Sakura, sem entender nada, seguiu.

X X X X X X X X

"Como você tem coragem de pensar nisso, Yin?" Sairah perguntou, em choque apesar de levemente impressionada pela cara-de-pau de Yin.

Yin riu, "Eu nem vou fazer nada, Sairah. Eu só vou deixar acontecer. Eu percebi que seu eu tentasse fazer alguma coisa contra essa japonesa eu ia me encrencar. Mas se ela fizer tudo sozinha…tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é assistir."

Sairah balançou a cabeça. "Como você sabe se isso vai funcionar? A Kinomoto nem gosta tanto assim do Xiao-Lang, e todo mundo sabe que o Xiao-Lang odeia ela…"

"Vai dar certo, Sairah." Yin disse, os olhos brilhando perigosamente. Sairah ficou quieta na mesma hora e Yin riu alto e sozinha enquanto encarava a construção da mansão Li pela Janela.

"Vai dar certo. Acredita em mim."

X X X X X X X X

"Bem, eu queria ter feito isso antes mas - uhn, bem…" Sakura gaguejou, tentando andar na mesma velocidade que Syaoran.

Ele não tinha falado nada desde que eles tinham sido levados para lá. Várias vezes um músculo saltava no rosto dele quando ele segurava uma resposta grosseira que queria soltar. E isso deixava Sakura abismada.

Ele realmente estava mudando, ela pensou. Mas por quê? O que ela tinha feito que estava fazendo com que ele mudasse? Tudo o que ela fez foi trazer mais dor a vida dele e dela, mas - ele estava mudando. Todo mundo já tinha reparado, menos ela.

"Bem, chegamos!" Sakura falou, tentando soar o mais animada possível. Syaoran parou. Sons de risadas e conversa animada chegavam aos seus ouvidos e os ombros de Sakura ficaram tensos enquanto ela esperava pelo reação dele.

"Que merda…" Ele parou e trincou o maxilar. "Para onde você me trouxe?"

"Bem, foi você que me trouxe," Sakura murmurou.

"Eu ouvi isso," Syaoran respondeu.

"Claro que ouviu," Sakura disse, sorrindo docemente. "Vamos entrar."

"O cace - quer dizer, eu não vou entrar até você me falar que mer - quer dizer, o que é esse lugar!" Syaoran se atrapalhou com as palavras.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha em espanto. Ele estava tentando não xingar! Aleluia! O dia que ela achou que nunca chegaria! Era tão grati-

"Eu sei que você tá me encarando, vaca! Então pára!"

Okay, esqueça isso, Sakura pensou. Ignorando a ofensa óbvia, ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

"Eu te trouxe para uma arena de artes marciais. É para crianças que não são aceitas em outros lugares. Você sabe, crianças -"

"Deficientes." Syaoran terminou a frase, o rosto ficando frio novamente. Seu maxilar estava travado e Sakura gemeu. Ele tinha que levar tudo pro lado pessoal?

Sakura falou o mais gentil possível. "Essas crianças são ótimas, eles só não tiveram as chances que você teve, Syaoran. Nada de tutores ou aulas particulares - você pode ajudar eles, só um pouquinho? Mesmo que seja só pra falar pra eles que você faz artes marciais -"

"E por que eu faria isso?" Syaoran cuspiu. "Isso é rídiculo. Eu nem sei porque te deixei me arrastar pra cá."

"Você que me arrastou."

"Olha! Essa não é um situação do tipo 'eu sou cego então consigo entender vocês'! Pelo amor de Deus, tenta entender isso! Essas crianças não precisam de mim. Eles vão perceber rapidinho que se você é cego ou surdo você não chega a lugar nenhum! Eles são renegados, anormais, deficientes. Não tem como evitar! Nada de mentir para eles!"

"Você está errado, Syaoran."

"Eu estou? Em que mundo você vive? Você não vê a reação das pessoas quando veêm que eu luto? Eu sou cego! C-E-G-O. Deficiente, tenho necessidades especiais, não importam as palavras, mas pelo menos percebe isso! Eu nunca vou ser como você ou como as outras pessoas! Então me deixa em paz! Deixa essas crianças em paz!"

Sakura olhou para ele com olhos tristes enquanto ele acabava, respirando fundo e se preparando para sair da arena - e bater de frente com um menino.

O menino gritou e caiu no chão. Syaoran se assustou e se abaixou, pegando o menino e o ajudando a se levantar.

"Olha por onde anda, moleque idiota." Syaoran reclamou.

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram ao vê-lo e ele começou a fazer uma barulho estranho. Então ele começou a gritar, a voz alta e gutural, e Syaoran e Sakura deram um passo para trás, surpresos.

"Kenshi? Kenshi , você está bem?" Alguém gritou.

Sakura se virou e viu uma pessoa correndo para eles, uma mulher vestida em roupas de luta que lançou um olhar estranho para Sakura e Syaoran, ela se ajoelhou na frente do garoto e começou a mexer a mão formando sinais.

A crianças fazia movimentos rápidos e estranhos com as mãos, apontando para os dois, fazendo barulhos estranhos no fundo da garganta. Eles conseguiam entender a palavra "lutador" entre os sons, mas nada mais.

A mulher sorriu gentilmente e se levantou, olhando para Syaoran e Sakura. "Olá, bem vindos à nossa academia de artes marciais. Quem são você dois?"

Sakura sorriu. "Eu sou Kinomoto Sakura e esse é Li Syaoran-"

"Sim!" A mulher abriu um sorriso. "Kenshi estava me falando que você é o lutador que, apesar de cego, chegou à final. É uma grande inspiração para o nosso grupo e ele em especial te idolatra."

Sakura observou a reação de Syaoran com interesse. O rosto dele estava queimando e ele estava resmungando feito um doido. "Por que ele faz esses barulhos?" Syaoran perguntou, mal-educado.

A mulher virou um pouco o rosto. "Bem, ele é surdo. Ele nunca aprendeu a falar porque ele nunca ouviu alguém falando. Ele não pode ouvir os sons que faz e nós estamos tentando ensiná-lo a falar e que outras pessoas podem ouvir os sons, embora ele não possa. Ele já aprendeu algumas palavras, as primeiras, mas quando ele fica muito animado ele geralmente começa a gritar. Ele realmente quer se tornar um lutador - como o senhor, senhor Li."

Syaoran resmungou. "Eu não sou um lutador. Não existe espaço para deficientes nas artes marciais."

A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Então o que o senhor está fazendo em competições, Sr. Li?"

Syaoran engasgou. "Uhn…bem…é que…"

A mulher sorriu gentilmente. "O senhor acha que pode falar com eles? Alguma coisa curta, talvez mostrar algum golpe ou ajudá-los a melhorar?"

Syaoran estava se esforçando para falar não e um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Sakura. Syaoran se importava! Ha ha! Ela se sentia incrivelmente orgulhosa de Syaoran e abriu um sorriso enorme.

"Tá bom!! Se você me deixar em paz eu faço isso! Mas eu so vou falar algumas palavras e depois eu vou embora! Entendeu, tutora?" Syaoran gritou, rude.

Sakura riu. "Entendi!"

Syaoran a encarou e ela so riu. Ela sabia que ele odiava quando ela respondia aos insultos dele com animação. Por isso que ela sempre fazia isso! Ah, como era divertido provocar o Syaoran.

A mulher os levou para dentro do pequeno tempo, onde as risadas de várias crianças podiam ser ouvidas. A mulher abriu a porta e revelou uma sala cheia de crianças, todas de uniformes brancos, treinando desajeitadas.

Sakura engasgou. Era incrível. Criancinhas deficientes treinando artes marciais. Ela sentiu o corpo de Syaoran ficar rígido quando o ambiente ficou em completo silêncio.

"Olá," Syaoran falou, em voz alta e desafiadora. Ainda assim, Sakura sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma emoção…seria nervosismo? Por que ele estaria nervoso?

"Quem - quem é você?" Perguntou um garoto de olhos desfocados. Ele tinha uma bengala e segurava no braço de uma pessoa para se equilibrar.

"Eu sou o melhor lutador que existe. Eu vim aqui para falar com vocês. E vocês são horríveis. De verdade." Syaoran comentou, a voz alta e cruel.

Sakura virou para ele. "Syaoran! O que você tá falando?"

Syaoran a ignorou e entrou na sala. "Eu consigo ouvir. Como vocês se movimentam de qualquer jeito, tentando provar alguma coisa…e ainda assim vocês não mostram nenhuma paixão por isso. Vocês não acreditam que vão chegar a lugar algum."

Uma garota que tinha uma doença que tornava seus ossos delicados e quebradiços estava sentada no chão de cara feia. Ela pigarreou. "Duh. A gente é deficiente. Que tipo de lutador é deficiente?"

"Eu sou deficiente." Syaoran falou, a voz dura.

As crianças se remexeram e cochicharam até que alguém gritou, "LI! É o Li!"

As crianças se espantaram e o menininho cego gritou, "Você é mesmo Li Xiao-Lang?"

Syaoran estava se irritando, o que era o que geralmente acontecia quando ele ficava sem graça e antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa cruel Sakura respondeu. "Sim, é ele. E ele tá aqui para ajudar vocês! Então, vocês querem mostrar para o senhor Li o que vocês podem fazer?"

Elas gritaram animadas quando Sakura acabou e recomeçaram os exercícios, com mais vontade. Syaoran ficou parado no meio da sala, seus olhos âmbar escurecendo enquanto as crianças pulavam nele e disparavam perguntas, uma atrás da outra.

Sakura andou até ele e tocou seu braço. "Você tá indo bem, Syaoran. Elas estão felizes porque você veio. Ajude-os um pouco."

Syaoran ficou visivelmente relaxado e falou sem muita convicção. "Eu não preciso de você, sua vaca."

"Isso é o que você acha." Sakura sorriu e Syaoran lhe deu um olhar maldoso antes de se virar para ajudar uma das crianças com um chute. Sakura sentou e ficou vendo enquanto Syaoran segurava a própria raiva e esticava a própria paciência para ajudar a criança com o movimento. Os olhos do menino estavam arregalados em adoração enquanto ele imitava o exemplo de Syaoran. Sakura observou Syaoran andando de criança para criança, prestando atenção especial aos seus olhos.

Ele estava relaxando. Ele estava ajudando alguém. Sakura apoiou o rosto nas mãos enquanto observava Syaoran. Ele tinha um coração tão bom. As palavras cheias de veneno, a frieza e as ameaças eram apenas uma armadura que ele havia construído.

Ela sorriu quando quando um garoto abraçou Syaoran e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, sem saber o que fazer. Sakura pensou quanto tempo fazia desde que Syaoran tinha abraçado alguém. Mas, com movimentos rígidos, Syaoran abraçou o garoto de volta.

Era a coisa mais fofa que Sakura já tinha visto. O coração de Sakura bateu mais forte enquanto ela observava e então ela suspirou. Bem que Syaoran podia ser daquele jeito com ela também.

X X X X X X X X X

"Você viu o Kenshi depois que eu mostrei pra ele o meu chute em espiral? Você viu a cara dele? Ele ficou totalmente espantado! Puta, você viu a Jun? Você viu -" Syaoran falava sem parar enquanto eles dirigiam para longe do templo, a expressão de pura animação.

Sakura riu para ele. "Sim, eu vi, Syaoran. Foi muito legal você ter feito isso."

Syaoran parou e fez uma careta. "Cala a boca. Eu só fiz isso porque fui obrigado. Não vai pensando merda, puta japonesa."

"Eu não tô pensando em nada!" Sakura respondeu, erguendo as mãos em sinal de inocência. Syaoran resmungou e se virou para o outro lado, o rosto ficando um pouco vermelho enquanto ele encarava a janela. Syaoran não costumava mostrar muita emoção além de raiva e amargura, então aquele dia foi um dia bem diferente para eles.

Sakura nunca tinha visto esse lado do Syaoran antes. Nunca. E isso fazia o seu coração acelerar, fazia sua respiração ficar presa na garganta, fazia as emoções se misturarem. Ela não sabia porque isso estava acontecendo, mas simplesmente ver o rosto de Syaoran ajudando aquelas crianças fazia Sakura feliz pelo resto do dia.

Eles chegaram à mansão e saíram da limosine. Syaoran tropeçou numa rachadura na calçada e quase caiu, mas Sakura o segurou pelo braço e o ajudou a recuperar o equilíbrio.

"Você tá bem, Syaoran?" Sakura perguntou.

"Eu tô bem, vaca! Eu não preciso que você se preocupe comigo!" Syaoran resmungou enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

"Não tem jeito, Syaoran. Eu tenho que me preocupar com você." Sakura disse, sorrindo.

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto ela abria a porta. Syaoran parou atrás dela e finalmente deixou a curiosidade vencer. "Por quê?"

"Por que o quê?"

"Por que diabos você…se preocupa."

Sakura olhou para ele com uma cara estranha. "Bem, eu sou sua tutora. E, bem, nós somos meio que amigos, não somos?"

Syaoran encarou o nada, a expressão vazia. "Meio que amigos? Eu não tenho amigos, vaca."

Sakura deu uma risadinha. "Bem, você tem uma, Syaoran! Não sei porque, já que você sempre me chama de vaca e puta."

Syaoran deu um olhar de desdém e gemeu, "Nós não somos amigos, e eu te chamo como eu quiser! Sai da minha frente e vai atazanar outra pessoa, sua conversinha de amizade tá me deixando enjoado!"

Ele tentou empurra-la, mas Sakura o parou e falou com doçura, "Syaoran, eu sei que no fundo você tem um bom coração. Não tenha medo de demonstrar isso às vezes."

Syaoran a puxou com força o que a fez tropeçar e cair no chão. "Eu não preciso ficar ouvindo suas besteiras, Kinomoto. Consiga sua maldita nota e some. Não me venha com essa merda de 'bom coração' que todo mundo tenta me falar. Eu não vou virar um manhoso por ninguém."

"Eu não to mais fazendo isso por mim mais, Syaoran, eu -"

"Estou fazendo isso por você, é, já ouvi isso antes. Só some daqui de uma vez antes que eu te tire!" Syaoran gritou.

Sakura o encarou. Onde foi parar o cara que esteve com ela de manhã? Por que ele mudou tão de repente? Por que ele levava tudo pro lado pessoal? Ele era tão amargo, e bravo -

Mas ele já tinha ido embora, os passos irritados ecoando enquanto ele ia para seu quarto. Sakura olhou para ele e suspirou. Ela queria…ela queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa legal para ela. Um elogio, uma coisa legal sem ter que aguentar a mudança repentina de humor, sem as palavras de raiva, sem ser ofendida e ela queria que ele sorrisse. Um único sorriso.

O telefone tocou, a arrancando de seus pensamentos. Sakura correu para atender.

"Alô?"

"Sakura? Eu preciso ir aí?"

"Tomoyo? Do que você tá falando? Por que você quer vir?"

"Uhn, duhh! A festa de hoje a noite! Lembra, festa, vestido, Eriol vai te buscar?"

Sakura prendeu a respiração. Merda. Ela olhou para porta de Syaoran no alto das escadas.

Que _merda. _

X X X X X X X X

YEY!!

Esse capítulo tá tão fofo!!

E o próximo vai ser ÓTIMO! Tenho certeza que vai todo mundo adorar lol

E as reviews tão me deixando tão feliz -

Ah, e pra quem perguntou, eu não traduzi o nome da fic (se fosse traduzir ia ficar alguma coisa tipo, Âmbar Rachado - a tradução literal é "entalhado" - mas eu achei que ia ficar muito tosco e resolvi deixar em inglês mesmo lol)

E já traduzi até o cap 15, mas levo mais ou menos 2 dias por capítulo - depende do meu animo haha - então todo fim de semana eu termino pelo menos 1 e as vezes eu tenho tempo durante a semana.

Ok, me empolguei. Melhor eu ficar quieta logo antes que vocês cansem de mim

Kissu

Ja ne


	14. Encrencas

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Sakura Card Captor

Jagged Amber

Autora: starjade

Tradutora: Forbidden Queen

_Encrencas_

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, olhando para o vestido sobre a cama e para as três ligações que ela não atendeu da Tomoyo e do Eriol. O Syaoran tinha que lembrar da festa. Ele tinha! Ela não queria que ele descesse e gritasse com o Eriol e com ela. Ia ser tão constrangedor!

Parte dela, no entanto, quase…esperava por isso. E esse era parte do motivo pelo qual ela ainda não tinha falado nada para ele ainda.

Bem, isso era importante! Ele tinha que lembrar…a não ser que, como ela, ele tivesse esquecido.

Com um suspiro ela se jogou na cama e encarou o teto do quarto. Isso era uma merda. Uma merda de verdade.

"Sakura!!"

Sakura deu um pulo e caiu da cama. "Aiii…" Ela gemeu e olhou para pessoa parada na porta.

Era Tomoyo. Ela dava risadinhas abafadas enquanto entrava no quarto. "Bem, Sakura, espero que você tenha gostado da queda."

"Obrigada por não me assustar e me avisar de que estava vindo." Sakura reclamou enquanto se levantava esfregando o cotovelo que tinha batido na cômoda na queda.

Tomoyo levantou uma sobrancelha. "Então tentar te ligar três vezes não foi um bom aviso?"

Sakura fez uma careta. "Vai, implica com a menina cheia de problemas mesmo!"

"Problemas?" Tomoyo perguntou interessada. "Que tipo de problemas?"

"Ah, você não gostaria de saber. " Sakura falou sarcasticamente, olhando feio para o vestido na cama.

Tomoyo seguiu o olhar da amiga e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Menina, tem alguma coisa acontecendo e eu tô pronta para ouvir. Aproveite ao máximo esse momento raro."

Sakura suspirou e se jogou numa cadeira gemendo. "Eu esqueci que hoje tinha a festa."

Tomoyo acenou com a cabeça devagar, parecendo confusa. "Mas agora você lembrou…então qual é o problema?"

Sakura fechou os punhos. "Bem, o Syaoran - nós tivemos um dia legal - e, bem - como eu posso explicar isso?"

"Ele odeia o Eriol e quando ele perceber que a festa é hoje, o ótimo dia de vocês vai por água à baixo e nesse fim de semana você vai embora com um fantástico zero, certo?" Tomoyo falou, se divertindo mais do que devia.

Sakura ficou pálida. Uma semana…ela só tinha mais uma semana antes de voltar para casa…de repente ela sentiu uma onda de…bem, ela não sabia do que, mas era uma coisa que se mexia no fundo de seu coração e ela sabia, com toda convicção, que ela não queria ir embora. Que ela queria ficar e esperar, pelo maior tempo possível, pelo sorriso que iria iluminar o rosto de Syaoran, para que seus olhos âmbar brilhassem com alegria e para que ele dissesse com suavidade, "Sakura…"

"KINOMOTO! Sua surda, minha mãe tá te CHAMANDO!!" A voz de seus pensamentos gritou do andar de baixo.

Sakura sentiu os ombros cairem um pouco. Bem, a fantasia já era...

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Fantasia?? Ela teve uma fantasia com o Syaoran?? O SYAORAN qua a odiava, qua a ofendia, que a fazia se sentir como uma porcaria?? Nossa, ela estava realmente ficando louca. Ela tinha ouvido falar de uma instituição lá perto que aceitava qualquer um -

"Sakura, a mãe do Syaoran está te chamando, sabia?" A voz de Tomoyo a arrancou de seus pensamentos. Sakura se assustou e gritou.

"Eu não estava tendo uma fantasia! Eu juro que não!!"

Tomoyo piscou e Sakura percebeu o que tinha dito e ficou vermelha que nem um tomate. Tomoyo começou a rir até que sua risada evoluiu para uma gargalhada.

"Você estava tendo uma fantasia??" Tomoyo riu. "Com quem?" Então seus olhos ficaram maliciosos. "Eriol?"

Sakura suspirou e deu um sorriso, sem graça, sentindo o alivio correr pelo seu corpo."É…é…com o Eriol…"

Mesmo enquanto ela saía do quarto e descia as escadas para ver o que Yelan queria ela ainda sentia o rosto queimando ao pensar em Syaoran, sorrindo, um único sorriso, e dizendo o seu nome, sem raiva ou amargura, ao menos uma vez.

X X X X X X X X

Syaoran resmungou quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Ele tinha acabado de se trocar para treinar e planejava uma longa sessão, mas não, agora ele tinha que abrir a porta. Qual era a utilidade de uma tutora japonesa se você não podia usá-la como escrava??

A campainha tocou mais uma vez e ele berrou irritado, "Espera seu filho da puta apressado!!"

Ele chegou à porta a abriu e falou, "Que diabos você quer?"

"Sakura." Foi a resposta da pessoa.

Syaoran congelou. Aquela voz…era…Eriol? Ah não…Eriol não tinha vindo até a sua casa procurando a Kinomoto! De. Jeito. Nenhum.

"Seu idiota, que diabos você veio fazer na minha casa??" Syaoran gritou.

Uma risada suave respondeu. "Ora, você não sabe, querido descendente?"

"Sabe o quê?" Syaoran disparou. "Que você é um pedaço de bosta -"

"Xiao-Lang, olha a boca! E eu pensei que seu hábito de xingar havia acabado, já que sua personalidade mudou tanto."

Syaoran parou, ligeiramente confuso. "Do que você tá falando?" Ele interrogou, irritado.

"Oh, você realmente não sabe. Que pena. Bem, tenho certeza de que Sakura poderá explicar essa situação." Eriol respondeu.

"Que…" Syaoran parou quando um perfume familiar de flores de cerejeira inundou seus sentidos e ele se virou.

"Kinomoto, o que…" Ele começou e então ele finalmente percebeu. Eriol e Kinomoto não tinham nenhuma ligação - além da festa.

"Eriol vai me levar na festa, Syaoran." Ela respondeu, um pouco nervosa. "É melhor a gente ir…"

"O QUÊÊÊ??"

"Eriol, por favor," Sakura implorou. "Vamos…"

Eriol riu, achando aquilo divertido. "Tchau, Syaoran. Tenho certeza de que Sakura vai gostar muito de hoje a noite…e de mim."

"Seu filho da puta!" Syaoran berrou, a mente enlouquecida. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, ele só sabia que estava furioso. Sak - Kinomoto, sua tutora ia numa festa com Eriol! Por que ele estava tão irritado?

Mas era um hábito de Syaoran agir antes de pensar, ele já tinha se enfiado entre Eriol e Sakura e agarrado aquele pelo colarinho, acertando por pura sorte e o empurrando contra parede.

"Syaoran, NÃO!" Sakura gritou enquanto Syaoran apertava o pescoço de Eriol.

"Quem você pensa que é Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran falou. "Eu sei o que você está pensando."

"Você sabe?"

Syaoran apertou o pescoço de Eriol com mais força e gritou. "Cala a boca, eu tô falando!!"

"Você gosta dela."

Syaoran congelou. Eriol havia falado em uma voz baixa e Syaoran só ouviu graças aos sentidos aguçados. Sakura não conseguiu ouvir e ainda gritava para eles pararem.

"Presta atenção no que você fala, Hiiragizawa, você não está em posição de falar." Syaoran falou perigosamente, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho com as palavras de Eriol.

"Você gosta. Do contrário você não iria se importar com quem leva Sakura à festa. Mas aqui está você - tentando me matar para ela não ir à festa comigo." Eriol falou, a voz estranhamente baixa.

Syaoran corou ainda mais e largou Eriol, mas não teve a satisfação de ouví-lo cair no chão. Eriol pousou calmamente de pé e disse, "Bem…depois dessa recepção eu estou mais do que pronto pra sair desta casa."

"Me desculpa, Eriol!" Sakura disse. Syaoran podia ouvir as lágrimas na voz dela e seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho enquanto se afastava deles. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu…"

"Tudo bem." Eriol falou, gentilmente. "Vamos."

"Tá…" Sakura falou, a voz fraca. Enquanto Eriol ia para porta Sakura se virou para Syaoran, e ele pode sentir o seu olhar sobre ele.

"Você tem que estragar tudo de bom na minha vida, não tem?" Sakura sussurrou. Syaoran se segurou para não se virar para ela e se encolheu quando a porta bateu. Ele fechou os olhos com força e apertou o maxilar. Ele não sabia no que tinha se metido. Por que ele tinha sentido aquela vontade de espancar Eriol? Ele não se importava com quem a vaca da Kinomoto ia na festa. Ele não se importava se depois ela ia pra casa do Eriol e…

Seu rosto ficou branco. Eles não iam…

Mas eles podiam…

Mas eles não iam…

Syaoran deu um grito de frustração e se sentou no degrau. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo na sua cabeça - honestamente, ele não queria entender.

Ele _ia _na festa. Não por causa do Eriol e da Kinomoto - mas porque ele queria. Bem, pelo menos ele se convenceu disso, pegou uma jaqueta, colocou os sapatos e gritou por Wei.

Ele ia na festa da escola.

Ele pensou seriamente se ele não havia sido possuído.

X X X X X X X X

Yen sorriu para Sairah enquanto elas estavam paradas na frente do ginásio da escola. Pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro arrumando o chão para a festa que começaria em meia hora. O palco, a pista de dança, as mesas, a mesa do ponche…

Yen aumentou o sorriso. "Fase um…"

Sairah balançou a cabeça. "Esse é um plano estranho, Yen. Você sabe disso. Eu nem acho que isso vai funcionar, muito menos o resto do plano…"

"Cala boca!" Yen gritou.

Sairah ficou quieta rapidamente e yen apertou os punhos ao lado do corpo. Se ao menos aquela menina não tivesse vindo do Japão ou de qualquer outro fim de mundo parecido e estragado seus planos! Sua mãe sempre lhe ensinou que o dinheiro era o combustível do mundo. E quanto às mulheres…o único jeito delas terem dinheiro era…através de homens. Homens ricos.

O caminho mais rápido era através de Syaoran. Ele era cego - uma vantagem para ela. mas essa garota - ela estava estragando tudo.

"Só faz o que eu te mandei. Rápido." Ela estourou com Sairah. "Isso _tem_ que funcionar. Simplesmente tem."

X X X X X X X X X

Sakura entrou no ginásio sorrindo para decoração. A música alta tocava dos amplificadores enquanto as pessoas se mexiam, rindo, socializando, dançando. Ela manteve os olhos longe dos casais que se agarravam pelos cantos e manteve a mente longe de…Syaoran.

Ela nunca esteve tão irritada com ele quanto naquele momento. Como ele teve coragem de se meeter na vida dela daquele jeito? Por que ele tinha que tirar toda alegria da vida dela? E o fato era que ela não tinha muito tempo para continuar em Hong Kong…e ela realmente não achava que fosse conseguir uma nota boa.

"Sakura, querida, esquece ele. Ele é um idiota. Você não pode se concentrar em hoje a noite?" Eriol falou, com doçura, a arrancando de seus pensamentos.

Sakura se assustou e olhou para Eriol, dando um sorriso culpado."Desculpa, Eriol. É que eu to tão irritada com ele…"

"Algumas pessoas fazem coisas estúpidas," Eriol falou gentilmente. "Principalmente quando elas se importam tanto com uma pessoa…a ponto de não querer deixá-las."

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha para Eriol, tentando descobrir sobre o que ele estava falando. Mas Eriol abriu um sorriso e agarrou a sua mão. "Vamos achar um lugar para sentar."

"Eu já achei um lugar," Sakura riu quando Tomoyo acenou ansiosa. Eriol deu risada e se dirigiu para mesa dela. Tomoyo estava sentada do lado de um garoto bonito de cabelos pretos e ela sorriu para eles quando Eriol e Sakura ocuparam o outro lado da mesa.

"Oi, Sakura!" Tomoyo gritou acima da música alta. "Você está bonita!"

"Graças à você!" Sakura gritou de volta. Tomoyo aumentou o sorriso.

Eriol cochichou para Sakura, "Você quer ponche?"

Sakura fez que sim e Eriol levantou, assim como o par de Tomoyo, e eles foram para mesa de ponche. Sakura mudou de lugar para ficar do lado de Tomoyo.

"Eriol é uma gracinha, Sakura," Tomoyo suspirou.

Sakura riu. "É…eu gosto mesmo dele…eu só queria que o Syaoran entendesse isso."

Tomoyo ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que aconteceu?"

"Syaoran pirou. De novo." Sakura resmungou, brava.

Tomoyo de uma risadinha de simpatia. "Cade o Syaoran?"

"Não está aqui, graças a Deus!" Sakura respondeu colocando uma mão sobre o coração. Tomoyo riu enquanto Eriol e seu par voltavam com os copos de ponche.

Mas é claro que Sakura tinha falado cedo demais. Porque assim que as luzes piscaram e a música ficou mais rápida, as portas se abriram e Syaoran entrou como se fosse o dono do lugar. Sakura engasgou, quase cuspindo ponche, e Tomoyo ficou de queixo caído. Eriol deu um sorriso de quem sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Que diabos ele tá fazendo aqui??" Sakura falou, o coração batendo tão forte contra seu peito que machucava.

"Eu não sei…" Tomoyo não continuou.

Quase instantaneamente, três garotas se aproximaram de Syaoran e, supreendentemente, Syaoran foi sentar na mesa com elas. Sakura viu em choque as garotas dando dando em cima dele…e Syaoran ainda não tinha estourado.

Isso era realmente…estranho.

Sakura ainda encarava Syaoran quando Eriol encostou no seu ombro. "Sakura, você tá bem?"

Ela saiu de seus pensamentos e sorriu exitante para Eriol. "Sim…sim, eu estou…"

"Bem, então você quer dançar?" Ele perguntou.

Tentando resistir ao impulso de continuar encarando Syaoran, ela concordou e segurou na mão de Eriol enquanto ele a guiava até a pista de dança. A música havia mudado para uma mais lenta, então ela sorriu, lembrando das aulas que ela teve com Syaoran.

"Você é uma boa dançarina," Eriol comentou.

Sakura riu." Eu tive um bom professor…" Ao falar, seus olhos voltaram para Syaoran. Ele ainda estava mal-humorado, mas abrira a boca para responder a pergunta de uma das garotas enquanto todas elas davam gritinhos excitados porque ele havia falado com elas.

Era nojento. Sakura estreitou os olhos. Syaoran não percebia que elas só o queriam por causa do dinheiro e da sua aparência? Nenhuma delas o conhecia como ela. Nenhuma delas era capaz de entendê-lo…

Como ela entendia…

Pensamentos confusos passaram por sua mente, então ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando organizar as idéias. Ela não estava pensando direito…porque ela não podia estar com ciúmes…de jeito nenhum…

"Eriol, eu tenho que sentar…só por um segundo…eu estou um pouco tonta." Sakura sussurrou e Eriol olhou para ela preocupado.

"Você tá bem?" Ele perguntou.

Sakura acenou enquanto Eriol a levava de volta para mesa e a ajudava a sentar, trazendo mais um copo de ponche. O copo desceu rapidamente enquanto os olhos dela voltavam para Syaoran. As garotas sentadas ao lado dele o tratavam como um bebê, fazendo tudo para ele, levando as mãos dele até o copo - Sakura sentiu que ficava brava.

"Então, Sakura." A voz de Eriol chegou aos seus ouvidos. "Me fala um pouco do Japão. Como é em Tomoeda?"

Sakura olhou para ele como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida. "Uh…Eriol…é, Tomoeda é minha cidade natal. Eu nunca tinha saído de lá…até vir pra cá para ser tutora do Syaoran. Tomoeda é bem tranqüila, quieta e todo mundo está ligado de alguma forma."

Ela bebeu outro copo de ponche enquanto Eriol perguntava, "Então, o que você está achando de Hong Kong?"

Sakura riu e deixou um pequeno arroto escapar. "Oh, me desculpa!! Hong Kong é ótima! Eu adoro a cidade…adoro as pessoas…bem, algumas pessoas…não o Syaoran. O Syaoran é cruel comigo. Ele passa por tanta dor…mas ele não sabe quanta dor ele inflige nos outros…"

Ela riu de novo. "Eu falei uma palavra dificil! Inflige!"

Eriol olhou para ela com um rosto estranho. "Sakura você tá bem?"

"Eu quero dançar, Eriol! A gente pode dançar? Por favoooooooor!" Sakura implorou e Eriol aceitou, parecendo confuso enquanto ela o arrastava para pista. Ela se pendurou no seu pescoço e caiu contra ele e Eriol a segurou com cuidado.

"Sakura, eu não acho…" Ele começou, mas Sakura olhou para ele irritada.

"Você não quer dançar? Tudo bem! Talvez o Syaoran queira!" Ela se afastou dos braços de Eriol e foi até Syaoran, empurrando uma garota que queria alimentá-lo.

"Syaoran!" Ela gritou, agarrando o braço dele e o puxando.

"Sai de perto de mim, sua louca!" Syaoran gritou mas depois parou. "Qual o seu problema?"

"Você não gosta de mim, gosta?" Sakura falou, balançando para frente e para trás.

"O quê?" Syaoran gritou. Então ele parou e olhou em volta. "Onde seu par se enfiou?" Ele cuspiu a palavra 'par' com tanta raiva que Sakura deu um passo para trás e quase caiu.

Syaoran pegou seu braço rapidamente e a puxou. "Kinomoto?" Ele perguntou, confuso.

"Você não gosta de mim. Eu SEI disso. No fundo do meu coração. Você me machuca…porque eu gosto muito de você. Mas você me trata como…" Sakura olhou para baixo e se jogou no chão. "Como se eu fosse o chão! Você PISA em mim!!"

Ela começou a rir como uma doida e Syaoran percebeu que ela estava bêbada. Agarrando seu braço ele a levantou e tentou passar pelas pessoas. Merda!! Ele era cego e inútil, como que ele ia conseguir levar a Sakura para casa? Se ela ficasse lá, bêbada e agindo daquela forma, as pessoas iam se aproveitar dela e ele não ia deixar isso acontecer de jeito nenhum!

Empurrando as pessoas para longe, ele a puxou através das portas. Eles estavam atraindo uma multidão enquanto ele lutava para se soltar dele até ele finalmente agarrá-la e jogá-la sobre o ombro. A música estava atrapalhando seus sentidos e sua raiva estava atingindo o ponto máximo e ele sabia que ia estourar logo.

"Querido Xiao-Lang, para onde você está levando o meu par?" Uma voz irritante falou zombeteira.

Syaoran gemeu e gritou. "Como você conseguiu deixar ela bêbada, seu idiota?"

"Eu não a deixei bêbada, querido descendente. Eu acho que alguém batizou o ponche e ela bebeu um pouco demais dele." Eriol falou.

"ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ELA PARAR?" Ele gritou com todo fôlego. Eles começaram a atrair um público ainda maior e as pessoas formavam um circulo em volta deles esperando por uma briga.

Sakura batia, sem força, com os punhos nas costas de Syaoran. "Me deixa ir seu - seu- bobão!"

Eriol falou divertido. "Eu não sabia que era o ponche que estava deixando ela tão passional. Eu preferi pensar que era a visão de você cercado por todas aquelas garotas que você supostamente odeia."

Syaoran ficou vermelho. "Cala boca, Eriol."

"É verdade, Xiao-Lang. Eu achei que você fosse agir com mais maturidade com relação ao meu encontro com a Sakura, e não que você fosse tentar deixa-la com ciúmes." Eriol comentou enquanto Syaoran andava sem prestar atenção e empurrava alguém.

"Errou." A voz de Eriol falou enquanto se afastava dele. Gritando de frustração, Syaoran segurou Sakura com mais força e saiu. Maldita Kinomoto. Maldita festa. Maldito Eriol!

O ar frio tocou sua pele e ele sentiu que corava quando pensou na cena que ele devia estar formando. Uma garota jogada sobre o ombro sem fazer idéia de para onde devia ir. Porra, ela tava bêbada e ele nem conseguia levá-la para casa em segurança.

"Maldita Kinomoto!" Ele resmungou enquanto andava para frente, sem saber para onde ia.

"Sy - Syaoooran…" Ela começou, dando risadinhas baixas. "Por que você me odeia?"

Syaoran congelou. De todas as perguntas que ela podia fazer…

X X X X X X X X

HA

Podem assumir, vocês adoram o Syaoran ciumento lol

Espero que tenham gostado

Pra variar eu não consegui postar na sexta…deve ter algum complô contra mim, NUNCA consigo entrar na net na sexta ¬¬

Só pra parecer que eu não cumpro promessa…tsc, tsc

Mas vocês perdoam essa pobre pessoa torturada pela escola né -puppy eyes-

HAHA

Deixa eu parar de falar merda antes que vocês pensem que eu sou mais doida do que eu sou de verdade

Ja ne


	15. Percebendo

**Capítulo Quinze**

Sakura Card Captors

Jagged Amber

Autora: starjade

Tradutora: Forbidden Queen

_Percebendo_

O ar frio soprava forte. Rodava como um redemoinho e Syaoran sentia que estava desorientado - algo que ele havia se ensinado ao longo dos anos a não fazer.

Por algum motivo, isso sempre acontecia perto da Kinomoto. Mas dessa vez era pior - ele sentia a pele dela contra a sua, e isso esquentava o seu rosto, fazendo ele corar. Balançando a cabeça com força ele tentou se concentrar em como chegar em casa.

"Qual é a das perguntas irritantes?" Syaoran resmungou. "Você já tá arranjando encrenca o suficiente pra mim…ficando bêbada, cara, como você é estúpida. Talvez agora você veja que é melhor você ficar no Japão, longe de mim."

Por algum motivo isso não o deixou feliz. Ao contrário, ele sentiu uma dor no peito e franziu o cenho. Isso não era nada bom.

A garota bêbada no seu ombro deu risadinhas e começou a brincar com o cabelo dele. "Você me odeia. Por quê?"

Ok, a vaca da Kinomoto NÃO estava encostando no cabelo dele! Aquilo era realmente frustrante. Ele estava tentando se concentrar nos arredores mas com aquela garota sobre os ombros ele ficava, realmente, cego, andando de um lado para o outro sem saber para onde ir. "Eu não tenho que responder isso, vaca. Então fica perto e tira a porra da sua mão do meu cabelo!"

"Eu sei porque," Ela falou, alegre. "Você me odeia porque…porque…"

Syaoran esperou pela resposta dela com a respiração presa.

"Porque eu sou mais bonita que você!" Ela falou, rindo como uma louca.

Syaoran virou os olhos, os ombros caindo. "Você é tão chata."

De repente, uma buzina tocou e ele se assustou, cambaleando para trás. Ele estava no meio da rua! A momentânea falta de equilíbrio fez Sakura escorregar e cair no chão.

"AI!" Sakura gemeu.

"Merda," Syaoran chingou. Ela estava no meio de uma rua. Mas não era uma de trânsito rápido. Ele conhecia aquele lugar. Só mais algumas quadras e ele estaria em casa. Mas se ele a carregasse…ele perderia o controle de seus sentidos. Mas não tinha outro jeito. Ele podia deixa-la lá, no meio da rua reclamando de algum dodói no joelho…mas, apesar da opinião popular, nem ele era tão frio assim.

Suspirando, ele a pegou no colo e cambaleou pela rua. Ele ia ter que fazer o melhor possível…

Depois de andar por alguns minutos ele ouviu uma voz chamar "Xiao-Lang!" Ele levantou a cabeça aliviado. Era Wei! Passos correram para ele e ele ouviu quando Wei o alcançou, respirando com dificuldade. "Xiao-Lang! O que aconteceu com a jovem dama?"

"A puta ficou bêbada," Syaoran respondeu, curto e grosso. "Onde a gente tá?"

Wei o encarou estranho, e Syaoran percebeu isso. O fato de Syaoran não saber onde estava - Wei sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. "Nós estamos na frente da mansão, Xiao-Lang."

Syaoran se sentiu aliviado. Então sua intuição não o havia traído, diferente de seus sentidos. "Saia." Ele falou simplesmente andando até a porta e através do corredor. Ele empurrou as portas, ignorando o susto que sua mãe levou pois estava esperando ansiosamente perto da porta, e subiu as escadas, tropeçando um pouco no último degrau mas recuperando o equilíbrio. Ele andou pelo corredor até o quarto de Sakura e abriu a porta, andando até onde ele havia aprendido que ficava a cama dela e a largando lá.

Girando nos calcanhares, ele tentou sair, mas Sakura segurou sua mão. "Onde você vai?" Ela perguntou, um pouco tonta.

"Para o meu quarto. Agora larga minha mão se você sabe o que é bom pra você." Syaoran avisou, seu tom de voz ficando ameaçador. Se ela não fosse uma garota ela já teria sido levada a knock out. Tentando se acalmar ele lançou um olhar perigoso para ela.

Sakura sorriu em sua alegria de bêbada. "Eu acho que estou morrendo." Syaoran congelou com essas palavras e se virou para ela.

"Você é tão idiota, você não está morrendo," Syaoran falou, amargo. "Você tá bêbada. Era uma festa de escola, será que você não é nem esperta o suficiente pra perceber que o ponche tava batizado?"

Ela estava rindo. "Não, não, não, eu estou morrendo! Eu não estou mais no controle. É isso que você sente quando tá morrendo? Será que é assim que meu pai tá se sentindo?"

Syaoran sentiu o corpo ficando tenso e um alarme disparou em sua mente. O pai dela estava morrendo? Ele não sabia disso…e ele não devia saber! Ela estava bêbada! Não era pra ela ter lhe falado isso!

"Ele tá num hospital…eu não acho que a gente consiga pagar as contas…tá ficando cada vez mais difícil…" A voz dela estava mais fraca. "Talvez ele fique mais feliz quando encontrar minha mãe lá no céu…você acha que ele vai ficar mais feliz, Syaoran?"

Syaoran tentou responder, mas um nó havia se formado na sua garganta e ele não conseguiu falar enquanto Sakura mergulhava no sono. Ela largou a mão dele, mas ele levou algum tempo para sair do lugar onde havia congelado.

_"Como está a sua saúde? Você não está piorando, está? …Papai, talvez eu deva voltar - Pai, por favor, eu tô bem, de verdade. É que eu tô preocupada com você. O menino que eu tenho que ajudar? Bem, ele é…normal. Eu acho que estou progredindo…espero que você melhore, Papai. Manda um oi pro Touya, tá bom?"_

Syaoran se encolheu. O pai dela…isso complicava as coisas…

X X X X X X X

Sakura cambaleou até o banheiro, seu estômago se revirando de uma maneira desconfortável. Bem, ele tinha todo o direito de fazer isso depois dela tê-lo esvaziado tantas vezes. Se largando sobre a cama ela piscou. Memórias da noite anterior invadiam a sua mente e ela gemeu.

No fim das contas, ela fez um papel de completa idiota.

Uau…isso era ótimo.

Ela também tinha uma semana antes de sair de Hong Kong. O que significava…um zero. Ela socou o travesseiro com raiva e deu um gemido grave. Ela não queria nem pensar nisso. Ela não podia pensar em deixar Tomoyo e Yelan…e Syaoran…

Syaoran…ela tinha que se desculpar! Ela fez um papel tão ridículo na frente dele, e ele teve que carregá-la para casa! Ele era cego! Uma situação pela qual ele nunca deveria passar e ele passou, por culpa dela!

Se levantando ela ajeitou as roupas e então parou, dando um sorriso desanimado. Por que ele iria se importar se ela estava com as roupas amassadas? Ele nem podia vê-la.

Apertando um dedo contra a têmpora para tentar controlar a dor de cabeça…ou o medo de ter que se desculpar com o cara que a odiava…ela abriu s própria porta e bateu na dele com delicadeza.

"Syaoran?" Ela sussurrou. Pigarreando, ela tentou falar mais alto. "Syaoran?"

"QUÊ?"

Sakura deu um passo para trás, exitando. Não, ela tinha que fazer aquilo.

"Syaoran?? Posso…p-posso entrar?" Ela perguntou, se encolhendo quando percebeu que havia gaguejado.

Houve um barulho de colisão e então uma voz abafada. "Eu tô na porcaria do banheiro."

"Não, você não está," Sakura falou, a voz cheia de culpa. "Sua voz está muito próxima."

"Vai embora."

"Por favor?"

"Vai embora!!"

"Syaoran…" Sakura parou, mas ao invés de sair ela sentou com as costas contra a porta, suspirando baixinho. "Eu não sei o que eu falei ontem. Eu não sei o que eu fiz. Eu só lembro de ter falado…um monte de coisas idiotas e fazendo papel de boba…e acima de tudo, de ter te colocado em perigo. Eu sei que você é o gênio que consegue viver sem ver…mas eu ainda me sinto culpada."

Tudo estava em silêncio, mas ela sabia que ele estava lá, ouvindo cada palavra. No fundo ela pensava no porque dele continuar lá. Há um mês ele já teria chutado ela para longe, reclamado, saído, chingado ela de alguma coisa - ela não sabe o que ele faria, mas decididamente ele não ficaria ouvindo.

Respirando fundo, ela continuou. "Pra falar a verdade, eu só estava brava…porque você estava deixando todas aquelas garotas cuidarem de você…mas você nunca me deixa chegar perto. Esse último mês tem sido difícil para mim, eu briguei, eu chorei, eu sofri muito - mas ainda assim eu te conheci. Por alguma razão…isso foi muito importante para mim."

Suas palavras ficaram penduradas, tarde de mais para pegá-las de volta. Ela esperou com a respiração presa por alguma reação, qualquer uma.

Fechando os olhos com força, ela esperou…

E esperou…

E esperou…

Até que ela soube que ele não ia fazer nada. Suspirando ela saiu para o seu quarto, se deitando na cama e fechando os olhos para evitar as lágrimas quentes que queimavam suas pálpebras.

Ela não era uma boa tutora…talvez fosse bom ela estar indo embora em uma semana…

X X X X X X X X

_"… você estava deixando todas aquelas garotas cuidarem de você…mas você nunca me deixa chegar perto…"_

Aquelas palavras martelavam na sua cabeça, rodando como um tornado. Ele nunca havia se sentido daquela maneira…de verdade, ele nunca havia SE PERMITIDO sentir daquele jeito.

Ele realmente estava se importando com aquela garota.

Aquela merda tava ficando séria.

"Arghhh!" Ele gemeu, segurando o cabelo com força. Ele não podia deixar aquilo acontecer! Mas já tinha acontecendo…muita coisa estava acontecendo pro gosto dele. Ele seria o líder do Clã Li depois de se provar capaz na competição de artes marciais que seria no dia seguinte! Ele não podia se importar com ninguém - muito menos com uma menina aleatória que surgiu na sua vida…e que ia embora logo.

Não, ele não ia se importar.

Ele não ia se importar de jeito nenhum…

É mais fácil falar algumas coisas do que fazer…

Suspirando, ele se levantou e colocou as roupas de treino, bateu os pés pelas escadas e saiu pela porta dos fundos para o quintal. Arrumando seus movimentos ele começou a treinar, batendo num oponente invisível, abaixando e girando e se dedicando o máximo possível.

Ele seria o vencedor…e mostrar para todos que ser cego não o impedia de fazer o que amava.

Seus sentidos se ativaram instantaneamente assim que ele sentiu o perfume familiar de flor de cerejeira e respirou fundo. Ela estava lá. Fechando os olhos e tentando não se distrair com o cheiro dela, por ela estar lá - ele deu um chute e abaixou, rolando, iniciou um nova série de chutes e socos, até que ele não agüentou mais o silêncio.

"O que você tá ENCARANDO?" Syaoran estourou.

Ela continuou calada. "Você está bravo comigo?" Ela respondeu, sua voz parecendo alegre aos ouvidos dele. Syaoran rosnou.

"Se você calar a boca eu não vou ficar! Tudo o que você faz é ficar mofando aqui! Pelo amor de Deus, eu nem sei por que você ainda se importa tanto." Syaoran resmungou.

Houve uma nova pausa e então Sakura caiu na risada. "Obrigada, Syaoran! Eu tava tão culpada! Eu pensei que você estava bravo e que -"

"CALA A BOCA!"

"Desculpa, desculpa!"

Syaoran balançou a cabeça tentando se concentrar na próxima sequência, mas não tinha como com…com o PERFUME dela lá! Ele deu um chute aéreo, mas foi só o que conseguiu fazer antes dela começar falar de novo.

"Você pode me ensinar isso?" Sakura perguntou, a voz calma.

Syaoran deu um pulo e arregalou os olhos. "Te ensinar?" Syaoran gargalhou. "É, claro. Dançar já foi dificil demais. Imagina artes marciais."

"Syaoran, por favooooor?"

"De jeito nenhum. Pára de me encher o saco!" Syaoran resmungou, ficando um pouco surpreso. Ele nunca tinha reparado no tanto que ele falava…ele nunca falava nada…até aquela japonesa aparecer do nada. De repente, ele tinha um uso para suas cordas vocais.

"Por favooooooooooooooooor? Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor -"

"SE VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA EU ENSINO! TÁ BOM!?" Syaoran estourou, nervoso.

Houve silêncio e Syaoran esperou que tivesse espantado a garota. Infelizmente, Sakura soou convencida. "Ganhei."

Syaoran deu um olhar mal-humorado para onde ela estava sentando e suspirou. "Levanta e dá um chute."

Sakura levantou e foi pulando até ele. Ele concentrou tudo o que tinha nos movimentos dela. As mãos dela pareciam se mover de um lado para o outro e os pé subia no ar sem o menor controle e sem o mínimo estilo até que ela caiu com um estrondo.

"Aiiiii!" Sakura gemeu. "Eu tentei chutar alto…"

Syaoran olhou para ela com uma expressão cínica. "É. Isso vai ser pior do que dançar. Você não nenhuma coordenação motora. Na verdade você não tem muitas coisas. Estilo, beleza, graça -"

Sakura lançou um olhar malvado para ele e se levantou. "O que você quer dizer?? Que eu sou desastrada? Que eu sou feia?"

Syaoran fingiu que estava pensando. "Eu acho que você já falou por mim."

Ele quase conseguia imaginar a raiva no rosto dela e sentiu um soco lento chegando perto do rosto. Era bem patético pra falar a verdade e, quase preguiçosamente, ele levantou a mão e o parou. O soco não tinha a menor habilidade, mas decididamente tinha paixão. Ela tentou chutar, mas ele se desviou. Ele podia sentir a aura dela se irritando cada vez mais e ela puxou a mão de volta e começou a dar socos novamente, mas ela evitava cada um até que ele segurou as mãos dela. Seu coração estava mais tranquilo do que ele se lembrava há dias.

"Você é mais fácil de derrotar do que a Yin!" Syaoran falou, vingativo.

Sakura deixou sair um som de pura raiva. "YIN? Você está me comparando com aquela coisa?"

Syaoran concordou lentamente, como se ela fosse burra. "Sim…Eu acho que estou…"

"ARGH!" Sakura gritou e deu um chute lateral no garoto que…o acertou. Bem do lado. Syaoran soltou um "Oof!" E caiu no chão.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram em horror. "Syaoran? Syaoran! Ai meu Deus! Me desculpa! Eu não queria acertar!" Ela caiu de joelhos ao lado dele, agarrou seus ombros e começou a balançar. "Você tá bem?? ME RESPONDE!"

Então Syaoran abriu os olhos. "Você também é mais ingênua que a Yin!"

Os olhos de Sakura se abriram em choque e então em alívio. "Syaoran! Não me assusta assim seu…seu maldito!" Ela tentou dar um soco nele de novo, mas novamente ele impediu. Ele se levantou com agilidade e, para o choque de Sakura, a agarrou pela cintura e jogou por sobre os ombros. Ela congelou, sem acreditar enquanto ele a carregava até a fonte e quando ela viu o que ele estava fazendo já era tarde demais. Com um grito agudo ela foi jogada dentro da fonte.

Água fria espirrou para todos os lados e ela tirou a cabeça da água, espumando de raiva. "Seu - seu -"

E ele ficou parado lá, com um sorriso irônico no rosto. "Seu?"

Ela sentou na água, surpresa demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Aquele era um dos momentos mais estranhos dos dias que eles tinham passado juntos. Lá estava ele, ela pensaria se não o conhecesse melhor, se divertindo com ela! Era muito pra ela processar, então ela saiu da fonte, pingando, e andou até ele e colocou uma mão na testa dele.

"Você não esta com febre…" Sakura resmungou sem prestar atenção e Syaoran se afastou dela.

"Agora me deixa em paz. Você sabe que a competição é amanhã então me deixa treinar!" Syaoran reclamou, a personalidade estranha sumindo e o Syaoran de sempre voltando.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e falou, "Eu podia te ajudar."

Syaoran levantou uma sobrancelha, irônico, para ela. "Da sua posição?"

Sakura olhou para água pingando da roupa e afastou a franja molhada dos olhos. "Bem, eu podia -"

"Você pode calar a boca e entrar?" Syaoran falou, rude.

Sakura se supreendeu com o tom mas concordou. Ela sabia que ele também devia estar se sentindo estranho. Ele havia mostrado para ela um lado completamente novo. Um lado meio brincalhão. Uau…essas duas palavras NÃO combinam. Brincalhão e Syaoran.

Com um sorriso enorme ela respondeu. "Ok!" E saiu. Enquanto ela andava ela sentia que alguém estava observando. Não era o Syaoran, (ela não podia observá-la! Ele nem podia vê-la!) mas outra pessoa. Ela olhou em volta mas se acalmou. Devia ser um efeito colateral da estranheza do Syaoran.

Sorrindo, ela abriu a porta e entrou. Yelan olhou para ela com olhos arregalados enquanto ela passava com as roupas molhadas fazendo barulho.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Yelan perguntou, surpresa.

Sakura abriu um sorriso enorme. "Syaoran e eu estávamos lá fora, brincando."

Andando ela contou os segundos até que ela ouviu um grito chocado, "Xiao-Lang? BRINCANDO?"

X X X X X X X X

"Levanta logo, mulher! Quanto tempo você vai ficar dormindo?"

Sakura rolou na cama, gemendo. "Cala bocaa…eu tô tendo um sonho bom…" Ela resmungou, lenta.

Mais batidas irritantes na porta. "KINOMOTO, SAI DA MERDA DESSA CAMA AGORA OU EU ENTRO AÍ PRA TE ARRASTAR!"

"O que é toda essa gritaria?"

"Aquela vaquinha não quer sair do quarto."

"Xiao-Lang! Não fale essas coisas! E eu achei que você não quisesse que ela viesse."

Houve um momento de silêncio e então Syaoran respondeu, grosso. "Eu não ligo!! Eu só achei que você fosse querer que ela viesse que nem da última vez! Eu não quero que ela venha! Deixa ela dormindo se ela quiser!"

Sakura ouviu passos irritados se afastando pelas escadas. Então alguém bateu na porta com delicadeza. "Sakura?"

Sakura levantou devagar. "Sim, Yelan?"

Yelan entrou, o rosto branco como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você está bem?"

Yelan deu um sorriso enorme. "Mais do que bem! As finais são hoje. Eles vão decidir quem são os dois melhores lutadores da China que vão lutar hoje. É um momento importante para o Xiao-Lang. E eu acho que ele te quer lá."

Os olhos de Sakura saíram das órbitas. "O quê??"

Yelan sorriu. "Você mudou o Xiao-Lang, tanto que às vezes eu já nem vejo mais o antigo Xiao-Lang. Você não deve nem saber o que está fazendo. Nem eu acredito de vez em quando. Mas agora eu tenho certeza…você está conseguindo um progresso fantástico. Por favor, venha para competição hoje."

Sakura estava sem palavras. "É claro que eu vou! M-mas você tem certeza de que eu estou ajudando ele? Eu não ensinei quase nada de japonês -"

Yelan riu. "Eu realmente não importo se ele sabe japonês ou não. Na verdade, eu acho que ele sabe japonês, mas não gosta de estudar. Eu só me importo se ele tem a força para combater os demônios dele. Eu sei que você pode ajudá-lo." Com um sorriso de gratidão, Yelan se levantou e saiu do quarto falando, "Se arrume rápido, a gente sai em dez minutos!"

Sakura ficou olhando para as costas de Yelan enquanto ela saía, surpresa demais para se mover. Alguma coisa parecida com culpa correu pelo seu corpo. Ela realmente estava ajudando o Syaoran? Ou ela havia esquecido do seu objetivo e do seu trabalho…e agora só fazia as coisas pelo lado pessoal? Alguma coisa se agitava nela toda vez que ele falava com ela…

O dia da partida estava cada vez mais próximo.

Ela puxou o joelho para junto do corpo e apoiou a cabeça. Ela havia perdido o foco. As coisas estavam muito pessoais. Ela queria ser amiga de Syaoran, ela queria ser próxima dele. Yelan achava que ela era a 'tutora', Syaoran, bem, ela não sabia o que Syaoran pensava. Ele estava mudando…não muito, mas estava.

Como ela podia ir embora naquele momento? O dia pelo qual ela esperava por tantos dias, semanas, horas…ela queria ir embora, voltar para o lado do pai, te certeza de que ele estava bem, sair com os amigos que a amavam e não a afastavam…agora ela odiava esse dia.

Tudo por causa dele. Tudo por culpa do Syaoran.

Resmungando, ela levantou e tropeçou até o banheiro. Ela pensaria naquilo mais tarde. Ela não podia ficar distraída num dia tão importante para o Syaoran.

X X X X X X X X

"VAIIIIIIII XIAO-LANG!" Meiling gritava. Ela apontou para ele, as bochechas coradas de animação. "Aquele é o MEU noivo!!"

Sakura se encolheu quando ouviu a palavra. Ela não sabia por que se importava tanto por Syaoran estar noivo de Meiling. Ela queria perguntar para ele…Ela sabia que tinha alguma história por trás disso, mas ela tinha muita vergonha de perguntar. Ele provavelmente ia querer saber porque ela se importava. E se ela não podia nem se responder essa pergunta, como ela ia falar alguma coisa para ele?

Yelan ergueu uma sobrancelha para Meiling. "A competição ainda não começou, Meiling. Ele está se preparando. Por que você está torcendo agora?"

Meiling fez um bico. "Ele é meu noivo! Eu posso fazer o que quiser," Ela olhou direto para Sakura que devolveu o olhar. Meiling tinha percebido de algum jeito que ela estar noiva de Syaoran incomodava Sakura e não perdia uma chance de mensionar o fato.

Syaoran estava usando a roupa de luta verde e Yelan e Meiling estavam indo para o estádio para procurar um lugar para sentar. Sakura encarou Syaoran, o coração disparado. Syaoran ficava muito bonito naquelas roupas. Simplesmente lindo. Os olhos âmbar brilhando de determinação, o cabelo castanho caindo bagunçado sobre os olhos, o jeito dele andar para ela -

Andar para ela?

"Kinomoto? O que você ainda tá fazendo aqui?" Syaoran perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "talvez você também seja cega. O estádio fica pra lá!"

Sakura deu um olhar gelado. "Eu sei disso! Eu só estava - eu só queria-" Ela respirou e tentou se acalmar. "Eu queria saber se você vai usar me colar…pra dar sorte."

Ele ficou em silêncio e ela sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha. "Quer dizer, você não precisa se não quiser, você pode só -"

"Você fala demais, infeliz. Eu estou usando, não estou?" Syaoran respondeu. Sakura olhou para ele, surpresa enquanto ele se virava e ela viu o brilho do colar ao redor do pescoço dele. Alguma coisa apertou o seu coração e ela sentiu o corpo todo esquentar.

Alguma coisa estava muito errada com ela. No fundo ela sabia o que era, mas ela não conseguia compreender aquilo. Nem agora, nem nunca…

X X X X X X X X

GENTE, EU AMO ESSE CAP!!

Sério, é tão lindo -

E pra variar só deu pra postar no domingo /

Mas o que vale é ter postado, né? Lol

Kissu

Ja ne


	16. Descobertas

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Sakura Card Captors

Jagged Amber

Autora: _starjade_

Tradutora: Forbidden Queen

_Descobertas_

"Li Syaoran, de Hong Kong!"

Seu nome foi anunciado, alto e claro, ele podia ouvir a animação na platéia. Seus olhos estavam com um jeito frio enquanto ele se acalmava e sentia os anos de meditação controlando seu corpo e seus sentidos se organizando.

Ele estava consciente de tudo e de todos. Ele precisava se manter daquele jeito e não pensar em nada que pudesse atrapalhar seus sentidos.

Como a menina do Japão.

Balançando a cabeça ele entrou na arena, sentindo o Sol quente queimando sua pele enquanto o barulho dos aplausos aumentava. Ele andou até o centro da arena a olhou à sua volta tentando encontrar o adversário.

Seu oponente ainda não havia saído. Logo o comentarista berrou, "E Tsukishiro Jiro, de Bengbu!"

Ele podia sentir alguém andando até ele e se virou para encarar o oponente.

Ele podia sentir Jiro o estudando. Então ele sentiu a surpresa emanada pelo adversário como ondas e ele dar um passo para trás.

"Você é cego??" Jiro gritou.

"Sim." Syaoran respondeu calmo. Ele já estava acostumado com aquela reação.

Jiro começou a rir. "Agora, essa é uma vantagem para mim. Como que eu posso ter uma luta decente com um cara se ele nem consegue me ver?"

"Não. Me. Subestime." Syaoran rosnou, as palavras de Jiro conseguindo afetá-lo.

"COMECEM!" O comentarista berrou e o sino tocou para começar a luta. Syaoran andou em círculos ao redor do adversário, tentando se acalmar.

Então Jiro correu para cima dele, dando socos rápidos que Syaoran evitou por pouco. Syaoran então se abaixou, varrendo o chão com os pés, mas Jiro pulou, os punhos descendo para um soco. Syaoran desviou e rolou, evitando o golpe, antes de saltar no ar e acertar um chute na nuca de Jiro. Ele acertou e Jiro caiu no chão.

"Como é…como…" Ele ouviu o oponente gaguejar enquanto levantava devagar. Syaoran olhou para Jiro com os mesmos olhos de âmbar frio.

"Eu já falei uma vez e vou repetir. Não me subestime," Syaoran sussurrou, a voz fria.

"A gente vai ver isso, seu pivete cego." Jiro resmungou antes de correr para Syaoran de novo. Jiro foi mais rápido do que Syaoran e o soco o acertou no rosto, fazendo com que ele caísse para trás. Jiro não desperdiçou a chance e atacou Syaoran, chutando e socando enquanto Syaoran lutava para recuperar o controle.

Ele tinha que se lembrar do quanto aquela luta era importante. Ele tinha que ganhar para ter qualquer reconhecimento. Ele tinha que mostrar para o mundo que mesmo os _"deficientes" _eram iguais aos saudáveis. Ele ia mostrar para todos.

Segurando o colar com força ele respirou fundo. Ele ia fazer isso por todos. Pela sua família…seu pai…até pela Sakura Kinomoto…

Ela esperava que ele ganhasse. E ele ia ganhar.

E ele levantou mais uma vez, o corpo machucado mas os olhos tinham uma paixão que não estava ali no começo da luta. E com um grito ele atacou Jiro.

X X X X X X X X

Sakura prendeu a respiração, os olhos se abrindo diante da cena que acontecia na sua frente. A luta era intensa e a multidão estava muito envolvida na disputa entre o melhor de Bengbu e Syaoran, o lendário lutador cego.

No começo Syaoran teve a vantagem da surpresa…mas Jiro já estava alcançando a velocidade de Syaoran e parecia conseguir evitar seus sentidos aguçados.

"Não…Syaoran," Ela sussurrou quando ele caiu no chão.

ÄCABA COM ELE, XIAO-LANG QUE É O MEU NOIVO!" Meiling gritou o mais alto possível, rindo provocativa para Sakura.

Sakura devolveu o olhar. Ela já estava ficando cansada disso. Durante toda a competição Meiling não perdeu uma chance de falar que Syaoran era o noivo dela. Já estava irritando e ela realmente queria dar um soco na cara de Meiling para ver se ela calava a boca.

"Qual é o seu problema, Kinomoto? Você está preocupada com o Xiao-Lang? Ou você está com ciúmes do relacionamento que eu tenho com ele…e que você queria ter?" Meiling perguntou, o tom meloso.

Sakura se virou incrédula. "Queria ter? É, claro! Eu só quero ser amiga do Syaoran -"

"HA!" Meiling soltou uma risada falsa. "Eu não acredito nisso nem por um segundo. Sakura Kinomoto, você gosta do meu noivo. Eu talvez fosse até o ponto de dizer que você se apaixonou por ele."

Todo o sangue fugiu do rosto de Sakura e ela sibilou, "Eu não estou apaixonada pelo seu noivo!"

Meiling deu um sorriso irônico. "É o que você pensa."

Sakura encarou Meiling por alguns segundos e depois se voltou para luta, mal conseguindo se concentrar. _Eu talvez fosse até o ponto de dizer que você se apaixonou por ele …_Ela NÃO estava apaixonada pelo Syaoran! Do que a Meiling estava falando??

Se apaixonar por alguém significava que você estar disposta a abrir mão de qualquer coisa por aquele que você ama…mesmo da própria felicidade…você querer ficar só com ele e com mais ninguém-

"Não! Xiao-Lang!" Ela foi arrancada de seus pensamentos pelo grito de Yelan e voltou a prestar atenção na arena.

Syaoran tinha cortes e hematomas por todo o corpo, parecia mais machucado do que ela jamais vira. Sakura sentiu o coração bater mas forte e se levantou devagar, se inclinando no peitoril de metal que a separava da arena. Com os olhos presos em Syaoran ela sentiu o medo e a preocupação correm pelo seu corpo.

"Syaoran…" Ela sussurrou enquanto ele lutava para atingir Jiro, mas este já havia dado um gancho que jogou Syaoran no chão mais uma vez.

"Não!! Syaoran!!" Ela gritou, o pânico correndo por todas as veias. Ela não podia continuar indiferente, ela não podia ficar sentada vendo Syaoran caído no chão todo machucado! Ela queria entrar na arena, mas ela sabia que ele seria desqualificado se ela fizesse isso…

Meiling cochichou, com medo. "Eu acho que ele vai ter que desistir ou ele vai acabar morrendo."

"Não!" Sakura falou. "Ele ainda pode ganhar! Ele ainda tem que mostrar para o mundo que…ele pode…ele consegue!"

Meiling balançou a cabeça, confusa. "Olha pra ele! Ele mal consegue ficar de pé! Você quer que ele morra??"

"SYAORAN, LEVANTA! POR FAVOR! NÃO DEIXA ELE GANHAR!" Ela gritou o mais alto possível. Ele estava sangrando e Jiro acertera um chute no seu estômago que fez com que ele se dobrasse de dor e Sakura soube que ele tinha quebrado uma costela.

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos enquanto ela se virava para Meiling. "Eu acho que ele prefere morrer do que desistir," Ela disse, solene.

E, para seu choque, Syaoran se levantou. Todo machucado, ele ainda assim se levantou. Poeira cobria suas roupas rasgadas, mas ele atacou Jiro com uma velocidade surpreendente. Chutes e socos, todos aplicados com precisão nos pontos onde Jiro estava fraco, o que fez com que ele caísse no chão. Com um último soco, Jiro ficou inconsciente.

E depois disso, Syaoran também caiu, bem ao lado do adversário.

A multidão ficou de pé, os apalusos ecoando pelo estádio como trovão. Sakura não conseguia mais se segurar e correu no meio dos espectadores até alcançar os portões da arena. Ela os empurrou e correu o mais rápido que pode até a forma caída de Syaoran.

"Syaoran! Você venceu!" Ela inspirou, caindo de joelhos. Ela nunca havia sentido tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo quanto naquele momento, vendo Syaoran lutar. Ela tocou o rosto sujo de sangue e sussurrou, "Você conseguiu, Syaoran. Você venceu."

Syaoran estava desmaiado e não podia ouvir as palavras dela…mas ela tinha a necessidade de dizê-las, de mostrar para o mundo todo. Ele era um milagre. Um lutador cego. Tinha que ser mágica. Tinha que haver algum tipo de mágica que fazia aquele garoto fantástico continuar…e surpreender a todos, repetidamente.

Os médicos correram até eles, mas Sakura mal conseguia prestar atenção no que eles estavam falando. Ela estava tentando entender aquele sentimento no seu peito…e estava com medo de fazê-lo.

Eles pegaram Syaoran e Jiro e os colocaram em macas. Um homem checava a pressão sangüínea deles enquanto outros se preocupavam com as feridas mais externas.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram e ela prendeu a respiração. Syaoran segurava com força algo ao redor do pescoço. O médico abriu os dedos dele e o coração de Sakura deu um salto dolorido dentro do seu peito.

Era o colar de chave que ela havia dado para ele.

Então, Syaoran e Jiro foram levados da arena, para longe da audiência que ainda gritava animada…e para longe dela.

Ela olhou para baixo e tentou respirar. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Com ele? De alguma maneira, esse emprego como tutora não era apenas um emprego como tutora. De algum jeito, o objetivo já não era conseguir uma nota boa.

Era algo mais. Algo que ela tinha muito de medo de se envolver…

X X X X X X X

Ela esperou na frente a porta por muito tempo. Elas tinham que chegar logo…tinham! Seu plano não iria funcionar sem elas…

Então ela viu uma outra menina de cabelos castanhos correndo pelas escadas de mármore. Ela quase pulou de alegria quando viu o pacote nas mãos da morena.

"Me dá isso!" Ela ordenou assim que a morena chegou ao topo das escadas. Ela arrancou o pacote das mãos da outra menina e correu para o quarto onde ela jogou o conteúdo sobre a cama.

Fotos caíram sobre a cama, coloridas e detalhadas. Todas em close. Todas elas mostrando cenas que podiam ser interpretadas de maneira errada. E era isso que ela queria.

"A vaca da Kinomoto vai pagar," Ela sorriu para si mesma. Ela mal percebeu, mas ela sentiu uma pontada de culpa por estar fazendo aquilo com uma menina que ela mal conhecia. mas então ela se lembrou que Sakura havia lhe roubado a coisa mais importante do seu mundo.

_Syaoran._

Era uma questão de sobrevivência. Sobrevivência implicava em sacrifícios. E se Sakura precisava ser sacrificada, então que fosse.

"Yin…eu ainda não entendo o que você vai fazer com essas fotos -" Sairah começou a dizer, mas Yin levantou a mão.

"Você vai ver, Sairah," Yin falou, delicada, segurando uma foto. Era de Syaoran, o rosto mudado pelas emoções, carregando uma Sakura bêbada nos braços.

"Você vai ver."

X X X X X X X

Sakura se sentou, olhando Syaoran dormindo tranqüilo. Os cortes haviam sido cobertos com bandagens e os médicos haviam engessado um de seus braços que havia quebrado na luta. Ele parecia inocente enquanto dormia. Bem mais inocente do que ele era na vida real.

Ele parecia ter a capacidade de sorrir. O que, na vida real, parecia impossível.

"Sakura?"

Sakura foi arrancada de seus pensamentos e olhou para porta. Yelan estava parada lá, sorrindo delicadamente.

"Sakura…alguém ligou para você lá em casa. Wei acaba de me informar e me deu o número para que você ligasse de volta. Pegue o meu celular e ligue para quem você precisar. Parecia ser algo muito importante," Yelan falou, entregando um pequeno celular preto.

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, olhando para Syaoran por alguns segundos antes de pegar o telefone e o pedaço de papel onde o número estava escrito. Antes que ela pudesse sair do quarto, Yelan colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

"Obrigada, Sakura." Ela falou com a você baixa. "Obrigada por cuidar do meu filho. Palavras não podem expressar toda minha gratidão."

Sakura devolveu um sorriso fraco. "Não foi nada, Yelan."

Ela saiu do quarto e se afastou um pouco para ter uma certa privacidade. Então ela olhou para o número.

Era o número do Touya! Seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Nada havia acontecido ao seu pai…havia? Ela discou o número e esperou impaciente quando começou a tocar.

"Alô?"

"Touya!! Touya, é a Sakura!" Sakura engasgou no telefone.

"Sakura! Onde você tava?"

"Ah…eu tô no hospital. Meu…o menino pra quem eu trabalho…ele tava numa competição e se machucou…"

"Ok. Mas Sakura, você tem que ouvir isso! Nossas dívidas foram quitadas! Agora o Fujitaka vai poder fazer a cirurgia que ele precisava desde o começo!"

Sakura sentiu o celular escorregando pelos seus dedos e a boca se abrindo em choque. "Nossas dívidas? Pagas?? Quem - o que - onde -" Ela começou a perguntar, surpresa e ansiedade correndo por ela como um rio.

"Eu não sei - mas a carta que a gente recebeu - ela falava alguma coisa sobre você e eu queria perguntar -"

A linha caiu e as palavras de Touya foram interrompidas.

"Não!!" Sakura gritou, olhando desesperada para o telefone. A bateria acabara. Ela correu para o quarto de Syaoran procurando por Yelan…

E encontrou os olhos de Syaoran.

"Sy-Syaoran?" Ela gaguejou, chocada por ele estar acordado.

Ele virou a cabeça um pouco e Sakura sentiu o coração se apertar ao ver o olhar perdido. "Kinomoto?"

"É…sou eu," Ela falou, se acalmando um pouco. Ela foi para o lado dele, onde ela havia passado a manhã inteira.

Ele respirou fundo e se mexeu um pouco. Sakura sentiu que falava com um menino cego. Normalmente, Syaoran era tão esperto que seus olhos desfocados não chamavam atenção…às vezes ela sentia que ele podia vê-la…mas naquele momento ele lhe pareceu um pequeno e vulnerável menino cego…

Era irritante.

"Quem - Quem ganhou?" Ele perguntou, a voz baixa e rouca.

"Você!" Sakura falou, sabendo que aquilo iria animá-lo. "Você ganhou, bem no finalzinho! Ele era bom, muito bom…você quase perdeu, mas aí alguma coisa te fez vencer, eu não sei o que, mas você ganhou! Mas…você levou uma surra…você passou 12 horas inconsciente…"

"12 horas…" Syaoran repetiu. Ele gemeu um pouco e deixou a cabeça cair sobre o travesseiro. "Eu me sinto uma merda."

Sakura encarou as próprias mãos. "É compreensível -"

"O que é compreensível? Eu passei a luta inteira apanhando! Porra, eu só ganhei por que fingi que tinha caído e não tinha mais força…e então ele pensou que tinha ganhado, foi aí que eu acertei ele. Foi também porque…" Ele parou e se levantou, os olhos âmbar queimando com uma raiva que, na verdade, a deixou mais tranqüila. O velho Syaoran estava voltando…

"Foi também por quê?" Ela perguntou, gentil.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Depois se virou para o lado de Sakura e sibilou, "Por que você se importa tanto? Por que diabos você me ajudou? Por que diabos você veio pra cá, por que você teve que me dar aquele colar, por que você tem que ser tão-tão-tão-"

Ele parou e Sakura se sentou, chocada com a explosão dele. Ela engoliu em seco e respondeu, "Porque eu me importo, Syaoran. Eu me importo - Eu me importo muito com você."

"Por que você se importa comigo se eu não me importo nem um pouco com você?" Syaoran cuspiu, a interrompendo.

Sakura sentiu o peito se apertando. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela tentou se convencer de que ele não sentia aquilo de verdade, que ele só falava aquelas coisas porque era inseguro e não sabia-

Mas tinha muita emoção. Era muito…sincero. E Sakura sentiu como se seu mundo desmoronasse. Ela levantou e sussurrou. "Porque sim." E então ela se levantou.

Ela tinha mais uma semana até ter que voltar. Uma semana. E toda vez que ela pensava que Syaoran estava melhorando, ele voltava ao que era antes, sua raiva voltava e todo o trabalho dela era jogado fora.

Mas agora era mais do que isso. Ela havia se envolvido demais. Era agora…ela se importava muito com Syaoran. Agora…as coisas estavam num nível completamente novo.

Ela queria vê-lo sorrir. Ela queria acariciar sua pele, passar as mãos pelos cabelos dele e segurá-lo com força…ela queria vê-lo feliz…ela queria…

Ela queria…

Sakura saiu do quarto e se escostou contra a parede branca. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas de dor e percepção correrem pelo seu rosto.

Ela o queria…

X X X X X X X

Syaoran tentou fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir. Ele se sentia como uma criança de novo…sua cabeça doía, seu corpo inteiro latejava, e ele sabia que devia estar acabado. Jiro havia quebrado algumas das suas costelas e Syaoran quase morria de dor cada vez que tentava mudar de posição.

Ele gemeu de impaciência. Ele odiava estar preso a uma cama de hospital. Ele ficava muito no hospital quando era criança. Fazendo cirurgias, sendo tratado quando se machucava…o que acontecia muito…ele havia se prometido quando era pequeno que seria o filho que seu pai queria. Um filho perfeitamente saudável. E foi então que ele começou a trabalhar seus outros sentidos…com a ajuda das artes marciais, seus sentidos aguçados compensavam a cegueira…

Mas nesse estado enfraquecido ele era apenas um homem cego numa cama cercado pela escuridão.

_"Olha só, o rico ceguinho, ele quer brincar com alguém!"_

_Ele manteve o rosto para baixo, a face suja, os óculos escuros tortos e quebrados no chão. Ele segurava com força a bola, tentando respirar e se lembrar das aulas de artes marciais. Ele já era odiado o bastante por ser rico e muitas pessoas na cidade o culpavam pela morte do seu pai. O fato dele ter sobrevivido o fazia ser bem detestado…ele achava que até os anciãos o odiavam…_

_"Vem com a gente, menino! Vem brincar com a gente!" Ele ergueu o rosto, surpreso, e um menino agarrou a manga da sua blusa e o conduziu com eles. Da mesma maneira que ele cego com os olhos, ele era cego com o coração também e ficou excitado com a aparente aceitação. _

_"CORRE!" Ele os ouviu gritar e passos encheram seus ouvidos enquanto eles corriam dele…e então o silêncio o recebeu._

_"Gente? On -onde vocês estão?" Ele falou, a voz alta com tom de desespero. Ele estava sozinho…de novo…_

_E na distância ele ouviu o apito de um trem e o medo tomou conta dele quando começou a correr..._

Ele se assustou e abriu os olhos. Então sentiu os lençóis suados e a cama do hospital e se acalmou.

Memórias como esta vinham a sua mente todos os dias. Suas babás, seus psicólogos, os anciãos, todo mundo pensava que ele era fraco e louco…todos eles pensavam que ele nunca seria um líder como seu pai fora.

Mas ele mostrou que todos estavam errados. Sua falta de visão já não era uma deficiência, ele era forte e inteligente e podia ser…não, ele SERIA o líder que seu pai fora. Ele seria tudo o que seu pai esperava…e ainda mais…

Sua vida era muito organizada. Ele fazia questão que o fosse. Ele nunca conversava, ele nunca teve amigos, tudo era planejado. Ele venceria a competição, ele mostraria para o mundo e para os anciãos do que ele era feito…e ele seria o líder perfeito…

Até aquela garota, Kinomoto, chegar e bagunçar tudo. Agora as coisas não eram apenas escuras e negras. Ele queria ver cores…quando sonhava ele conseguia. Ele conseguia sentir a grama verde escura, o brilho amarelo do Sol, a água azul cristalina, e ela-

Ele queria vê-la, ele precisava vê-la…ele queria ouvir sua voz, ele queria sentir sua pele…ele queria brigar com ela, ouvi-la estourar com ele e depois sorrir, porque ela estava lá e não haviam limites e nada poderia detê-lo…

Mas ele não podia confiar nela. Ele havia confiado em outros antes e ele sempre acabava estilhaçado, estilhaçado como os pedaços de vidro que lhe tiraram a visão.

Não havia espaço para ela na sua vida, ele sabia disso. Ela era uma fraqueza e mostrou isso várias vezes. Ele perdia o controle do seus sentidos ao sentir o toque dela, ele não se sentia forte e capaz de tudo…

Seria melhor quando ela fosse embora.

"Querido Xiao-Lang, apesar de você ter sido muito esperto na luta de hoje, você não é assim na vida real, né? Tratando a sua tutora desse jeito, você devia estar envergonhado!"

Syaoran se encolheu. "Hiiragizawa?" Ele gemeu. "O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Bem, eu só vim aqui para te falar que aquela menina já deve ter ido embora. Saindo de Hong Kong e desaparecendo. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, é o que eu faria."

Syaoran congelou. _"Por que você se importa comigo se eu não me importo nem um pouco com você?"_

Merda, ele se importava.

X X X XX X X

GAH, eu queria bater no Syaoran no começo desse capítulo

mas aí no fim eu queria dar um abraço nele xD

Como eu adoro essa fic lol

E talvez demore um pouquinho mais preu conseguir terminar de traduzir o cap 18 (o 17 já tá pronto) porque a gente pegou uma cachorrinha na rua e a criatura tem 3 meses e é do tamanho de um cocker adulto: resumindo, estamos criando um monstrinho super fofo no quintal e monstrinhos dão uma trabalheira desgracenta e não param de roer os móveis/sapatos/o que estiver no chão a não ser que alguém fique vigiando e eu fui a escalada (talvez porque eu que tenha insistido pra ficar com ela, mas a idéai no começo foi da minha mãe lol). Então não me matem se eu demorar um pouquinho pra atualizar mais tarde.

Ja ne, kissu


	17. Amigos

**Capítulo Dezessete**

**Jagged Amber**

Sakura Card Captor

Autora: starjade

Tradutora: Forbidden Queen

_Amigos_

"E - E daí se ela for embora? Por que merda eu ia me importar?" Ele engasgou, sentando-se todo dolorido.

Eriol riu e Syaoran ouviu passos e alguém se sentou ao seu lado na cadeira em que Sakura esteve sentada.

"Seu rosto não diz isso. As suas ações me falam algo diferente. Xiao-Lang, a Sakura é uma menina legal-"

"Você não é um dos que tá afim dela? Então por que diabos você tá me empurrando pra cima dela como se eu tivesse apaixonado ou qualquer merda assim?" Syaoran desdenhou mas Eriol o interrompeu.

"Eu não falei que você está apaixonado por ela. É você que está colocando palavras na minha boca," Eriol falou, dando um sorrisinho.

Syaoran corou e virou o rosto. "Só some do meu quarto."

"Pensa no que eu disse, Xiao-Lang. De vez em quando, quando você foi machucado várias vezes, você só quer se proteger para não se ferir de novo…mas ao fazer isto você se protege de algo que poderia te fazer muito feliz pelo resto da vida. Tem tudo a ver com assumir riscos. Às vezes, para ser feliz, você precisar se arriscar. E se arriscar a se machucar de novo-"

"Porra, será que dá pra você calar a boca e sair da merda do meu quarto?" Syaoran o interrompeu, irritado.

Eriol suspirou. "Tudo bem, querido descendente. Mas pense no que eu te falei…"

"O cacete que eu vou," Syaoran devolveu, mas ninguém respondeu. Ele tentou se acalmar de novo, mas não conseguiu. Ele continuava pensando na Sak-Kinomoto.

Talvez…talvez ela fosse a única garota realmente…sincera. Que realmente pensava o que falava. Em quem ele podia…em quem ele podia finalmente…confiar.

Ele fechou os punhos. Esses pensamentos já haviam passado pela sua mente antes mas ele nunca havia dado importância. A raiva…não, o medo ainda o cercava. Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez para se acalmar.

Seu corpo doía. Ele ainda tinha mais uma luta. Ele havia vencido as semi-finais. Ele só tinha mais uma luta e essa luta iria definir o melhor lutador da China.

E ele queria - não, precisava vencer.

Mas acima de tudo…ele tinha que conseguir a menina Kinomoto de volta.

_Presta atenção no que você está fazendo. Você já não pode ver e agora não quer mais enxergar a verdade? Ela é uma puta mentirosa e você sabe disso! Você é tão tolo quanto todos os outros, você é fraco!!_ Uma voz gritava dentro dele.

Ele a empurrou para o fundo da mente e se levantou, se encolhendo com a dor que percorreu seu corpo como um choque. Apertando a lateral do corpo coberta de bandagens ele se ergueu, tentando afastar todas as emoções conflitantes para longe.

Primeiro o mais importante, ele falou para si mesmo. Ele tinha que consegui-la de volta. Depois ele se preocupava em lidar com as coisas de amizade.

X X X X X X X

"Então alguém pagou a conta do pai?" Sakura repetiu, estupefata.

A voz de Touya soou aliviada. "É. Ele tá bem agora. A cirurgia foi bem. O papai vai conseguir."

Sakura sentiu um peso enorme sendo tirado do seu coração. Ela estava inacreditavelmente feliz.

"Graças a Deus!! Mas quem pagou? E o que ele disse sobre mim??"

"Tudo o que ele disse foi que ele estava pagando para o pai da Sakura. E que ele não estava fazendo isso por nenhum motivo estúpido. Foi isso," Touya comentou, parecendo confuso.

Sakura sentou na cama. "Mesmo…" Ela divagou e sacudiu a cabeça. Motivo estúpido? Parecia até…não, mas o Syaoran nunca faria uma coisa legal assim.

_"Por que você se importa comigo se eu não me importo nem um pouco com você?"_

Sakura bateu com o punho na lateral da cabeça tentando esquecer aquelas palavras. Mas elas continuavam ecoando na sua mente.

Ele não se importava com ela. O que ela esperava? Que ele virasse um bebezinho feliz, se agarrasse nela e pedisse para que ela o guiasse pelo mundo dos que podiam ver?

Um pouco de gratidão, talvez, ela pensou teimosa. Não raiva. Não nojo. Não -

"Sakura? Você tá aí?"

"Sim, Touya, eu tô. O projeto acaba em poucos dias," Sakura falou, um pouco forçada. Havia tempos que ela esperava por esse dia. Mas agora ela não queria ir…não queria deixá-lo…

Que irônico. Ele a odiava. E ela…

E ela…

"Bem, liga quando tiver voltando. Eu te mantenho informada da condição do papai. Espero que você esteja bem aí," Touya falou, a voz ficando mais séria.

Sakura deu uma risadinha. "Tão bem quanto você na minha idade."

A voz de Touya ficou aguda. "O quêêêê? Quando eu tinha a sua idade - merda, espero que você não esteja fazendo as coisas que eu fazia!!"

Sakura riu ainda mais e falou rápido, "Tchau, Touya!" E desligou o telefone enquanto ouvia a voz dele berrando do outro lado.

Seu sorriso sumiu quando ela pensou em ir embora. Ela não queria. Mas como ela podia ficar? Ela tinha que voltar para escola, ela tinha que voltar para seu pai…seus amigos, toda a sua vida estava no Japão.

E em Hong Kong, ela não se sentia muito bem vinda…

Ela sentou na cama e colocou as mãos no colo. Tente pensar em boas lembranças, Sakura pensou.

Tomoyo…finalmente morar numa mansão…Yelan e Eriol…os bons momentos com Syaoran…na escola de artes marciais para deficientes…na escola, quando ele a defendeu…quando ele a jogou na fonte, quando ele falava com ela, quando ele usava o colar, quando eles dançaram, quando ele a carregou para casa, quando ele a protejeu e brigou por ela, quando ele a consolou quando ela chorou -

Alguém abriu a porta do quarto de repente e ela podia ouvir gritos pela mansão. Ela se levantou e olhou para o outro lado.

Então ficou em puro choque.

Syaoran estava lá, com tubos colados no braço e bandagem ao redor do estômago. Ele suava muito, o cabelo estava bagunçado e seus olhos pareciam um pouco malucos.

"Sakura??" Ele perguntou, a voz rouca. "Você tá aí?"

Sakura…ele falou o nome dela…

Às vezes ela achava que ele nem sabia o seu nome. Ou talvez ele a odiasse tanto que não queria sujar a boca o falando.

Mas, naquele momento, ele o falou com tanta urgência que derreteu seu coração e seu peito pareceu saltar com um sentimento tão profundo que quase a devorou por dentro.

"Eu-eu tô aqui…" Ela falou, a voz falhando um pouco pelas emoções que corriam pelo seu corpo. E isso só porque ele havia dito seu nome. Ela ficou confusa…por que ele estava lá se devia estar no hospital?

O alívio se tornou visível no rosto dele por um segundo antes dele se contorcer de dor. "Aquele filho da puta…Hiiragizawa não sabia do que tava falando…"

"O-o quê? Syaoran, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Você devia tá no hospital! Suas costelas tão quebradas, você devia tá descansando!" Sakura gritou, sentindo o desespero tomar conta.

Syaoran caiu de joelhos e fechou os olhos com força e travou o maxilar, os braços cruzados sobre o estômago. Ela percebia que ele estava tentando ignorar a dor e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, o encarando, seus olhos analisando o rosto do garoto cheios de preocupação.

"Syaoran! Como você veio pra cá! Por que você veio? Por que você esta me procurando??" Sakura interrogou ansiosa.

"Eu-eu- pens-pensei…" Ele parou com dor e Sakura sentiu lágrimas quentes encherem seus olhos. "que você tinha - tinha ido embora…"

"Não!! não, eu nunca iria assim…" Ela falou, a voz caindo para um sussurro. "Nunca…"

Ele abriu os olhos que focaram um ponto atrás dela e então os fechou novamente enquanto ele dava uma respiração funda e trêmula. "Por que você se importa comigo…"

Sakura esperou com a respiração presa.

"Se - se eu nunca te tratei bem?"

Com isso, ele desmaiou e Yelan e Meiling entraram no quarto com dois policiais do hospital e médicos. Ele todos se espantaram ao ver a cena.

Syaoran se importava. Syaoran se importava o bastante para fugir do hospital. Ele havia mudado. Mudado tanto que quase não era possível ver o antigo Syaoran.

Sakura Kinomoto o havia mudado.

X X X X X X X

Ele estava se recuperando rápido. Três dias haviam se passado desde o incidente e Sakura iria embora em quatro dias. Toda a família Li ainda estava chocada e surpresa com o ocorrido e muitos passaram a respeitar Sakura muito mais.

Ela conseguira passar pelo exterior frio e se tornado amiga do garoto.

E, de acordo com Yelan, talvez até algo mais.

Yelan tomava cuidado para não mencionar amor quando conversava com Sakura sobre Syaoran. Ela sabia que nenhum dos dois estava pronto para esse nível, Syaoran provavelmente nunca perceberia quais eram seus sentimentos por aquela garota. Sakura já sabia que sentia alguma coisa por Syaoran, mas ela era muito delicada para se prender a esses sentimentos e tomar controle da situação.

E não ajudava nem um pouco ela ter que partir em alguns dias.

Yelan havia ligado para a organização qua havia mandado Sakura para pedir mais um mês com a garota. Mesmo sendo quase impossível, Yelan esperava que ele concordassem.

Se não, era possível qua Syaoran voltasse ao que era antes…e lentamente jogasse fora todo o trabalho duro feito até aquele ponto.

Meiling estava irritada com a situação e começara a se unir a Yin para atacar Sakura na escola. Sem Syaoran por perto elas eram dez vezes mais cruéis. Meiling estava com muito ciúmes, como ele cresceu com Syaoran, ela sempre pensou que casaria com ele…

Isso até Sakura aparecer, é claro.

A primeira vez que Sakura foi visitá-lo no hospital depois do incidente as coisas foram estranhas. E bem destrutivas, para falar a verdade.

Sakura bateu na porta de Syaoran, tão nervosa que parecia emitir ondas de medo. Quando ninguém respondeu ela abriu a porta devagar e entrou. Syaoran estava na cama, dormindo como um carneirinho. Ela andou nas pontas dos pés e sentou silenciosamente na cadeira ao lado dele.

Encarando o rosto imóvel dele, ela se lembrou do dia anterior, quando ele invadiu seu quarto. Ele se importava com ela. Ela só conseguia sentir alegria. Seu pai estava bem, Syaoran se importava com ela, agora ela só precisava que a escola melhorasse um pouco. Yin e Meiling nunca saiam de perto dela, sempre com novos jeitos de atormentá-la.

"Isso me lembra daquele dia com o cavalo," Sakura falou baixinho, rindo um pouco. "E você caiu e machucou seu braço. Eu fiquei te vendo dormir porque era o único jeito de você me deixar entrar no seu quarto. Você me expulsava mesmo se eu só pensasse em entrar enquanto você estava acordado."

Ela sorriu levemente e se assustou quando ele respondeu. "Aquilo foi culpa sua, à propósito. Eu não acho que você tenha um cérebro nessa cabeça, mas isso é o que eu espero de todas as putas japonesas."

Sakura o encarou e ele abriu os olhos, encarando o teto. Sakura então entendeu o que ele dissera e deu um olhar irritado. "Eu não sou uma puta!"

"Você é sim."

"NÃO, eu não sou!"

"Sim."

"NÃÃÃÃO!"

"Não."

"Sim -" Sakura parou e pensou. Syaoran deu um sorriso superior.

"Você é tão burra quanto eu pensava," Ele comentou.

Sakura deu um olhar maldoso. "É, obrigada pela gratidão. Eu vim até o hospital pra te ver e ainda tenho qua aguentar seus insultos. Que coisa boa."

"O que você esperava??" Syaoran desdenhou e então assumiu um vozinha aguda. "Ohh, Sakura, eu estou tão feliz por te ver! Vamos ser amigos para sempre!"

Sakura o encarou e então começou a dar risada. "Agora, isso ia ser muito esquisito!!"

Syaoran balançou a cabeça e Sakura parou de rir. E então veio o temido e terrível silêncio desconfortável. Sakura se mexeu na cadeira e Syaoran brincou com o controle remoto da TV.

"Eu -" Os dois começaram ao mesmo tempo e então pararam.

Sakura olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos e sorriu. "Obrigada." Ela falou. Ele se mexeu e ela continuou. "Por - por me falar - me mostrar que - bem, que você - não me odeia. Eu achava que você me odiava."

"Eu odiava," Syaoran resmungou.

Sakura piscou e o encarou. "Nós não somos melhores amigos agora só porque eu resolvi parar de te chingar. Pense nisso como o meu presente de despedida."

Sakura sentiu o coração se afundando um pouco e sorriu. "É um bom presente."

Syaoran deu de ombros, indiferente. "pelo menos você vai conseguir o seu maldito 10."

Sakura riu e se levantou. "E eu também vou ter conseguido um amigo," Ela falou animada, saindo do quarto.

Syaoran pareceu um pouco chocado.

"Nós não somos amigos!!" Syaoran gritou, parecendo confuso.

"Nós somos sim!" Sakura gritou, alegre.

"NÃO!"

"Sim!"

"NÃO!"

"Não!"

"Sim -" Ele parou e Sakura riu antes de se virar para ir embora, ela ainda ouviu ele falando, "Merda!!" Antes de sair totalmente.

X X X X X X X

Meiling encarou as próprias mãos, vendo tudo vermelho. Ela queria machucar alguém…em especial a vaca da Sakura.

Ela chegou nas vidas deles sem ser convidada e tomou conta do que devia ser a missão de Meiling. E obteve sucesso!! Ele conseguiu em um mês algo que Meiling não conseguiu por toda a sua vida.

Ela ajudou SYaoran a sentir. Ela o ajudou a se importar, ela o ajudou a se abrir, ela o mudou!!

Meiling vivia para o dia em que conseguisse mudar Syaoran. O dia em que ele se virasse para ela e a pedisse em casamento e a amasse - ela não se importava dele ser cego. Quando o acidente aconteceu ela sentiu seus sonhos indo por água abaixo. Seus sonhos não incluiam Syaoran ficando cego.

Eles consistiam nele olhando para ela com amor nos olhos lhe dizendo como ela era linda. Mas ele não podia ver!! Mas ela superou isso com o passar dos anos e ela sabia que a deficiência dele não importava-

Ela ainda seria sua esposa. Sempre.

Até que ela chegou. Sakura Kinomoto. Meiling a odiava.

"Ela não pode simplesmente aparecer e tomar o meu lugar!! O MEU papel!!" Meiling gritou, lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos. Ela fechou os punhos e começou a bater no chão com raiva.

Lágrimas marcavam seu rosto e caiam pela sua bochecha, deixando marcas de pequenas gotas no chão. Sakura tinha tudo o que ela queria. Syaoran.

Ela se sentira mal naquele dia ao se juntar à Yin nos insultos contra Sakura. Ela havia empurrado Sakura, a feito tropeçar. Ela havia falado mal dela para todo mundo e agora toda a escola a odiava. Ela fez tudo o que podia para fazer da vida de Sakura um inferno na Terra.

Mas não importava o que ela fizesse, ela ainda queria a vida de Sakura. Ela tinha inveja.

"Como - como ela conseguiu fazer isso? Ganhar a confiança, ganhar a amizade -" Ela começou a soluçar. "E eu fiz de tudo, tantos sacrifícios pra acabar com a frieza dele! Eu fui feita para ele! Eu! De onde ela veio??"

"Talvez você não tenha sido feita para ele, querida."

Meiling deu um pulo e ficou de p, se virando para ver quem falava com ela. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Yelan.

"Yelan!" Ela respirou fundo, se inclinando numa pequena reverência. "Eu não sabia que você estava aí."

Yelan olhou para ela solenemente. "Meiling, eu sei o que você sente pelo meu filho. Eu sei que você tentou mudá-lo. Eu sei que você odeia Sakura porque ela conseguiu. Mas você precisa perceber…que se isto está acontecendo, então talvez você não foi feita para o Xiao-Lang. Talvez você tenha sido feita para outra pessoa." Yelan falou delicadamente.

Meiling balançou a cabeça. "Mas - mas - por anos eu só pensei nele como meu futuro marido - como é que pode -"

"O acordo era que você seria a esposa de Xiao-Lang, a não ser que ele encontrasse outra pessoa. E talvez ele tenha realmente encontrado outra, querida…talvez seja hora de você abrir mão dele," Yelan sussurrou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Meiling.

Meiling caiu em lágrimas e abraçou Yelan com força. Ela não queria abrir mão…mesmo sabendo que precisava.

X X X X X X X X

GAH, que peninha da Meiling!!

Eu quero abraçar ela, coitada.

E acabou que eu já terminei os 2 próximos capitúlos, então as atualizações vão ser rápidas. E eu sei que hoje ainda é quinta, mas nesse fds não vou ter tempo de entrar, então resolvi ser legal e postar antes xD

Pode confessar, vocês me amam por isso (e pela minha modéstia inigualável lol)

Ja ne

Kissu


	18. Trapaça

**Capítulo Dezoito**

**Sakura Card Captor**

**Jagged Amber**

Autora: _starjade_

Tradutora: _Forbidden Queen_

_Trapaça_

"Quando você volta pra casa??"

As palavras vieram do nada, mas estranhamente Sakura já esperava por elas. Pavor percorreu suas veias e ela olhou para baixo, tentando pensar nas melhores palavras.

"Quando eu volto pra casa?" Ela repetiu, olhando para o chão e então para parede, procurando as palavras certas. "Eu não tenho certeza…"

"Mas não ia ser por um ou dois meses? Você devia voltar em alguns dias. Certo?"

O tom de esperança na voz dele fez com que um nó se formasse na garganta da garota e ela se sentiu ceder. "É…é isso mesmo. Eu volto daqui a alguns dias."

Um suspiro de alívio. Sakura se encolheu.

"Pelo menos você está indo bem por aí, pelo que eu ouvi. E eu ainda tenho que encontrar esse bom samaritano que pagou a minha cirurgia. Touya tá tentando achá-lo mas não encontrou nenhuma pista. De qualquer jeito, volte logo, ok?"Fujitaka falou, a voz calma e reconfortante.

Sakura sentiu os ombros caindo e falou em voz baixa, "É. Eu volto rapidinho." Fujitaka se despediu e Sakura desligou o telefone e soltou a respiração.

As coisas estavam se complicando. Ela não sabia o que sentia. Ela queria - Ela queria ficar…muito…e ela não sabia porque…

"Cade a vaca da Kin…" Uma voz gritou pelo corredor e Sakura deu um pulo, se virando. Syaoran parou no meio da frase, a cabeça se virando um pouco para o lado.

"Kinomoto?" Ele perguntou, em dúvida. Seus sentidos haviam sido muito afetados pela luta e ele ainda tentava recuperá-los. Ele era agora tão vulnerável quanto era quando criança.

"Eu estou aqui…e quem era a vaca que você estava chamando?" Sakura perguntou, a voz assumindo um tom alegre.

"Você realmente quer que eu repita? Vou te dar um dica. Ela está parada bem na minha frente." Syaoran respondeu, meio a contragosto.

"Seu…" Sakura gritou, irritada, andando até e ele e pisando no seu pé como fazia com seu irmão. Syaoran se curvou segurando o pé e chingando baixinho.

"O que está acontecendo aí em cima?" Eles ouviram Yelan perguntar.

"Manda a TUTORA que você CONTRATOU parar de ME AGREDIR!!" Syaoran gritou.

Sakura ficou de queixo caído e soltou um som irritado. "Ora, mas isso não é perfeito?? EU não ESTOU AGREDINDO VOCÊ!! Você estava me agredindo verbalmente!"

"E você me agrediu fisicamente!"

"Você me agrediu MENTALMENTE!"

"Você me agrediu sex…"

"NÃO ACABE ESSA FRASE!"

Eles pararam, respirando rápido devido a raiva e ouviram a risada de Yelan no andar de baixo enquanto os dois soltavam um gemido.

Syaoran se virou e lançou um olhar irritado para Sakura. "A gente não devia IR em algum lugar? Ou você perdeu ainda mais neurônios e não consegue entender mais nenhuma palavra que sai da minha boca?" Ele desdenhou.

"Só porcos podem entender o que sai da sua boca," Sakura falou, a voz doce. Syaoran deu uma risada sem humor e Sakura desceu as escadas, segurando o braço dele para ajudá-lo.

Outra grande conquista era Syaoran deixar Sakura ajudá-lo. Ele nunca falava nada e sempre ficava mal-humorado quando ela o fazia, mas ele deixava do mesmo jeito. Ele ainda era rude, cruel e egoísta, mas algumas pequenas coisas haviam mudado nele. Ele falava mais. Ele a deixava ajudar. Ele até passava mais tempo com ela.

Para uma pessoa normal, isso não seria nada de mais. Ainda assim, com Syaoran, Sakura sabia que esse era o caminho para uma virada de 180º com relação ao que ele era antes. Mas ela não queria que ele mudasse mais. Ela gostava dele por ser ele.

Ainda assim, todas as mudanças aconteceram quando ela estava indo embora.

Tentando esquecer isso, ela segurou a beirada da manga dele e o levou até a cozinha onde Yelan estava sentada bebendo café.

"A gente vai sair agora. Ele pode?" Sakura perguntou, um pouco preocupada.

"Claro, desde que ele não ande muito. As costelas dele ainda estão cicatrizando." Yelan falou, gentil, e Sakura concordou. Os dois saíram e Syaoran se virou para Sakura.

"Que merda foi essa?! Eu não sou um bebê. Diferente de você, eu não preciso ser mimado o tempo todo."

"Falou o cara que mora numa mansão com criados que tem que obedecer cada uma de suas ordens!" Sakura devolveu.

Syaoran resmungou. Sakura, se sentindo um tanto orgulhosa de si mesma, começou a andar até a limosine, mas Syaoran gritou, "Pelo menos eu não fico dando pro Hiiragizawa!"

Sakura ficou tensa ao ouvir as palavras duras e sentiu que ficava cada vez mais irritada. "DANDO? O que você pensa que eu sou? E porque você continua falando do que aconteceu com o Hiiragizawa?"

"O que eu acho que você é? Acho que isso já é bem óbvio," Syaoran respondeu, os olhos âmbar faiscando. "E eu não continuo falando que você é uma puta…"

"O QUÊ?" Sakura gritou. Ela largou a manga dele e se virou para o outro lado, andando para a direção oposta. "Volta sozinho pra casa, Li!!" Ela berrou para ele.

Syaoran ficou parado por alguns segundos até resmungar um "Tudo bem." Ele se virou e começou a andar devagar, se esforçando para manter as mãos ao lado do corpo, e não levantá-las para se localizar.

Sakura se virou para ele e se assustou. Ele estava indo para o meio da rua!! Sakura correu de volta para ele e agarrou as costas de sua camisa, puxando-o de volta para a calçada.

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda," Syaoran falou em voz baixa e solene.

"Bem, você precisa quando está prestes a morrer," Sakura falou suavemente, tentando conter a raiva e a tristeza que ela sentiu quando ele falou aquilo.

Syaoran só balançou a cabeça e olhou para frente, seguindo-a enquanto eles andavam para limosine que os esperava na esquina.

X X X X X X X X

"Onde a gente tá?" Syaoran perguntou impaciente.

"Você vai ver," Sakura falou, um tom maquiavélico.

Syaoran se virou para ela, e falou irônico. "Você tem certeza?"

Sakura olhou para ele e então ela percebeu o que havia falado. "Ohhhh…oh, então…você vai ouvir?" Sakura soltou.

Syaoran olhou para ela e o canto de sua boca tremeu. Ele balançou a cabeça e se virou para frente. "Você é tão idiota."

Sakura abriu um sorriso enorme, parecendo uma louca. Ela não sabia porque ficava tão feliz quando ele quase sorria. O rosto dele mudava tanto. O rosto dele, normalmente tão sério, com o maxilar tão duro, os lábios finos e os olhos escuros. Ainda assim, quando aquele tremor ocorria…era quase como se ele se tornasse uma outra pessoa.

Ela imaginava como seria quando ele desse um sorriso inteiro. Então ela balançou a cabeça. Ela não devia nem pensar nessas coisas…mesmo sabendo que ela tinha sentimentos por aquele garoto frio e cego…ela sabia que nada poderia acontecer, nada IRIA acontecer.

Ele a detestava. Claro, isso é um pouco melhor do que odiá-la, mas ele ainda preferia ficar longe dela.

Isso a machucava muito mais do que ela gostaria que machucasse.

Finalmente, eles atravessaram as docas e ela viu que Syaoran ficou mais tenso no instante em que sentiu o chão de pedrinhas sob seus pés e o ar salgado batendo no seu rosto. Seu nariz tremeu e ele apertou as sobrancelhas.

"Onde a gente tá?" Syaoran perguntou, irritado.

"No mar!" Sakura abriu os braços em alegria.

O rosto de Syaoran assumiu uma feição irônica. "Você me trouxe para o mar. Wow. Então agora você espera que eu encarre o lindo cenário à minha volta, aproveitando os raios de sol perfeitos que se refletem nas ondas. É. Claro. Olha para os meus olhos, tutora, e me diz, você imagina por um único minuto que eu consigo VER?"

Ele pareceu seu antigo eu amargo e os ombros de Sakura caíram um pouco com aquelas palavras. "Eu não te trouxe aqui para aproveitar a paisagem, Syaoran…" Sakura falou, sua voz rouca. "Eu te trouxe aqui para te levar num passeio de barco."

"Um…passeio de barco?" Syaoran repetiu. "Eu nunca PISEI num barco-"

"Exatamente!" Sakura falou, a alegria voltando para sua voz. "Olha, ele já vai sair! Vamos entrar!!"

Seus pés bateram na doca e Syaoran segurou o braço dela com muita força para não perder o equilíbrio. Seus sentidos ainda estavam atrapalhados, ele sentia o amontoado de pessoas em volta o empurrando e colocou um par de óculos de sol no rosto.

Sakura olhou para ele e deu um risadinha. "Você que uma bengala pra combinar com isso?"

Syaoran lançou um olhar mal-humorado para ela. "Cala a boca, cacete."

O barco era enorme. Ele fazia passeios ao redor da para mostrar Hong Kong para os turistas. As pessoas passavam por eles, de todas as raças possíveis, olhando animadas para o barco com câmeras fotográficas nas mãos e mochilas pesadas nos ombros.

Syaoran parecia desconfortável no meio de tantas pessoas e quando ele tiveram que entregar os ingressos que ela comprara no dia anterior, Sakura o segurou pelo braço para garantir que ele subiria as escadas sem problemas.

Ele entraram no barco de três andares, o deque inferior, o intermediário e o externo.

Sakura foi para o de fora arrastando Syaoran junto quando o barco começou a se mover pela água, ganhando velocidade e deslizando pelas ondas.

"Isso é tão relaxante…" Sakura suspirou enquanto se apoiava no parapeito do barco, olhando para água à sua frente, absolutamente encantada com o que via.

Syaoran estava apoiado no corrimão. "Isso é inútil pra mim," Ele comentou.

"Não é não!!" Sakura protestou. "Sinta o movimento do barco com os seus sentidos!! Vai te ajudar a conseguir eles de volta."

Syaoran se virou para ela e riu de deboche. "Então você acha que sabe mais do que eu o que é melhor pra mim?"

"Que…" Sakura olhou para ele sem entender nada. "Eu vou entrar. Me chama quando essa coisa infernal acabar." Ele falou e começou a se afastar.

Sakura puxou o braço dele e ele se assustou. "Vem, eu vou te mostrar!! Se você nem tentar você não vai saber se dá certo, vai?" Sakura perguntou.

Syaoran se deixou ser arrastado até a frente do barco onde o vento soprava com mais força e gotinhas de água batiam no seu rosto.

"Não me diz que você vai querer encarnar um Titanic da vida agora," Syaoran reclamou.

Sakura riu alto. "Não, é claro que não!"

Syaoran de repente agarrou os braços dela e os ergueu. "Feche seus olhos!!" Ele falou com uma voz falsa.

Sakura não conseguia parar de rir. "Oh, Jack!!" Ela falou, a voz aguda e esganicada. "Eu sinto que…que estou VOANDO!!"

Ela teve uma crise de risos e Syaoran balançou a cabeça achando graça mas então algumas vozes os arrancou daquele momento de histeria.

"Eles não formam o casal mais lindo!" Uma mulher falou alto, quase gritando. "Eles parecem tããão românticos!"

Sakura corou e o rosto de Syaoran ficou avermelhado. "A gente só tava fingindo…" Sakura falou, parando quando viu que a mulher havia entrado, ignorando seu comentário.

Sakura olhou para Syaoran com o canto do olho e então olhou para baixo. Um casal…isso seria ótimo…claro que Touya mataria Syaoran…se Syaoran não tivesse matado Sakura ou pelo menos a atazanado sem parar por ter confessado, ou mesmo insinuado, seus sentimentos para ele…

Que dilema…

Syaoran falou de repente, "Tá ficando bem frio aqui fora. Você devia entrar."

"Eu devia?? Você está me dando um CONSELHO, Syaoran Li? Um conselho gentil??" Sakura falou, a voz com falsa surpresa.

Syaoran gemeu. "Cala a boca e entra logo, merda."

Sakura deu uma risadinha. "E você?"

"Eu…" Ele parou e ficou de frente para o parapeito, os olhos voltados para o mar à sua frente.

"Eu vou ficar aqui fora um pouco…"

Sakura entendeu. Ela se virou e entrou. Talvez seus sentidos se curassem. Talvez ele ficasse bom a tempo da competição. E talvez…ele a deixasse tentar curar seu coração?

Ela riu alto com este último pensamento. É, claro.

X X X X X X X X

Os anciões se sentavam num circulo, as pernas cruzadas e as mãos fechadas à sua frente. Uma aura quase mística os cercava e aquele parecia ser um lugar realmente santo.

Eles se estavam num templo, gesso esculpido em formas intrincadas formando desenhos ao redor deles e eles realizavam os rituais já familiares.

Depois eles se reuniam para discutir os rumos da família Li.

Como eles sempre faziam.

E sua conversa sempre chegava a Syaoran Li, o futuro líder do clã.

"Um líder deficiente…o que o mundo vai pensar? Como vai ficar a nossa reputação quando ficarmos conhecidos como o clã com um líder cego??" Um ancião reclamou baixinho.

"Ele já se provou," Um outro comentou. "Lembra da competição?"

"Além disso, nós não podemos fazer nada. O próximo na linha de sucessão seria seu primo, mas ele não recebeu o treinamento para se tornar um líder como Syaoran. Se nós não escolhessemos Syaoran, então teríamos que escolher Meiling."

"A futura esposa de Syaoran?" Um ancião perguntou.

"Não, a esposa em potencial de Syaoran. Se ele não encontrar outra." Outro ancião respondeu calmamente.

"Mas a esposa do líder precisa ter muitas qualificações. Quem ele pode encontrar que atenda a todas?"

"Os clãs fazem festas todos os meses, ele podia encontrar uma garota de outro clã…e, de qualquer jeito, nós já recebemos várias propostas…" O ancião o lado do que perguntou falou.

"E se ainda assim ele escolher uma plebéia? Uma mulher da classe trabalhadora?" Um ancião propôs.

Um ancião com o rosto sério respondeu. "Ele não vai. Se ele o fizesse haveriam severas consequências. Para ele…e para mulher."

X X X X X X X

"Quando você vai embora?" Syaoran perguntou abruptamente.

Sakura se assustou com as palavras dele e um arrepio desceu pelas suas costas. Ir embora…"Daqui - daqui alguns dias."

Syaoran soltou a respiração, irritado. Ele se virou de costas e rosnou. "Foi o que pensei." Ele falou com a voz baixa. "Só até conseguir o seu maldito 10 e ir embora, certo?"

Sakura olhou para ele sem entender. "Por que você tá tão irritado? Eu achei que você quisesse que eu fosse embora."

"Então porque você ainda não foi?" Syaoran devolveu, sem responder à pergunta feita, anda de costas para ela.

"Porque eu quero ficar!" Ela gritou de volta.

"POR QUÊ?" Syaoran gritou para ela, se virando furioso.

"POR VOCÊ!!" Sakura gritou de volta ainda mais alto, raiva enchendo seu corpo. Então seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele a encarava confuso e ela pensou no que havia dito, se encolhendo ao perceber quais foram suas palavras.

"Por…mim…o que você quer dizer com essa merda?" Syaoran perguntou, a voz perigosamente baixa.

"Eu não sei. Então não me pergunta." Sakura respondeu, a voz cansada. "Vamos pra casa."

Ela começou a andar para limosine, mas ele gritou, "Nem tenta sair desse jeito sem me explicar o que você quis dizer, cacete!"

"Por que você se importa?" Sakura resmungou amarga enquanto abria a porta. "Você me odeia mesmo."

Syaoran correu atrás dela, entrando no carro logo depois dela. Eles se sentaram em silêncio por alguns momentos até que Syaoran sussurrou, "Eu não te odeio."

"O quê?"

"Nada."

X X X X X X X X

O vento levantava as folhas ameaçadoramente, as nuvens se escureciam. Uma chuva iria cair a qualquer instante e a umidade do ar mostrava que seria uma chuva forte.

O céu estava escuro, e as meninas estavam sentadas num quarto igualmente escurecido, ajoelhadas respeitosamente. Velas queimavam com força e certeza ao redor delas lançando sombras contra as paredes.

Seu cabelo caia sobre seus olhos, mas eles ainda assim brilhavam em glória e triunfo. Seus dedos se torciam sobre seus joelhos e ela respirava lentamente enquanto esperava impaciente pela resposta.

"O que…é isso?"

"Fotos, o mais respeitável."

"Isso eu percebi!! Mas são fotos DO QUÊ??" O tom irritado de sua voz fez ela ficar absolutamente feliz. Eles estavam acreditando…e reagindo exatamente como ela queria.

"Fotos do herdeiro do clã Li."

"COM QUEM?"

"Com sua…sua tutora, o mais respeitável. Ela veio do Japão e os dois se tornaram…muito próximos."

"Quem é ela?"

Yin abriu um sorriso. Essa era a pergunta que ela estava esperando…

E então ela teria tudo o que sempre quis ter.

X X X X X X X

Eu. Quero. Matar. A. Yin!!

Sério, grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mas, uhn bem, finge que eu sou normal, ok? lol

Nada mais pra falar…

Kissu

Ja ne.


	19. Acusações

Capítulo Dezenove

Sakura Card Captors

**Jagged Amber**

_Autora: starjade_

_Tradutora: euzinha_

_Acusações_

_Sakura olhou para ele sem entender. "Por que você tá tão irritado? Eu achei que você quisesse que eu fosse embora."_

_"Então porque você ainda não foi?" Syaoran devolveu, sem responder à pergunta feita, anda de costas para ela. _

_"Porque eu quero ficar!" Ela gritou de volta._

_"POR QUÊ?" Syaoran gritou para ela, se virando furioso._

_"POR VOCÊ!!" Sakura gritou de volta ainda mais alto, raiva enchendo seu corpo. _

Syaoran estava deitado na cama, os braços sob a cabeça, de olhos fechados ele relembrava as palavras dela. Ele tentava imaginar qual era a expressão no rosto da garota enquanto falava aquilo. _Por você…_ela queria ficar. Ela queria ficar.

Ele fechou os punhos. _Pára de se preocupar com isso, _Syaoran resmungou para si. Ela provavelmente só falara aquilo para conseguir uma nota melhor no projeto idiota dela. E o projeto idiota dela era ele.

Ele deu um soco no colchão e se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro. Ele queria trocar de roupa para treinar e liberar a raiva que sentia, mas se Sakura visse ele fazendo aquilo ela iria matá-lo. Ele passara o dia anterior treinando para competição do dia e, segundo Sakura, se ele treinasse mais, ele desmoronaria.

_Você quer melhorar?_ Ela perguntaria com aquela voz aguda que ela usava quando estava brava. _Por que você está se matando?_

Syaoran sentiu que ficava mais nervosa à medida que o Sol se erguia atrás da montanha. Aquele dia…aquele seria o dia em que ele lutaria pelo título de melhor lutador da China. E ele iria ganhar. Ele ia mostrar para todos…um homem cego era tão bom quanto um que podia ver.

Ele se imaginou erguendo o troféu sobre a cabeça enquanto o vencedor do ano anterior lhe passava o cinturão, fazendo dele o melhor lutador da China. Mas ele não poderia ver os anciões aplaudindo de pé. Ele não poderia ver o rosto orgulhoso de Sakura, torcendo por ele…talvez ela corresse até ele para lhe dar um abraço…talvez-

"Syaoran!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Ele gritou alto, dando um passo para trás e tropeçando nas próprias pernas, caindo no chão atrás da cama.

Sakura correu ao redor da cama, gritando. "Você tá bem?"

"TÔ!" Ele gritou, esfregando a cabeça. Qual era o problema dele? Por que ele iria imaginar uma coisa tão terrível? Sakura o abraçando…isso era algo que ele realmente não queria de jeito nenhum!

"Uh huh…" A voz dela tinha um tom divertido e Syaoran corou ainda mais. "Eu acredito em você…"

"Cala boca," Ele resmungou, levantando depressa e cambaleando até a cômoda. Seus sentidos estavam aguçados novamente, mas eles já não eram os mesmos de antes dos machucados. Ele pegou suas roupas verde-esmeralda de luta e se virou, olhando para ela.

"Por que você ainda está aqui?" Ele perguntou, irritado.

"Porque você quer que eu fique!" Sakura falou, a voz suave.

Syaoran sentiu que corava de novo. "Do - do que você tá falando? É óbvio que eu não te quero aqui, se não eu não estaria perguntando porque você-"

Então ele sentiu um dedo tocar seus lábios e congelou, cada músculo tenso de apreensão pelo toque estranho nos lábio. Então ele ouviu ela sussurrar, "Se arruma…sua luta começa em uma hora…você não quer se atrasar, quer?"

Então o dedo se afastou dos seus lábios e ele a ouviu sair e fechar a porta. Então ele se permitiu respirar.

Que merda foi aquela?

X X X X X X X X

Sakura encarou o próprio dedo encantada. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que tinha feito. Mas foi bem engraçado ver a reação dele. Seus olhos ficaram inacreditavelmente grandes. Ela deu uma risadinha baixa, um pouco triunfante por ter vencido uma discussão entre eles…finalmente!

Rindo, ela se arrumou e encontrou com Meiling e Syaoran. Meiling se tornara bem mais amigável e isso era bastante surpreendente. Uma vez, Sakura pensou que Meiling havia até SORRIDO para ela. Era o fim do mundo ou um milagre. A grosseria e os olhares maldosos ainda existiam, mas ela já não era mais cruel. Sakura achava que aquilo estava relacionado a ela só ter mais três dias antes de ir embora.

_Três dias…_

Mais três dias. E então ela iria embora. De volta para Tomoeda, para sua antiga vida. Tomoyo já havia voltado para o Japão depois de falar para mãe que odiava a escola para onde havia sido mandada para "testar" as águas da China. Mas Tomoyo amava o Japão…

E havia alguém que Sakura amava em Hong Kong. Ela mal podia pensar em ter que deixá-lo.

Amor…

Deus…

No que ela se metera…

"KINOMOTO! Como você consegue ser tão lerda, cacete? A gente já tá saindo!" Syaoran gritou da porta. Ele torceu o nariz e então perguntou, confuso. "Você tá colocando maquiagem?"

Sakura olhou para o gloss levemente perfumado que ela nem havia aberto ainda. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa. "Talvez?"

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta, "Uh huh…bem, maquiagem não vai te ajudar em nada, você já é feia o bastante. Agora VAMOS antes que eu me atrase para LUTA MAIS IMPORTANTE DA MINHA VIDA!" Ele gritou, erguendo os braços em frustração.

"Eu não acredito que vou ter que falar isso, Xiao-Lang, mas fale mais baixo!" Yelan falou ao pé da escada.

Syaoran resmungou, "Ela tá demorando, Mãe!"

"Ela vai descer quando estiver pronta. Por que você está tão preocupado se ela vem ou não?"

"Pfft…eu…eu não tô nem um pouco preocupado! Eu só tava falando porque VOCÊ se importa…"

"Uh huh. De qualquer jeito, o carro já está ligado lá fora, Wei está nos esperando. Sakura, vamos!"

"TÔ INDO!" Sakura respondeu, descendo as escadas correndo do quarto depois de passar o gloss, dando um tapinha na cabeça de Syaoran no caminho.

"Não encosta em mim!" Syaoran gritou enquanto corria para fora. Então ele parou e coçou a cabeça. "Morango? Eu sempre pensei que ela fosse do tipo que gosta de cereja…"

Então ele corou e bateu a cabeça contra a parede, desceu as escadas e andou até o carro, o corpo tenso de apreensão e esperança. Ele tinha que ganhar…

Ele IA ganhar.

X X X X X X X X

O rugido do estádio era ensurdecedor. Pessoas estavam amontoadas nos bancos de tal maneira que mal havia espaço para Sakura, Yelan e Meiling se espremerem. As pessoas gritavam, algumas torciam por Syaoran, mas muitos mantinham suas esperanças no oponente dele.

Sakura fez uma careta. Eles provavelmente estavam apostando na disputa, e eles sabiam que as lesões anteriores de Syaoran e a falta de visão seriam um problema.

"Deus…Espero que Syaoran ganhe…" Ela ouviu Meiling falando sozinha, os punhos fechados com força sobre as pernas. Sakura olhou para o estádio enorme, a areia voando do chão em pequenas nuvens e tremeu.

Tudo que Syaoran queria era ser tratado como uma pessoa normal. Ele queria ser visto como uma pessoa normal. Que a cegueira não devia ser tratada como um defeito e que não devia ser encarada como uma doença mortal que fazia todo quererem mimá-lo. Ele queria que as pessoas vissem aquilo como uma cor ou estilo de cabelo diferente.

Ele só queria provar que não era um defeito.

Porque ele tinha que quase se matar para fazer isso estava além da compreensão dela.

Ela ia voltar para casa cedo demais. Ela queria ficar. Ela queria encarar o maxilar forte de Syaoran, os músculos de seus ombros fortes, seu cabelo chocolate todo bagunçado e aqueles olhos que pareciam queimar. A maneira como seus olhos ficavam um pouco mais doces quando ele a ouvia entrando num quarto, ou como ele relaxava quando ela estava perto.

Ela finalmente havia ser aproximado dele, _finalmente_! E então ela tinha que ir embora? Sakura deu uma risada sem humor ao lembrar do início do projeto quando ela daria qualquer coisa para voltar para casa e para seus amigos e para cuidar do seu pai e da sua família.

Ela sabia que tinha que ir…mas ela não queria…

"BEM VINDA CHINA para o MAIOR evento do ANO!" O locutor anunciou pelo microfone, fazendo o som ecoar pelo estádio e fazendo o barulho aumentar ainda mais até que pareceu que um leão se erguia da multidão inquieta.

Sakura ficou tensa com apreensão. _Por favor, Syaoran, não se machuque…por favor…_

"Kinomoto."

A voz era baixa, mas Sakura ouviu no meio da multidão barulhenta. Ela se virou, assim como Yelan e Meiling.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Figuras vestidas em túnicas estavam paradas atrás dela, o que a deixou boquiaberta. A presença deles era incrível. As pessoas mais próximas haviam se calado e se virado para olhar o homem idoso que encarava Sakura. Yelan e Meiling pularam de pé e Sakura se apressou em acompanha-las quando elas prestaram uma reverência.

"Anciões…" Yelan sussurrou. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? E…" Seus olhos se desviaram para Sakura e ela perguntou, "E…o que vocês querem com a Sakura?"

"Ela deve vir conosco," Um homem falou. "Por favor, deixe-a conosco agora antes que tenhamos que tomar medidas extremas."

"O quê? Medida extremas? O que isso significa?" Yelan gritou mas um dos homens já havia agarrado o braço de Sakura e a arrastava pela multidão que já voltara a olhar para arena, esperando o início da luta.

Meiling olhou pra eles com seus grandes olhos rubi, e então se virou para Yelan. "O que…o que foi isso?"

Os olhos de Yelan continuavam presos ao ponto onde Sakura e os anciões haviam saído. "Eu não sei, Meiling. Mas eu vou descobrir."

X X X X X X X X

Syaoran estava sentado no vestiário, tentando bloquear o barulho da multidão. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa e tentava meditar. Fora desse modo que ele aprendeu a usar seus outros sentidos e esquecer da visão, como se ela nunca tivesse existido.

Ele não PRECISAVA da visão. Tudo o que ele precisava era do eco, do som, do cheiro…da sensação do movimento e ele seria capaz de derrubar seu oponente…e finalmente se provar…

Com os olhos fechados ele começou a definir os objetos à sua volta. Roupas à esquerda, por conta do cheiro de suor que vinha delas…água caindo a noroeste indicava a posição dos chuveiros…ele se levantou para começar a se aquecer, executando movimentos lentos, se concentrando mais nos bloqueios. Ele começou a acelerar, cada vez mais rápido até se tornar um borrão verde e finalmente se jogar no banco.

Ele tinha que fazer aquilo para treinar os sentidos. Todos os dias ele definia cada objeto próximo e fazia isso durante todo o dia. Ele tentava captar emoções através dos movimentos…talvez dessa maneira ele pudesse perceber quando o oponente estava irritado e, portanto, enfraquecido.

_"Por que você ainda está aqui?"_

_"Porque você quer…"_

Essas palavras rodavam em sua mente e ele se odiava por pensar tanto naquilo. O que ela quis dizer? Será que ela…não, não, ele era só um projeto para ela…uma homem cego cheio de auto-piedade.

Ele tentava se convencer daquilo, mas a voz dela ia fundo na sua mente e ele começava a imaginar como seria segurá-la…passar os dedos pela pele dela e só…só…

"Amor jovem. É lindo, não é?"

Syaoran ergueu a cabeça e reteseou o corpo. "Hiiragizawa…" Ele rosnou. "Que merda você tá fazendo aqui?"

A raiva ferveu no seu corpo quando Eriol riu. "Eu estou aqui para torcer por você, querido descendente. Ou isso é errado?"

Syaoran se levantou e tentou evitar andar de um lado para o outro para descobrir onde Eriol estava. Ele lançou um olhar cruel para o outro.

"Sai do meu vestiário."

"Aqui, Xiao-Lang."

Syaoran queimou de vergonha e se virou para onde Eriol realmente estava e gritou, "SAI DAQUI!"

"Tá bom, tá bom. Só uma coisa. Se você realmente ama Sakura…é bom que você esteja pronto pra sacrificar algumas coisas por ela. Você quer se provar? Então pára de ser um idiota."

Os olhos de Syaoran se arregalaram e ele ficou em completo silêncio. Então ele gritou, "Eu não amo ela!"

Mas foi para o nada. Syaoran sentou e gemeu. Amor era perda de tempo, ele pensou. Ela ia embora de qualquer jeito. O que importava se ele a amava ou não?

"Xiao-Lang! Se prepara! Eles vão chamar seu nome daqui a pouco!" Um homem invadiu o vestiário e agarrou o braço de Syaoran. "Rápido!"

Syaoran seguiu o homem por corredores e então começou a sentir o vento, o calor e a areia batendo contra seus tornozelos. Ele sentiu a luz vindo do alto e queimando sua pele e então ele teve a estranha sensação de estar completamente sozinho e completamente cercado pela multidão quando o barulho quase o deixou surdo.

"XIAO-LANG LI, DE HONG KONG. O LUTADOR CEGO! QUEM VAI GANHAR?!" O comentarista gritou e Syaoran se encolheu.

Ele podia sentir o oponente, sua respiração e os estralos dos seus músculos. Seu adversário era grande, musculoso e enorme. Syaoran se colocou em posição de luta.

_É bom que você esteja pronto pra sacrificar algumas coisas por ela…_

Empurrando esses pensamentos para o fundo da mente, ele fechou os punhos. Ele lutaria até a morte.

X X X X X X X X

Sakura estava ajoelhada numa posição respeitosa, mas sua mente estava uma confusão. Seu rosto estava confuso e ela estava congelada pelo choque.

Fotos foram jogadas à sua frente. Fotos de Syaoran a carregando…fotos de Syaoran perto dela, fotos deles em posições sugestivas, todas tiradas do ângulo certo, oferecendo mais informações do que a foto deveria.

"O que…o que é isto? Quem tirou essas fotos? Syaoran e eu…nós não…não!" Sakura falou, palavras saindo de sua boca até o ponto em que ela não conseguia mais controlar.

"Nós não PEDIMOS para você falar. Então, até segunda ordem, você deve ficar quieta!" O ancião estourou e Sakura obedeceu.

"Nós sabemos que você foi mandada para ser a tutora do futuro líder do clã Li. Mas isso não significa que você pode seduzi-lo para obter dinheiro e poder. Você achou que nós não íamos perceber?"Um ancião falou, as palavras curtas e diretas.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta. "Eu - eu - eu sou só uma adolescente, por que eu iria querer - como você pode pensar que eu sou capaz disso? Eu só vim para ser a tutora dele! Mais nada! Eu não sou uma sedutora!"

"Negação. Por que nós vamos acreditar em você se a evidência do contrário está NA NOSSA FRENTE?" O ancião bateu com um dedo numa das fotos e Sakura se encolheu.

"Essas - essas fotos são enganadoras -"

"VOCÊ é uma sedutora!"

"Não, você tem que -"

"Você cometeu o pior tipo de crime."

"Por favor, só-"

"Você deve voltar para o Japão e NUNCA mais voltar pra Hong Kong. Você não vai ter nenhum tipo de contato com o futuro líder do clã Li e você vai partir. Você vai passar os dois últimos dias antes do seu voô em um hotel que nós reservamos para você e, em dois dias, você vai embora. Você vai receber uma avaliação medíocre e essa tentativa de sedução será informada. ENTENDIDO?"

Lágrimas correram pelo rosto de Sakura. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Há dez minutos ela estava no meio do público, torcendo por Syaoran e então ela foi arrastada para aquele lugar, sendo acusada de ser uma…sedutora, e o pior é que ela não podia fazer nada! Ela não podia provar que eles estavam errados! Ela não conseguia falar uma palavra, e se Yelan falasse alguma coisa eles iam pensar que ela estava mentido pela menina, e ninguém mais a conhecia bem o bastante para defendê-la. Tomoyo fora embora, Meiling não gostava dela…e…

Ela duvidava muito que Syaoran fosse ajudá-la.

Sakura desabou e chorou de soluçar enquanto eles se levantavam. "Seus pertences serão levados para seu quarto. Você não terá nenhum contato com Xiao-Lang. Se você tiver, será severamente punida. Fui bem claro?"

Sakura concordou com a cabeça e então sussurrou. "Vocês estão enganados. Eu não estou atrás do dinheiro e do poder de Syaoran."

"Nós vamos acreditar em você quando nos mostrarem provas disso," Um ancião respondeu, frio. Então eles saíram da sala e Sakura ficou lá, tremendo.

Syaoran…ela pensou sozinha. Acho que eu não vou te ver…nunca mais…

Só de pensar nisso ela tinha vontade de chorar. E foi o que ela fez.

X X X X X X X

Punho atrás de punho, soco atrás de soco, os golpes continuavam vindo. Syaoran travou os dentes, tentado usar suas melhores técnicas de defesa, mas seu oponente era muito bom.

Bom até demais

Ele atacava seus pontos cegos. Literalmente. Ele deve ter treinado sabendo que o oponente era cego e que por isso dependia dos outros sentidos para derrotar o adversário. Ele não cometera os mesmos erros que o adversário anterior de Syaoran. Ele dava passos leves, se movendo silenciosamente e Syaoran dependia de sentir a presença dele. Ele estava levando uma surra e o público sabia disso.

Ele podia ouvir as vaias quase tão altas quanto o bater de seu peito sendo atacado pelo punho do oponente que acabara de lhe acertar um soco nas costelas.

Syaoran caiu de joelhos, se apoiando nas mãos e, por alguns segundos abençoados, seu adversário ficou sem bater.

Pena, provavelmente, Syaoran pensou amargo. Seus punhos se fecharam enquanto ele pensava no que Sakura devia estar pensando no meio da multidão, vendo ele engolir as próprias palavras.

Ele não valia nada…

No que ele estava pensando? Ele era CEGO. Ele não devia praticar artes marciais, não, ele não devia ter nem PENSADO nisso. A falta de visão seria uma deficiência para o resto de sua vida. Ele não havia provado nada…

Ele não havia provado nada para Sakura…

Ele havia se envergonhado…

Sua mente rodou, ele lembrou das palavras doces dela…do toque de sua mão contra sua pele…da completa…humanidade que ele sentia quando ela estava perto.

Então seus dedos cobertos de sangue se fecharam e ele rosnou, um som baixo no fundo de sua garganta. Ele iria cair lutando.

Ele iria lutar até o fim.

X X X X X X X X

Que vontade de bater nesse anciões FDP

Grrrrrrrrrr.

Uhnn…ok, momento freak off.

Bem, eu tenho uma coisa não muito legal pra falar.

A escola tá ficando pesada e meu tempo pra tarbalhar na tradução tá MUITO curto, e por isso eu vou ter que ficar um tempo sem postar (

Mas eu prometo que assim que eu tiver mais tranquila (provavelmete nas férias em julho) eu traduzo os útlimos capítulos (faltam só 6) e volto a postar toda semana.

Talvez eu consiga postar o 20 daqui umas 2 ou 3 semanas, mas não posso prometer nada.

Gomen

Ja ne.


	20. Revelações

**xingouCapítulo Vinte**

Sakura Card Captor

**Jagged Amber**

**Autora:** starjade

**Tradutora:** Forbidden Queen

_Revelações_

"XIAO-LANG!"

O grito solitário ecoou pelo estádio enquanto Syaoran caía, e não pela primeira vez, no chão, sangue escorrendo de seus machucados que cobriam todo o corpo. Ele caiu com um baque na areia, e a multidão pareceu se agitar em antecipação.

O oponente, que tinha só começado a cansar, olhou para Syaoran com uma expressão próxima ao nojo. Ele então falou, a voz baixa e suave enquanto a multidão se acalmava.

"Eu esperava pelo menos uma luta decente contra o lendário lutador cego. Eu estou desapontado por não ter nem ficado ofegante. Você é patético. O que você está tentando provar?" Ele falou, a voz sem emoção, mas foi o comentário mais duro que Syaoran jamais ouvira.

Syaoran não conseguia respirar. Suas costelas doíam e ela sabia que as costelas recém curadas estavam machucadas de novo e talvez até quebradas pela dor terrível que ele sentia ao se mexer. Sangue escorria de seu nariz e seus lábios sangravam sem parar e seu corpo estava coberto de hematomas.

Ele ergueu os olhos que inchavam e falou arrastado, "Eu…" Ele engasgou enquanto se apoiava nos joelhos. "Eu estou tentando…"

Ele se levantou soltando uma respiração dolorida devido ao esforço e olhou através da franja ensopada de sangue e suor, engolindo em seco, falou, "Eu estou tentando provar…que eu…eu consigo fazer isso."

O homem o encarou. "Você está tentando provar que um homem cego pode vencer um que consegue ver, não é isso?"

Houve silêncio. Então, para o choque de todos, um sorriso irônico se formou no rosto de Syaoran e o homem piscou, surpreso.

"Eu sou cego?" Ele perguntou, respirando fundo. "Eu não sabia disso."

Ele ergueu os punhos para posição de luta e procurou a presença de quem o fazia querer carregar o mundo nas costas para presenteá-la.

Sakura…

Ele deu uma risada baixa e se inclinou para frente, lançando um olhar assustador para o oponente. "Se você acha que eu sou cego…você é que precisa procurar um oftalmo."

E o homem só teve tempo para erguer as sobrancelhas enquanto Syaoran o atacava com precisão e o jogava no chão.

X X X X X X X

"O que," Yelan falou, a voz baixa, "isso significa?"

Ela mal conseguia pensar. Seu filho estava levando uma surra no meio de uma arena, Sakura fora levada pelos anciões e não havia voltado e ali estava um ancião, falando que ela nunca mais veria Sakura.

"É verdade. Kinomoto Sakura não é quem você pensa que ela é. Na verdade, ela sempre esteve atrás da fortuna de Xiao-Lang, da mesma maneira que todos os outros tutores e babás e supostos amigos. Ela não é alguém que merece confiança e nós temos provas disso. Portanto, nós tomamos as medidas necessárias -" O ancião falou e a expressão de Yelan se tornou ainda mais assassina.

Ela mal conseguiu segurar o grito enquanto respondia com uma voz mortal, "Medidas necessárias? Provas? Isso NÃO está ficando mais claro e eu EXIJO saber o que está acontecendo!"

"Ela foi levada para um hotel para passar os últimos dois dias antes do embarque. Provas foram levadas por uma pessoa de confiança e mostravam que Kinomoto estava seduzindo Syaoran," O ancião falou, relutante.

Yelan encarou o ancião sem acreditar.

"Seduzindo? Ela não esteve seduzindo Xiao-Lang! Se algo acontecer entre eles vai ser sincero e honesto- " Yelan começou mas o ancião riu.

"Nós suspeitamos que você fosse pensar assim. Ela interpretou bem o papel de 'inocente'. Nós conferimos o passado dela e de sua família e descobrimos que ela é de uma família muito pobre que está desesperada por dinheiro. Ela é uma simples plebéia. Você não se lembra que dissemos que Xiao-Lang NÃO iria se casar com uma plebéia? Por essa razão. Elas estão sempre atrás da riqueza." O ancião explicou.

"Mas-"

"Fim de discussão, Li Yelan. Por favor, não comente nada disso com Xiao-Lang, eu tenho certeza que ela o tem sob controle e ele ficaria arrasado com as notícias. Nós vamos procurar por novas oportunidades de casamento para ele já que ele recusou se casar com Li Meiling. Obrigado e tenha um bom dia." O ancião falou e foi embora, deixando Yelan boquiaberta.

Aquilo tudo estava errado. Aquilo tudo era errado. E ela não podia falar nada porque não tinha nenhuma prova, nenhuma evidência, absolutamente nada!

Yelan fechou os punhos. Quem era essa "pessoa de confiança" que levou as "provas"?

Yelan fez uma promessa a si mesma. Ela descobriria quem era essa pessoa. Ninguém tiraria a felicidade de seu filho. Ninguém.

X X X X X X X X

A multidão estava enlouquecida. A luta estava explosiva, socos e chutes trocados com tanta força que as pessoas podiam sentir o impacto e todos se dobravam para frente, gritando e assoviando sem ligar para regra de ficar em silêncio durante a luta.

Syaoran já não se importava mais. Ele liberava cada gota de energia que ainda tinha no corpo e com a voz de Sakura ecoando na mente, seu toque, sua presença…ele batia de volta, soco a soco, chute a chute.

A areia se erguia em nuvens ao redor deles enquanto golpes complicados eram trocados até que havia tanta areia no ar que a platéia não conseguia mais ver os lutadores.

Então eles ouviram algo bater no chão e a multidão soube.

A luta havia acabado.

Agora só lhes restava saber quem havia vencido…quando a poeira abaixasse. E quando ela baixou…a multidão se engasgou e Meiling e Yelan gritaram em choque.

X X X X X X X X

Ela sabia.

O tempo todo, ela soube.

Ela o amava.

Por Deus, ela o amava. Ela amava cada pedacinho dele. Era a razão pela qual ela ficara, pela qual ela sorria quando ele a insultava, pela qual ela não queria ir embora para sua casa…

Ela estava apaixonada por Syaoran Li, o lutador cego, o herdeiro do Clã Li…

Ele a odiava no começo. Agora, ela sabia que ele a considerava um tipo de amiga. E ela sabia que esse era um grande passo. Ninguém havia se aproximado tanto assim dele. Ele nunca tivera um amigo.

Ela não conseguira entendê-lo de início. Ela não entendia porque ele era tão cruel, tão malvado, tão…Agora ela entendia. Apesar dela continuar se irritando com as ofenças dele, ela entendia. E isso era algo que ninguém JAMAIS conseguira.

Ninguém o entendia porque ninguém se identificava com ele.

E mesmo que ela não se identificasse com ele, ela simplesmente…o aceitava. E isso era tudo o que ele queria. Que as outras pessoas o aceitassem como um igual, e não como um homem cego…não como o herdeiro do Clã Li…como uma pessoa. Como todo mundo.

E lá estava ela, as malas feitas, pronta para voltar para o Japão em dois dias.

Ela abraçou as pernas e enterrou o rosto no vão dos joelhos enquanto se largava sobre a cama do hotel. Syaoran estava na luta mais importante de sua vida e ela não estava lá…ela queria tanto estar lá que chegava a doer. Ela queria se despedir dele!

Eu o amo…por Deus, eu o amo. Ela continuava repetindo mentalmente. Ela estava envolvida numa confusão de sentimentos…e ela teve que se esforçar para não demonstrar. E ela já sabia que não estava conseguindo disfarçar.

Syaoran…por favor fique bem…ela pensava sozinha. Por favor…

X X X X X X X

Syaoran estava caído no chão, inconsciente.

O seu oponente também.

A multidão estava quieta enquanto o juiz se dirigia para o centro da arena. Então, a multidão engoliu em seco.

Miraculosamente…o oponente de Syaoran se esforçou até se ajoelhar, suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto, coberto de cortes e hematomas e o braço torcido num ângulo estranho. Ele respirava com esforço e tremeu quando ficou de pé.

O locutor engasgou e então falou rapidamente, "NÓS TEMOS UM VENCEDOR! TAIKOUGA DE BEIJING!"

A multidão gritou por Taikouga, o oponente de Syaoran recebeu o cinto de campeão enquanto era cercado por jornalistas, ele se virou de volta para Syaoran e falou no microfone, "Esse homem…é um dos melhores lutadores que eu já vi na vida. Ele é fenomenal e tem tanta paixão…era óbvio que ele queria vencer e se esfoçou para isso. A paixão dele…é algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes. A maior parte das pessoas luta por si…ele…ele lutou por algo ou alguém. Para o algo ou alguém que é muito especial para ele. Li Syaoran…eu sempre vou te respeitar."

E então, quando Syaoran foi levado inconsciente para fora da arena, a multidão se ergueu e o aplaudiu.

X X X X X X X X

Os olhos de Syaoran estavam pesados e ele mal conseguia abrí-los. A escuridão de sempre o recebeu quando ele finalmente conseguiu erguer as pálpebras, mas ele começou a sentir a dor no peito enfaixado bem como as ataduras presas na cabeça e os pontos dados em seus lábios. O braço estava preso num gesso e ele se lembrou da primeira vez em que se machucou numa luta…

Mas daquela vez…daquela vez estava pior.

Syaoran fechou os olhos de novo e soube que ela estava lá, mesmo tendo sido abandonado pelos seus sentidos novamente, ele sabia.

"Quem venceu?" Ele perguntou, rouco.

Silêncio.

"QUEM VENCEU?" Ele quase berrou, a voz rouca e machucada.

Um sussurro respondeu. "Taikouga venceu. Me - Me desculpa Xiao-Lang…"

Uma mão se posicionou sobre seu braço para oferecer conforto, mas ele se afastou. Ele fechou os olhos se sentindo derrotado.

"Kinomoto?" Ele perguntu, cansado.

"Ela não está aqui," Meiling respondeu.

Syaoran se afundou entre os travesseiros. Provavelmente não queria ver o perdedor, Syaoran pensou. Ele não havia provado nada. Ele não havia provado nada.

"Onde está…essa garota…" Syaoran tentou parecer desgostoso, mas não conseguiu fingir o tradicional nojo ao falar de Sakura.

Silêncio novamente.

O coração de Syaoran começou a bater ainda mais rápido.

"Meiling, cade a Kinomoto?" Ele rosnou.

"Sabe, acho que eu devia chamar a sua mãe. Você se machucou muito na luta, mas você devia ter visto, todo mundo te aplaudiu, você ficou famoso por essa luta-"

"CADE A KINOMOTO?" Ele gritou de novo, a frustração óbvia na voz.

Então, a resposta mortal. "Eu não sei…"

"Ela…ela pelo menos estava lá…" Ele perguntou, a voz assumindo um tom mais leve.

Uma pausa cheia. Então, "Não."

Syaoran se afundou nos travesseiros de novo. "Sai."

"Mas Syaoran, ela foi levada-"

"SAI!"

Passos pesados se dirigiram para porta. Syaoran foi deixado na escuridão e no silêncio mais uma vez. Ele fechou os punhos. Ela nem estava _lá…_

O que ele estava esperando? Que ela ficasse vendo ele perder e então sorrir para ele, falando que ela não se importava com a derrota dele?

Dando um grito, ele agarrou a coisa mais próxima dele, que por acaso era uma vaso com flores, e jogou contra a parede, ouvindo ele quebrar com satisfação. Então o sorriso irônico sumiu de seu rosto e ele libertou suas emoções.

Ela nem estava lá…e isso o machucava mais do que ele queria admitir…

X X X X X X X X

"Meiling…fala para ele."

"Por que eu que tenho que falar para ele?" Meiling reclamou. "Você não pode falar?"

Yelan a encarou. "Meiling. Por favor. Ele não entende porque ela foi embora. Eu já pedi e implorei e supliquei aos anciões para que eles me falassem onde ela está mas eles sempre falam que ela já voltou para o Japão e eu sei que isso não é verdade porque é impossível trocar a passagem tão em cima da hora. Ela tem uma passagem para voltar amanhã," Yelan falou, a voz pesada. "Syaoran…está…sofrendo. Ele precisa dela. E de certa maneira, eu acho que ela precisa dele também."

Os olhos rubi de Meiling ficaram mais escuros e ela fechou os punhos. Ela travou os dentes e falou, "Tá bom. Tá bom, eu falo."

"Obrigada," Yelan falou, sorrindo.

X X X X X X X

Syaoran tinha gesso em um braço e o torso estava enfaixado. Seu olho estava inchado e ele achava que tinha perdido um dente. Ele não podia ter certeza, claro, porque não conseguia se ver mas o buraco na sua gengiva era uma indicação…

_"Syaoran…"_

A voz percorreu sua mente como uma mente e ele gemeu. _Pára com isso, Syaoran!, _ele gritoupara si. Ela foi embora! Ela não se importa. Então porque você a quer tanto?

Syaoran se levantou da cama, mesmo sabendo que o médico o havia proibido, e começou a andar desajeitado, exercitando as pernas. Ele perdera. Mas ele não seria um perdedor preso a uma cama de hospital.

Os anciões o haviam visitado naquele dia. Estranhamente, eles não estavam bravos com a derrota. Eles foram francos ao falar que Sakura não se importava com ele. Que ela era só mais uma interesseira.

Syaoran ouviu tudo tentando ficar com raiva de Sakura, mas não conseguiu. Ele só conseguia pensar no seu toque. De como a pele dela ficava contra a dele e como ele sempre desejava poder vê-la…a alegria nos seus olhos, e como seus olhos verdes iriam brilhar…

Mas tudo o que ele conseguia ver era escuridão.

Era o mundo onde ele vivia.

Praguejando por começar a se sentir fraco, ele se sentou na cama. Ele olhou em volta, agarrando a roupa de cama. "Foda-se. Ela que se foda. A Sakura que se foda. Ela pode apodrecer no inferno que eu não me importo. Ela pode apodrecer…e eu não vou me importar. Eu não vou. MERDA!" Ele gritou. "POR QUE EU ME IMPORTO, CACETE?"

Ele deu um soco na cama e xingou. "Como ela fez isso comigo?"

Como…ela fazia o corpo dele esquentar, sua alma e seu coração queimarem com uma paixão que ele não conhecia e isso o fazia ficar bravo com ela pois ela o fazia se sentir fraco…fazia com que ele precisasse…precisasse dela…

"Ela não se importa…agora você só precisa fazer a mesma coisa," Ele repetiu para si se deitando na cama do hospital, fechando os olhos para o mundo…e para a dor.

"SYAORAN!"

O grito machucou seus ouvidos e ele estremeceu quando alguém atravessou a porta.

"Oh, Syaoranzinho! Você parece tão…acabado, como um mendigo ou qualquer coisa parecida. Bem, você vai melhorar e todos esses machucados feios vão sumir…" Ele ouviu a voz se aproximando à medida que uma presença feminina sussurrou no seu ouvido, "e você vai ser tão lindo quanto antes…"

"Fica longe de mim, Yin."

Engasgo. "Que palavras profanas, querido! Como você pode dizer isso pra mim?"

"Por que eu não ia falar isso pra você? Você tá me irritando. Me deixa em paz, cacete," Syaoran resmungou, a voz baixa e cheia de raiva.

Silêncio. "Syaoran, eu sei…eu sei que não tenho sido a melhor pessoa ultimamente," as sobrancelhas de Syaoran se ergueram quando ele a ouviu ela fungando ao falar. "Mas…eu só…sinto ciúmes quando você dá atenção para outras meninas. É só…"

Houve outra pausa longa e Syaoran esperou.

"É só que…eu…eu estou apaixonada por você!"

Syaoran quase riu. Lá estava ele, deitado na cama do hospital depois de sua maior derrota, depois de ter falhado ao tentar se provar, depois de Sakura tê-lo largado, depois de ter levado uma surra a ponto de ter que se largar numa cama…

E uma menina lunática apareceu pra confessar que o amava!

"Você tá falando _sério_?" Syaoran perguntou, sarcástico.

Ela deve ter interpretado a resposta como um sinal de reciprocidade porque logo depois ela o envolveu com seus braços, dando gritinhos alegres. "Eu sabia que você também se sentia assim! Por isso que quando os anciões me apresentaram a proposta de casamento eu aceitei na hora!"

Tudo ficou em silêncio.

_Terrivelmente _silencioso.

"O quê?" Syaoran cuspiu, mal conseguindo conter a raiva.

"Bem…nós estamos…estamos noivos…" Yin gaguejou, provavelmente reconhecendo a tensão no corpo dele como raiva. Os olhos de Syaoran ficaram quase vermelho de ódio.

"Eu NÃO estou noivo! Muito menos de você! Já foi ruim o bastante quando eles tentaram me fazer casar com a Meiling, mas agora, você? Some do meu quarto agora, merda, e fala pros filhos da puta dos anciões desistirem porque eu não vou casar com _você_!" Ele xingou, a raiva tomando conta dele e de sua mente.

Yin se levantou irritada durante o discurso dele. "VOCÊ NÃO PODE FALAR COMIGO ASSIM!" Ela gritou. "Eu sou a garota mais bonita da escola, mas é claro que você não percebe isso, seu viado cego!" Ela falou impulsivamente. "Por que você não corre atrás da sua preciosa Sakura? Huh? Bem, depois do que eu fiz com ela, você provavelmente nunca mais vai ver ela, então é melhor você ficar feliz porque alguém VAI casar com você!"

Syaoran ficou branco como os lençóis. Ele pôde ouvir Yin colocando as mãos sobre a boca.

"Merda."

"_O que _você fez com ela?"

"Olha, Syaoran…"

"O QUE você FEZ com ela?!"

"Wow, eu tenho que ir-"

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?"

"Responda à pergunta, Yin." Uma voz à porta falou, tranqüila. Syaoran reconheceu Meiling imediatamente. "Responde a maldita pergunta."

"Eu não vou!" Yin rosnou. "Eu trabalhei demais pra conseguir isso!"

"Responde logo antes que eu esmurre a sua carinha bonitinha," Meiling falou estóica. Syaoran sentiu uma onda de gratidão pela prima. Raiva e confusão ferviam nele como um vulcão à beira de erupção e ele esperava com a respiração presa pela resposta de Yin.

Yin fechou o punho e soltou uma gargalhada, pegou a bolsa e saiu bufando. Rangendo os dentes ela falou, "A vaca tá indo embora hoje. Os anciões chutaram ela porque ela estava te seduzindo. Eu só dei a dica pra eles, só isso. Você devia me agradecer por te salvar de uma piveta interesseira que nem a Sakura-"

"Sai do meu quarto, Yin. Sai daqui, cacete." Syaoran falou, frio.

O silêncio preencheu o quarto mais uma vez.

Meiling olhou para Syaoran e andou até a cama. "O que você vai fazer?" Ela perguntou, os olhos rubi olhando atentamente para Syaoran.

Com as palavras de Yin ainda ecoando na sua mente, Syaoran olhou para Meiling e desviou o olhar logo depois. "Eu não sei…" Ele respondeu. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para o teto. "Mas eu sei o que eu quero fazer."

Meiling sorriu, sentindo um pouco de dor. "Então faça, Syaoran. Faça o que VOCÊ quer pelo menos uma vez na vida."

Syaoran piscou os olhos cegos e concordou lentamente. Pelo menos uma vez na vida…ele pensou.

Pelo menos uma vez na vida, Syaoran…_confie._

_X X X X X X X_

_Oies!!_

_Eu _sei que demorei muito pra atualizar dessa vez mas espero que vocês me desculpem

bem, como eu disse, fazia MUITO tempo que eu não postava nada, então eu nem reli o capitulo senão não ia ter como postar hoje. Qualquer erro me avisem e eu corrijo.

Kissu

Ja ne


	21. Fugindo

Capítulo Vinte e Um

Sakura Card Captors

**Jagged Amber**

Fic de **Starjade**

Traduzida por **Forbidden Queen**

_**Fugindo**_

Yelan estava parada no meio da cozinha ouvindo com atenção o que alguém falava pelo telefone. Seus olhos estavam presos ao relógio enquanto via os minutos correrem.

"Você quer dizer que…as 'provas' dos anciões eram algumas fotografias?" Yelan perguntou, a voz perigosamente baixa. "Que tipo de idiota iria julgar algo-" Ela parou e respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos frustrada.

"Obrigada pela sua ajuda. Eu te ligo de novo mas tarde." Ela falou rápido e desligou o telefone, respirando com força.

Ela não ia perder Sakura. A menina era…era um milagre. Ela havia melhorado muito aquela casa…simplesmente sendo ela mesma e aceitando Syaoran como ele era. Tantos outros haviam chegado e ido embora, vendo a cegueira dele como um defeito, olhando para ele como se ele fosse um baú de tesouro ou como um menino que precisava "desesperadamente de ajuda". Sakura via além disso…

E então, tudo estava indo por água abaixo.

Esfregando o rosto, ela bateu a cabeça sobre a mesa cansada. Ela não fazia idéia de por onde começar. Sakura partiria em algumas horas no máximo e ela não tinha idéia de onde Sakura poderia estar. Por que os anciões tratavam o garoto daquele jeito? Eles sempre foram meio amargos com Syaoran, por razões que ninguém conseguia entender, mas para arrancar a única coisa que o fazia feliz? Isso era pura crueldade.

Então o telefone tocou e Yelan atendeu. "Alô?" Ela falou no bocal, o cansaço óbvio na sua voz.

"Tia Yelan! Xiao-Lang…o Xiao-Lang foi embora!"

Era Meiling. Ela estava sem fôlego e parecia apreensiva. Yelan se ficou se levantou da cadeira e segurando o telefone com mais força, o medo tomando conta do seu corpo.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Ele…ele foi atrás dela."

Uma onda de puro choque atingiu o corpo da mulher mais velha e ela se largou de volta na cadeira com um baque. Os olhos arregalados sem acreditar, ela mal consegui soltar um "O quê?" para o telefone.

"Eu tô falando sério, tia Yelan! Ele foi atrás dela! Mas…não importa, ele não pode! Ele é cego, ele está machucado…qualquer coisa pode acontecer com ele na rua, Tia Yelan, qualquer coisa!"

Yelan respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

Seu filho…seu filho fora atrás de Sakura.

Era quase como se uma benção lhe fosse concedida e ela uniu as mãos para agradecer. Então seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela entendeu o significado das palavras de Meiling e ela ficou tensa.

Era verdade. Aquele sexto sentido sempre sumia quando ele se machucava…ele não tinha como se proteger. Syaoran sempre se recusou a usar uma bengala ou qualquer coisa parecida…então como ele conseguiria sobreviver nas ruas movimentadas de Hong Kong?

"Meiling, eu vou te buscar no hospital agora. Fique preparada," Yelan falou para o bocal e desligou o telefone o colocando de volta na base e pegou sua blusa.

Seu filho…seu único filho…

Não importa o que acontecesse, ela jamais poderia retribuir a Sakura por ter ajudado seu filho.

Nunca.

X X X X X X X X

Sairah encarava Yin em choque. Elas estavam sentadas na cama de Yin onde esta penteava os cabelos com um pente fino se encarando no espelho.

"Você quer dizer…você falou para o Syaoran o que você fez?" Sairah perguntou sem conseguir acreditar.

"Sim, Sairah, pela última vez! Pára de ser tão estúpida, pelo amor de Deus!" Yin virou os olhos enquanto se levantava e arrumava a roupa.

"Yin…isso meio que acaba com as sua chances, não?" Sairah perguntou lentamente. "Toda a sua 'busca por um marido rico' vai desmoronar se o Syaoran sabe o que você fez com a Sakura! Agora, tudo o que ele tem que fazer é encontrá-la e então falar para os anciões que ele não quer casar com você-"

Yin soltou o ar dos pulmões e se virou, encarando Sairah com os olhos semi-cerrados. Sairah a encarou de volta, espantada com a expressão no rosto de Yin.

"Você não ENTENDE nada, né, Sairah? Os ANCIÕES não OUVIR o Syaoran! Se eles mandarem ele pular, a única coisa que ele pode fazer é perguntar QUANTO! Então se eles falarem para ele 'você está noivo da Yin' tudo o que ele pode fazer é procurar um smoking e andar pro altar porque ele não pode fazer mais nada!"

Yin estalou os lábios em satisfação depois de passar gloss de cereja e balançar o tubo para Sairah. "Entendeu agora?"

Sairah concordou com a cabeça e então, quase relutante, ela falou. "Mas, ele não vai gostar de você, vai?"

Yin congelou, seus dedos brincando com o tecido da camiseta enquanto ela tentava ajeitar uma dobra. "Isso - Isso não importa," Ela falou, rígida. "Minha mãe sempre me falou que, antes de tudo, você precisa de segurança. Você precisa de um marido rico, de outro modo você vai acabar na lama, lutando por cada centavo do jeito que a família dela fazia. E eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, nunca."

Ela sorriu para o seu reflexo no espelho e então se virou, sorrindo para Sairah. "Então, eu tenho um contrato de casamento com Syaoran, uma vida de riqueza e tranqüilidade sendo a esposa do líder de um dos clãs mais antigos da China e tudo o que eu tenho que fazer agora…" Ela deu uma pirueta e riu com alegria. "É aproveitar o show!"

X X X X X X X X

Sakura se jogou numa cadeira no aeroporto, mais entediada do que ela achava possível. Faltavam duas horas para o voô e os anciões a largaram lá mais cedo, obviamente não queriam esperar nem mais um segundo para se livrar dela. Ela sentiu a amargura correndo pelo seu corpo enquanto se forçava a conter os sentimentos que a inundavam.

"Ei, Sakura."

Sakura congelou ao ouvir a voz familiar e olhou para cima, sem acreditar.

Eriol estava parado na frente dela, as mãos dentro dos bolsos e óculos brilhando. Ele virou o rosto e sorriu. "Por que você parece tão espantada?"

"O que…o que você tá fazendo aqui?" Sakura perguntou, confusa.

Eriol riu baixinho. "Por que eu não posso me despedir do meu ex-par?"

Sakura olhou para ele e deu uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça incrédula. "Como você me achou? Essa não é uma área muito conhecida, se o que os anciões me falaram é verdade, e também tem guardas e-"

Eriol deu de ombros. "Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim, Sakura. Uma coisa que você tem que aceitar é…" Ele deu um sorriso convencido. "Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa."

Sakura o encarou e deixou escapar uma crise de risos. Eriol pareceu um pouco ofendido. "Hey!"

"Eu não estou duvidando de você nem nada!" Sakura falou entre uma risada e outra. "Foi só o jeito que você falou…"

Eriol virou os olhos, sorrindo. Então seus olhos azuis marinho ficaram sombrios. "Você sabe que só tem mais algumas horas até voltar para o Japão."

Sakura olhou para baixo, encarando suas mãos dobradas, o sorriso fugiu do seu rosto. "Eu sei."

"Você sabe que tem muitos…assuntos não resolvidos que você não pode simplesmente deixar para trás."

"Eu sei."

"Então."

"…Então o quê?"

"Então faça alguma coisa quanto a isso."

Sakura olhou para ele confusa. Então ela soltou uma risada sarcástica. "O que eu posso fazer? Eu não posso simplesmente sair daqui e ir para a mansão confessar meu enterno amor pelo Syaoran-" Então ela congelou e olhou para Eriol cujos olhos estavam brilhando.

"Quem disse que não? Você simplesmente presumiu que não conseguiria." Eriol apontou.

Sakura estava começando a entender porque Syaoran não gostava de Eriol. Ele tinha um jeito de te confundir que era bem frustrante. "O quê?"

Eriol bufou e tirou um uniforme de aeromoça de dentro da mochila. Sorrindo, ele pegou o chapéu e colocou sobre a cabeça de Sakura.

"Perfeito."

Sakura ficou boquiaberta e então se virou para Eriol em choque. "Como…como eu vou conseguir sair? Eles sabem que nenhuma comissária de bordo entrou aqui-"

"Nenhuma comissária, é?" Eriol falou, balançando a cabeça. "Você deve ser cega, Sakura, porque eu posso jurar que uma das aeromoças mais bonitas acabou de passar aqui! Antes de sair, Sakura…é melhor você colocar isso aqui."

Eriol pegou um par de óculos e colocou no nariz de Sakura. Ela olhou para ele em choque e ele riu. Então, com uma grande crise de risos Sakura abraçou Eriol com força.

"Você é um gênio!" Sakura gritou.

Eriol olhou para o teto parecendo exasperado. "E só agora você percebeu?"

Ela riu para ele. Então, ficando na ponta dos pés, ela deu um beijo no rosto dele. "Não importa o que o Syaoran fala de você, você é o melhor amigo que uma menina pode ter."

"Syaoran fala mal de mim?" Ele falou, fingindo surpresa. Sakura riu balançando a cabeça. Finalmente um raio de luz havia iluminado a situação.

Talvez…talvez tudo desse certo…

X X X X X X X

"SAI DO MEIO DA RUA, IDIOTA!" Syaoran gritou o mais alto possível, irritado.

Pessoas olharam para ele, piscando rapidamente. Syaoran andava pela calçada olhando feio para tudo e imaginando se ele se passava por alguém que não era cego…provavelmente não, já que ele estava andando numa via de pedestres agindo como se estivesse num carro.

Ele sentia ondas de medo o envolvendo, mas ele estava determinado. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido para fazê-lo agir daquela maneira…levantar da cama, de gesso e bandagens e tudo mais e sair do hospital. Mas Sakura…Sakura havia significado alguma coisa.

E ele não ia deixar ela ir embora sem explicar o que era aquilo que ela o fazia sentir.

"Você…você é cego ou alguma coisa do tipo?" Uma voz falou de lugar nenhum.

Espantado, sua mente gritou em frustração e ele se virou tateando o ar. "O quê? O que!"

"Eu tô aqui." Uma voz falou divertida e Syaoran se virou na direção certa.

"Eu não sou cego, seu idiota." Syaoran estourou. "Eu só tenho alguns problemas para ver."

"Uh huh," Falou a mesma voz divertida. Syaoran então percebeu que a voz do menino era cheia de gírias e que ele cortava algumas palavras. Juntando isso ao cheiro ruim que atingia seu nariz e a sensação de que as pessoas estavam olhando para ele, ele pensou com um certo horror que ele não devia estar perto do aeroporto.

Ao contrário, ele tinha ido direto para parte mais pobre da cidade.

"Ótimo…" Syaoran resmungou sozinho.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta, cara," A voz divertida continuou. Syaoran estreitou os olhos. A voz o lembrava de Eriol. Uma confiança irritante que deixava Syaoran com vontade de bater nele…

"Sim, eu sou cego, cacete." Syaoran xingou. Ele só conseguia pensar em Sakura embarcando no avião, Sakura indo decolando, Sakura indo embora, Sakura saindo para sempre da sua vida. "Agora me deixa em paz!"

Ele tentou sair, mas uma mão forte no seu braço o impediu. Quase começando a xingar, ele sentiu um vento que só podia significar uma coisa…carros.

"Cê ia dar de cara com um caminhão, mané." A voz falou. "Te falei que ele era cego," Ele ouviu a voz falando para alguém. "E parece que ele levou uma surra."

"E daí?" Syaoran rosnou. "Eu não pedi sua ajuda. Agora, se você não se importa," Ele falou sarcástico, "eu tenho que ir pra um lugar. Tchau."

"Bem, não sei pra onde cê tá indo, mas não é pra favela, é?" A voz falou. "Porque é pra lá que cê tá indo agora, uma das áreas mais perigosas de Hong Kong e quem vai saber o que vai acontecer com você?"

"Merda," Syaoran xingou baixinho ao perceber que andar sem prestar atenção o tinha levado para longe do aeroporto. Passando a mão pelos cabelos, ele piscou os olhos sem enxergar e desejou desesperadamente ser um garoto normal com olhos que podiam ver. Talvez então Sakura tivesse ficado…talvez ele tivesse sido capaz de trazê-la de volta…talvez ele não a tivesse afastado-

"Eu te levo."

Syaoran piscou sendo arrancado de seus pensamentos pela voz do estranho. "O quê?" Ele estourou, frustrado. "Por que você continua falando?"

"Eu te levo, já disse. Cê tem que chegar nalgum lugar, certo? Então eu te levo." A voz respondeu, um pouco mais rude do que antes.

"Eu não preciso da ajuda de um idiota," Syaoran falou com desprezo.

Meia hora depois o rapaz da favela e Syaoran pararam na frente do aeroporto, taxis e pessoas andando de um lado para o outro e Syaoran tinha uma expressão mal humorada.

"Vá, fala sério. Cê precisava de mim." O rapaz riu.

"Não precisava, não. Você me obrigou a aceitar a sua ajuda." Syaoran desdenhou. Então ele tirou a carteira e lançou um olhar para o outro. "Quanto você quer? Cinqüenta? Cem? Quanto?"

O rapaz ficou quieto e então, pela primeira vez, ele deu uma risada sem humor. "Cê é uma figura, sabia?" O rapaz falou. "Cê acha que ninguém faz nada de bom sem querer alguma coisa? Que que cê pensa desse mundo? Cê tem que acordar pra vida, cara."

Syaoran o encarou e sentiu o rapaz dando um aperto de mão firme e dizer, "Fica com o seu dinheiro, cara. Té mais." E então seus passos se misturaram ao da multidão.

Syaoran encarou sem acreditar, quase em choque e então as palavras começaram a entrar devagar. Algo bom sem querer nada em troca…Lembranças de Sakura o ajudando a andar pelos corredores, rindo, torcendo por ele nas competições, dançando e o segurando correram pela sua mente e ele sentiu seus punhos se fechando.

Ele precisava dela de volta. Ele precisava dela para ela lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ele precisava dela…ele precisava dela…ela pelo menos ia conseguir lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo, o que era toda aquela bagunça de sentimentos que ela tava deixando para trás…ele precisava dela…ele precisava CONFIAR nela…

"Voô 32, com destino para o Japão, embarcando agora. Agora embarcando o voô 32 para o Japão." Uma voz feminina chamou pelas caixas de som e ele sentiu o medo correndo pela espinha.

E agora, por culpa da estupidez dele, ela estava indo embora. Com isso, ele sentiu todas a suas emoções formando um grande oceano, aquecendo e explodindo e então se virou e correu pelo aeroporto o mais rápido possível, correndo pela multidão até o balcão de informações. Pulando crianças e carrinhos de bagagem ele gritou, sem ar. "Onde é o embarque do voô 32?"

"Um, senhor, tem uma fila-"

"Onde é?"

"Desce o corredor à esquerda, vire à direita e passe pelas escadas rolantes-"

Syaoran disparou, empurrando pessoas para passar, seu coração estava disparado e ele sentia o tempo escorrendo lentamente.

Dez…

"Última chamada para o voô 32. Voô 32, agora embarcando."

Nove…

"Presta atenção!" Ele caiu no chão quando alguém bateu nele. Se levantando com pressa, ele virou na esquina.

Oito…

Sakura…não vá embora…

Sete…

"Aquele não é o cara que perdeu a luta? Ele não é cego?"

Seis…

As pessoas começaram a reconhecê-lo.

Cinco…

Ele ouviu gritos, pessoas diziam seu nome mas ele continuava a correr cada vez mais rápido. O som das escadas rolantes chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele esforçou seus sentidos, tentando evitar objetos grandes mas tropeçando em carrinhos e crianças.

Quatro…

Os segundos passavam…

Três…Dois…Um…

Pronto para decolar. Voô 32 pronto para decolar."

Ele sentiu seu ímpeto diminuindo e seu corpo começou a se soltar à medida que ele diminuia até parar completamente e sentir o vazio do saguão em que estava. Já haviam embarcado.

Já haviam embarcado no avião. Sakura já tinha praticamente ido embora.

Então ele ouviu um grito.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!"

Cada célula de seu corpo pareceu formigar. Aquela voz…aquela presença…

"Kinomoto…" Ele sussurrou. "Sakura…"

Bem quando ele ergueu a cabeça para tentar localizá-la mãos fortes seguraram seus braços e começaram a arrastá-lo para longe.

"O senhor não deveria estar aqui, Mestre Xiao-Lang." Ele ouviu uma voz rude falando perto dele.

"Syaoran!"

"Como você saiu do hospital?" Ele ouviu uma outra voz perguntar, era um dos anciões. "Você não está curado! Por que você está aqui, afinal?"

Ele lutou contra os homens que o seguravam, se jogando com força contra eles, seu corpo se virando em direção a voz. "Olha, você não entende-" Ele rosnou feroz.

"Nós entendemos sim." O ancião falou suave. "Ela estava brincando com a sua cabeça. Ela só queria te seduzir, desde de que chegou. Todas elas estão só atrás do seu dinheiro e do seu prestígio. Ela está melhor bem longe. Agora, por favor, Xiao-Lang, venha conosco-"

"NÃO!" Ele gritou. "CALA a BOCA, CACETE, e me OUVE! É melhor vocês me largarem antes que eu dê uma surra em vocês-"

"Você tem certeza disso, Xiao-Lang?" O ancião falou, a voz mórbida. "Você tem certeza de que está disposto a apostar a sua liderança do clã? Você tem mesmo certeza?"

De onde veio isso? Como isso iria acabar?

"Sakura…" Ele sussurrou baixinho.

X X X X X X X X

Ela havia fugido da sala de espera sozinha sem ninguém perceber. Se sentindo desconfortável no uniforme curto ela andou pelos corredores do aeroporto com um destino em mente.

A mansão Li. Para convencer Syaoran que ela não era uma interesseira como ele devia pensar. Para finalmente…contar para ele…talvez…

Ela balançou a cabeça. Ela não iria tão longe. Não tão cedo…

Então ela ouviu uma movimentação em um dos lados do aeroporto. Seu voô estava embarcando e ela podia ouvir pessoas gritando.

"É ele!"

"O que perdeu?"

"É, ele!"

Sakura sentiu a curiosidade tomando conta dela que acabou se espremendo na multidão crescente e então ouviu as palavras que fizeram sua pele se arrepiar e seu coração bater com força contra seu peito.

"É aquele líder do Clã Li…Li Xiao-Lang…"

Li Xiao-Lang…

Ele estava lá. Ele estava lá. Ele estava lá.

As palavras soavam na sua cabeça como um mantra e ela sentiu seu corpo se movendo sozinho enquanto ela corria pela multidão, seus olhos buscando desesperadamente pelo home de cabelos chocolate. Então ela viu alguém correndo pela multidão e gritou o mais alto possível.

"Syaoran! SYAORAN!"

Ele parou e se virou mas antes que ela conseguisse gritar mais uma vez dois homens musculosos e os anciões o cercaram. Sakura gritou de raiva e empurrou as pessoas que estavam em volta. Ele estava em um ponto isolado perto das escadas e ela podia ver ele discutindo e então, lentamente, ela viu seus ombros caindo em desânimo.

Ele acreditara neles?

Ele havia ido por…por ela?

"Syaoran!" Ela gritou mais uma vez. Então ela viu ele saindo, escoltado pelos guarda-costas musculosos, os anciões andando um pouco atrás.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Não. Ela ia tentar mais uma vez. E mais uma e quantas mais fossem necessárias até que ela tivesse certeza de que Syaoran soubesse que nada daquilo era culpa dela e que fora tudo causado por algumas fotos e que alguém era responsável por elas e-

Ela correu entre as pessoas, ajeitou o chapéu sobre o cabelo castanho e colocando os óculos mais altos na ponte do nariz para esconder os olhos verdes. Então ela começou a andar lado a lado com os guarda-costas.

Ele estava perto. Tão perto que ela podia tocá-lo. Seus olhos estavam virados para o chão, a testa ainda coberta por bandagens e o braço engessado.

Então seus olhos se ergueram e por um único segundo aqueles olhos encontraram os dela e ela sentiu como se ele pudesse ver, como se ele só pudesse vê-la…

"Sakura?" Ele inspirou e ela soube que ele a havia sentindo com aquele sexto sentido estranho dele.

Então os guarda-costas se viraram para ela e com esse movimento os anciões a viram, parada vestindo um uniforme de aeromoça.

Como um animal surpreendido pelas luzes de um farol, ela ficou parada e os encarou de volta. Então ela falou com uma vozinha fina, "Oi…gente…"

Então, com um grito, Syaoran se livrou dos guardas, agarrou o braço dela e a arrastou pela multidão amontoada que ia embarcar no próximo voô, e eles podiam ouvir os gritos dos guarda-costas atrás deles mas eles continuaram correndo e correndo.

E tudo o que Sakura podia sentir era a mão de Syaoran segurando a dela, a expressão dele quando ele percebeu que era ela e o calor que corria pelo seu corpo e coração.

Ela o amava. Ela o amava. Por Deus, ela amava Syaoran Li.

X X X X X X X X

GAH!! Capítulo mais fofo, meu Deus!

Bem, como hoje eu estou de MUITO bom humor porque minhas preciosas 3 semanas de férias acabaram de começar resolvi ser boazinha e postar o capítulo um dia antes do planejado

Fala sério, eu não sou um amor xD

Lol

Ok, prometo que paro de falar besteira.

Como semana que vem eu vou viajar e o próximo capítulo vai sair só domingo ou, mais provavelmente, na segunda. Não entrem em desespero, nada mais de levar 3 semanas pra postar xD

Kissu

Ja ne


	22. Amando

Sakura Card Captor

Capítulo Vinte e Dois

_**Jagged Amber**_

**Autora: **_strajade_

**Tradutora: **_Forbidden Queen_

_**Amando**_

Eles correram e correram enquanto os guarda-costas os perseguiam em velocidade cada vez maior. Pessoas gritavam quando Syaoran as empurrava para passar. Seus pés batiam no chão, tropeçando em carrinhos e malas. Sakura olhou para trás, seus olhos cheios de medo quando viu os dois guarda-costas.

Eles estavam chegando mais perto. Syaoran os havia pego de surpresa, mas eles eram treinados e sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Seus passos eram altos e claros, mesmo acima do barulho do aeroporto.

Seguranças os encaravam confusos e alguns deles falavam apressados no celular. Medo agarrou o coração de Sakura quando os seguranças começaram a se aproximar, as tentativas de segurar Syaoran sendo frustradas quando ele se desviava.

Isso deixou bem claro para Sakura que, de algum jeito, os sentidos aguçados dele haviam voltado apesar dos machucados. Ele estava correndo para o lado errado e Sakura gritou, "Por aqui!" E puxou a mão de Syaoran para a saída dos fundos.

Eles correram entre os carros e caminhões no estacionamento e depois desceram um barranco. Eles desviaram do trânsito e atravessaram a rua, mas os guardas continuavam a se aproximar, quase alcançando.

_Eles vão nos alcançar. _Sakura pensou, começando a se apavorar. Não havia sentido em correr. Ela mal sabia porque estava correndo, porque eles a estavam perseguindo, porque eles estavam tão desesperados em manter Sakura e Syaoran afastados, porque eles estavam forçando Sakura a ir embora, quem havia tirado aquelas fotos e inventado aquelas mentiras…

Então Sakura viu algo que fez os cantos de seus lábios se curvarem para cima. Puxando Syaoran para a direita, ela se virou para o ônibus que estava para sair e embarcou nele rapidamente com Syaoran a tiracolo. Ela observou cada vez mais feliz as portas se fechando e os guardas do lado de fora, batendo na lataria enquanto o veículo ganhava velocidade.

Suando muito, Sakura revirou a bolsa atrás de dinheiro trocado, entregou para o motorista e sentou na cadeira mais próxima dele. Então, ela se permitiu relaxar.

E então se virou para olhar para Syaoran.

Sua cabeça estava baixa, as mechas de chocolate cobriam seu rosto e ela podia ouvi-lo respirando com dificuldade. Ele apertava a mão contra o peito, o rosto contorcido de dor. Preocupada, ela sussurrou. "Syaoran…Syaoran, você está bem?"

Ele não falou nada, só continuou segurando o peito como se tentasse afastar a dor.

Ela olhou para ele se sentindo inútil enquanto ele apoiava a cabeça no encosto e respirava devagar. Sakura podia ver que o machucado da testa dele estava aberto pelo sangue que empapava as bandagens. Uma mulher ao lado de Sakura perguntou se eles estavam bem e Sakura fez que sim sem falar nada.

Eles deviam ser uma visão divertida. Uma aeromoça e um rapaz cego. Sakura mal podia conter uma risada desesperada, quase insana. O suor fazia as costas do uniforme colarem em sua pele, ela apoiou a cabeça na janela e fechou os olhos cansada.

_Por que você veio atrás de mim? Por que você arriscou tudo? Por que você correu comigo? Por que você…_Ela gritava mentalmente.

Perguntas corriam por sua mente e ela queria gritar todas para ele, segurá-lo, chorar, liberar todas as emoções que se amontoavam em seu peito formando um nó dolorido. A viagem de ônibus foi movimentada, mas Sakura só ficou sentada sem se mover a cada parada do ônibus e quando pessoas entravam e saiam. Ela estava muito cansada de todo o drama emocional dos últimos dias e tudo o que ela queria era estar perto de Syaoran para sempre.

O ônibus parou mais uma vez. Pessoas estavam saindo mas Sakura manteve os olhos fechados.

"Desculpa, gente, mas essa é a última parada." O motorista falou mal-humorado. Sakura abriu os olhos rapidamente e olhou para o motorista antes de olhar em volta.

"Onde a gente está?" Ela murmurou cansada.

"Na estação de ônibus. Você podem pegar outra pra onde vocês precisam ir." Ele falou olhando criticamente para Syaoran. "Até pro hospital."

Sakura concordou segurando a manga de Syaoran sem falar nada e o conduzindo para fora do ônibus. As portas se fecharam atrás deles e o ônibus acelerou, deixando Syaoran e Sakura sozinhos na plataforma. Sakura suspirou andando na direção dos bancos.

Syaoran se largou ao com força sobre um banco e Sakura se acomodou ao lado dele. O silêncio pareceu crescer.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela não aguentava mais.

Ela mal passara dois meses com Syaoran e seu amor por ele…era maior do que qualquer coisa que ela conhecesse. Ela não sabia de onde aquilo vinha, quando havia começado…tudo o que ela sabia era que ela o amava e ponto. Mas essa situação louca, todas as coisas malucas que estavam acontecendo de uma vez e ela não sabia o que fazer, tudo o que ela queria era gritar.

"Como você CONSEGUE ficar tão QUIETO, CARAMBA?" Ela finalmente gritou, a voz alta e clara. As pessoas deram olhares estranhos para eles, mas Sakura não se importava.

Syaoran deu um pulo de surpresa e então se virou para ela. "Fala mais baixo." Ele disse baixinho.

_Fala mais baixo, _Sakura pensou mecanicamente. _Fala mais baixo o cacete. Depois de tanta correria a única coisa que você fala e FALA MAIS BAIXO?_

"Não, eu não vou falar mais baixo e eu não vou ficar calada!" Sakura falou, sua voz, no entanto, estava consideravelmente mais baixa. "Eu acabei de ser acusada de estar te seduzindo por dinheiro, de ver fotos nossas fazendo coisas totalmente não-sexuais que, no entanto, fizeram os anciões me mandar de volta para o Japão sem me despedir de NINGUÉM e depois tive que fugir fantasiada de aeromoça para depois ser perseguida por dois gorilas pelo aeroporto e quando eu FINALMENTE falo com você tudo o que você DIZ é 'fala mais baixo'!"

Ele se virou para ela mas continuou calado e ela sentiu a culpa batendo. Ele havia passado por muitas coisas também e lá estava ela, gritando com ele. Ela queria convencê-lo que ela não era nenhuma sedutora e lá estava ela, brigando com ele como se ele tivesse alguma culpa.

Ela soltou a respiração de uma vez e começou a massagear a têmpora. Ela ouvia chamadas do sistema acima, avisando de atrasos nos ônibus, mas ela os ignorou. Ela sussurrou suave. "Olha, me desculpa. Me desculpa mesmo. Eu só…eu não sei de onde veio tudo isso e eu só queria me despedir de você e ter estado lá na sua luta e…e eu só…eu realmente não sei o que eu quero fazer." _Te dizer que te amo, _sua mente gritou.

Te dizer que te amo.

Os olhos dele se viraram para o chão e ela sentiu os ombros caindo. Ele provavelmente foi mandado por Yelan ou qualquer coisa assim. Ele provavelmente nem queria salvá-la. Aquilo não tinha sentido. Sentido nenhum.

Ela devia ter voltado para o Japão.

Se levantando devagar ela finalmente tomou coragem. "Bem…eu acho que essa é a minha chance, huh? Adeus Syaoran. Eu - eu estou feliz porque nós somos amigos. Eu -" Ela queria muito falar, mas ela não podia…ela não podia…

"Vou sentir sua falta…" Foi tudo o que conseguiu falar.

As palavras ficaram penduradas entre eles enquanto ele mantinha os olhos no chão. _Fala alguma coisa, _ela gritou mentalmente. _FALA ALGUMA COISA! Grita comigo, me chama de vaca, me chama de puta, fala alguma coisa, alguma coisa, qualquer coisa!_

Mas ele não ia falar nem uma palavra. Talvez ele acreditasse que ela só estava atrás de uma boa nota e dinheiro. Talvez ele acreditasse neles…

_Eu te amo, Syaoran Li, _ela falou para ele em seus pensamentos. Então ela se virou e foi embora. Ela andou entre as pessoas para esperar um ônibus, finalmente deixando todas as suas lágrimas cheias de frustração e de outras emoções correrem pelo seu rosto.

_Tão fraca, _ela pensou com uma risada sarcástica. Era disso que ele iria chamá-la. Uma fraca.

O único que a deixa fraca é ele.

Só ele.

X X X X X X X X

As palavras dela o cercavam como neblina ao amanhecer. Ele nem ao menos conseguia se concentrar nelas, tudo o que ele conseguia era encarar o nada.

Pensamentos giravam em sua mente como um furacão. Memórias do pai ensangüentado dando os últimos suspiros no carro destruído. Lembrança do Ancião que o mandava treinar com mais vontade, lhe falando que emoções o enfraqueciam.

O medo era uma fraqueza. A amizade era uma fraqueza. Amor era…a maior de todas as fraquezas.

Então as babás começaram a vir. Os psiquiatras também. Os "coleguinhas" vieram. Todos vieram e se foram levando o dinheiro. Ele era fora deixado sozinho, chorando em casa…e eles sempre lhe diziam que lágrimas eram um sinal de fraqueza.

E seu pai odiava lágrimas.

Em sua ânsia de virar o pai ele havia ignorado a mãe. Ele ignorou a prima. Ele ignorou todas as tentativas sinceras de aproximação e manteve o coração frio. Seu exterior pareceu congelar e ele não se importava mais com o mundo. Tudo se tornou rotineiro e ele só conseguia pensar em se provar digno.

Agora ele percebia que a única pessoa importante que não pensava que ele era bom o bastante era ele mesmo.

E então Sakura veio. Sakura chegou e o alcançou. Ela chegou e com sua risada, suas palavras e suas lágrimas, ela o ensinou muita coisa. Ele se permitiu enfraquecer.

Ele se deixou enfraquecer…mas ele sabia que ela não era só uma amiga. Os desejos do fundo do seu coração, as vontades, as necessidades pareciam ficar mais fortes perto dela, ele já não podia confiar em si mesmo.

"Olha, me desculpa. Me desculpa mesmo. Eu só…eu não sei de onde veio tudo isso e eu só queria me despedir de você e ter estado lá na sua luta e…e eu só…eu realmente não sei o que eu quero fazer."

Ele ouviu a voz baixa dela e foi arrancado dos próprios pensamentos para ouvi-la ansioso.

"Vou sentir sua falta…"

Ele congelou quando ouviu os passos dela se afastando.

Ela não ia embora.

Não uma segunda vez. De jeito nenhum.

X X X X X X X X X

"Onde estão eles?" Yelan gritou furiosa.

Os anciões estavam reunidos conversando rapidamente um com o outro. Yelan olhou para o primo com os olhos em chama. Ele soltou a respiração e passou as mãos pelos cabelos frustrado.

"A tutora fugiu da vigilância dos anciões se vestindo de comissária de bordo. Nós não temos certeza de como isso aconteceu, mas aconteceu e ela escapou da sala onde estava sendo mantida. Xiao-Lang parece ter ido procurá-la e os dois fugiram para algum lugar e nós não temos certeza de para onde eles foram. Encarando todas as possibilidades, eles podem estar em qualquer lugar."

"Então…ele está com Sakura." Yelan falou, os ombros relaxando de alívio.

"Sim…nós achamos que sim." Seu primo falou, a voz ficando cada vez mais irritada. "A mulher é uma qualquer e provavelmente está se agarrando com Syaoran em troca de algum dinheiro. Todas as outras garotas eram assim. Os anciões já decidiram finalizar o casamento dele. Eles irão casá-lo com Yin, uma garota de uma boa família."

Yelan engasgou. "O QUÊ?" Ela quase gritou. "Como vocês podem decidir um casamento de uma hora para outra? Sem o consultar, sem ME consultar?"

"Já foi decidido," Seu primo falou suavemente. "Se ele quiser se tornar o novo líder ele deve se casar com Yin. Os anciões já decidiram. Eles teriam sido mais lenientes se ele não tivesse decidido começar o caso com a japonesa. Mas esta foi a decisão dele e o casamento é a decisão dos anciões. Ele simplesmente terá que obedecer as ordens deles ou a próxima pessoa na linha de sucessão receberá o título de líder."

Yelan encarou o primo em choque.

Yin…

Yin deve ter tirado as fotos para poder ficar com Syaoran.

Yelan fechou os punhos. Ela não ia deixar a vida do filho ser arruinada mais uma vez, de jeito nenhum. Ele não seria infeliz.

Ela iria garantir que NADA daquela bobagem fosse concluída.

X X X X X X X X X

_"Syaoran! Como você veio pra cá! Por que você veio? Por que você esta me procurando??" Sakura interrogou ansiosa._

_"Eu-eu- pens-pensei…" Ele parou com dor e Sakura sentiu lágrimas quentes encherem seus olhos. "que você tinha - tinha ido embora…"_

_"Não!! não, eu nunca iria assim…" Ela falou, a voz caindo para um sussurro. "Nunca…"_

_Ele abriu os olhos que focaram um ponto atrás dela e então os fechou novamente enquanto ele dava uma respiração funda e trêmula. "Por que você se importa comigo…"_

_Sakura esperou com a respiração presa._

_"Se - se eu nunca te tratei bem?"_

Sakura afastou a lembrança da mente enquanto ajeitava o uniforme. Ela estava impaciente na fila para comprar outro passe de ônibus. _Yey, _ela pensou desanimada. Ela tinha dinheiro suficiente! Então ela deixou o rosto cair.

Não, aquilo não era uma nota, era só um pedaço de papel. Ótimo…

Saindo da fila ela começou a andar para saída. Ela devia ligar pra Yelan ou qualquer coisa assim.

Então ela sentiu uma mão agarrando seu pulso e a arrastando para um beco próximo à saída de emergência. Soltando um gritinho de de raiva ela ergueu os olhos para encarar seu captor.

"Tira suas mãos imundas -" Ela começou a gritar então seus olhos se arregalaram.

Era Syaoran. Seus olhos âmbar estavam fundos e determinados e Sakura podia ver pelo modo que ele travara a mandíbula que ele estava bravo. Furioso.

"Syaoran…" Ela murmurou.

As mãos dele se ergueram e se posicionaram ao lado da cabeça dela. Ela se assustou sentindo seu corpo se encolher em busca de proteção. _Merda, _ela pensou sozinha. O que ela tinha feito? Talvez ele tenha levado as palavras dela a sério, talvez ela o tivesse machucado ou o deixado tão irritado que -

Syaoran rompeu a linha de pensamento dela quando começou a falar.

"Quem você pensa que é?" Syaoran xingou, o tom de voz tão baixo que parecia um rosnado saindo do fundo da garganta. "Você acha que pode falar toda aquela merda pra mim e depois só levar e ir embora?"

Sakura sentiu seus lábios se movendo enquanto ela lutava para dar uma resposta mas ela não conseguia pensar em nenhuma dada a situação em que estava. O que ela devia falar? Ele estava tão perto…tão perto…

"Antes de você ir embora," Syaoran falou com desdém, a voz grave. "Me diz o que você fez comigo."

"…fiz com você?" Sakura repetiu em voz baixa, confusa.

O rosto dele se aproximou ainda mais e ela sentiu seu corpo ficando cada vez mais alerta. "O que você fez comigo. Antes eu não me importava com merda nenhuma que acontecesse com os outros. Então você chegou, toda feliz e contente e virou o meu mundo de pernas pro ar, merda. Você não pode só fazer isso e não explicar nada. Do nada, eu começo a me importar com o que acontece com você e eu não acho que você tá atrás do meu dinheiro e eu não sei que merda você fez!" As palavras dele começaram a se amontoar no final e a frustração se tornou óbvia no tom de voz dele quando ele deu um soco na parede.

Sakura o encarou.

Que…que tava acontecendo?

Então a expressão no rosto dele se contorceu e ele respirou fundo, os punhos se fechando ainda mais e indo para o estômago dele. Sakura olhou para baixo e percebeu que ele havia quebrado uma costela. Ela devia ter se soltado ou qualquer coisa assim com toda a correria.

Quando Syaoran ergueu os olhos novamente, seu rosto estava virado para outro lado e ele gritou. "Então? Me responde!"

Sakura deixou uma risada escapar. As sobrancelhas de Syaoran se ergueram e ela sentiu as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Ele era tão inocente, ela pensou. Inocente quanto a essas coisas…

Ela ignorou o fato de estar empoeirada, vestida de aeromoça e perdida e Hong Kong. Ela ignorou o fato dele ser um rapaz cego e machucado, que estava sangrando e quebrado graças à sua última luta. Sem pensar nas consequências, Sakura segurou as mãos dele e as levou para seu rosto. Ele virou o rosto para ela e arregalou os olhos.

"Lágrimas?" Ele murmurou, quase que para si. "Por que você está chorando?"

"Por você," Sakura sussurrou de volta, o coração disparado.

"Eu não te fiz chorar," Ele protestou, um tom de defesa na voz. "Eu não te chamei de puta nem nada!"

Sakura queria rir, mas só saiam lágrimas. Ela estava confusa com a maneira que suas emoções estavam funcionando. Ela estava tão feliz por estar com ele…que ela só conseguia chorar. Então ela respirou fundo.

Os dedos dele estavam se movendo. Ela podia sentir a ponta dos dedos dele percorrendo a pele do seu rosto como asas de borboleta. A mão dele passou pela bochecha dela afastando as lágrimas. Os olhos dela se abaixaram e os dedos dele encontraram seus cílios.

"Olhos verdes," Ela o ouviu murmurar.

"Olhos verdes," Ela se ouviu respondendo.

Tudo ao redor deles pareceu desaparecer. Eles estavam na rodoviária, cercados de pessoas, e ainda assim, estavam só eles. Cada pensamento são, cada movimento consciente pareceram evaporar. As mãos dele estavam memorizando o rosto dela, cada contorno e depressão era registrado pelos dedos dele e guardado na memória. As mãos dele se moveram para testa dela e então de volta para a bochecha, o toque tão gentil que parecia que ele tinha medo de quebrá-la.

Então o dedo dele passou pelos lábios dela e ela sentiu o coração se contraindo. Ele soltou a respiração e murmurou. "Lábios."

Sakura see mexeu e, num impulso cheio de desejo, beijou o dedo dele levemente. "Lábios," Ela concordou.

Ele puxou a mão assustado e a encarou com um leve choque e uma outra emoção que ela não conseguia definir. Era um movimeto ousado e ela sabia. Mas ela não achava que fosse ter outra chance de mostrar para ele…como ela se sentia e por isso teve que aproveitar o momento.

_Você é cego, Syaoran, _ela pensou, _isso é algo que temos em comum. _

_Eu estou cega de amor por você._

Então, ela sentiu um onda de choque percorrer seu corpo quando ele beijou a testa dela, tão delicado que chegou a doer.

"Lábios," Ele falou, os cantos da boca dele se contorcendo um pouco, divertido.

Sakura não aguentava mais. Ela reuniu cada grama de coragem que tinha e respirou fundo. Ela podia fazer aquilo. Ela queria fazer aquilo. Ela ia fazer…

Ela sussurrou, a voz baixa e os olhos virados para o chão. "Se você quiser…eu vou ficar em casa. Eu vou ficar quieta. Eu vou te obedecer, ser confiável, cozinhar e limpar e fazer tudo o que você quiser que eu faça. Eu vou recolher as suas roupas e ficar fora do seu caminho." Ela ergueu os olhos, quase com medo. "Desde que eu não tenha que ir embora antes de você."

As palavras dela pareciam ecoar. Quase todo o humor pareceu abandonar os dois junto daquelas palavras. Ela havia confessado. Ele sabia que ela havia confessado. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era encará-la. A lembrança de quando ele havia descrito sua menina perfeita para Sakura e ela rira o atingiu, ela havia lhe dito que, nos dias de hoje, as garotas não eram daquele jeito.

O silêncio entre eles pareceu se esticar e Sakura sentiu os olhos queimarem.

Ele não sentia a mesma coisa.

Ela sabia disso, mas ela manteve as esperanças, torcendo e desejando por isso, permitindo que cada fragmento de sua dignidade voasse para longe e tudo o que sobrou foi o beco em uma rodoviária e o desejo de que ele simplesmente…

Então os olhos dele ficaram mais escuros e ele sussurou, "Que se foda." Sakura se afastou um pouco, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, então seus olhos se abriram quando ele apertou os lábios contra os dela com força. Ele a beijou como se a sua vida dependesse disso e ela sentiu o próprio corpo sendo puxado para perto dele, e os olhos dela se fecharam e tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era se segurar nele, o mais apertado possível enquanto ele a segurava contra a parede, indo cada vez mais fundo como se não estivesse conseguindo tudo o que precisava.

Nem perto do que precisava.

E os dias de choro, risos e desejos…as necessidades e vontades, as exigências e os segredos saíram e ela só conseguia pensar nele, tudo no que ele conseguia pensar era nela e tudo pareceu ficar completo, tudo.

E ele era um rapaz cego. E tudo o que ele havia feito fora se soltar, sem ver nada e torcendo para que ela o pegasse.

E ela não o desapontou.

X X X X X X X X

KAWAII!!

Gah!! Capítulo lindo!! Eu sei que tava todo mundo esperando por ele xD

Bem…ok, eu quero pedir desculpas porque me enrolei inteira traduzindo esse capítulo. Várias vezes eu lia em inglês e sabia o sentido da frase, mas na hora de colocar em português ficava uma merda completa ou totalmente confuso, então eu tentei mudar um pouco as palavras e pronomes (pronomes só me arranjam encrenca, sério…em inglês eles usam 'his' e 'her' demais, e se for pra colocar 'dele' e 'dela' o tempo todo fica repetitivo e feio pra burro. Eu já acho que usei demais, e olha que cortei metade deles ¬¬) pra tirar a confusão e manter o mesmo sentido. Acho que consegui, mas não me garanto. Então qualquer coisa que vocês não entenderem é só perguntar que eu respondo por PM/e-mail e se muitas pessoas reclamarem da mesma parte eu edito pra tentar melhorar.

Bem, eu fiz o melhor que pude, então espero que vocês fiquem felizes

Kissu

Até o próximo capítulo. Já tá no finalzinho (vai só até o cap 25 :'()


	23. Propostas

Capítulo Vinte e Três

Sakura Card Captor

Jagged Amber

Autora: **starjade**

Tradutora: **eu **

_**Propostas**_

"Xiao-Lang?" Yelan quase gritou, os olhos se arregalando em choque. Eles estavam na mansão Li, discutindo o que iriam fazer, quando o assunto da conversa entrou irritado pela porta. As bandagens ainda estavam na cabeça dele, mas seus olhos pareciam queimar com um fogo novo, algo que Yelan não via…há muito tempo.

Algo que ela achava que ele nunca mais teria…

"Cadê eles? Cadê a vaca da Yin? Cadê os anciões?" Syaoran gritou, a voz ecoando pela sala. Seus olhos brilhando furiosos, mas Yelan sentiu o alívio se espalhando pelo seu corpo e coração.

Ele estava a salvo. Ele não estava machucado, ou jogado no meio da estrada depois de algum acidente horrível…ele estava a salvo.

Seu filhinho estava salvo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Yelan correu para ele e agarrou seu braço, investigando o rosto dele.

"Xiao-Lang! Onde você estava? Você faz idéia de como eu fiquei preocupada?" Yelan falou, a voz embargada pelas emoções.

Ele virou os olhos para ela e fez um sinal curto com a cabeça, reconhecendo a preocupação que causara. Yelan mal pode conter a surpresa. Normalmente ele iria se esquivar de qualquer toque. Mas desde a chegada da tutora…essas mudanças ocorriam todos os dias.

"Eu só quero saber onde esses filhos-da-puta se enfiaram," Syaoran xingou, a voz baixa e irritada.

Bem, esquece aquela história dele ter mudado, Yelan pensou. Ele ainda era o mesmo adolescente mal-humorado. Mas algumas coisas nele estavam mudando, a maneira como ele encarava as pessoas e a vida…Yelan imaginou, e não pela primeira vez, o que havia acontecido entre ele e Sakura.

Será que…alguma coisa acontecera? Mas ela se alertou para não criar expectativas e se concentrar em Syaoran.

"Eu não tenho certeza de onde eles estão agora, mas amanhã eu sei que eles vão ao templo para rezar. Syaoran, você tem que ouvir algumas coisas antes de ir, mas…agora não é a hora de falar dessas coisas. Você precisa dormir e descansar."

Yelan viu quando ele travou o maxilar e acenou devagar com a cabeça. "Tá bom."

Outra surpresa. Concordando com uma sugestão dela sem discutir. Era o fim do mundo. Yelan escondeu a alegria enquanto olhava em volta. Confusa, ela perguntou para Syaoran. "Onde está a Sakura?"

Então Yelan teve que segurar um sorriso quando ele ficou corado. Ha! Ele havia mudado. Ela estava certa!

Tentando afastar a alegria do rosto, ela ouviu Syaoran gaguejando. "Ela tá lá fora, ligando pro pai dela." A voz dele estava neutra, mas o tom frio havia desaparecido.

Algo havia acontecido entre eles…

"Por que ela ligando para o pai, Syaoran?" Yelan perguntou, um tom de voz de quem sabia muito bem o porque.

Syaoran lhe lançou um olhar assassino antes de soltar, "Para falar com ele! Eu sei lá, pára com o interrogatório."

_Eu posso me acostumar a isso, _Yelan pensou feliz. Seu único filho estava falando, ficando sem graça, demonstrando emoções! Ela nunca pensara que aquilo iria acontecer…o que havia de tão especial em Sakura que o fazia…sentir?

Syaoran se soltou de Yelan e andou até a porta. "Eu vou atrás desses anciões. Eu vou exigir que eles acabem com esse maldito casamento. Eu não caso com aquela vaca, nem se minha vida dependesse disso," Syaoran jurou, os olhos queimando com fúria.

"Você pelo menos vai ficar aqui essa noite?"Yelan perguntou rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse sair pela porta.

Syaoran soltou o ar, frustrado. "Yeah. Mas a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer amanhã vai ser acabar com esse noivado!" Com isso ele saiu, xingando baixinho.

Silêncio se espalhou pela mansão Li e Yelan sentiu um sorriso se espalhando pelo rosto. Ela tinha vontade de sair dançando feito uma louca, mas se conteve. Afinal de contas, ela ainda tinha uma imagem a manter.

Wei, que estivera assistindo a conversa, andou lentamente até o lado de Yelan. "Wow," ele falou curto, os olhos surpresos.

Yelan sorriu de volta para ele e cruzou os braços. "Eu sei."

Wei se virou e olhou para Yelan, em surpresa zombeteira. "Quem possuiu o corpo do Xiao-Lang?"

X X X X X X X X

A respiração dele estava presa, seus olhos abertos em surpresa enquanto ele se afastava dela. As palavras dela ainda ecoando em sua cabeça e o beijo ainda em mente, ainda estava lá.

Ela o amava…

_Ela me ama…_

Syaoran respirou fundo, se afastando mais de Sakura, tentando retomar o controle de seus sentidos. Ele havia se prometido que nunca iria deixar aquilo acontecer, nunca se deixaria levar pelas emoções. Nunca iria se apaixonar por alguém, nunca se tornaria fraco…

Mas ele havia jogado tudo para o alto, por ela.

Por ela.

"Syaoran?" A voz dela sussurrou.

"Merda," Era tudo o que ele conseguia dizer. "Merda."

Tudo ficou em silêncio e Syaoran desejou poder ver o rosto dela, ver as emoções dela, ver o que ela estava sentindo…vê-la. Mas aquele beijo…o que ele sentira, o toque do corpo dela sob o seu, o calor que se espalhou pelo seu corpo…seu coração havia se crescido, seu peito havia se contraído e cada respiração se tornara uma batalha.

"Syaoran, eu sei que…eu sei que falei algumas coisas, eu sei que é meio dificil de digerir, mas eu não…eu só…"

Ela estava gaguejando. O nervosismo dela estava claro como um raio de sol, mas Syaoran não conseguia facilitar as coisas para ela. Ele ficou quieto enquanto ela se mexia desconfortável.

"Eu sei," Ele finalmente falou, a voz clara e suave. _Esses mundo é uma merda. Eu não ligo pra mais porra nenhuma, _ele pensou. Ele estava feliz e ele não ia deixar ninguém tirar isso dele.

Claro, ele havia ficado mais fraco. Claro, ele estava aberto para algo que podia machucá-lo. Mas doía mais manter Sakura longe do que mantê-la perto.

E ele preferia continuar a beijando do que continuar pensando.

E foi o que ele fez. Ele ergueu as mãos até o rosto dela e apertou seus lábios contra os dela, gentil, leve. E então ele sussurrou, "Eu sei."

Ele sentiu ela sorrindo sob seus lábios e o melhor dos sentimentos correu pelo seu corpo. "Eu sei que você sabe," Ela sussurrou. Ela beijou o rosto dele e então seus lábios correram até a linha do maxilar dele, dando beijos leves ao longo dos pontos tensos. "E agora?" Ela perguntou, suave.

"Arrebentar com alguns anciões."

Sakura riu, sua voz ecoando pelo beco da rodoviária. Ele sentiu a alegria repuxando o canto de seus lábios enquanto ela ria. _Sakura Kinomoto_, ele pensou. _A tutora mais estúpida e teimosa que eu já conheci. _Ele começou a se perguntar se todos os japoneses eram como ela. Então ele parou.

Aquele devia ser um país muito feliz.

X X X X X X X

Sakura sorriu quando Syaoran apareceu no corredor, os olhos ainda queimando de fúria. Ela sentiu as bochechas esquentando quando o viu e ela sentiu vontade de segurar a mão dele, beijá-lo e de fazer todas as coisas melosas que casais costumam fazer.

Exceto pelo fato que Syaoran provavelmente a jogaria pela janela por tentar fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas. Sakura riu do pensamento. Além disso, os dois mal eram um casal. Sakura não conseguia definir exatamente o que eles eram e não sabia se queria definir o que eles eram.

Ela estava feliz do jeito que estavam. Ela já estava feliz por ele não ter a chutado para longe depois da história da confissão. Não que…ela esperasse por isso…nem nada.

Syaoran andou até ela, soltando uma respiração longa e sibilante. "Isso é uma merda." Ele falou irritado batendo a mão contra a parede de tijolos ao lado dela. "Minha mãe não sabe onde eles estão e o único lugar que ela consegue pensar, eles só vão pra lá amanhã. A gente tem que esperar até amanhã."

Sakura abriu um sorriso. "Syaoran eles não vão fugir! Além disso, eu posso ficar aqui mais um pouco, mas não por muito tempo. Eu ainda tenho mais dois meses de aulas, sabia?" Sakura falou.

"Por que você não continua estudando aqui?" Syaoran reclamou enquanto eles andavam pela mansão.

Sakura fingiu que estava pensando. "Oh, eu não sei…talvez porque a Yin pode soltar o bando de amigas doidas dela em cima de mim de novo?"

Os olhos de Syaoran se estreitaram quando ouviu o nome de Yin. "Vaca estúpida…" Ele começou a desfiar uma longa linha de xingamentos.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gritou irritada.

"O quê?"

"Pára de xingar!"

"Eu posso xingar se eu quiser!"

"Bem, eu não gosto!"

"Parece que eu ligo pra isso?"

"SYAORAN!"

Meiling ergueu os olhos da montanha de papéis, ela estava tentando terminar um trabalho da escola. Sakura e Syaoran estraram na cozinha ainda implicando um com o outro e Meiling os encarou. "Então…vocês dois não se acertaram, afinal." Ela falou lentamente.

Syaoran e Sakura olharam para Meiling e então um para o outro para depois corarem.

"Ou talvez tenham. Esquece." Meiling falou, sorrindo enquanto voltava a se concentrar na tarefa. Sakura viu a tristeza no olhar da garota e não conseguiu evitar uma certa simpatia. Ela sabia que Meiling ainda amava Syaoran. Mas ela estava feliz que Meiling, ao invés de atacá-la, a aceitava.

Syaoran escancarou a porta do quintal e saiu irritado com Sakura atrás.

"Por que todo mundo continua FAZENDO isso?" Syaoran falou mal-humorado enquanto andava pelo quintal pegando o material de treino. Sakura gemeu. Era melhor que ele não estivesse pensando em treinar, ainda mais nas condições em que estava.

"Fazendo o que?" Sakura perguntou lançando um olhar maldoso para ele quando ele começou a colocar as luvas.

Depois do que acontecera na rodoviária Syaoran ficou completamente sem graça. Ela pensou que ele havia se arrependido do que eles tinham feito…mas quando ele deu aquele segundo beijo, ela soube que ele não se arrependia de nada. Eles ligaram para Wei que foi buscá-los. Sakura sabia que Syaoran não se sentia confortável com relacionamentos e provavelmente nem achava que eles tinham um.

"Todo mundo continua…pensando que eu e você somos - eu sei lá - algum tipo de -" Syaoran gaguejou e Sakura mal pôde conter o sorriso. Ela tentava entender porque estava tão contente. Talvez porque Syaoran sentisse a mesma coisa que ela? Provavelmente não era tão forte quanto o que ela sentia, mas ainda assim, era o mesmo sentimento, e isso era o suficiente para seu coração crescer e seu corpo querer sair por aí dando estrelas.

E cara, aquele tinha sido O beijo.

Sakura andou lentamente até Syaoran e observou, alegre, como o corpo dele ficava mais tenso, sentindo os movimentos dela.

"Então…" Ela falou baixinho enquanto chegava o mais perto possível sem tocar nele. "Do que você chama isso?"

Sakura viu quando o maxilar se travou e seus olhos demonstraram um certo pânico. "Como é que eu vou saber? Você é que entende disso." Syaoran finalmente respondeu, o rosto irritado.

Sakura se iluminou. "Então não vamos chamar de nada. A gente não precisa classificar, precisa?"

Syaoran se virou para ela e Sakura sentiu o coração se derretendo quando os cantos dos lábios dele se curvaram num quase sorriso e seus olhos ficaram mais suaves. Com uma única expressão, ele conseguia transformar os joelhos dela em gelatina. Mas era uma expressão tão rara que ela queria tirar uma foto para guardar no fundo da alma e carregar sempre junto do coração.

Então ele balançou a cabeça e ergueu a mão, exitante, e a pousou no rosto dela, como se pedisse permissão. Sakura se inclinou sobre a mão dele e ele sussurrou, "Merda, eu não consigo me controlar," Quando os lábios deles entraram em contato novamente, tão leves quanto uma pena. Sakura sorriu sob o beijo e respondeu, colocando mais força, dando um passo à frente até que seus corpos se tocaram. Suspirando, ele a envolveu em um abraço. Foi então que ela ouviu um "AWWWW!" da porta.

Eles pularam para longe e Sakura se virou para porta. Yelan, Meiling e Wei estavam parados lá, com coraçõezinhos nos olhos.

"Isso é tão bonitinho!'

"Eu tô com tanta, tanta, tanta INVEJA!"

Syaoran gritou, "ARGH! ME DEIXA EM PAZ!" E entrou barulhento na casa, deixando uma Sakura quase sem ar para trás. Então ela deu uma risadinha.

Syaoran ainda era o mesmo. Só que ela aprendera como amolecer aqueles olhos de âmbar congelado.

X X X X X X X X

"Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?" Yelan perguntou a Syaoran que se ajeitava dentro da jaqueta.

"Certeza absoluta," Syaoran falou sério enquanto entrava na cozinha. Ele andou em volta da mesa até chegar onde Sakura estava sentada, ele colocou uma mão no ombro dela.

"Sakura, vamos!" Ele falou enquanto Sakura erguia os olhos do café da manhã servido à sua frente. Se levantando, ela lançou um olhar questionador para Yelan pois Syaoran só disse, "Me segue." Antes de descer o corredor para porta da mansão. Com um olhar confuso para Yelan, ela o seguiu pelo caminho até uma das limosines paradas do lado de fora.

Entrando em um dos carros, Sakura aproveitou para falar, "Sabe, ia ser ótimo se você me falasse onde a gente vai."

"Uh huh."

"Então…me fala!"

"Você não tinha perguntado."

Sakura soltou um som frustrado. Então ela perguntou lentamente, "Onde nós estamos indo?"

"Encontrar os anciões," Syaoran falou severo. "Eu vou acabar com o maldito noivado. Eu não sei o que eles acham que tão fazendo, mas eles não vão fazer isso com o herdeiro do clã Li. De jeito nenhum."

Sakura abriu um sorriso e concordou. "Tá bom."

Syaoran ficou quieto por um tempo antes de resmungar, "Se você não quiser, não precisa vir comigo. Quer dizer, pode ficar um pouco perigoso-"

Sakura riu. "Eu faço qualquer coisa se for importante para você."

Syaoran corou e gritou, "Cala boca."

A boca dela caiu em surpresa. "Que que eu falei?"

"Argh, eu não sei! Você tá me deixando sem graça."

"Awww, eu deixei o Syaoranzinho sem graça."

"CALA BOCA!"

X X X X X X X X

Fujitaka estava sentado numa cadeira pensando nas palavras da filha. Se apoiando nas muletas, ele mancou pela porta em direção à cozinha. Touya ergueu os olhos da caneca de café que tinha nas mãos e falou um curto "Bom dia."

Fujitaka acenou para o filho e começou a revirar a geladeira atrás de alguma coisa para comer. Ele falou, simplesmente para começar uma conversa, "Eu recebi uma ligação ontem."

Touya, concentrado no jornal, resmungou de volta, "Mhm? De quem?"

Fujitaka sorriu. "Sakura."

Touya ergueu as sobrancelhas, colocou o jornal na mesa e se virou para olhar para Fujitaka. "Ela não devia estar voltando para casa?"

Fujitaka balançou a cabeça enquanto pegava o pó de café. Ele estava procurando uma colher quando respondeu, "Não por alguns dias."

A caneca de Touya voou de encontro a mesa. Se virando completamente, os olhos saltando, ele gritou, "O que! Por que não?"

Fujitaka abriu um sorriso enorme e começou a preparar o café. "Parece que a Sakura achou um namorado lá em Hong Kong."

"O QUÊ?"

X X X X X X X

O templo era enorme, de tirar o fôlego. Panos vermelhos ficavam pendurados no teto e velas queimavam com incenso ao lado da escada. Plantas sagradas estavam posicionadas dos dois lados das entradas do templo e Sakura pode perceber que ele era visitado por pessoas ricas.

Syaoran, diferente de Sakura, não exitou nem parou para admirar a construção, ao contrário, ele praticamente correu escada à cima. Sakura resmungou, "Tudo bem, não precisa me esperar." Enquanto o seguia mais devagar.

O cheiro de incenso encheu suas narinas quando Syaoran entrou no templo, os olhos em chamas. Ele percorreu o corredor que levava à sala onde ele sabia que os anciões estariam. Sakura correu para acompanhar os passos irritados.

Ele abriu a porta com força e Sakura pensou que ele tinha que parar com as entradas dramáticas.

"Anciões!" Ele gritou, a voz ecoando pela sala. "Eu não vou, eu repito, EU NÃO VOU CASAR COM A YIN!"

Sakura ficou encarando. A sala estava quase vazia, exceto por algumas estátuas douradas nos cantos e o tapete no chão. Os anciões estavam sentados num círculo sobre o tapete e pareciam estar rezando. Sakura se encolheu. Eles haviam interrompido uma oração! Ooh, agora, isso era um pecado.

Ela observou enquanto os anciões erguiam as cabeças. Diferentes emoções passaram pelos rostos, a maior parte variando da surpresa irritada ao choque, e então todos assumiram a expressão de pedra com a qual Sakura se acostumara durante os dias de "cativeiro" com os anciões.

"Xiao-Lang," Disse um dos homens mais velhos enquanto se levantava. "Eu prefiro que você não nos interrompa berrando como um animal selvagem. Por favor, entre e discusta os seus problemas, no entanto, não podemos garantir que você vai ficar feliz com a resposta, devido aos recentes desafios às nossas ordens."

Sakura o encarou sem acreditar. Eles ainda achavam que tinham feito o certo? Sakura então olhou urgentemente para Syaoran. Ele realmente achava que gritando e exigindo ele iria mudar a opinião deles? Pelo o que ela percebia, os anciões tinham um grande controle sobre o Clã Li. O que Syaoran podia fazer para mudar…qualquer coisa?

Syaoran se irritou. "Eu não vou casar com a Yin. Eu não sei de onde vocês tiraram essa idéia maluca, mas eu não vou casar com ela. Foi ela que forjou aquelas fotos e inventou aquelas coisas-"

"Então você nega ter um relacionamento com a sua tutora?" O ancião cortou frio. Seus olhos brilhavam com irritação e raiva e Sakura sentiu medo começando a se formar em seu coração. Os anciões sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Eles tinham planos e estavam alguns passos à frente de Syaoran e Sakura. Sakura gemeu sem perceber. Sério, a próxima lição que ela daria a Syaoran era para ele aprender a parar de agir no impulso.

Syaoran corou ao ouvir as palavras do ancião e seus olhos se tornaram insolentes. "Eu não falei isso-"

"Então você reconhece que as acusações de Yin eram verdadeiras-"

"Eu também não falei isso-"

"Você sabe muito bem, Xiao-Lang, que talvez você esteja naquela idade em que as mulheres confundem seu senso de certo e errado, e por isso nós não te culpamos. Nós culpamos essa vagabunda ao seu lado, e por isso que tomamos as medidas necessárias-"

"Ela NÃO é uma vagabunda nem NADA desse tipo!"

Sakura balançou a cabeça. Ela estava sentindo que aquilo não ia dar certo. Não havia como Syaoran provar nada do que falava. O que ele podia dizer? Eu tenho quase certeza de que ela não está atrás do meu dinheiro? Ele não podia fazer quase nada sem colocar sua posição de herdeiro do clã em risco.

"Xiao-Lang, se você entende tudo isso, por que está discutindo?" O ancião finalmente estourou, sua voz era autoritária e o ambiente ficou em silêncio. "Você não valoriza sua família, seu clã? Ou você considera essa japonesa de classe inferior mais importante do que o seu clã?"

Sakura se encolheu enquanto ele falava e Syaoran fumegou. "Eu-" Ele começou e então parou. Quando ele ergueu os olhos novamente eles ainda queimavam, mal podendo conter a fúria. "Eu. Não. Vou. Casar. Com. A. Yin." Ele falou, um rosnado se escondendo em suas palavras.

"Tudo bem."

Syaoran ergueu os olhos, em choque. O ancião deu de ombros. "Nós vamos fazer um acordo," O ancião falou. Ele andou até Syaoran, as mãos dobradas dentro da manga do braço oposto, os olhos presos em Syaoran. "Se você estiver disposto a nunca mais entrar em contato com essa tutora inferior, então nós concordamos em cancelar o seu noivado com Yin."

"O QUÊ?" Syaoran gritou, e o ancião lançou um olhar que calou o garoto instantaneamente. O ancião continuou, "No entanto, não vai ser assim tão fácil. Se você escolher a sua tutora, nós vamos sim manter o seu noivado com Yin, mas você irá perder a sua posição de herdeiro do Clã Li. No momento o Clã Li não tem nenhum líder…nós estamos na posição de fazer essas exigências."

Com as palavras ainda no ar, ele desdobrou os braços e voltou a se sentar no circulo de anciões. Todos olharam para ele, expressões idênticas que mostravam a mais profunda atenção.

"Tudo depende de você."

Syaoran não podia acreditar, ele estava boquiaberto. Sakura sentiu o coração apertando e a respiração se prendendo na garganta.

Por que tudo aquilo tinha que acontecer? Por que importava tanto assim eles estarem juntos? Sakura olhou para o rosto sofrido de Syaoran e seu coração pareceu afundar. Ela o estava machucando. Como ela sempre fazia.

Os punhos dela se fecharam. Até mesmo ela esperava ansiosa pela decisão de Syaoran. O que ele iria escolher?

Syaoran balançou a cabeça. "Isso é estúpido."

"Escolha, Xiao-Lang. Ou nós vamos escolher por você."

Sakura apertou os punhos, a cabeça baixa. Ela sentiu lágrimas queimando nos olhos. Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer?

X X X X X X X

Gente, eu quase achei que esse capítulo não ia sair a tempo xD

Tá saindo diretinho do forno, nem deu tempo de revisar nada (então já sabem, né? Qualquer erro me avisa que eu arrumo). O problema é que minha amiga me viciou em Naruto e eu acabei passando a semana inteira lendo/baixando episódios. Então a culpa não foi só minha lol.

Bem, mas o que importa é que o capítulo tá aí e eu quero meter a mão na cara de uns certos anciões (3 chances pra vocês adivinharem quem são).

Mas agora tenho que ir, parei no Naruto 185 e não quero parar agora xD

Kissu

Ja ne


	24. Decisões

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

Sakura Card Captor

Jagged Amber

**Autora: **starjade

**Tradutora: **Forbidden Queen

_**Decisões**_

"Escolher," Syaoran repetiu incrédulo, erguendo o rosto para encarar os anciões, mostrando a eles o que ele achava daquela maldita proposta. Sakura sentiu o coração apertado enquanto o via lutando para não sair batendo em todo mundo num raio de 5 km.

"Sim, Xiao-Lang," O ancião falou firme. Seu olhar se desviou para Sakura, que parecia estar enraizada a um ponto, congelada pela surpresa. Ele então voltou a olhar para Syaoran, uma expressão de certeza no rosto.

"Essas opções são uma MERDA," Syaoran gritou furioso. Sua voz ecoou pela sala perfumada, rebatendo nas paredes com força surpreendente. "Eu ainda vou casar com a Yin, não importa o QUE eu escolha?"

O ancião concordou, solene, sua expressão sem se alterar apesar das respostas furiosas de Syaoran. "Nós fizemos uma promessa em nome do Clã Li, é a nossa honra, nós não podemos recuar-"

"Yeah, comprometer a minha felicidade para garantir a sua honra. Eu já entendi," Syaoran desdenhou, os olhos queimando. "Nunca parou pra pensar em como isso é ogoísta, né?"

Os anciões pareceram respirar fundo depois das palavras de Syaoran. O que estava falando pareceu crescer quando seus olhos brilharam com a raiva. "Eu não vou tolerar tal heresia em um lugar tão sagrado quanto este!" O ancião ameaçou.

Syaoran estourou usando o mesmo tom de voz. "E eu não vou tolerar essas opções!"

"Então, nó concordamos que você abdicou ao seu direito de escolha. Nós vamos escolher por você-"

"Não, espera!"

Syaoran e os anciões se viraram, parecendo surpresos pela manifestação de Sakura. Quase parecia que eles haviam esquecido que ela estava lá, ouvindo a discussão com medo e fúria crescente. Sakura encarava o grupo, pura frustração no rosto. Sakura realmente não aguentava aquela briga. Aquela era a família de Syaoran. Ela lembrava claramente dos sonhos dele, dos seus objetivos, a promessa de que, algum dia, ele atingiria as expectativas do pai e ela sabia como tudo aquilo era importante para ele.

E desde que ela entrara na vida dele, ela havia atropelado todos esses sonhos com uma confissão.

_Ele não precisa disso, _ela pensou, tristeza correndo pelo seu corpo. _Ele não precisa arriscar tudo por mim._

"Eu vou escolher," Sakura soltou o ar dos pulmões, seus olhos verdes encontrando os dos anciões com uma vontade de ferro. "Eu escolho por Syaoran."

A boca de Syaoran se mexeu, como se ele quisesse dizer alguma coisa mas um objeto desconhecido estivesse bloqueando as palavras.

Os anciões, no entanto, pareciam estar se divertindo. O líder falou, a vontade de rir clara no seu tom, "Você vai escolher? Você, uma garotinha de classe média que quase não tem status para falar conosco, vai tomar uma das decisões mais importantes pelo futuro líder do clã Li?"

Sakura levantou o rosto desafiando e deu mais um passo para dentro da sala. Olhando em volta apreensiva para as estátuas e incensórios, o ouro e as cores vermelhas que decoravam o templo, ela lutou para se manter firme. Levantando os ombros, ela andou até onde estavam os anciões, tentando parecer mais forte do que sentia ser.

"S-sim," Sakura respondeu, tentando combater o tremor da voz. "Eu vou escolher. Mas as opções não são justas. Na verdade, eu acho…que a opção mais justa seria Syaoran ser o herdeiro do clã…mas sem precisar casar com a Yin…mas ele não…precisa-"

Ela parou para respirar e olhou o ancião nos olhos. "Ele não precisa ficar comigo."

Os anciões pareceram céticos. Sakura logo completou. "Eu vou voltar para o Japão. Ele não precisa ficar perto de mim. Eu vou embora. Só - por favor - não o faça casar com alguém que ele não ama. E não o faça escolher entre o sonho dele e eu. Simplesmente não…vale à pena."

Syaoran gemeu, "Cala a boca, infeliz! Você não sabe do que tá falando!"

Sakura se virou para ele e falou, "Eu sei muito bem do que eu tô falando, Syaoran! Você que não tá pensando direito, isso é o que você sempre quis, desde o dia em que você nasceu! Quem sou eu para tirar isso de você?"

O templo ficou em silêncio e Sakura, lutando contra as lágrimas que queriam cair, andou sem pressa até Syaoran e colocou uma mão no rosto dele. Os olhos dele se fecharam para então se reabrirem cheios de determinação.

"Sakura," Ele sussurrou, a voz dura e irritada. Sakura sentiu o coração derretendo ao ouvir a voz dele. "Você não sabe o que é melhor pra mim, tá? Então larga mão de ser enxerida e para de se meter nos meus assuntos."

Sakura sorriu. Por mais que ele usasse palavras duras, xingasse e a ofendesse, ela havia aprendido a ler sob a aparência fria e entender o real significado. Ele ainda não queria se separar dela, mas também não conseguia desistir da família…da honra…do clã…

O ancião falou, "Se você for embora para sempre e nunca mais aparecer por aqui, os anciões…vão aceitar a sua proposta. Mas só se você for agora. Nesse instante."

Sakura sentiu um frio estranho percorrer seu corpo. Prendendo a respiração para tentar conter as emoções, ela olhou para Syaoran mais uma vez. Seu coração doeu. Apenas há algum tempo…há apenas algumas horas, ela havia percebido que ele…talvez sentisse por ela o que ela sentia por ele…

Mas tudo estava indo pelo ralo. Mas ela não podia ser egoísta. Ela não podia pensar nela. Além disso, ela já havia conseguido o que queria. Ela havia…mudado Syaoran, o havia ajudado a sentir, a ser a pessoa que ela sempre soube que ele era. Ainda assim, seus sonhos de ficar com ele nunca se tornariam realidade. Ele tinha um dever a ser cumprido para atingir o objetivo de toda sua vida e ela não devia - ela não IRIA ficar no meio.

Olhando para Syaoran, ela concordou devagar. "Tudo bem."

Syaoran ficou boquiaberto, completamente sem acreditar. Ele andou furioso até Sakura e a agarrou pelo braço. "Sakura, você não pode! Você faz idéia da merda-"

"Syaoran, por favor-"

"Você falou - você falou tudo aquilo, que diabos-" Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e Sakura sabia disso. Devagar, ela ficou na ponta dos dedos e deu um beijo na testa dele. Isso o acalmou, mas a dor e o choque continuaram em seu rosto.

Ele havia começado a mostrar emoções e Sakura sabia que o havia ajudado. Isso era o suficiente para ela. Não importava o tanto que ela queria ficar com ele…estar com ele…sentí-lo perto, sentir tudo…

Era impossível.

"Tudo bem. Tá tudo bem," Ela falou, os olhos queimando com as lágrimas. "Esse é o seu clã. Seu pai te confiou tudo isso. Eu não vou te tirar isso. Só lembra…eu-"

"Você não vai me deixar, cacete-" Ele começou a gritar, mas Sakura já estava se afastando dele.

_Se eu for agora…_

_Eu não vou ter que ver a dor dele…_

_Eu não vou ter que mostrar minhas lágrimas para ele…_

_E tudo…vai…dar certo…no final…_

"Eu…eu te amo…" Ela finalmente sussurrou e girou nos calcanhares, para longe dele. Então ela correu para fora do templo, correndo e correndo, ignorando os gritos dele, e correu para o carro que estava esperando na frente. Abrindo a porta e entrando, ela gritou sem ar, "Vai, vai, vai!"

O carro começou a andar e ela viu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Syaoran correndo para frente do templo e virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro mas sabendo, ele não podia ver…não podia ver ela o deixando…

E ela se virou para frente, piscando com força. O motorista olhou para ela, sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Um dos homens daquele templo me deu isso," Ele falou, entregando um envelope para Sakura. Ela mal podia manter a cabeça acima das terríveis águas de desespero e silenciosamente aceitou o envelope, o abrindo mecanicamente.

Dentro do envelope havia uma passagem de volta para o Japão com a partida programada para dali quinze minutos. Um bilhete explicava que a bagagem dela, por ter sido colocada no voô anterior para o Japão, já estava no aeroporto esperando por ela. Eles já esperavam aquela decisão.

Eles sabiam que, de um jeito ou de outro, Sakura voltaria para o Japão.

A cabeça dela bateu no encosto do carro e ela soltou a respiração. Encarando a paisagem pela janela, ela sentiu os soluços escalando sua garganta.

"Adeus Hong-Kong…adeus Yelan, Eriol, Meiling…" Ela sussurrou e fechou os olhos com força. _Adeus, Syaoran…_

"Para o aeroporto," Ela finalmente falou. O motorista acenou e o carro virou num cruzamento, se dirigindo para o aeroporto.

_Não me esqueça._

X X X X X X

"A VACA!"

Syaoran xingou enquanto chutava a sujeira no chão. O som de pneus cantando alcançou seus ouvidos quando ele saiu do templo. Ela o havia deixado. Mesmo tendo prometido que não o faria.

Toda noite desde que ela chegara, ela se sentava nos degraus vendo ele treinar. Era bem irritante e ele fazia sempre a mesma pergunta, "Dá pra você parar de me assistir? Vai embora!" E ela dava sempre a mesma resposta, toda noite. "Eu não vou até você ir."

Syaoran fechou os olhos e parou no meio da rua, os punhos fechados enquanto memórias corriam por sua mente.

_"Syaoran! Como você veio pra cá! Por que você veio? Por que você está me procurando?" Sakura perguntou, ansiosa._

_"Eu-eu pens-pensei-" Ele parou com dor e Sakura sentiu lágrimas quentes encherem seus olhos. "que você tinha - tinha ido embora."_

_"Não!! Eu nunca iria assim…" Ela falou, a voz caindo para um sussurro. "Nunca…"_

"Xiao-Lang? A garota foi embora. Graças por isso, ela mal era alguém digna do seu status e nível. Obviamente uma garota atrás do seu dinheiro. Se você estiver pronto, nós podemos começar as preparações da cerimônia para você se tornar o líder do clã Li. Em alguns dias você vai ser o líder-"

_Ela sussurrou, a voz baixa e os olhos virados para o chão. "Se você quiser…eu vou ficar em casa. Eu vou ficar quieta. Eu vou te obedecer, ser confiável, cozinhar e limpar e fazer tudo o que você quiser que eu faça. Eu vou recolher as suas roupas e ficar fora do seu caminho." Ela ergueu os olhos, quase com medo. "Desde que eu não tenha que ir embora antes de você." _

"Xiao-Lang?"

"Ele não está em choque, você acha?"

"Por aquela menina de classe média?"

_"Eu…eu te amo…" Ela finalmente sussurrou e girou nos calcanhares para longe dele._

Os olhos âmbar de Syaoran ficaram mais duros. Ele soltou os punhos e travou o maxilar. Se virando para o ancião parado na entrada do templo, ele olhou para o chão, escondendo os olhos cegos e erguendo os ombros.

"Não. Não haverá uma cerimônia em alguns dias," Syaoran falou, a voz profunda e ameaçadora. Os anciões pareceram surpresos e um abriu a boca para protestar mas Syaoran ergueu o rosto para exibir a bravura esculpida nele.

"A cerimônia vai acontecer hoje."

X X X X X X X X

"O que esses anciões acham que estão fazendo? Essa é uma decisão com a qual todo o clã concorda? Isso é forçar um homem a desistir do amor em favor do clã! Isso não é certo-" Yelan estourou, mas ela se calou quando a voz no telefone começou a responder.

"Claro, eu sei que sacrifícios precisam ser feitos-"

"Mas como isso é garantir o bem-"

"Eu entendo, confiança não é algo fácil de dar-"

"Mas eram apenas fotos-"

"Uma única testemunha não é prova suficiente-"

Mas Yelan não conseguia mais argumentar pois a outra pessoa havia desligado o telefone. Yelan se largou na mesa da cozinha, ainda agarrada ao telefone enquanto repousava a cabeça na superfície fria da madeira. Uma mão sobre seu ombro a arrancou de seu turbilhão e ela olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos gentis de Wei.

"Oh, Wei," Yelan sussurrou cansada. "Eu não posso fazer nada! Eu sou praticamente impotente contra a decisão dos anciões. Eu não sei porque agora eles decidiram se interessar pelo bem estar de Syaoran, porque justo agora."

"Você percebe que Syaoran já tem quase dezessete," Wei falou calmo.

"Eu sei," Yelan respondeu. "É hora dele aceitar a posição de líder do clã Li…ele não está pronto, Wei-"

"Os anciões aceitaram que uma pessoa cega será o líder. Por outro lado, eles não querem que esse líder tenha nenhuma outra desvantagem. Eles viam Sakura como uma desvantagem. Não apenas ela é de classe média, mas ela mudou Syaoran, ele já não é mais o isolado de antes. Eles acham que ela pode ser…muito poderosa e eles acham que com esse poder ela pode influenciar as decisões de Syaoran," Wei falou delicado.

Yelan olhou para ele, tristeza nos olhos. "Eu entendo a lógica deles, Wei. Mas ao menos uma vez, eu quero que eles entendam a vida…amor…"

"Isso é um clã. Palavras como essas não tem espaço." Wei murmurou enquanto saía silenciosamente da cozinha. Yelan esfregou os braços quando um arrepio a percorreu.

Ela queria fazer o filho feliz. Seguro. Amado. E ela havia falhado em tudo isso. Ela seria sempre tão inútil?

De repente, o telefone tocou a arrancando abruptamente de seus pensamentos. Assustada, ela o atendeu.

"Syaoran?" Ela perguntou assim que ouviu a voz no receptor. Então seus olhos se arregalaram e ela quase derrubou o aparelho.

"Você o quê? Hoje à noite?"

X X X X X X X

Sakura estava no aeroporto, minutos antes do embarque. Lágrimas não haviam corrido desde que ela chegara ao aeroporto. A passagem abrigada entre seus dedos, ela encarava o nada a sua frente, vendo as pessoas que passavam, andando, se abraçando, encontrando as famílias…

A sua decisão havia sido certa? Ou seria algo da qual se arrependeria o resto da vida…

Mas ela não podia voltar atrás. A dor, tudo por culpa dela. Ela não queria ser uma escolha da qual Syaoran se arrependesse. Ela não queria que nada de errado acontecesse com Syaoran.

Seu coração doía. Seu corpo parecia dolorido e ela não conseguia pensar. Tudo estava dormente.

_Eu o amo, _ela pensou sozinha.

_Eu o amo…_

"Em mais notícias, o herdeiro do clã Li, Li Xiao-Lang, fez um pronunciamento surpreendente hoje…"

As palavras a espantaram e seu olhar saltou para a TV sobre sua cabeça. Ela sentiu o burburinho do aeroporto diminuindo ao seu redor e ela encarava o aparelho com toda a atenção.

"A cerimônia que anuncia um novo líder para o clã Li será hoje a noite ao invés de ser semana que vem no aniversário de dezessete anos de Li Xiao-Lang. Uma votação promovida pelo conselho Li aprovou a decisão inesperada e parece que o clã sem líder terá agora um novo líder. De volta para você, Hirosaki."

As palavras ecoavam pelo aeroporto mas os outros passageiros não pareciam perceber. O olhar de Sakura estava preso na TV mas ela já não ouvia mais nada. Um pouco surpresa pelo fato do clã Li ganhar um novo líder ser importante o bastante para se televisionado, ela piscou com força enquanto a nova informação era absorvida.

Naquela noite.

Ele se tornaria o líder do clã Li naquela noite.

No fundo, ela esperava que ele fosse rejeitar o que lhe era oferecido. Que ele iria atrás dela novamente, correndo pelo aeroporto com a segurança atrás deles, a segurando…

Mas ele havia aceitado.

_Ele não te ama, Sakura,_ uma vozinha cruel dentro dela sibilava. _Ele nem se importa por você não estar com ele._

Sakura sufocou essa voz no seu subconsciente. Não. Aquela era a melhor decisão para ele. Era o que ele queria desde sempre e ela não ia atrapalhar os sonhos dele.

"Embarcando, voô 372 para o Japão. Embarcando."

Ela se levantou, os joelhos quase cedendo mas ela se manteve firme.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," Ela sussurrou. Então ela deu um sorriso fraco.

"Papai…aí vou eu…"

X X X X X X X

"O que os anciões estão pensando?" Um homem murmurou no meio do grupo que se mexia desconfortável nas cadeiras acolchoadas. "O novo líder não tem que ter dezessete anos? E além disso não precisa estar noivo?"

O ambiente estava decorado com luzes e tapeçárias vermelhas. O brasão dos Li estava costurado no tecido que cobria as varandas que cercavam o prédio e as centenas de convidados sentavam-se, inquietos e desconfortáveis, em cadeiras com acolchoado vermelho em frente a um palco. Um pergaminho repousava no centro de uma mesa coberta de branco, bem como duas taças de ouro cheias de vinho e sake. Era um ambiente bastante extravagante, riqueza parecia emanar do móveis e das pessoas ali reunidas.

"Eu não faço idéia…" Um outro respondeu. "O que me incomoda mais é o nosso novo líder ser deficiente."

"Cego como um morcego," Um homem comentou, um pouco de divertimento escapava na sua voz.

"O clã parece estar ficando um pouco louco ultimamente," Um outro falou em tom amargo.

O silêncio se espalhou pela audiência quando uma corneta começou a tocar. As portas do fundo abriram e os anciões entraram, um grupo de homens sábios, vestidos em longos mantos brancos. A Anunciação era sempre um evento tradicional. Tradição era tudo para o clã Li e tudo funcionava da mesma maneira há centenas de anos.

No meio do anciões estava um homem, oculto e protegido pelo círculo de sábios. Quando eles chegaram à frente os anciões começaram a se dispersar até que um único homem, ajoelhado no chão, se tornou visível.

"Li Xiao-Lang. Descendente de Li Hizu, falecido líder do clã Li," A introdução formal começou e as palavras passaram a fluir à medida que as apresentações eram feitas e o grande discurso dos Li teve início, as palavras gravadas na mente de cada membro do clã.

"Isso vai ficar tedioso," Uma mulher sussurrou, se mexendo na cadeira.

Ao redor dela pessoas concordaram. Mas o discurso acabou em cinco minutos e a Nomeação começou. O homem de cabelos castanhos ficou de pé e se virou para a audiência. Muitos ainda se espantaram com o rosto belo e os olhos sem vista, mas a expressão fria em sua face acabou com as dúvidas de todos que achavam que ele ainda não estava pronto para a posição.

Os anciões começaram a entoar uma canção e uma atmosfera apreensiva tomou conta do ambiente. Os sussuros pararam instantaneamente e o silêncio apertou os ocupantes do prédio. Um ancião ergueu uma taça dourada encrustada até os lábios de Syaoran e o menino estóico bebeu obedientemente. A segunda taça foi erguida e esvaziada tão rapidamente quanto a primeira. A canção se tornou mais alta e depois abaixou até que o silêncio se tornou quase insuportável.

"Li Xiao-Lang, com a sua assinatura nessa pergaminho histórico, nós vamos declará-lo o nosso líder do clã Li. Você nos irá guiar para novos lugares nessa era de descrença. Com a sua assinatura, você é o Líder do nosso clã."

O pergaminho foi erguido e uma adaga foi entregue a Syaoran. Sem hesitar nem por um momento, ele cortou o dedo e sem demonstrar a deficiência ele se inclinou e assinou o pergaminho com o próprio sangue.

Tão logo as últimas letras foram absorvidas pelo papel, um manto foi amarrado no pescoço de Syaoran e as centenas de membros se ficaram de pé para fazer uma reverência, entoando a saudação dos Li.

Ele era o novo líder.

Ele era o comandante e ele era seu pai.

Ele havia realizado seu sonho. Ele havia atingido seu objetivo. Surpreendentemente, alegria não era a emoção refletida nos duros olhos âmbar de Syaoran, ao contrário, um olhar frio de tenacidade repousava ali.

"Como nosso líder…qual será a sua primeira medida?" Um ancião perguntou, seu olhos de pedra presos em Syaoran. A pergunta não era uma sem significado. A pergunta era um teste. Era para provar, em frente ao clã, que ele merecia a posição em que estava. Várias vezes, o novo líder era escolhido por hereditariedade, assim como Syaoran, e isso não garantia ao clã que ele merecia estar ali. A pergunta era para determinar que ele iria comandá-los e que não devia ser interpretada de maneira leviana.

Um sorriso irônico se abriu no rosto de Syaoran antes dele se virar para encarar a multidão. E então, pela primeira vez, ele abriu a boca e falou, a voz alta e clara.

"Minha primeira medida? Ela pode ou não ser uma medida, mas é definitivamente uma promessa. Eu vou ficar noivo de Kinomoto Sakura. E essa é a minha primeira ação como Líder desse clã."

X X X X X X X X

Antes tarde do que nunca, aqui está o penúltimo capítulo da fic.

Espero que vocês estejam gostando

Kissu

Ja ne


	25. Finales

Sakura Card Captor

**Jagged Amber**

**Autora: **starjade

**Tradutora: **Forbidden Queen

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

_**Finales**_

Silêncio foi a única resposta que as palavras de Syaoran receberam. Elas pareciam ecoar pela sala e todos os olhos encaravam o novo líder, choque além do imaginável. Se um alfinete caísse na sala todos ouviriam, e ninguém movia um único centímetro enquanto tentava registrar os que Syaoran acabara de dizer.

Era completa loucura. Ninguém na história do clã Li havia…dito algo semelhante ao que Syaoran dissera. As pessoas não sabiam o que pensar e a maioria estava imaginando se aquele momento era real ou não.

Um ancião finalmente conseguiu sair do estado de incredulidade que havia tomado conta de todos e correu para o lado de Syaoran. O anteriormente calmo e etéreo ancião parecia chocado e irritado além do possível, mas a sua necessidade de salvar a reputação do clã transparecia no seu estado alterado. "Eu tenho certeza de que você não está falando sério, Xiao-Lang. Pára de fazer piadas! Eu tenho certeza que você sabe que esse não é o momento para brincadeiras. Você não gostaria de…repensar?" O ancião perguntou, um tom perigoso na voz. Nas entrelinhas, ele deu a entender que se Syaoran não lhe desse a resposta desejada haveriam consequências a ser pagas.

Syaoran lançou um olhar ardente ao ancião que pareceu servir como uma resposta para todos os presentes. Os anciões pareciam desnorteados, e mais de um parecia preferir morrer naquele instante à ter que viver aquele momento.

Syaoran, por outro lado, manteve os olhos âmbar erguidos e uma expressão destemida no rosto. Ele olhou a sala e começou a falar, a voz autoritária e poderosa. Semelhante aos tempos de seu pai, os espectadores finalmente começaram a relaxar ao ouvir as palavras dele. "Eu tenho certeza que todos vocês querem saber quem é Sakura Kinomoto. Ela é a minha tutora. Uma garota que me deu uma visão e me ensinou a usá-la. Ela me mostrou o que era a vida…e finalmente eu pude entender o significa ser um líder," Syaoran falou, as palavras traindo o tom frio que ele usava para proferí-las. "Não é apenas poder proteger e servir o seu clã. É entender cada pessoa nele. De onde elas vêm e seus desejos e necessidades. É…família. Copanheirismo. Amor."

Syaoran fechou os punhos e deu um novo olhar gelado para os que estavam na sala. "E se alguém tem alguma coisa para falar disso, é bom que fale agora."

As pessoas inspiraram com força pela falta de educação de Syaoran, mas ainda assim a única resposta foi o silêncio. Os ocupantes da sala permaneceram parados e completamente congelados, todos eles encarando o novo líder como se tentando decidir o que deveriam pensar. O adolescente de quase dezessete anos ficou parado em frente ao clã mais poderoso de Hong Kong e falou o que sentia ser o mais certo no momento. E isso era absolutamente chocante.

Finalmente, Syaoran fez uma reverência para a sala e para os anciões mas, antes que ele pudesse se virar para sair, um homem do fundo do ambiente gritou, "Ao novo líder do Clã Li, Li Xiao-Lang."

Syaoran se virou lentamente na direção da voz, os olhos grandes.

E em resposta, toda a sala ecoou, "Ao novo líder do Clã Li, Li Xiao-Lang!" O ambiente imediatamente inrrompeu em aplausos e os anciões ficaram parados, a raiva retorcendo suas feições. Syaoran sentiu a ameaça de um sorriso puxando os cantos de seus lábios e ergueu a mão em reconhecimento do elogio antes de se virar e sair do palco.

_O novo líder do Clã Li…Li Xiao-Lang, _ele pensou. _Espero que você esteja orgulhoso de mim, papai. Espero que esteja orgulhoso._

X X X X X X X X

"Cheguei!" Sakura gritou enquanto entrava em casa, as malas apertadas nas mãos. Ela ouviu passos correndo em sua direção e ela se virou para encontrar uma alegria se atirando nela.

Rindo enquanto recuperava o fôlego ela largou as malas na porta e abraçou o sobrinho. "Oi, gracinha." Sakura riu, os olhos brilhando. "Sentiu saudades?"

A criança fez que sim, os olhos grandes de felicidade. "Kura ficou longe taaaaaaanto tempo!" Ele abriu os braços para mostrar o tempo que ela ficara fora e Sakura sorriu.

"Mas eu voltei," Sakura falou baixinho e a criança sorriu novamente.

"Sakura?" Uma voz perguntou e ela se virou para ver o irmão mais velho parado na porta, seus olhos escuros sorrindo para ela.

"Touya!" Sakura gritou e correu para o irmão da mesma maneira que Tihn havia corrido para ela. Abraçando o irmão mais velho, Sakura afundou o rosto no seu ombro e sentiu o stress que sentia há tanto tempo saindo do seu corpo. Ele a abraçou de volta com a mesma força e ela sentiu lágrimas quentes de alegria enchendo seus olhos.

"É tão bom estar em casa," Sakura falou enquanto largava o irmão.

Touya sorriu. "É bom te ter em casa, Kaijuu. Como foi lá?"

Sakura olhou para baixo antes de rapidamente erguer os olhos para encarar os dele e dar um sorriso amarelo. "Foi…normal."

_"Eu…eu te amo…" Ela finalmente sussurrou e virou nos calcanhares, se virando para longe dele. Então ela correu para fora do templo, correndo e correndo, ignorando os gritos dele, e correu para o carro parado na frente._

_Abrindo a porta ela entrou, gritando sem ar, "Vai, vai, vai."_

_O carro começou a andar e ela viu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Syaoran saindo do templo virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro mas sabendo, ele não podia ver…não podia a ver o deixando._

Touya olhou para ela como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo e Sakura olhou para o outro lado para tentar controlar as emoções. Abrindo as mãos, ela soltou o ar e esticou os braços para Tihn. Abraçando o sobrinho como se sua vida dependesse disso, ela olhou para Touya e perguntou, "O pai tá aqui?"

Touya fez que sim e indicou as escadas. Sakura beijou o sobrinho e se virou para subir as escadas. Touya a segurou pelo pulso antes que ela saísse e sussurrou, "Tá tudo bem agora. Você tá em casa."

Sakura olhou para o irmão mais velho. Ela havia saído para trabalhar como tutora por um programa da escola. Isso era tudo o que ele sabia e ainda assim, ao olhar nos olhos dele, Sakura achava que ele sabia muito mais. Ela mal pode acenar antes de se virar para subir as escadas deixando algumas lágrimas correrem pelo rosto.

Syaoran…seu nome ecoava pelo corpo dela como um grito em uma caverna. Fora um inferno, ter saído de Hong Kong e voltado para o Japão, mas ela havia conseguido. Era dificil ver as coisas tão familiares e constantes em sua casa…enquanto em Hong Kong não havia um único dia sem mudanças…e não havia um dia em que ela não aprendesse algo novo.

Ela havia acabado de subir as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto do pai sem fazer barulho. Ele estava deitado na cama e um raio de alegria iluminou seu rosto quando viu Sakura. Na última vez que Sakura viu o pai, ele estava adoentado e pálido no hospital. Ela havia deixado o Japão com o coração partido pela condição do pai. Depois do benfeitor misterioso, as coisas haviam começado a melhorar. Um raio de luz pareceu iluminar a sua escuridão e seu pai…seu pai parecia saudável. Em casa ele estava recuperando a cor e estava tão…tão…

"Papai…" Ela sussurrou, sua voz rompendo o silêncio pacífico que envolvia o quarto em uma atmosfera de tranqüilidade.

Seu pai se virou e, ao vê-la parada na porta, abriu os braços imediatamente e gritou, "Sakura!" Sakura correu até o pai, se deixando abraçar por seus braços. "Senti saudades, papai…" Sakura falou enquanto o pai mexia no seu cabelo.

"Também senti sua falta, filha. Não houve um dia em que eu não me lembrei de você. Mas foi uma experiência bastante educativa, não foi, Sakura?" Seu pai perguntou, sorrindo. "Ensinar em um país diferente. Você deve ter aprendido de tudo pelo tempo que ficou lá."

Sakura lhe deu um sorriso fraco. Era bem estranho ouvir alguém falar tão casualmente sobre sua viagem. Parecia ter sido muito mais para ela. "Oh, e querida! Eu descobri quem pagou pela minha cirurgia," Fujitaka falou arrumando os óculos enquanto se preparava para levantar da cama. Sakura olhou para ele curiosa.

"Quem?"

"Na verdade, foi alguém de Hong Kong, tenho quase certeza de que é alguém relacionado com a família que te recebeu lá. Um jovem chamado…Li Syaoran, eu acho. É tenho quase certeza de que é esse o nome," Fujitaka falou, um sorriso alegre no rosto. "Eu te falei porque achei uma certa ironia. Eu queria saber porque alguém fez alguém faria algo tão bom…Sakura? Você está bem?"

X X X X X X X X

"Você tem noção do quão ESTÚPIDO você foi?" Yelan falou em voz baixa, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto. "Aquilo foi idiota e burro. Como você pode falar aquilo?"

Syaoran largou a camisa que estava segurando e silvou, "Mãe, pára."

"Não, Xiao-Lang. Haviam outras coisas que podíamos fazer para contestar a decisão dos anciões. Haviam outras opções!"

"Como por exemplo?" Syaoran gritou, a voz frustrada e irritada. "Como o quê?"

Quando apenas o silêncio respondeu, Syaoran voltou a jogar roupas caoticamente sobre a cama. "Xiao-Lang…" Sua mãe suspirou e sentou na beira da cama segurando uma mão na outra. As últimas duas semanas haviam sido as mais loucas que ela podia se lembrar. Da mudança do filho, à decisão dos anciões, à competição e Sakura indo embora…Yelan mal podia acompanhar e estava ficando mais difícil manter a cabeça no lugar…e a responsabilidade de manter a família unida.

"Mãe, por favor. Agora eu sou o líder do clã. Eu tomo as decisões que acho corretas," Syaoran falou firme enquanto ajeitava um par de meias antes de se sentar ao lado da mãe na cama.

Yelan suspirou antes de se virar para o filho. Sempre que imaginava o filho chegando a líder, ela nunca pensava em uma situação como aquela. Com tantos problemas e tanta expectativa…Seu filho parecia ter envelhecido dez anos. Ele estava tão desesperado para provar que era maduro o suficiente, que ele era capaz apesar da deficiência, que ele podia liderar o clã mais respeitado de Hong Kong.

Ela não queria que os sonhos dele fossem esmagados. Ela não queria vê-lo derrotado.

"As pessoas te veêm como um homem imaturo. Como um homem jovem e idealista, e que não percebe como abriu mão de uma ótima chance para seguir os próprios desejos egoístas. Xiao-Lang, por favor, diga que e entende," Yelan implorou, a mão se esticando para acariciar os cabelos dele como ela fazia quando ele era criança e precisa ser consolado.

"Eu não acredito nisso," Syaoran falou friamente se afastando dela. Yelan deixou a mão voltar para o colo e olhou para baixo enquanto ele continuava. "Eu acho que as pessoas me veêm como alguém que sempre está a altura do pedido e sempre faz escolhas. Que não se deixa influenciar pelo o que os outros falam e é independente. As pessoas me veêm como alguém que assume o controle dos problemas e que leva o trabalho a sério."

Yelan o encarou e se levantou, balançando a cabeça. "Eu sei que você ama a menina, Syaoran-"

Syaoran ficou de pé também e segurou o pulso da mulher mais velha para fazê-la olhar para ele. "Ela é a minha vida, mãe. E eu não vou deixá-la partir."

Ele falou com tanta certeza e naturalidade, Yelan encarou o filho em choque enquanto ele se virava e voltava a arrumar as roupas. Sentindo a cabeça leve, Yelan sussurrou, "O que você vai fazer?"

Finalmente fechando a bolsa, Syaoran a jogou sobre o ombro e se levantou. Esticando a mão para se localizar, ele piscou e balançou a cabeça como se tentando esvaziá-la.

"Eu não sei, mãe. Eu não faço a menor idéia…" Com essas últimas palavras, Syaoran saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Em alguns segundos, Yelan ouviu a porta abrindo e fechando e ela foi forçada a se apoiar em uma parede para se acalmar.

_Quando foi que isso aconteceu, _Yelan pensou. _Quando eu parei de tomar as decisões pelo meu filho. Quando foi que eu parei de dizer a ele o que era certo e errado._

_Quando meu filho…cresceu._

_X X X X X X X X_

Sakura segurou a mão de Tomoyo enquanto elas riam feito loucas. O filme estava no volume máximo e as luzes na sala de TV de Sakura estavam apagadas com as duas amigas largadas no sofá com uma tigela de pipoca vazia entre elas.

"Ele não tem como ser mais engraçado," Tomoyo tomou fôlego, as mãos segurando a lateral do corpo. "Como eles escrevem essas coisas?"

"Eu acho que é mais a atuação do que os diálogos," Sakura respondeu, o rosto doendo de tanto rir. "Eles são incríveis!"

Tomoyo riu mais um pouco e se levantou do sofá onde estavam sentadas. "Eu vou pegar mais pipoca. Você quer alguma coisa pra beber?"

Sakura concordou, os olhos grudados na tela. Tomoyo andou até a cozinha e Sakura se esticou no sofá. Era ótima se distrair daquele jeito. Já haviam passado alguns dias desde que ele voltara ao Japão e a primeira coisa que ela fez foi procurar Tomoyo. Estranhamente, Tomoyo morava bem perto de Sakura, só há algumas quadras de distância e elas riram muito da coincidência. Tomoyo estudara em escolas particulares a vida inteira e provavelmente por isso elas nunca haviam se visto.

Sakura havia tirado um 9 pelo trabalho como tutora e deixou o pai e o irmão orgulhosos. Parecia que Yelan havia escrito um boletim muito favorável a Sakura e isso a ajudou a melhorar muito sua média. Seu pai estava ficando mais saudável e agora podia ser visto andando pela casa, às vezes andando simplesmente para andar já que ele passara tanto tempo preso a uma cama de hospital. Touya estava vivendo com a mulher e o filho em uma casa lá perto, mas ele passava tanto tempo por lá que nem parecia que ele havia se mudado.

Não havia, no entanto, um minuto em que Sakura não pensasse em Hong Kong. Yelan, Eriol e Meiling…Wei e os anciões…Yin e Sairah…o campeonato…e…

Syaoran.

"Aqui está," Tomoyo entregou um refrigerante para Sakura antes de se jogar no sofá ao lado dela comendo pipoca.

"Brigada," Sakura sorriu para ela dando um gole longo da lata. Tomoyo se virou para Sakura jogando mais uma pipoca na boca enquanto olhava para a amiga.

"O quê?" Sakura perguntou, inconscientemente limpando a boca. Tomoyo riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu só tava tentando entender o que realmente aconteceu em Hong Kong…depois que eu fui embora, claro."

Sakura deu de ombros, desconfortável. Ela se mexeu no sofá e encarou a tela, apesar de estar bem óbvio que ela não estava prestando atenção nas cenas que passavam na TV. "Eu já te disse."

"Eu sei dos anciões e da Yin e tudo mais. Mas você nunca me falou nada do Syaoran. O que aconteceu…entre vocês. O que aconteceu depois que ele te pegou no aeroporto?" Tomoyo perguntou, curiosa.

"Nada de mais, Tomoyo…" Sakura falou estranha.

"E você está me pedindo para acreditar em você," Tomoyo falou, divertida.

Sakura brincou com a beira do sofá mantendo os olhos longe dos de Tomoyo. "Muita coisa aconteceu, Tomoyo." Sakura sussurrou, a voz embargada pelas emoções das memórias passando pela sua mente. "Tanta coisa que eu não-"

"Me conta," Tomoyo pediu. Segurando o braço de Sakura para dar-lhe confiança, ela falou, "Só me fala. Talvez eu possa te ajudar."

Sakura finalmente olhou para Tomoyo e concordou. Se ajeitando contra o braço do sofá, ela soltou o ar e deixou a mente recuperar as memórias dos dias anteriores.

_Então, com um grito, Syaoran se livrou dos guarda-costas, segurou seu braço e a arrastou pela multidão que se amontoava para o próximo voô e eles podiam ouvir os gritos dos guarda-costas atrás deles, mas eles continuavam correndo e correndo._

_E tudo o que Sakura podia sentir eram as mãos de Syaoran nas dela, o expressão dele quando percebeu que ela estava lá e o calor que correu pelo seu corpo e coração. Ela o amava. Ela o amava. Por Deus, ela amava Syaoran Li._

"Sakura…o que aconteceu?" Tomoyo perguntou gentilmente. Sakura fechou as mãos em punhos.

"Eu falei pra ele…dos meus sentimentos." Sakura respondeu, cuidadosa.

_Você é cego, Syaoran, _ela pensou, _isso é algo que temos em comum. _

_Eu estou cega de amor por você._

_Então, ela sentiu um onda de choque percorrer seu corpo quando ele beijou a testa dela, tão delicado que chegou a doer._

_"Lábios," Ele falou, os cantos da boca dele se contorcendo um pouco, divertido._

_Sakura não aguentava mais. Ela reuniu cada grama de coragem que tinha e respirou fundo. Ela podia fazer aquilo. Ela queria fazer aquilo. Ela ia fazer…_

_Ela sussurrou, a voz baixa e os olhos virados para o chão. "Se você quiser…eu vou ficar em casa. Eu vou ficar quieta. Eu vou te obedecer, ser confiável, cozinhar e limpar e fazer tudo o que você quiser que eu faça. Eu vou recolher as suas roupas e ficar fora do seu caminho." Ela ergueu os olhos, quase com medo. "Desde que eu não tenha que ir embora antes de você."_

"E ele sentia a mesma coisa?" Tomoyo perguntou, seus olhos de ametista brilhando.

"Acho que sim," Sakura sussurrou.

"Então por que vocês não estão juntos? Foi a Yin? Ela se meteu entre vocês de novo?" Tomoyo se irritou.

"Não exatamente," Sakura respondeu segurando as pernas com os braços e encostando a testa nos joelhos. "Ao invés dela…responsabilidades surgiram…"

_Syaoran ergueu os olhos, em choque. O ancião deu de ombros. "Nós vamos fazer um acordo," O ancião falou. Ele andou até Syaoran, as mãos dobradas dentro da manga do braço oposto, os olhos presos em Syaoran. "Se você estiver disposto a nunca mais entrar em contato com essa tutora inferior, então nós concordamos em cancelar o seu noivado com Yin."_

_"O QUÊ?" Syaoran gritou, e o ancião lançou um olhar que calou o garoto instantaneamente. O ancião continuou, "No entanto, não vai ser assim tão fácil. Se você escolher a sua tutora, nós vamos sim manter o seu noivado com Yin, mas você irá perder a sua posição de herdeiro do Clã Li. No momento o Clã Li não tem nenhum líder…nós estamos na posição de fazer essas exigências."_

_Com as palavras ainda no ar, ele desdobrou os braços e voltou a se sentar no circulo de anciões. Todos olharam para ele, expressões idênticas que mostravam a mais profunda atenção._

_"Tudo depende de você."_

Tomoyo acenou devagar, como se estivesse tentando entender. "E você veio pra cá…para facilitar a escolha dele. Para que ele não tivesse que desistir dos sonhos para ficar com você."

"Para que ele não desapontasse o pai. Para que ele fosse quem sempre quis ser. Eu não podia tirar isso dele, Tomoyo, eu não podia! E agora…agora…ele deve me odiar," Sakura falou, tão baixo que Tomoyo quase não ouviu.

Tomoyo se inclinou e abraçou a menina de cabelos escuros. "Não fala assim," Tomoyo disse. "Não fala isso."

"Mas é a verdade!" Sakura gritou se levantando. Seus sentimentos saíam como uma enorme cascata pois aquela fora a primeira vez que ela falava do assunto. "Você sabe de uma coisa? Syaoran pagou a cirurgia do meu pai. Ele salvou a vida do meu pai e não falou nada! Ele fez tanto por mim! Eu tinha que fazer essa coisinha para ele! Eu sou tão estúpida, porque eu tive que falar que gostava dele! Causou tantos problemas pra ele. Se eu tivesse deixado minha maldita boca fechada."

Tomoyo também se levantou e abraçou Sakura mais uma vez. "Vai dar tudo certo, Sakura. Não se preocupa, tá bom?"

Sakura concordou e as duas se sentaram no sofá mais uma vez. Sakura parou o filme e disse cansada, "Eu não estou com vontade de ver isso." Quando o DVD voltou para a TV Sakura pegou o controle remoto para desligá-la, mas alguma coisa prendeu sua atenção.

"…com as notícias do exterior, um evento fora do comum aconteceu em Hong Kong. Na cerimônia de nomeação de um clã, parece que o novo líder tinha alguns objetivos bem especiais em mente quando lhe perguntaram sobre o futuro que ele pretendia para o clã."

A cena cortou para o rosto de Syaoran, frio e desafiador e Sakura sentiu o sangue parando nas suas veias. Tudo pareceu desligar ao seu redor e seus olhos estavam focados unicamente na tela da TV, na imagem de Syaoran. Ela estava levemente consciente de Tomoyo pegar o controle para aumentar o volume, mas ela não conseguia se concentrar em nada além de Syaoran.

_"Como nosso líder…qual será a sua primeira medida?" _Um ancião perguntou na tela e Sakura se lembrou dele do incidente no Templo quando Syaoran teve que encarar a escolha que acabou com Sakura fugindo de volta para casa.

_"Minha primeira medida? Ela pode ou não ser uma medida, mas é definitivamente uma promessa. Eu vou ficar noivo de Kinomoto Sakura. E essa é a minha primeira ação como Líder desse clã."_

Noivo.

Noivo.

"Sakura, você está-" Tomoyo começou a falar mas parou. Sakura sentia frio e calor pelo corpo e não conseguia fazer nada além de olhar para frente em choque. E lentamente uma bolha de uma emoção que ela não conseguia definir se formou no seu peito e ela se levantou devagar.

"Eu tenho que ir," Sakura falou, a voz baixa. Ela virou os olhos marejados para amiga e repetiu mais alto. "Eu tenho que ir!"

"O que, Sakura-" Tomoyo tentou falar mas Sakura gritou o mais alto que podia, "Não, Tomoyo, EU TENHO QUE IR!"

Com isso, ela virou nos calcanhares e correu para porta. Tomoyo correu atrás dela, gritando, "Onde você vai? Sakura, por favor, pára e pensa, o que você vai fazer?"

Com a mão na maçaneta, Sakura parou quando entendeu a pergunta de Tomoyo. Mas ela balançou a cabeça, as mãos tremendo. "Tudo o que eu sei, Tomoyo, é que eu preciso ir ver o Syaoran. Eu tenho!"

Tomoyo e Sakura se olharam e a primeira finalmente acenou demonstrando compreensão. Com isso Sakura abriu a porta e correu para rua, correndo e correndo e ela sentiu como se não conseguisse parar…como se ela jamais fosse parar.

E foi só quando seu peito queimou e seu corpo começou a ceder que ela parou, parada no meio da rua escura tentando recuperar o fôlego. Se segurando com as mãos nos joelhos, ela lutou para respirar e para evitar que as lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos.

_"…noivo de Kinomoto Sakura…"_

"Syaoran," Sakura sussurrou, mas sua voz baixa pareceu ecoar no silêncio que cercava Tomoeda. "Por quê…?"

X X X X X X X X

"Pai, eu tô saindo!" Sakura gritou da porta enquanto saía de casa. Parando no batente ela gritou, "PAIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Ok, ok, eu te ouvi," Fujitaka riu ao descer as escadas. Sakura fez uma careta. "Eu te disse, papai, você tem que descansar."

"E eu te falei que você se preocupa demais," Fujitaka abriu um sorriso para filha enquanto andava até a porta onde ela estava parada. Com uma mão na cabeça dela ele sorriu. "Você se comporta, tá bom?"

Sakura sorriu. Uma semana já havia se passado desde o incidente em que ela viu o anúncio de Syaoran na TV. Mais do que nunca, ela queria correr para Hong Kong e vê-lo, ver o amor de sua vida…Mas responsabilidades a seguravam no Japão e ela sabia que, até ela completar seus deveres, ela não poderia ir.

Mas nada a impedia de desejar todas as noites que ele estivesse ao seu lado. Seu olhar frio amolecendo um pouco quando ele dizia seu nome. Aqueles olhos âmbar cheios de anos de dor e solidão.

Sakura andava distraída ate o ponto de ônibus enquanto tentava afastar esses pensamentos, mas aquele dia estava diferente. Ela não conseguia tirar aquelas idéias da cabeça e ela achou que finalmente estava ficando louca.

O ônibus parou e ela subiu rapidamente. Ocupando um banco ao lado da janela onde apoiou a cabeça para encarar a TV colocada no canto. Nela passavam notícias aleatórias em um programa que, segundo a opinião popular, era muito chato.

De repente, alguém bateu na lateral do ônibus e as portas se abriram para que o atrasado pudesse entrar. Uma voz masculina soltou um obrigado meio forçado e o motorista fez um barulho qualquer. Sakura manteve os olhos na TV e se encolheu um pouco quando o atrasado se sentou ao seu lado.

Sakura sempre fora uma pessoa alegre e animada. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto, vivendo cada dia como se fosse uma nova aventura. Desde que ela voltara de Hong Kong, ela mal conseguia reunir energia suficiente para se manter a mesma de sempre e naquele dia, com as memórias de Syaoran voltando com tudo, ela nem conseguiu olhar para pessoa que se sentou ao seu lado.

"Hey," O cara de capuz falou breve.

Sakura deu de ombros para mostrar que havia ouvido e reparou quando o rapaz se inclinou no banco. Sem se importar, Sakura encostou a cabeça no vidro enquanto o ônibus andava. Levava mais ou menos quinze minutos para chegar na escola dela e ela se manteve ocupada prestando atenção no jornal.

Mas como o destino sempre aprontava, era um reprise do show da semana anterior…o mesmo em que Syaoran fazia o discurso para o clã.

Seus dedos se fecharam e seu rosto congelou quando ela começou a ouvir as palavras que ecoavam em sua mente desde que as ouvira pela primeira vez através da TV. _"Minha primeira medida? Ela pode ou não ser uma medida, mas é definitivamente uma promessa. Eu vou ficar noivo de Kinomoto Sakura. E essa é a minha primeira ação como Líder desse clã."_

"Cala boca, cala boca, cala boca…" Ela sussurrou sentindo uma dor e sabendo que as pessoas ao redor estavam olhando para ela, mas Sakura não ligava.

De repente ela ouviu uma parte nova. Syaoran continuou falando depois que um ancião perguntou se ele tinha certeza. _"Eu tenho certeza que todos vocês querem saber quem é Sakura Kinomoto. Ela é a minha tutora. Uma garota que me deu uma visão e me ensinou a usá-la._

Tudo pareceu parar. Choque correu pelo corpo de Sakura à medida em que ela erguia a cabeça, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. O quê? Ela nunca tinha ouvido aquela parte, sempre mais interessada no anúncio de Syaoran…Seu coração batia tão forte e ela sentiu o ar sendo tirado de seu pulmão.

_Syaoran, não arruine seus sonhos por mim. Não vale a pena, _ela pensou enquanto o Syaoran da tela continuava.

_"Ela me mostrou o que era a vida…e finalmente eu pude entender o significa ser um líder,"_

O Syaoran na televisão falava, mas parecia que havia um eco. Ela percebeu que o homem ao seu lado repetia as palavras ao mesmo tempo que Syaoran. Seu espanto a obrigou a tirar os olhos da TV e se virar para o homem encapuzado que falava em voz baixa e tom reservado.

_"Não é apenas poder proteger e servir o seu clã." _O homem repetiu com Syaoran_. "É entender cada pessoa nele. De onde elas vêm e seus desejos e necessidades. É…família. Copanheirismo. Amor."_

E com isso ele se virou para olhar para Sakura, o capuz caindo com o movimento. E Sakura viu a única coisa capaz de quebrar e consertar seu coração, capaz de enchê-lo de calor e fazê-lo congelar.

Um para de olhos âmbar.

Syaoran Li.

Sakura se levantou de repente, bem no meio do ônibus, de tão assustada e emocionada que ficou e não conseguia fazer nada além de encarar. E de repente seu corpo percebeu.

De repente, ela podia sentir.

De repente, ela sentiu vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo e de repente…de repente, um desejo tão forte e profundo se espalhou por ela e ela não podia respirar.

"Então…" O homem de olhos âmbar falou sem graça. "Eu ouvi dizer que Kinomoto Sakura pega esse ônibus."

Silêncio ecoou em resposta e ele brincou com a alça da mochila que carregava, ele sussurrou, "Eu ouvi dizer que ela pega esse ônibus todos os dias…"

"Syaoran…" Ela soltou o ar, finalmente conseguindo falar.

"Sakura," Ele falou e sua voz estava suave, tão cheia de emoção que Sakura teve vontade de chorar. Eles ficaram parados, olhando um para o outro, ignorando tudo o que acontecia em volta e Sakura não conseguia acreditar. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele estava parado ali, na sua frente, olhando para ela…e ela não podia acreditar que ele estava lá.

O motorista estava gritando para eles se sentarem, mas ela não conseguia se mexer. As pessoas falavam, fofoca era sussurrada de ouvido em ouvido, mas Sakura não podia fazer nada além de se largar naqueles olhos âmbar.

"Ai meu deus, Syaoran…por que você está aqui, por que você veio?" Sakura falou, a voz falhando com as lágrimas.

As mãos de Syaoran subiram até o rosto de Sakura e envolveram as bochechas dela. Ele acariciou sua pele e parecia que ele estava memorizando os traços, gravando na memória usando a ponta dos dedos. E foi então que ele começou a falar, a voz baixa low. "Você chegou e eu te odiei pra cacete. Você falava e eu te queria longe. Você dizia coisas tão lindas que era quase como se eu pudesse ver as porcarias que você descrevia. E agora eu sei que consigo ver. Eu posso ouvir a sua beleza, eu posso sentir o seu amor, eu posso saborear as suas emoções e posso sentir o cheiro das suas lágrimas. Eu te conheço…e eu não preciso te enxergar pra isso."

Sakura não conseguia respirar. Ela ficou á parada, no ônibus, concentrada unicamente em Syaoran. Seu maxilar forte, seu cabelo bagunçado, aqueles olhos âmbar profundos. Aquelas mãos tocando seu rosto, ela sentia como se estivesse se afogando numa alegria jamais experimentada. Ele estava usando roupas largas e tinha uma bolsa jogada no ombro e ele se inclinou na direção dela, a cercando em uma esquina do ônibus.

"Só uma coisa, Sakura," Ele sussurrou, o ar que expirava acariciando o rosto dela. "Não vai embora antes de mim, merda." Os olhos dele brilharam com alegria e ela deu uma risada baixinha tocando no rosto dele. Ela o viu se inclinando em sua mão e sentiu o coração aliviado.

"Nunca," Ela respondeu, a voz embargada.

"É bom mesmo," Ele sorriu e ela riu alto. Ele ainda era o mesmo Syaoran. Ainda era o mesmo homem que havia roubado seu coração.

E com isso, ela jogou os braços no pescoço dele e o beijou com força. Com tanta vontade que tudo mais pareceu derreter e sobraram apenas eles no mundo. Sua escola passou e ela continuou a beijá-lo. O motorista já tinha desistido de falar com eles e, ao invés disso, as pessoas entravam e saíam do ônibus olhando para o estranho casal. Mas eles estavam perdidos, os dois estavam num mundo à parte, um mundo de sensações e toques, bem longe do mundo que os afastara.

Era uma vez um menino que, em um acidente de carro, perdeu a visão e se tornou uma casca vazia que ninguém conseguia ajudar.

Mas logo, uma menina iria ultrapassar essa primeira camada. Uma menina faria o que ninguém mais podia…iria passar pelo exterior duro e frio e alcançar o menino que vivia lá dentro.

Seu nome?

Sakura Kinomoto.

X X X X X X X X

Gente, acabou :(

Que triste...eu não sei o que vou fazer nos meus momentos tediosos agora (essa fic foi uma ótima companheira).

Bem, só espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Kissu

A gente se vê quando eu decidir o que fazer agora xD


End file.
